The Salvatore Sister
by quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers
Summary: There is one thing that Stefan and Damon never told Elena: they had a sister, Damon's twin sister to be exact. The Salvatore brothers believe their sister died in 1855. They get quite a shock when she turns up in Mystic Falls.
1. Prologue

The Salvatore Sister

Prologue

**Disclaimer**: _Anything you recognise belongs to LJ Smith and the CW_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess; she had many suitors who all wanted to marry the young princess despite her young age. She was the first ever Miss Mystic Falls, which was the land in which she lived. She had two brothers who were the young princes of the land. Her twin brother and the princess were the best of friends and always protected each other. One day the young princess danced at the ball with the mayor of the land's son and she thought she had got her happily ever after, only her twin brother was not happy. The young prince fought with the mayor's son and the young princess decided to leave. She walked along an endless round away from the land of Mystic Falls and stumbled across a horse and carriage. Inside the carriage was a group of mysterious people, and a beautiful but dangerous woman appeared to be the leader. The woman invited the young princess into her carriage and the princess foolishly agreed. The woman turned out to be an evil demon and the demon gave the princess her blood and then killed her. The princess woke up and found that she too had become a demon just like the woman, and she would live forever more and never get her happily ever after that she always dreamed of._

_ I wish my life could've been a fairytale, of course I wasn't a princess, but I guess, in a way I was considered one back then. How long has it been Diary, one hundred and fifty four years, or something? Whatever it has it's been a while. And I've changed, I'm no longer the girl who wrote Mrs. Julien Lockwood in her diary or the girl who sat on her window-edge and dreamed of a wedding with flowers, and doves and all that shit. I wasn't exaggerating on one part: the demon part. I'm a vampire, a blood-sucking, murdering vampire. And I'm one hundred and seventy years old, god, I'm getting old. That night, the night I danced with Julien at the Lockwood mansion, the night when my twin brother, Damon fought with Julien and the night I ran away, straight into the arms of manipulative, demonic, bitch of a vampire. Katherine her name was or Katerina as her real name is. How I wished I hadn't ran away, I wished I'd listened to Damon, he had begged me to stay, he had pleaded and cried but I had still ran, for a while I had heard him chasing me until I disappeared into the night. I was sixteen years of age the last time I wrote you, and I was sixteen when I stopped aging forever. _

_ I often wondered what would've happened if I hadn't run, I wouldn't be a vampire for one. I would've maybe married Julien (unless Damon killed him first) and I would've had children. Alot of the time I wondered whether that was the fate my two brothers had met, it was hard imaging them with children, mainly because Stefan was nine years of age the last time I saw him and Damon was well- Damon. They're both dead now, while I have to live on for eternity alone. _

_ I don't even know why I'm writing you again, or why I even dug you up from the forest just a little north of my home. Maybe to relive some human memories I don't know. But I'm back home – almost. If I really strain my eyes I can see it – Mystic Falls. I know I have to go back sometime but it's hard, I'll visit my brother's graves and I'll give them flowers and I'll tell them about all I've done since the last time I saw them. I'll visit Mother and Father's grave too, I wonder alot how they reacted to my "death", and it broke my heart to think about my family in pain like that, sometimes I wanted to go back, to see them just one more time but I was banned from ever setting foot in my hometown. I was a prisoner of sorts under Katherine's will, although she cared for me and loved me I still hated her, I hated her for taking me away from my brother, my best friend. I loved, and still do love, Damon like I'll never love anyone else. After five years I escaped Katherine and the others, with the help of my only friend, Henry. He helped me get away from them, sometimes when I look back I realise that he loved me, but I was too caught up in escape and mourning the loss of my life and family to realise anything. Now I guess this brings me back to where I am today, the rest of my years are uh- too horrible to get into. To say I've changed is an understatement; I was once a sweet, innocent little girl, proud of her beauty and what not. Now, I'm to put it simply – a bitch. I don't care, I can't feel and I don't feel love anymore. _

_ Writing this all down has made me feel better about my past in some ways, and I thought you of all needed to know, deserved to know. Damon and you were my only true confidents for everything, with Damon gone you're all I have left. I know that is pathetic and sad that the only reliable thing I have in life is an old book, eaten by maggots and all that shit. I'm heading back to Mystic Falls now, after everything I've wrote, I've realised I have to. _

_ Until next time,_

_ Amelia Salvatore._

* * *

**AN: **_Hola! Do you like it? I don't know, it's always an idea I've loved and had swimming away in my head and just decided what the hell, I'll put it down and viola!  
Please review and tell me what you think because I love this story and would love to continue and with feedback and constructive criticism I could make it really rather awesome._

_- Megan _


	2. Homecoming and Reuniting

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter One – Homecoming and Reuniting

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise belongs to LJ Smith and the CW

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ I decided to keep writing you, after the last entry I feel like I actually have a friend, someone to talk to, that's crazy right? But of course you can't answer. _

I paused with the pen in my hand thinking of what to write. What could I write? I arrived in Mystic Falls and it's exactly the same, the horse-and-carriages still roll down the cobbled streets, the people who I'd made friends with still walk down the roads in their 1800s fashion? That wouldn't be the truth would it? That would be something I'd hoped for. A part of me had hoped to find my family home, with my family still inside waiting for me to come home, but of course, that's ridiculous. The hardest part wasn't that there wasn't horse-and-carriages rolling down the cobbled streets, or that my friends weren't there in their 1800s fashion. The hardest part wasn't even finding the home I'd grew up in in ruins. The hardest part was finding that my family weren't still there, waiting for me to come home. I put my pen back to my diary paper and began to scribble down lines.

_I came back to Mystic Falls; I gritted my teeth and did it. I don't know what I expected, and I don't know if it met up to those expectations – whatever they were._

I paused again, the end of the pen in my mouth. Never had I been so unsure of what to say. I'm usually good with words - and arguments, I'm one hell of an arguer – but now words just seemed to have escaped me. The speech I had made to my parents grave earlier had been pretty heartbreaking if I do say so myself. I'd walked into the familiar cemetery and found their graves near the back, the inscriptions on the grave were barely legible but I could read one thing on my mother's headstone, the death date: 23rd of June 1855: a month after my disappearance. I don't know whether she had committed suicide or just driven to death's door with the heartbreak but whatever it was I couldn't help but feel guilty. I brought the pen back down to the paper again.

_Mystic Falls has changed: everything about it._

I quickly scored out that line, although very lightly as it seemed the lightest touch would rip the fragile, century and a half old paper. That line wasn't true – for the most part. To the eye Mystic Falls had changed drastically. The apothecary I'd grown up around was long gone, as were the stables and the old plantations. There certainly hadn't been a bar in my day. The Mystic Grill it's called, and I'm sitting in it now, it appeared to be some sort of hotspot for the Mystic Falls people, a gathering place. Back to my original point: the thing that hadn't changed about Mystic Falls was the feel of it, the history, and the atmosphere. Even though it was worlds away from the home I'd once known it still felt like home; that was both comforting and terrifying.

In frustration I closed my diary and pushed it away from me. I rested my elbows on the table and leaned forward taking in more of my surroundings. Every time I had stopped to look about I had found myself looking for any obvious Salvatore features. I had found none yet but I had seen a blonde chick earlier who was undoubtedly a Forbes, and there had been a boy who was Johnathan Gilbert's double. It was funny to see the Founding Families still intact. I made a mental note to ask about for any Salvatores before I left – I would like to see my nieces and nephews, to how many "greats". But then again, the Salvatore family could be long gone from this place. After visiting Mother and Father's graves I had searched desperately for my brother's graves, but my attempts had been futile – there was no Damon or Stefan Salvatore inscribed in any of the headstones. I had come to the conclusion they had simply moved away from Mystic Falls before their deaths. I felt lonely knowing that my brother's weren't here – I wished I could feel their presence or something mystical like that, then again, I probably wouldn't recognise them if they came to haunt me, I last seen them one hundred and forty five years ago. Pulling the diary back towards me I began to write:

_I miss my brothers, there I said it. I miss them so much it hurts. I try to convince myself that I can live without emotions, that I can shut out all my humanity and just be the predator that I am but the memory of my brothers always breaks that delicately placed wall. _

_ I miss the way Damon and I would laugh and joke, we were as close as any two people can be, like two halves of one whole – I'm sure you'll remember, Diary. Sure, he pissed me off alot and vice versa but y'know, that's what siblings are for. I miss the way he would comfort me and help me whenever I was upset and I miss the way he used to hug me. God, I miss Damon, I never realised how much I do until just there, it feels like my non-beating heart has been ripped out of my body, stabbed multiple times with a wooden stake then shoved back in. Sure, I miss my little brother Stefan too, more than he'd ever have known. I don't know how much he'll have remembered me when he grew up. He'd probably remember the way Damon and I used to tease and terrorise him but like I said before, what are siblings for? I wonder if he remembered the way I called him "Stef", even though he despised it, he used to remind me angrily every time that his name was in fact Stefan, of course I knew that, I helped Mother pick it out. I hope Damon coped alright with my "death", I can't imagine what it would've been like for him because I know he loved me in the same way I loved him. I hope Father was alright too, I was his little princess after all, he used to spoil me bad, now I know he loved me like he would never love my brothers, most of me resented him for neglecting my brothers so but y'know, I'm a bitch so I loved the attention. _

I'm not usually a sap, or this emotional but being home brought everything rushing back. I hadn't had the feeling of tears for a little more than a century, but now I could feel them burning in my eyes. I had never felt an emotion as strong as the need to have my Damon with me again. I felt bad for not missing little Stef nearly as much as I miss Damon but he and I have known each other since we were in our Mother's womb – we've been through everything together and I never imagined I'd be able to live without him, well I'd had a century and a half's practice of living without him (well not technically living) so I have no idea why it hurt so bad now. Maybe being back in Mystic Falls – maybe it was the fact I was home.

I sighed, closing my diary again and tucking it away into my brown leather shoulder bag. I leaned back in my chair and instantly caught the eye of a boy staring at me from across the restaurant. Well, not boy but man, he must've been no younger than eighteen, nineteen maybe. I was used to men staring at me but something in this guys stare kept my attention. He looked so familiar. His dark hair was short and stuck up slightly, and his eyes were just as dark. He was a big guy, and not in the way he was fat – quite the opposite. What I meant was that he looked like the tall, muscular type, and indeed, I could see the muscles stretch his shirt. Why did he look so familiar? _What is wrong with you, Amelia? _He's a human teenager, a harmless, good for nothing, human teenager. I quickly broke the stare we had kept and scooped my back over my shoulder and was up and at the door a little too quickly to be considered normal. I was out of the Mystic Grill and across the street in almost a blink of the eye. _Slow down, Amelia._ But I couldn't. Something was too familiar about the boy, I had no idea who he was, but it had stirred something deep inside me, the old Amelia. The human Amelia. Why was he so God damn familiar? I could only wonder because I was intent on leaving Mystic Falls now. I know I'm just back but I'm a coward that way. I can't be home. This place is the place that belongs to my old self; I had no right to be back here. After everything I've done, everybody I've killed I don't deserve to be home, I don't deserve to be happy. Being a vampire is your ticket to an eternity of misery, they say you can turn off your emotions – it's a lie. If it was possible I'd have done it years ago.

Where do I go now? Where does a person with no home go? I was walking with my head down and my dark hair over my face when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry..." I said distracted as I tried to continue walking, my head down.

"Oh... It's okay... Just – _Amelia?_" the person said.

My eyes snapped up to see a person I thought I'd never see again...

"_Henry?_"

"Yeah, it's me," he chuckled, "I'm surprised you remembered me."

"Like I could forget you," I joked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Y'know, just coming home... See what's happened..." I said, shrugging, "What about you?"

"Well it's a long story, but I've never... actually left..." he shrugged.

"What? How could you not have left?" I asked.

"Why don't you come back to my place and I'll explain it, but it's a long story," he suggested.

"Well I have an eternity to hear it..."

* * *

**AN: **_It's been a while hasn't it? And I'm so so so so sorry about that. I don't have an excuse for the serious lack of updates, I think the prologue was uploaded in January and wow would you look at that! It's March. Time sure does fly. I deeply apologize for the suckish-ness this chapter includes 'cause to be honest I HATE HATE HATE this chapter, I could have done so much better but I thought I had to upload for you guys. I had planned on uploading a quick one-shot for this story that wouldn't be included in the actual story, kind of like a spin-off but that never happened either... I've just been so busy: school, exams, family promblems, school, illnesses, more school. So yeah, I've been quite busy._

_I got EIGHTEEN reviews for the prologue which made me sooooooooooo happy. Thank you to my amazing reviewers: _**ArtemisLuna85, Roza-Belikov12, wanna-bearockstar, David Fishwick, BigtimeNicolover, Niknakz93, Bloody Midnight, mkat16, ciaranoelle, InsanelySarcastic, lulugirlz, siriuslynotserious, boycrazy30008, justareader13, quilledfeather, batgirl2992, januarysunshine13, Nerw20**.

_Thank you for reading. Review if you thought this wasn't that suckish, review if you thought it was._


	3. Tall Tales

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Two – Tall Tales

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise belongs to LJ Smith and the CW.

* * *

_Somewhere in Virginia, 1860_

"Why must you go Miss Amelia?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Do you really expect me to stay here, Henry?" I reasoned.

"But Miss Katherine will never let you leave us. You are like a daughter to her. She loves you," Henry said.

"If this is the way she treats people she loves then I never want to know how she treats people she loathes. She has kept me here as nothing more of a slave for her, and I am awaiting the day she decides I no longer provide any use for her. Have you ever stopped to wonder why our numbers are dwindling?" I reasoned with him.

"You think Miss Katherine is killing us?" Henry asked; his surprise almost genuine.

I turned and looked out at the fresh, still lawn stretching from the beautiful gazebo we were standing in. Miss Katherine had insisted we stayed at this estate while she went out and sorted out "business" of hers. That was the first day we arrived here, wherever here was, but now everyday she would be out taking care of business but still, Miss Katherine had eyes everywhere. She knew what we were up to every minute of every day. Escaping would be no easy feat.

"Of course she's killing us, Henry," I told him.

I could feel his presence just behind my back, his gentle breath tickling the exposed flesh of my shoulder. Henry knew better than to intrude the personal space of a lady but right now I wanted him to, and I knew he would if I asked him. I turned slowly on the spot, my skirts twisting with me.

"Come with me, Henry. We can escape here. We can be free," I all but pleaded.

His expression was wary as he looked down at me, "I wish I could, Miss Amelia."

"Why can't you? It'll just be you and I, Henry," I said, moving closer to him, "Isn't that what you want?"

"I... Of course I want that Miss Amelia..." he said quietly.

"Then why don't you?" I asked, "I want you to, Henry... I want you."

He swallowed loudly.

"Please, Henry," I said, my hands ghosting up his arms and onto his chest, I tip-toed up and whispered seductively into his ear, "If you're not coming with me then at least help me escape here. I'll do anything for you..."

* * *

_Grove Hill, Present Day_

"So, how the hell did you end up here?" I asked him, sipping on the glass of blood he'd poured out for me, I looked at Henry who was sitting in the leather chair across from me.

Henry had taken me to an apartment he had in Grove Hill just outside of Mystic Falls. The house wasn't owned by anyone living as we were both able to get across the threshold without being invited in. The apartment was decorated plainly with mismatched furniture and bits of technology that looked extremely old.

"Long story," he shrugged, "After you escaped Miss Ka-... I mean, Katherine was _furious_, I'd never seen her so mad. She came after me because she knew how close we were, I think she never truly believed me when I said I had nothing to do with it."

"She didn't hurt she did she?" I asked somewhat guiltily.

"No, no. She came to me soon after you escaped and she begged to know where you were. I told her I hadn't seen you all day and that the last time I'd saw you you were acting strange," he told me, "She didn't stick around interrogating me for long though, she went out after you. It was a good thing you got a good head start 'cause I was terrified in case she caught up to you. Where did you go?"

"That's not important. What happened next?"

"Well, Katherine came back and she wasn't upset anymore. She'd obviously killed a few people 'cause her dress was covered in blood and you could smell it a mile away. She was madder then than upset," he remembered, "She swore she'd get her revenge on you."

"Well, she didn't follow up that promise. I haven't seen her since I escaped," I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess, she _tried _to. It was three...maybe four years later we went to Mystic Falls," he said nonchalantly.

"You did?"

"Yeah, Katherine said she had 'business' there - you know how she was, always had business – she never really told any of us about it. Something about finding a stone or something, I don't know..."

"And that's all she went there for?" I asked him, a sound of urgency in my voice.

"Does it matter?" Henry shrugged, downing his own glass of blood in one.

"Of course it does, tell me Henry."

"She did say a lot about getting revenge on you," he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

I was over next to him in a second, my face an inch from his as I straddled his waist, a look of venom on my face, "Did she do anything to Damon or Stefan Salvatore? Did she go _anywhere _near them?"

"Yeah, they kinda had this affair thing," Henry said.

I took in a deep breath through my nose, my eyes closed, I gritted my teeth and said slowly, "'They kinda had an affair thing?'"

"Yeah..." Henry said slowly.

"You know that _is _usually the kind of thing you'd tell me, Henry," I said, trying to keep calm, my hand itching to get round his throat and choke the living daylights out of him.

"It didn't amount to much, I promise Amelia," Henry assured me, "Sure, Katherine had an affair with the both of them but she was locked inside the tomb with us, or so we thought..."

"What do you mean?" I said, calming down slightly but I remained straddling his lap, my high heeled boots digging into the material of the chair.

"The Founding Families of Mystic Falls all got together to eradicate the vampires. We don't know how but they found out about us somehow. They had some crazy inventor guy on their side who made all these crazy gadgets to track down vampires and other mystical creatures," Henry explained, "Anyway, they got this compass that they inventor had made that pointed out vampires. And they found us one by one and injected us with vervain and put us in the back of a cart and locked us away in a tomb."

As Henry told his story I could feel his body reacting to my presence on his lap, if I had to seduce the story out of him properly then that's what I'd do, it worked all those years ago after all.

"Couldn't you all escape when the vervain wore off?" I asked him.

"If only it were that simple, you see, I don't know whether the Founding Families knew they had a witch on their side but they did. And she used some of her hocus pocus to lock us in for good," Henry explained.

"How come you're out now?"

"And that's the big mystery," Henry smiled, "It was a long time without blood, and it kills you from the inside. The first few weeks and months were excruciating, it's hard to even describe let alone imagine the pain we were in. But then when the pain starts to wear off you're left nothing but a shell, a conscious shell though. And we could sense their presence, two other vampires and a human, just walking about the tomb. I could smell the blood and I'd never wanted anything so badly in my entire existence, it was _torture _lying there not being able to do anything about it. But Harper – you remember Harper right – he had blood that they'd left behind and he sought me out first and gave it to me.

"It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I was alive again and the blood tasted so good. We went round trying to give everyone some blood but there was nowhere near enough for all of us there. I'd never noticed how many of us there actually were until I went round trying to give everyone some. It was hard I tell you, I wanted to have it all to myself, but we had to help everyone. Although it was then we noticed Katherine wasn't here. She'd somehow managed to trick her way out."

"Slutty little minx, is it a surprise?" I asked him.

"No but anyway, we were worried in case the tomb was resealed again and that we'd have to go through that _pain_ again, I mean, I could feel my body already starting to ache. But the tomb was open and it was... it was _amazing. _But scary too, everything had changed, and well, at that moment I kinda wished...well, that you were there too..." he said shyly.

"Henry..."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't...deal with this. After all this time, I still... love you, Amelia," Henry said slowly, his hands on my thighs.

I sighed audibly, "I know."

"Then please..."

And before I knew it he was kissing my gently, his lips moving in time with mine for I found myself kissing him back almost on a reflex. My hands slid up his chest and up his neck and into his hair. One of his hands was cupping my face and the other my upper thigh. He quickly removed my leather jacket and threw it to the floor and my tank was there a second later. He was moving timidly at human speed as his mouth went on a journey down my jaw and neck to exposed flesh of my breast. I was unbuttoning his shirt and he was unbuttoning my denim shorts when a voice sounded down the hall.

"Henry?"

I froze reflexively, and grabbed Henry's hair aggressively, "Who's that?"

"It's just my friend John, no worries, Amelia," Henry reassured me.

I remained on Henry but kept a defensive air and stance about me. I could smell the blood coming from down the hall so came to the conclusion he was human. A man walked in to the living room but stopped when he noticed me in my bra sitting on Henry, slightly awkward situation for anyone.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." he said, quickly ducking out the room.

"It's...alright, John," Henry said.

I quickly jumped off of Henry and put my top and jacket back on before he'd even put a foot in the room. The man was tall and quite thin; he had a handsome face and dirty blonde hair.

"Is she..?" John asked Henry, gesturing towards me.

"_She_ has a name," I snarled.

"Yeah, she's a vampire," Henry said standing up, "Amelia, this is John Gilbert."

"Gilbert, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you, Amelia," he said, although I noticed how he stayed a little away from me, not bothering to offer me his hand.

"John's been helping me get to grips with modern technology," Henry smiled.

I don't know about Henry but I was getting a bad feeling from this John Gilbert. He was smiling but it was a forced smile, he might have Henry convinced but I wasn't a trusting person. What worried me most was how he knew about vampires and was still so comfortable around them, definitely not right.

"You look _a lot _like someone I know. No family in the area?" John asked me, as he surveyed my face.

"If you know so much about vampires, John, I'd expect you to know vampires never have any family. Not us who've been around a long time," I sneered at him.

"How long exactly?" he asked, with his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't feel particularly like divulging the information to someone I met little more than a few minutes, much less a _human_," I glared at him.

"She's a feisty one this one, Henry, gorgeous too. You're a lucky man," he smirked.

"There's _nothing _lucky about knowing me," I smirked back.

"Oh, I'm sure you think that way, beautiful," John winked at me.

"Don't patronise me, Gilbert, 'cause you and I both know I could be across that room with you lying dead at my feet before you even blink," I threatened.

"_Do you want a drink, John?_" Henry said, forcing his way into the conversation, although he asked John his eyes were focused on me, almost warning me.

"No thanks."

"What about you Amelia? Want another?" he said gesturing to the empty glass of blood on the coffee table.

"Oh, I think everyone in this room knows I'd like a drink, but not from some stupid glass," I said, winking at John.

"I wouldn't mess with me, sweetie," John said, "I'm not one of your human play-toys."

"That's funny, 'cause in my opinion, you fit the bill _perfectly_," I smirked, keeping my voice deep and playful.

"I'll need to keep an eye out for you, Amelia," John smirked at me.

"Likewise," I nodded at him, "I _would _keep an eye out for me if I were you - you're going to have to be on guard all the time."

With that, I strutted past him and out the door, "I'll see you later Henry," I called back as I sauntered out the house, planning on heading back to Mystic Falls. I wasn't finished here.

* * *

**AN: **_Hey guys. Again, this wasn't my best. If you get the feel it was rushed that's 'cause it was, again I've had a lot on my plate and I'm really really sorry for the lack of updates. Thank you to the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter: _**Ryn of Magic, alla-bella, Iloveadamtorres, Midori Yoshida, InsanelySarcastic, boycrazy30008, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Roza-Belikov12, LivieLi, tvdlover247, Ravenclaw Slytherin, batgirl2992, **_you guys kept me writing, oh, and also thanks to the dude who didn't have a name in the reviews, you're awesome too. I know I sometimes promise that the next chapter will be up soon I won't promise that 'cause I hate breaking promises. But keep your eyes peeled 'cause I sometimes just get the urge to write more of Amelia Salvatore. I've been kinda basing her loosely off both her brothers and I hope that shows. So please review, I'll love you forever._

_-Megan x_


	4. They're Just Memories

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Three – They're Just Memories

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise belongs to LJ Smith and the CW.

* * *

_He's been marked._

I finished the entry to my diary and closed it over. I found myself sitting in the Mystic Grill...again. Where else would I go? Sure, I'd agreed to stay with Henry but as long as he was spending time with John Gilbert I wasn't going anywhere near him. Not that I was scared of the human, quite the opposite, I thought that if I spent any amount of time near him I wouldn't be able to resist snapping his neck and draining him dry – not that that would be a bad thing or anything. The Mystic Grill was the only place I could sit, have a drink, and just be with my thoughts. Of course I was surrounded by humans with the blood pumping thickly through their veins and arteries but I had long since worked up a good self-control, in fact, it was a self-control many would be proud of.

_You look a lot like someone I know. No family in the area? _John Gilbert's words had been running through my head ever since I'd had the encounter with him yesterday. I couldn't look like anyone. It was probably just his stupid, human imagination running away with him. My family were long dead and there was nothing I could do to bring them back. Perhaps I was truly going mad and he hadn't said anything like that at all. Maybe he'd said, '_you look lovely, are you new to the area'_ and my head which was so focused on my family now-a-days had twisted his words into something else. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. I _was_ losing it.

I looked up and noticed the same boy from yesterday, staring at me once again. He didn't even seem to realise he'd been staring because I raised my eyebrows in question and he looked away hastily, joining himself back into the conversation that was happening at his booth. He was sitting amongst a group of young adults; none of them looked like they could be over twenty. My admirer was definitely the best looking out the lot of them; he was hot, even for a human. Every so often I couldn't help but notice how his eyes kept darting back to me. He could be as John Gilbert had said, 'a human play-toy' of mine tonight. But I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity every time I looked at me. I'd definitely never seen him before in my existence but he still looked so familiar to me. I sighed before sliding out of my booth and headed in the direction of the bar, as I sat down I saw the bartender snigger.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated simply.

"Don't start, princess," he chuckled, leaning on the counter to look at me, "How stupid do you think I am? You can't be over eighteen."

"Well I am."

"Nice try, princess. Come back when you grow up," he said, laughing.

I leaned over the bar and looked into his eyes, "You will serve me, you won't call me princess, and you'll stay the hell away from me for the rest of the night unless I want drinks, understood?"

"Understood," he said, dreamily, "What do you want...sweetheart?"

"Just get me a beer," I smirked at him as he fucked off to get me my drink.

He was back in record time and passed me my beer, "That'll be five dollars."

"But you said it was on the house?" I said, sweetly, pouting slightly.

Still under compulsion he nodded slowly, "So I did. Enjoy."

I followed him with my eyes as he went to go stand at the other side of the bar, as far away from me as he could. I moaned as I felt the cold alcohol running down my throat. Beer was the best replacement for blood in my opinion.

I sat thinking about the way he had called me 'princess', no one had for a very, very long time – and it bothered me. If the bartender had called me anything else but 'princess' I wouldn't have minded, but he did call me 'princess' which was what my father used to call me.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1855_

"Come and get me, Damon," I shrieked as I hitched my skirts up above my ankles and ran.

I could hear his heavy footfalls behind me but I didn't look back for a second. I was giggling heavily which was making it harder to keep up my pace, I could hear him laughing behind me and his running form was getting closer and closer to mine.

"Gotcha!" Damon cried as his arms circled my waist, pulling me to him.

"No," I squealed as he swung me round, "Put me down, Damon!"

"Put you down?" Damon repeated, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes!" I cried, finally feeling dizzy from the constant spinning, "Put me down!"

"As you wish," he said and he put me down.

My head was spinning and the ground was unstable under my feet, I took a step and went crashing down to the earth with a thud.

"Amelia? Are you okay?" Damon said, his voice sounding from somewhere above me.

I rolled over and he saw the fact I was in hysterical fits of laughter and joined in automatically. Damon made a move to step over me but I grabbed onto his feet and watching as he went tumbling into the grass making me laugh that much harder.

"That's what you get, Damon," I giggled, sticking my tongue out at him then crawling over to him, and collapsing from uncontrollable giggles into his arms.

Damon, shaking with laughter, ran his hands through my hair pulling it back from my face and kissing the crown of my head. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sun beating down on my face, and enjoyed the feel of being in my best friend's arms.

"Princess? Are you out here?" I heard a voice call, "Amelia?"

I sighed, my relaxation being interrupted and slowly got to my feet with the help of Damon. We both stood up straight and watched our father stalk across the lawn towards us, his eyes on me and his face split into a proud beam.

"There you are, princess," Father smiled, kissing my forehead when he reached us, "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thank you, Father," I said, feeling Damon stiffen beside me.

"I can't believe that's you sixteen, you're growing up before my eyes," Father chuckled and I forced a small laugh, "Now, I have to go to a meeting, we're making sure that everything's set for Mayor Lockwood's ball next month. Your mother told me you have a new dress picked out?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. I hope you have a good birthday, my Amelia, my princess," he said, placing another delicate kiss to my forehead. Father turned to the right to look at my slightly taller twin brother and nodded towards him, "Damon."

"Father," Damon nodded back in the exact same stiff tone.

Father smiled at me again before turning and heading back to the large manor.

"Sometimes I think he forgets we're twins," I said sadly.

"Sometimes I think he forgets I exist," Damon said, but there was a trace of a smile on his face.

"You know that's not true, Damon. He loves you," I insisted, even though I didn't really believe it.

Damon just chuckled, "You need to get your head out of the clouds, Amelia."

"My head isn't in the clouds," I said defiantly crossing my arms over my chest.

Damon chuckled again, "Whatever lets you sleep at night, _my _Amelia."

I sighed, looking up into the eyes of my best friend and twin brother; his icy blue eyes the exact copy of the ones that I had. I never really took my time to look at how alike Damon and I looked. Our eyes were the obvious give away that we were related, but everything down to our face shape, nose, bone structure and lips were identical – except mine were maybe more feminine looking. We even had the exact same shade of hair except mines was long and curly, reaching my mid-back and Damon's was short and slightly shaggy looking. We were both very skinny, Damon even more so as he'd recently had a growth-spurt which took him way past me in height. We looked very different to our little brother, Stefan though, it was hard to even tell we were siblings, but with Damon and me it was obvious.

"I bet you can't catch me!" Damon smirked, walking backwards.

"I take you up on that bet," I smiled before our game of chases resumed.

* * *

_The Mystic Grill, Present Day_

I cringed at the sudden memory, taking a large gulp of my beer and letting the cold liquid slide down my throat slowly.

"Surely you can't be old enough to be buying that," I heard a male voice say beside my ear.

I turned slowly and saw the boy standing there who had been staring at me before.

"Finally worked up the courage to talk to me then?" I smirked, before taking another gulp of beer.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he said, scratching the back of his neck which I couldn't help but find adorable.

The action and my reaction to it brought a sudden memory to my mind.

* * *

_The Lockwood Estate, 1855_

I couldn't help but giggle as Damon spun me round in circles right in the middle of the ballroom. He had a firm hand on my waist and the other was clasping my hand.

"You're a terrible dancer," I commented with a giggle.

"Really?" he asked, mocking offence, "I have been practicing for you, Amelia, but I guess if you don't want to dance with me..."

I watched him as he stepped away from me, pouting slightly which earned another giggle off me.

"I'm only joking you, Damon," I said, quickly, "You are actually a very good dancer."

"Glad to hear it," he smirked, taking my waist and hand again.

We danced some more and when the orchestra stopped playing that song we both stepped away from each other and bowed dramatically, an identical smirk on both of our faces.

"Are you not going to dance with Martha Forbes?" I asked him, as he went to take my hand again once a new song began, "She has been desperate to dance with you."

I looked over Damon's shoulder and in fact saw the blonde haired blue eyed Martha Forbes standing at the side of the ballroom, eyeing Damon and I.

"But I do not want to leave you alone," Damon said.

"Don't worry about me, Damon. I'll be fine," I smiled.

His eyes ran over my face before he kissed my cheek and went over to Martha whose face split into a smile that I guessed must have hurt her cheeks. I sighed and walking through the dancing couples over to take a seat when my path was cut off by a tall, dark-haired boy.

"Hello, Amelia," he smiled down at me.

"Hello, Julien," I returned his smile.

Julien Lockwood took my hand in his and brushed his lips against it which caused my face to heat up and I knew my pale cheeks must have been scarlet.

"You look very beautiful tonight," Julien said as his eyes darted across my features in the same way that Damon's had done moments before, but I knew they were both looking at different things.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" he asked, his hand going up to scratch the back of his neck.

I couldn't help but think the action made him far more adorable than he already was in my eyes. I smiled and nodded eagerly as he led me back into the middle of the dancing partners.

* * *

_The Mystic Grill, Present Day_

"What's your name?" I asked him as he took a seat on the bar stool beside me.

"Tyler," he said holding out his hand, "Tyler Lockwood."

_Bingo. _That's why he was so familiar. I took his hand half expecting him to kiss my hand in the same way his ancestor had done well over a century ago, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed when he just shook it firmly. _Good shake, _I noted in spite of myself.

"And you are?" he prompted when I made no move to tell him my name.

"Amelia," I said simply, bringing the beer glass to my lips and finishing its contents.

He sat for a moment, perhaps waiting on me to tell him my surname and when he realised I wasn't going to he smiled and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Amelia."

"Likewise."

The more I looked at the boy sitting in front of me the more I realised how much he actually did resemble Julien, it was quite scary actually. The both had the same square jaw and the same dark almost black hair and those dark brown eyes. And they were both handsome. _What are you even thinking, Amelia? He's a human._

"You didn't answer my question," he said after a few minutes silence.

"Huh?"

"When I said that you surely couldn't be old enough to be buying that," he nodded towards the empty glass sitting in front of me.

"That technically isn't a question," I pointed out.

"Well I was asking your age..." he said.

"Now, now Tyler. Didn't you know it's not polite to ask a woman her age," I smirked.

"Sorry," he grunted, "You can't be over eighteen, you look about seventeen..."

I just nodded and chose not to answer him. I watched him as his eyes darted across my features in the same way Julien had.

"You look like someone I've seen around here..." he commented.

I froze.

"What?"

"You look like someone," he repeated, "What did you say your surname was again?"

"I didn't," I managed to choke out, "Sorry, I have to go."

I stood up from the bar stool quickly almost knocking it over in my haste.

"Will I see you again?" Tyler called after me as I started to walk away from the bar.

I didn't reply though, my head was spinning and my throat was steadily becoming drier by the minute. I walked quickly out the Mystic Grill with so many jumbled up thoughts flying through my head. Two times someone commenting on my likeness to someone was definitely not a coincidence and it certainly wasn't me imagining things or twisting words. I couldn't look like anyone, I just couldn't. I have no family. They were dead, long ago. The thought that maybe I did have a descendant still living in Mystic Falls crossed my mind. Julien and Tyler looked shockingly alike even though there was over a century between the two. I was thinking too much into this, I was probably wrong about the Salvatores moving away from Mystic Falls, they were probably still living here and that's who I resembled. But what about the lack of Salvatores in the cemetery, I couldn't help but ask myself.

I was outside Henry's place in Grove Hill before I knew it, even though I'd walked at human pace. My throat still felt awfully dry and I couldn't get rid of the constant spinning of my head.

* * *

_Outside the Lockwood Estate, 1855_

"Damon! What are you doing?" I shrieked as my brother grabbed Julien and grabbed him by the collar. Despite Damon being younger than Julien he looked pretty intimidating.

"You get away from my sister!" Damon spat at Julien who looked more shocked than anything.

"Damon let him go!" I cried grabbing my brother from behind but Damon wasn't for moving.

Damon shook my hands off him and before I could blink he was throwing punch after punch at Julien's face. I knew the only reason Damon had gotten the advantage was that he'd caught Julien off guard; men tend to lose concentration when they're kissing a girl and that's exactly what Julien had been doing when Damon had grabbed him. But Julien was slowly getting over the shock and was fighting back against the brave, younger boy; the Lockwood had a face like thunder.

"Stop it!" I cried as the two punched the other with as much force as they could muster.

My head was spinning and my heart was thumping against my rib cage threatening to break its confinements. My throat felt dry as I hoarsely cried for the boys to stop fighting.

* * *

_Grove Hill, Present Day_

I walked through into Henry's place without knocking. I slowly took my leather jacket off and threw it over the table in the hallway.

"Henry?" I called out but there was no reply.

And that's when I noticed the foot sticking out from the door. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. _I hurried forward, my feet catching over themselves as I looked down at the lifeless form that had once been Henry. His eyes were wide open and his whole body was nothing but an empty shell, there was no light in his eyes and his contagious, cheeky grin was gone. _No, no, Henry, not Henry. _I collapsed on my knees beside the shell of the man I'd once called my friend. He didn't deserve this. I ran my cool fingers slowly down his chest, noticing the large puncture directly over where his heart should be. Whoever had done this was going to pay, and I would bet my life it was John Gilbert. That man was going to die, a long, drawn out painful death by my hands. _Not Henry, why did it have to be him?_

* * *

_A carriage in the middle of nowhere, 1855_

My eyes slowly closed as the warm blood ran down my throat. The woman had been right, it was an amazing feeling. I sighed with contentment before biting down harder on the man's neck, as more of his warm, sticky blood exploded into my mouth. And it felt like I was being reborn. I could see everything so much clearer than I had before. I could hear things from miles away and I could smell everything around me. Once I'd gotten over the shock I realised what I was doing, I looked down at the lifeless form in my arms, and I looked down at the red liquid that had seeped all down my new dress. How had this happened? One minute I was kissing Julien, the next he and Damon were fighting, and then I was running, and I got lost, and then... The woman. She was a demon, a- a vampire. She... bit into her wrist and grabbed me and forced some of her blood down my throat, and then... then she killed me. I was dead. But I'm awake now. I'm a vampire now, like her. I'm a murderer.

The realisation of the situation hit me with the force of a wrecking ball. I dropped the limp form of the man who was dead because of me. My eyes pricked with stinging tears before the fell freely down my cheeks. I curled up into a ball and rocked backwards and forwards. I want Damon. I need Damon here. He'll make everything better. He'll tell me everything's going to be okay. He'll fix this.

"I want, Damon," I sobbed, "I want Damon. I want Damon."

I don't know how many times I repeated it but Damon never came. He'd never not come to me when I wanted him before. He was always there. Whenever I needed him. Where was he now that I needed him most? Where was he when I needed him to fix this? Where was my brother? I cried harder and harder until I was screaming into my hands, my whole body convulsing as the sobs racked through me. Surely the tears should stop soon, but they didn't.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice behind me.

Half of me hoped that it was Damon coming to soothe me, to make me better. But the voice didn't sound anything like Damon and the realisation that Damon was _never _going to come made me cry that much harder. I felt arms wrap around me and it hurt that they weren't Damon's arms.

The voice hushed me and rocked me back and forwards, "It's alright. You're okay. You're safe."

I just continued to sob, clinging onto the man's body, wishing the ground would just swallow me up and take me down to Hell.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. You're safe. I've got you," the voice soothed, "I won't let anything happen to you."

And Henry was true to his word, he kept his promise from that day on.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_You guys must be thinking, wow, another upload in the same month never mind the same week! She must not have a life anymore. That my friends is very true at this moment in time, I really can't be arsed studying any longer and I thought to myself "why don't you try and write some more of Amelia?" and that's what I did. _

_With this chapter I kinda felt like I'm getting back into the zone, if I was ever in it, but I have to say I do love this chapter. It's been my favourite to right by a mile so far in this story. I know it's only... what? The third chapter not including the prologue but I feel I'm really connecting with Amelia now and I hope you guys are starting to as well. I loved writing the flashbacks and I hope you guys got a little more understanding of Amelia's past. And I just **HAD** to write a little bit of Damon, simply because we hadn't really seen the relationship Damon and Amelia had when they were both human and I think I had to get that across so their actual reunion made sense._

_I was going to hold off killing off Henry for another few chapters so when he actually did die it was much more emotional and actually meant something but I just had the urge to kill him off right now, I know I'm sad. It also means we've moved on through the Vampire Diaries timeline and we've came in later than I had originally planned but I prefer it this way because we're closer to the reunion (expect it within the next three or four chapters)._

_I know none of you really guessed that the boy at the Mystic Grill was Tyler. I know I didn't make it obvious enough but Julien Lockwood was Amelia's first love and I didn't really make that clear enough. That brings me onto something I've been thinking about. **Who would you like to see Amelia paired off with? **Please take your time to answer that question for me, because I was originally leaning towards Tyler and Amelia but I got a suggestion in the reviews for Klaus and Amelia and the more I think about that the more I like it (thank you NA person) so what do you all think? I'll take everything you say into consideration._

_I know chapter 2 has only been up for two days but I'm hoping people reading this will go back and review that chapter too because on the prologue I got **EIGHTEEN **reviews which made me soooo happy. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter: _**NA **_person, _**Roza-Belikov12, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, batgirl2992.**

_I know this is probably one of the longest author's notes in history but I tend to ramble a lot so I'm stopping _**NOW**.

_Thank you, (and that doesn't count)._

_-Megan._


	5. It Was Only Just a Dream

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Four – It Was Only Just a Dream

**Disclaimer**: _Anything you recognise belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. Although I wish I owned Damon._

* * *

_Damon..._

"Amelia!" I cried out as I saw the dark haired beauty walking towards me.

She was attired in a light blue corset and a multitude of skirts. She looked exactly the same as I remember her. But this had to be a dream. Amelia was dead. She died in 1855. And there was also the fact she was walking down the streets of a modern-day Mystic Falls dressed in the same way she always used to. No one else seemed to see her as people continued to walk past her, and didn't even give her a glance. But I couldn't take my eyes off her. I'd forgotten how beautiful my twin sister was, her skin was like porcelain and her eyes were like ice – the exact same color as mine. Over a century without her made me forget just how much I loved her but seeing her now made it all come rushing back, I missed my sister so much, I loved her more than anything and I needed her with me. I smiled as she walked up to me with a beam splitting her face in two. Even if this was a dream I would take advantage of it.

"Hey, sis," I smiled down at her.

"Why hello there, bro," she smirked.

I pulled her into my arms and squeezed the life out of her, she was giggling happily so I knew I wasn't hurting her and she was clinging onto me just as hard.

"I've missed you," I whispered as I pushed her dark curls away from her face, like I always used to.

"I've missed you too, Damon," she smiled back, her voice low, "More than anything."

But then the dream changed. We were still in Mystic Falls but Amelia was standing back from me. Her dress replaced by a pair of skin-tight dark jeans, a black vest and a black leather jacket. She was facing the ground, all her dark curls covering her face.

"Amelia?" I asked slowly, approaching her hesitantly.

Her shoulders were shaking and at first I thought she might have been crying, sobbing. But as I edged closer to her I could hear her silent laughter, Amelia never used to laugh silently – her laughs were always loud, sometimes too loud.

"Amelia?" I asked again, placing one gentle hand on her shoulder.

When she looked up at me, the world stopped spinning.

"But-" I choked out.

The beautiful sister I'd known and still loved was gone. In her place was a monster. The monster still resembled my Amelia; the eyes were the same and so were her basic features but just underneath her pools of blue eyes were veins pulsing right down to her cheeks. Her smile was menacing and I could see two sharp fangs protruding from her gums. Scarlet blood ran down the side of her stained red lips, tickling down her chin, the trail continuing down her neck and onto her top.

"No, no, no, Amelia," I spluttered, stumbling back a few paces, "Not my Amelia – not you, please, not you."

_It's a dream, Damon. It's a dream. Amelia's dead. She's not a vampire._

But all rational thoughts were no longer swirling their way through my mind, this felt very much like reality, a horrible nightmare of reality.

"I killed her, Damon," the monster who looked like Amelia whispered, her smirk sending shivers even up and down my spine – and definitely not in a good way.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I killed her, Damon," she repeated, her smirk only growing bigger and even more menacing.

"You... Who? Who did you kill?" I asked her.

"Elena, I killed her," the monster smirked, "And I had a whole load of fun doing it."

Could this nightmare get any worse? Apparently yes. I lost it. This monster was not my sister and the monster had killed the woman I love. I lunged at her and reached to snap the monster's neck, but only it wasn't the monster's neck I heard snap. My Amelia was lying on the ground as soon as I blinked. Blood was pouring down the street away from her lifeless form. Her skirts were ripped and frayed and bloody. There was blood everywhere. But it didn't affect me. _Amelia. _I killed her... No, she's not my sister. I'm dreaming. I have to be.

"Amelia," I gasped out, collapsing next to my twin's body.

Her eyes were glassy and staring, no longer full of life that I was used to, the pools of her eyes had frozen over. Her porcelain face was expressionless, her lips slightly parted.

My world seemed to end staring at my sister, lifeless, she wasn't Amelia anymore. She was dead. And it was no one's fault but my own.

* * *

I sat bolt upright in bed, cold sweat dripping off me and onto the bed sheets. I hadn't had a nightmare since I'd been turned – what was there to be scared of when you were a vampire? But that dream had terrified me. If I was to say that I thought about Amelia all the time that would be a lie, I'm ashamed to admit it but hardly a thought goes out to my twin sister now-a-days. But right now she was all that was in my mind. I'd forgotten how much I really had loved her, and that dream had made me realise how much I actually missed her. I missed out she would giggle at little things only we found funny, I missed how we could finish each other's sentences, I missed how her soft curls felt whenever I was stroking them back from her face, I missed the intensity in which she used to look at me when she was upset, I missed the way she actually understood me – Amelia understood me more than I understood myself. And god did I miss her.

I ran my hands over my face and into my hair as I let out a frustrated sigh. Pushing the sheets off my body, I slid out of bed, pulling a black wife beater over my head as I left the room. Maybe I could walk – or drink – off the bad dream and the memories of Amelia that were swirling their way through my mind. I didn't expect to see my younger brother when I walked into the library. He was sitting at the edge of the couch with his head in his hands. Normally, I wouldn't parade in front of my brother wearing nothing but boxers and a wife beater – the privilege of that was left to those who earned it – but I walked in anyway.

"What's up with you, little bro?" I teased, putting on a whiny voice.

"Go away, Damon," he snapped back.

"Not very friendly," I commented, sitting down next to him, "I'm being serious."

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," he grunted out, standing up and crossing the room, turning his back to me.

"The blood still bothering you, is the blood being a meanie?" I teased with a smirk.

"Shut up, Damon."

"Seriously, Stefan," I sighed, "I am your brother, you can talk to me, I have your back."

Stefan turned around to look at me and I couldn't contain the laughter I'd held up, almost spitting as I exploded into the laughter I'd tried to hide. Stefan just rolled his eyes and turned away, his face showing even more irritation.

After I'd stopped my little outburst and my face turned serious again, I called, "Stefan?"

"Yes... Damon?" Stefan said through gritted teeth, his back still to me.

"Do you ever... uh- think about... Amelia?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck.

I could see my younger brother tense up as he slowly turned around to face me, "Not so much now, why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant – and failing, "I've just been thinking about her _a lot _more than usual."

"That's understandable," Stefan nodded with his stance still tense.

"I mean... Do you remember much about her?" I asked him.

Something in me was desperate to talk about my twin sister, I couldn't explain it, I just wanted to talk about her so much, even if it had to be with my younger brother.

"Not a whole lot," Stefan shrugged.

"Well, what do you remember?" I prompted.

Stefan seemed wary and watched me with his eyebrows raised, "Why?"

"I just want to know, Stef," I insisted, holding my hands up.

"She used to call me that."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"She used to call me Stef all the time," he sighed, "And it annoyed the hell out of me."

"I remember that," I nodded, "I think that's why _I _started calling you Stef."

"It's not as annoying when you call me it though," he shrugged, "I guess the first time you called me it it reminded me of her."

Stefan walked over and sat next to me on the sofa again. I watched him almost with surprise, and Stefan seemed to be pretty surprised too that he'd moved over to talk to me.

"I just remember," he began to say, "You and Amelia always tormenting me, non-stop."

"Nothing's changed there then," I smirked but the smirk soon slid off my face.

Everything's changed. Back then it was Damon and Amelia, now it's just Damon. I had always been a twin, one half of a whole. Now, I was just Damon. Bitter, lonely Damon.

Stefan seemed to notice the change and he quickly said, "One time, I remember you and Amelia took me down to the Falls, I must've been about five years old and all I remember is you and Amelia grabbing me and tossing me in."

"I don't remember that," I sighed.

"Well, you two annoyed me every single day, you're not exactly going to remember every single thing you did to me," Stefan said but chuckled anyway.

"What else do you remember about her?" I prompted.

"Well, when she wasn't annoying and tormenting me she was the best big sister anyone could ask for," he said with a slight smile on his lips, "One time, I had fallen in the back garden and I'd grazed all my knee. Neither Mother or Father was around to sort me out so Amelia took me up to the bathroom and she washed my knee and hugged me until I stopped crying."

"She was the best," I sighed sadly.

"I remember you two being closer than anyone," Stefan said, "You were nearly always together, and you were always laughing at some private joke or another that no one else was allowed in on. And you two were always joking around and teasing each other, even more so than you teased me but you both got away with it."

Stefan paused and took a deep breath; I was just watching him reminisce, remembering everything he was remembering.

"One of my most vivid memories was when I was told she had died," he started again, a sad and distant look on his face, "The three of you came back from the ball without Amelia and I didn't really think of anything of it. I didn't even realise until later something was wrong with all of you. You all looked like you had been crying and were all distracted. Then you and Father left again – I presume now to go look for her – and Mother disappeared off to her room. I wasn't allowed in. That was the first night Mother never put me to bed, a maid had to do it. And the next morning I looked all over for Mother, or Amelia, or you, or Father and no one was in sight. A maid sat me down and told me. And I didn't understand it at first. The last time I'd saw Amelia she'd been laughing and teasing me like always, she couldn't be dead, she couldn't be gone. But she was. Even though I was young I wrapped my head round it – and it hurt."

I was numb. I didn't know what to say. So I let Stefan do all the talking, choosing not to participate in the discussion – just listen.

"I didn't see any of you for about a week after," Stefan remembered, "Father was locked up in his study, Mother in her bedroom and I had no clue where you were. The next time I saw you was about a week after I'd been told you were dead. I'd never seen anyone look so sad; you couldn't have been my joking and always smiling big brother. But you were. I remember you told me that you hadn't stopped looking for her for a week. And you said that you didn't believe she was gone, that if she was in fact dead you'd have felt it."

I remembered that well. Better than I remembered anything. The sheer pain of losing my twin sister had been too much to bear, I was a mess. I couldn't accept it. I had looked for her for a whole week but had found nothing. I had drilled it into my mind that Amelia wasn't dead until I felt something, I'd told myself over and over again that if she had really died I'd know about it. Your twin couldn't die without you feeling something deep inside you, or that's what I'd thought at the time.

"And after that," Stefan continued, "You were never the same. You didn't laugh as much, you didn't joke as much. You still tormented me but the effort and the fun behind it wasn't the same for you. For the first time ever I wanted you to tease me and make fun of me 'cause I thought if you did that maybe I'd get my big brother back, and maybe a little bit of my big sister back."

"I... I'm going to head back to bed," I said quickly and left the library.

I didn't want Stefan to see the tears.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_The rambling begins now._

_I don't know about you guys but I really do love this chapter. My favorite by a long shot both writing it and then reading it over again. I loved writing a little bit of Damon. This was originally going to be a one-shot on its own but I thought I'd put it into the main story. I know a lot of you are getting impatient that they haven't had their reunion yet but I promise you we are almost there. I didn't want to rush into it and make a mess of it and I thought if there was a huge build up to it it would make it much more exciting and better to read since it's something you guys have been waiting for. But I want to thank you guys. You are truly amazing with your reviews. We were just on chapter four and you guys have already given me **44 reviews! **That's an average of 11 reviews per chapter. You have no idea how genuinely happy that makes me that you guys are reading and enjoying, and want to give me feedback. Please please please tell me what you thought of this chapter 'cause I hope you love it as much as I do. _

_Thank you to the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter:_ **Ishla, batgirl2992, Midori Yoshida, januarysunshine13, David Fishwick, Roza-Belikov12, SweetSnow01, Dark-Supernatural-Angel.**

_Thanks again, please review for me?_

_-Megan_


	6. The Reunion Part I

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Five – The Reunion Part I

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. I only own Amelia Salvatore, but I wish more than anything I owned her brothers.

* * *

_Amelia..._

_Dear Diary,_

_ I had never realised how much I loved Henry, until now that is. I don't love him in the same way he loved me but I loved him as my very best friend. I would say I loved him as a brother but there was no comparing to the love I had and still hold for Damon and Stefan. There I go again. My every thought seems to go out to them now-a-days. I'm blaming that on the fact I'm back home. But back to my original point: I have never felt the desire to avenge someone as strongly as now. I want to rip every single limb from John Gilbert's body and shove them down his throat. The burning anger and hatred I feel for that man is making it hard for me to write. The only person I've ever hated more in my existence is Katherine Pierce. But killing her isn't my top priority right now, I have no idea where the little skank-bitch is right now but I know John Gilbert is somewhere in Mystic Falls, although if he has any brains he'd have fled by now. My main task right now is finding him and making him chew on his own balls._

_ Until after I've killed the douche bag,_

_ Amelia Salvatore._

I closed my diary over and threw it into the messenger bag that was sitting at my combat boot clad feet. I had come to the Mystic Falls cemetery once again, and I had once again searched in vain for any Damon or Stefan Salvatores buried in the cemetery. Now, I found myself sitting on the overgrown grass and tangle of weeds between my two parents' headstones, it felt quite peaceful. I could almost feel my father's strong and protective arms around me and I could almost smell my mother's scent of freshly baked bread and roses. My time back here in Mystic Falls had brought a side of me I had kept buried for over a century, a side of me that actually cared, the old Amelia Salvatore.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1854_

Damon and I were walking, arm-in-arm, along the winding, weed-covered path that led down to the Falls.

"Wait a moment, Damon," I said after yet another thorny weed had latched onto my skirt.

"I told you we shouldn't have come this way," Damon chuckled as he bent down to detach the weed from my dress.

"There's no other way to get down to the Falls," I replied.

We continued our walk until I stopped again, a soft yet frantic cry had drifted through the air and into my ear.

"What?" Damon asked as he turned to look back at me again, "Have you got another weed stuck?"

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked him, straining my ears to hear the cry again, "It sounded like a cat."

"I didn't hear anything," Damon replied with a confused look on his face.

I stepped off the path and fully into the growth of weed, hearing my dress tear slightly, pausing for a second so that I could concentrate on hearing the direction of sound.

"Amelia," Damon sighed, "You're going to get hurt."

I just ignored my brother and continued my search, and there it was. An adorable little tabby cat was the source of the noise; its little paw was caught on a particularly thorny branch.

"Hey kitty," I said softly as I approached, my hands held up trying to tell the cat I meant no harm.

"Amelia," Damon called from behind me, "What're you doing?"

Once again I ignored my twin brother and crouched down next to the kitten. The cat tried to back away from me, spitting and hissing, warning me not to come any closer.

"It's alright," I cooed, "I'm just trying to help."

The cat stopped hissing and looked at me, cocking its tiny head to one side.

"That's right," I smiled, stretching one hand slowly towards the tiny creature. At first it flinched but allowed me to slowly detach the branch from its fur, scratching my fingers in the process. Once the little kitten was free it took one last look at me before darting into the undergrowth, with a sigh I stood up and made my way back to my waiting brother who was sporting an odd look on his face, almost pride.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

I don't know why the memory suddenly came to my mind, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. With a sigh, I hauled myself back up onto my feet and turned to look at my parent's headstone.

"I wish you guys were here," I said with a sniff, "You'd always say the right thing, or you'd hug me, and it made everything better. Where are you when I need you the most? I'm lonely."

I sniffed and willed the tears away that had started to pool in my eyes. I hadn't admitted to myself that I was lonely, but I just had to my mother and father. I _was_ lonely. So lonely that I had forgotten what it was like to actually interact with people, not people I planned on drinking from, but people I could talk to and laugh with. That is until I'd stumbled into Henry. I think I was mourning that more than Henry himself, and I couldn't help but feel bad about that. With Henry dying he took with him my only chance to get rid of the loneliness that plagued me.

I inhaled deeply and thrust my hand into the pockets of my washed out jeans. I turned on my heel and headed down the path leading away from my parents' graves. I was just walking into the first of the more modern graves, around the mid 20th century, when I heard some movement behind me. I didn't stop but strained my ears to pinpoint the exact location of the movement, about fifty feet back, so that would be... I allowed myself to glance over my shoulder and I saw a figure standing within the ancient headstones. It was definitely a male but he had his back to me. With a sigh I darted behind a nearby oak tree to get a proper look, damn my curiosity, or nosiness, whatever. I peered around the thick trunk of the tree to look at the male figure. I couldn't make out anything about him thanks to the thick, dark hoodie he adorned. He was standing with his feet aligned with his shoulders, his hands in the pocket of his jeans, gazing down at a headstone... A headstone that belonged to... He was standing at my parents' headstone.

I couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp before my throat constricted. Who would visit my parents' grave? Unless he was just looking at the old headstones in curiosity, maybe he was just wandering through. I moved to get a closer look but stepped on a twig which unfortunately let out an echoing crack, I saw the man dart his head around quickly, and as if on some sort of strange impulse, I darted behind the tree. In the half a second I had taken to register he was turning around I'd only saw a dark shadow cast over his face, making him unrecognisable. My breathing was slightly on the frantic side when I dared a look around the tree but the man standing at my parents' grave was nowhere in sight. I let my eyes wander over all the ancient headstones and even looked towards the modern ones but there was no sight of him, he had just vanished. _Great, I'm not losing it, I've lost it_;I couldn't help but think to myself. Was it possible that I had imagined the figure? Yes, but very unlikely. I never was famous for having a brilliant imagination, and the man had looked so real, he had to be real. But what was he doing at my parents' grave? Question after question, and theory after theory ran through my head as I wandered back out of the cemetery. I felt so stupid, like I was missing something, something important. And for some weird reason, I felt left out, like there was something going on and I wasn't allowed to be a part of it, like a child exiled from a game. Whatever the reason, I was going to find out...

* * *

_Damon..._

I was lying out on the sofa, my boot clad feet crossed over the other, and _Moby Dick _by Herman Melville in my hand and a glass of scotch in the other. I hadn't slept very well last night, after the whole talking to Stefan about Amelia fiasco, and I'd had countless dreams about her which always ended up with me killing her and waking up in a cold sweat. I hadn't dreamed about Amelia in years, decades, so why now? I knew the whole stupid, psychological reason behind the dream, the fact I kept killing Amelia in the dream, was because I'd killed her in real life, technically. If I hadn't fought with the asshole, Julian Lockwood she might not have run away, or if I'd caught up to her _when _she was running away I could've saved her from whatever way she went. Amelia's body was still out there, just dust and bones now. I hated my whole existence every single day for causing my Amelia's death; I regretted it more than anything I'll ever regret in my life. Living without her was damn near impossible, but I managed on. When Amelia died that's when I took up the bitter, sarcastic, cruel personality – it was a defence mechanism from the pain I experienced without Amelia. One thing about the dreams I never could understand was the fact Amelia stood before me in a portion of the dream as a vampire, in modern day clothes, telling me that she'd killed Elena. I guess the part about her being a vampire in the dream was something a part of me wanted but the rest of me hated the very thought of my beautiful sister being a monster. I knew for a fact Amelia wasn't a vampire, if she was she would've came back to Mystic Falls by now, right? Right.

I couldn't let my thoughts linger on Amelia anymore, we had bigger problems. Like the fact Stefan had just went through a crazy period of drinking human blood and went all psychotic and suicidal on us – now he was back to his brooding, boring old self and I didn't know whether to be happy or not – and there was also the fact I was madly in love with his girlfriend. As if by fate my phone started to ring, I placed my book and my untouched scotch on the coffee table and reached for my phone, seeing that it was Elena calling, I couldn't help the slight smile that slid onto my face.

"Knew you couldn't resist hearing my voice again," I joked as I answered.

"Good morning Damon," Elena replied.

"So there must be a reason for you calling me?" I prompted.

"I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic Falls float for the Founder's Day parade. If I don't I will feel the awful wrath of Caroline, but I wanted to check in first," she explained.

I knew she'd have wanted to ask about Stefan but I couldn't help the disappointment I felt knowing she wasn't calling to ask about me.

"I'm doing great thanks for asking," I joked nonetheless.

"Checking on Stefan." _Of course._

"On him?" I asked, "He's terrible."

"What's the matter?" she asked quickly, obvious worry and concern lacing her tone.

Could it kill her to completely forget about her boyfriend's existence and come over just to see me, even for one day? Yeah, it probably would.

"He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk," I told her, keeping my tone sarcastic and antagonising, "You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality." _And somehow she's still with him and not me._

"Don't forget who helped me," she reminded me, her voice surprisingly playful, a tone that really did turn me on.

"I hate myself," I replied, "Did Uncle John mention anything about my field trip with the history teacher?"

"No," she shot back, a bitter sound to her voice now, "I'm still avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?"

"I don't know, but I'd love it if you found out for me." _I'd also love it if you came over here and let me kiss you._

Elena sighed down the phone then asked, "Can you just put me onto Stefan?"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Damon, put me onto Stefan," she commanded. _Always about Stefan._

"Even if he was here I still wouldn't – just to irritate you," I replied cheekily.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Elena?" I retorted, "Your boyfriend isn't here. He went off out somewhere, and I didn't care enough to ask where."

She sighed again then said, "I've got to go, I'm late."

"Have fun with the Mystic Queen," I told her, "I know I did."

"Ha-ha, very funny Damon," she said sarcastically, "Just tell Stefan to call me."

And with that she hung up. I sighed and threw my phone onto the sofa near my feet. Stefan had rushed out earlier and - like I had said to Elena – didn't care enough to ask him where he was in such a rush to get to. Besides, I had more important things on my mind than the extra-curricular activities my little brother was getting himself involved in, like this secret invention everyone's so desperate to have, or what the scumbag John Gilbert is up to. Also the little matter of Isobel - Elena's birth mother, who also happened to be a woman I had turned into a vampire a couple of years back – was waiting in the wings... somewhere. I just needed to find out where that somewhere was. We – meaning myself and Alaric – had tried to track Isobel and had ended up in a little apartment in Grove Hill, where we'd stumbled upon some useless tomb vamp by the name of Henry – Ric and I had been quick to get rid of him, no need for other vamps hanging around. Just as I sat back to mull everything over who would walk through the door but my little brother himself.

"Hey lil' bro'!" I teased but got no retort or reply as per usual.

I watched as he came into the room with a distracted and slightly confused look on his face.

"Oh, what's got your panties in a twist now?" I asked him as he rung his hands and fidgeted with his jacket.

"I... uh... well, I went to visit Mother's grave just there," he began.

"And..." I prompted.

"There was someone there... Just before me. I didn't really see her... She disappeared when I tried to look..." he stammered.

"What do you mean? Someone there? And what makes you think it was a she when you 'didn't see really her'?" I asked quickly, sitting up to look at him properly.

"I don't know... I mean, at our parents' grave... there was someone there. And she just looked like a she... I mean I knew she was a she... I didn't really get a proper look..." he was still stammering and stammering really quickly at that; I was having a hard job figuring out what he was babbling on about.

"Okay, so what you're saying is: there was some chick at our parents' grave - who both died over a century ago – and she... 'disappeared' when you tried to look?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," he confirmed, looking straight at me with that serious look he was so infamous for.

"Well... there's only one possible answer to that..." I began.

"Yes?"

"You've lost it," I replied quickly, "Imagining random chicks in graveyards – ever considered am institution? Although, I don't think they accept vampires..."

Stefan just glared at me before shaking his head in annoyance before turning to leave the room.

"Oh, and Stefan," I called to his retreating form.

He turned around and looked at me without saying anything.

"Elena called," I smirked, before picking up my book and scotch and picking up where I left off.

I kept up the aura of nonchalance until Stefan left the room. After I heard him go into his bedroom upstairs, I put down my book and scotch again and ran my hands through my hair. Even though I'd made it out to Stefan that he was going mad, I couldn't shake the weird feeling that I was missing something, something important...

* * *

_Amelia..._

It's weird how many times I ended up in the Mystic Grill. I walked through the door of the bar and couldn't help but notice how annoyingly busy it was tonight – normally I wouldn't have minded a party atmosphere but right now I just wanted to think things over, preferably without a clear head. I looked around for a second before heading over to the bar, en route a sentence from a nearby conversation caught my attention:

_"Why did you compel that man to kill himself?..."_

Compel? As in... So I'm not the only vampire in town. I paused and focused my eyes to locate the people, or vampires, having the conversation but there were just too many people tonight. I trained my ears trying to hear more of the conversation.

_"Because I was curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what you're uncle wants. Johnathan Gilbert's invention."_

Johnathan Gilbert? Did they mean Johnathan Gilbert who had lived in Mystic Falls back in 1855? And an invention?

_"How did you know my uncle?"_

I was becoming increasingly interested in the conversation that was taking place between the two women, I'm pretty sure it was two women, there may have been more – I don't know.

_"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires..."_

"Amelia?"

I was brought out of my concentration by a voice right at my ear. I looked up and saw the human I had talked to last night... Taylor, no Tyler, and he was a Lockwood, I remembered that clearly enough. He was looking down at me with an almost goofy grin on his face.

"Hello," I replied somewhat politely before trying to tune myself back into the conversation again.

_"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for."_

"So... I've noticed you always come here alone... I don't mean to pry but is there a reason for that?" Tyler asked me, inviting himself to sit down.

"Too bad you are prying," I replied.

_"...tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention..."_

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," Tyler replied, "I just... all I know is your name."

"And that's all you ever will know," I retorted.

_"Then the blood will be on your hands."_

It was getting interesting now. Seemed like some vampire wanted some sort of invention - that had been Johnathan Gilbert's - and if she didn't get it she would go on some sort of killing spree – I couldn't help but feel excited about that.

"Amelia, can I just get a chance to get to know you?" Tyler asked.

I was about to tell him where to go when a sudden thought struck me. He was a Lockwood, a member of a founding family, surely I could get some answers from him, mainly about John Gilbert – and he would be a good blood bank in the mean time.

"Sure you can, Tyler," I replied in a sickly sweet voice.

He seemed almost taken aback by my sudden change of attitude but obviously let it go when he grinned, "Great. Can I have your number or something?"

"...Yes." I eventually replied with effort, pulling my pen out my bag I reached for Tyler's big, tanned hand. I quickly jotted down my cell phone number onto his hand then stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked quickly, watching me.

"I have some things to take care of," I replied, turning on my heel.

"I'll call you," he called after me but I left him with no indication I had heard.

Putting up with him would be a small price to pay for the answers I wanted, and the best part? I wouldn't even have to compel him. Sure, it would be the easier option but it seemed like the boy would give me anything I wanted to get in my pants, not too difficult. I was leaving the building when something – or rather someone – caught my eye. _Katherine. _She was here, in Mystic Falls, right here in front of me. Her dark hair was still as long but was pin-straight, where as she'd always worn in curly when I knew her. A feeling of pure loathing surged through me and I clenched my hands into a fist. I couldn't help myself, I lunged forward and made a grab for her, but I was stopped by a set of strong arms. I resisted as best as I could without alerting the humans so myself and the person who had grabbed me went tumbling to the ground, with me landing on top of him. I had taken a good look at him as we fell and I couldn't help the nauseated feeling that overwhelmed me, he had grown up but I still recognised him, I knew exactly who he was, and this time I couldn't convince myself I was going mad.

Especially when he gasped out: "Amelia?"

I was out of the Mystic Grill before anyone could blink, running away from my little brother...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_Long time no speak, eh? And I am incredibly sorry about that. Life has just caught up with me and I've had to sacrifice the time I spent writing, but I'm back. I thought this chapter seemed a lot longer on word and I'm really sorry if it's confusing to read thanks to all the page breaks, with the change of POV and the flashback - I'm terrible. I know this wasn't much of a reunion but I guess it's a build up to a climax. Speaking of climax how _**AMAZING **_were the last couple of episodes of season 2? Just wow. I won't spoil it for anyone that hasn't watched them yet. But they have made me rethink the direction this fic is going to take and I've got loads of fresh ideas that you guys should be excited about. _

_There was a lot of new readers - or new reviewers - for the last chapter and I was overwhelmed by the amount of support you guys were showing me, you are all incredible. Big thanks to: _**Danni54**,** TaylorLaRue**, **David Fishwick**, **alternativecouture, Laurafxox**, **xxdarkvampireangelxx**, **dragonrain618**, **RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**, **Rue Dawn**, **Insanely Sarcastic**, **Ally88**, **MrsSomerhalder10**, **BlueDarkness**, **Fairydoll**, **Roza-Belikov12**, **Midori Yoshida**, **batgirl2992**, **Dark-Supernatural-Angel**, **VioletMuse**.

_Thank you so much once again. Please enjoy and please review._

_-Megan_


	7. The Reunion Part II

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Six – The Reunion Part II

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. I only own Amelia Salvatore although I wish I owned her brothers, the things I would do... (hem hem)

* * *

_Stefan..._

Sometimes it's impossible to tell if you're dreaming or not. Like when the person you've had a crush on for ages finally tells you the feel the same way and kisses you and you feel like you're dreaming, or when you win money in the lottery or in a raffle and you think only in your dreams do you get so lucky. Or like when your older sister you thought was dead for over a century jumps at you out of nowhere. Or has that only happened to me?

I was ninety-nine, maybe ninety-eight, percent sure I was awake. What made me decide that I was in fact awake was the fact that when...Amelia... had jumped at me, well at Elena, and I'd reached out to stop her we had fallen, and I have to admit the impact hurt like a bitch. When you're dreaming I'm pretty sure you wake up if you get hurt at all, isn't that where the whole "somebody pinch me" saying had come from?

I'd accepted the fact I was awake. But accepting the fact Amelia was still alive would be a whole lot harder. When I thought about it it all added up: they had never recovered Amelia's body, but she was a young girl in a dress probably weighing equal her body weight, she couldn't have gotten that far – and at night as well; I, myself, had definitely seen a girl who resembled Amelia (I'd left out the whole resembling Amelia thing when telling Damon about it) standing at my parent's graves, she must've been visiting them; and lastly, Damon had been thinking and wanting to talk about her, for the first time in decade. Normally I wouldn't be a believer of the whole "twin-telepathy" nonsense, if it wasn't for the fact I grew up with it. Damon and Amelia always seemed to know what the other was thinking, they would finish each other sentences and they would always have these intense shared looks that I always believed they were having a telepathic conversation – to the point I had felt left out as a child. Was it possible that Amelia's return had sparked Damon thinking about her again? I believed more than any God or religion that Amelia and Damon had been connected in some shape or form, I'd witnessed it more than enough times in my childhood.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1855_

It was the evening of Damon and Amelia's sixteenth birthday and we had all dressed up in our best clothes and invited all the neighbours round for dinner. A lot of people had turned up to see Amelia; she was the talk of the town, the inaugural Miss Mystic Falls and the equivalent to a princess of Mystic Falls'. Many parents of young men in town wanted their sons to marry Amelia in a few years and wanted her to mother their grandchildren – I know it sounds almost medieval but that's how it was in Mystic Falls in the nineteenth century. Amelia made her way around the guests, socialising and putting on a good show; she was smiling and laughing at peoples' jokes although anyone with eyes could see that she wasn't having anything close to a good time, or maybe it was just me who noticed.

An eight year old version of me was sitting in a corner of the room, watching the festivities from a distance, extremely uninterested. I was watching my older brother, Damon with an almost jealous stare – Damon was surrounded by no less than six local girls who were all swooning and giggling at everything that came out of my brothers' mouth. I wasn't jealous of the fact my brother was surrounded by girls – I was still at the age I thought girls (other than my mom and sister) had a disease - I was jealous of the fact people were actually paying attention to him, even if it was disease-ridden girls paying him attention. Damon was in the middle of relaying a funny thing that had happened to him when his expression suddenly changed, my eyes followed his line of sight to see my older sister standing with two village boys at the opposite end of the room. One of the boys I recognised as Julien Lockwood (he was forever hanging about our house talking to Amelia) and the other I think was called Patrick or Paul or something simple like that. Damon and Amelia were staring at each other with that intense look I'd seen loads of times – at that age I thought that whenever I saw that expression it meant my big brother and sister were having a conversation in their minds. The exchanged look only lasted another few seconds until Damon turned back to his group of admirers and said something to them, which resulted in a lot of disappointed and crestfallen faces. Dragging their feet behind them, with their tails between their legs, all the girls wandered off somewhere, looking back at Damon with wistful glances. Two seconds later, Amelia did the same with the two boys, or should I saw men, and they both left her alone. There was another shared look between the twins then they both headed for the same door then left together off to do something that twins do. I watched on with a look on my face I knew was confused. Had they really just had a conversation in their minds? I could only wonder.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

"Who was that Stefan?" Elena brought me out of my memories, and the way her tone sounded made me believe it wasn't the first time she'd asked me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, placing my hands on her cheeks and studying her face, ignoring her question.

"I'm fine," she said, "Answer my question, Stefan. Was she one of the tomb vampires?"

Dropping my hands from her face I weighed my options in my mind. I could admit to Elena that that was my older sister who also happened to be Damon's twin sister, the older sister I had never mentioned before and she had no clue had ever existed, the same sister we'd all believed had died at a young age but now I was pretty sure was living as a vampire. Or I could feign ignorance and pretend she is another one of the tomb vampires, but that would include lying to Elena, something I hated to do. But that was a much easier option than having to explain all about Amelia when I was still so confused and unwilling to accept it myself.

The whole deliberation took me less than a second when I made up my mind and said, "She must've been one of the tomb vampires, I didn't recognise her."

I must be a damn better liar than I thought because Elena's accusing glare quickly turned scared and I reached out for her hand to somehow soothe her.

"What're we going to do then?" she asked, obviously trying to keep the desperation and fear out of her voice.

"_We're_ not going to do anything, I don't want you involved," I warned her.

"_'You don't want me involved_'?" she repeated in almost disbelief, "That ship sailed long ago, Stefan."

I sighed and gripped the bridge of my nose, "I know, I know. And I'm sorry for that, I really am. But I don't want you involved with Am- this tomb vampire."

I really hoped she didn't notice my slip in almost saying Amelia's name. The saying went: "what she doesn't know won't hurt her", and as much as it hurt me to consider, I hadn't seen Amelia in well over a century, I didn't know how she was in her vampire life, she could hurt Elena, and I would _not _let that happen.

"I know, Stefan," she said, and I almost sighed in relief that she didn't notice my slip, "But we – or you – have to do something. That tomb vampire, whoever she is, could kill people."

"Damon and I will sort everything out, I promise," I told her, taking her into an embrace.

"What do we do now?" she mumbled against my chest.

"I need to talk to Damon," I replied, "And fast."

* * *

_Damon..._

I was stationed outside the Mystic Grill like we had planned – and to be honest it was killing me. I hated standing around waiting while Stefan was in on the action. Alaric was standing beside me looking as calm as ever – just another thing that was fuelling my annoyance. _How can he be so patient?_

"We should be in there," I grumbled, more to myself than anything.

"No," Alaric replied, "Isobel made it clear we've not to step a foot inside that place."

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant," I defended, although the idea was appealing.

"You're not going to kill her, period!" Alaric shot back, a determined look on his face. If I couldn't stand the guy so much I would actually admire him for that.

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?" I asked in disbelief.

"She's my wife," Alaric replied.

I gave him a look that clearly conveyed what I was thinking, and Alaric wasn't stupid (I had to admit) he could understand the message.

Sure enough he said, "Was. Was my wife."

There was a few seconds of silence and I stood staring at the door of the Mystic Grill waiting for any sort of signal or activity that would suggest there was a problem.

Alaric obviously didn't like the silence for he said, "I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. The woman over there is just cold...and unattached."

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity," I replied, "Does that to you."

"You see, I don't get that," he said, "Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something in you. But with her there was...nothing."

I almost felt sorry for the guy. And remember, I did say almost.

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press," I explained to him, "I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of _'How I Met Your Mother' _so he keeps his feelings there.

"The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road – no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, if you could turn it off would you?" I asked him.

"You haven't," he replied, ignoring my question.

"Of course I have, Ric. That's why I'm so fun to be around," I joked.

At that moment I saw Stefan coming out of the restaurant, supporting an upset-looking Elena. The lovebirds wandered up to us, and Alaric and I walked forward to meet them.

"Is Isobel still in there?" Alaric asked, looking over Stefan's shoulder as if Isobel would randomly appear at the sound of her name.

"No, she left," Elena said.

"We didn't see her leave," I replied.

"Vampire, remember," Elena said in an almost teasing tone, "She obviously noticed you guys standing there and ran off. Like that tomb vampire."

"What tomb vampire?" I almost jumped at her.

"There was this tomb vampire who tried to get at me, Stefan stopped her then she ran out," Elena explained.

_Bitch. _This tomb vampire I mean, not Elena. The thought of anyone trying to hurt Elena made me see red, this bitch was getting killed.

"Well we kill her," I replied simply.

"No."

My eyebrows shot up and I looked over at Stefan, "No?"

"No," my brother repeated, an odd look on his face.

"Look. Stef," I began, using as patronising a tone as I possibly could, "I'm going to kill this little bitch whether you like it or not. And because suddenly you've decided to join the ranks of Tomb Vamp Army doesn't mean that I'm going to stop killing them."

"I..." Stefan began and seemed to think over his next words carefully, "We need to talk Damon."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I joked.

"Damon, I'm serious."

"When are you ever not serious, Stefan?" I teased him.

"All I'm saying is we need to talk, Damon," Stefan said, "And soon."

"Alright, alright, we can "talk" later, Stef," I told him, "I just have a few things to take care of first."

"You're not going after that... tomb vampire, are you?" Stefan asked, an almost desperation in his voice and in his expression.

My eyebrows shot up in confusion. Was it just me that noticed the hesitation before he said "tomb vampire"? Was our little Stefan hiding something? I knew Stefan had a few more vamp friends than I did – well, okay, I don't have any friends – so was one of them in town again? I pushed all those thoughts to the side and deemed them unimportant for now.

"No, I'm not going after the little bitch just yet," I replied honestly, "I have more important things to busy myself with."

I think it's time I paid Isobel a visit of my own.

* * *

_Amelia..._

My brother is still alive. My brother is still alive. My brother is still alive.

_My freaking brother is still freaking alive!_

That same sentence was being replayed over and over and over and over and over again in my mind, but no matter how many times I repeated it I didn't feel any happier. I know what you're thinking, 'why isn't she happy? The brother she thought was dead for over a century isn't dead after all, but undead, living as a vampire!" I know I should be happy, everything I had in me wanted to be happy but I was scared, and I was heartbroken. I would never wish vampirism on anyone, and the fact my little brother was condemned to be a vampire forever really hurt me. I wish I could give an explanation to why I ran away from him, but really, I don't have one. It had been a split second thing; I had taken a good look at his face and bolted. No questions asked. Well, until now.

He had grown up so much. Last time I had seen him, he had been eight years old, still possessing all his puppy fat and child innocence. Now (in what I had taken in in our encounter) he was grown up, late teens probably. All his baby fat had vanished leaving a handsome young man. But the thing that had really given him away was his eyes, those forest green eyes of his. I could have been stubborn old me and refused to believe that was my little brother back there, just someone who looked a hell of a lot like him – I could have done that, if I hadn't seen those eyes of his.

I was so ashamed to admit, but the one thought that was dominating over the rest was that if Stefan was somehow alive as a vampire, then maybe Damon was too. Katherine had been with Stefan back in the Mystic Grill – obviously she had changed him like she had with me – and Henry had said that Katherine had had an affair with both my brothers, had she changed Damon too?

My feet seemed to carry me themselves and I'd ended up back in Henry's apartment, and my new place, automatically. I was in shock; I was practically numb with it. My options were running through my mind. I couldn't stay in this place for the rest of my vamp life, and if I spent one more minute just sitting here drowning in my thoughts and worries I would surely go insane – and not the fun kind. Should I find my way back to the Mystic Grill and confront Stefan? Or should I run away again? It's what I do best after all. Everything was adding up now: the lack of Damon and Stefan's graves; the man I had seen at my parents' grave; people thinking I looked like someone. The clues had been screaming at me, they had been staring at me right in the face but I had refused to see them. _My brother is still alive._

Out of nowhere my cell phone began to ring and I knew who it was in a second. He's the only person with my number anyway. Can you say desperate? I'd only given him my number about an hour ago, but you've got to give the guy some props, he'd surely just beat the world record of time taken for a guy to phone a girl for a date. With an agitated sigh, I clicked the little green button to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Amelia?" Tyler asked.

"Who else would it be?" I replied.

"Sorry, I know it's a bit soon to be calling and I was going to wait, but I just wanted to make sure you'd given me the right number or – whatever," Tyler explained.

Had I accidentally compelled this idiot? It was possible the way he was acting. I had to admit he was hot so he must have the attention of loads of human females, he wouldn't be the type I would deem as desperate. Unless he hadn't gotten any action in a while and he thought I was going to be an easy fuck. If he was offering blood I was all for it.

"Well, I did give you the right number so you can-" I stopped mid-sentence when an idea suddenly struck me, "Tyler, can I ask you a question?"

There was a short silence and I knew he was once again confused by my sudden change in attitude; he quickly recovered and replied, "Sure. Go ahead."

"Do you, by any chance, know a Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yeah I do, the guy goes to my school, was on the football team for a while," Tyler told me.

"Do you know where he lives?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, up at the old Salvatore boarding house," he told me, "Why do you want to know?"

Was that jealousy I heard in his tone? He obviously thought I was stopping by Stefan's for something not entirely innocent, I wonder how he would react if I told him that was my brother and he was dirty-minded, desperate bastard? Best not.

"Just going to pop by for a visit, Stefan's an old friend of mine," I told him, "Could you take me there?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course I could," Tyler replied, "Where do you want me to pick you up?"

I gave him the address to Henry's apartment and hung up the phone.

_I am so stupid, I've just gave my stalker my address._

I only had to wait about five minutes for Tyler to pull up outside the apartment, grabbing my jacket I headed out the door, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans. I really hope Tyler didn't think I was nervous about seeing him. I'm sure you'd be nervous if you were visiting the little brother you thought was dead for over a hundred years – quite a normal reaction. I climbed into the passenger seat of Tyler's car after he had opened the door for me. Some chicks dig that, they find it romantic. Whereas I consider it a pain in the ass, I'm sure I could manage to open the car door myself.

"I can open a car door you know," I voiced my thoughts.

"Just proving chivalry isn't dead," he replied, staring up the engine.

"Well, it should be," I muttered, turning slightly away from Tyler to look out the window.

"So, uh- where did you meet Stefan?" Tyler asked, obviously trying some attempt at small talk.

"I can't remember," I told him.

"That long ago, huh?" he asked.

"Quite a while ago, yeah."

"Are you going to be going to school here?" he asked, pushing the conversation.

"No."

"Why not?" Tyler replied, confusion lacing his tone.

"I don't go to school," I said bluntly.

"That's cool – I guess," he said, "Have you left? Or do you get homeschooled? I mean, no offense or anything, but you don't look old enough to have graduated."

"I just...don't go," I replied.

Tyler looked over at me with a weird expression on his face but seemed to accept my answer. After that he gave up all attempts to start any sort of intelligent conversation for which I was grateful. We sat in a semi-comfortable silence the rest of the short drive there and I was nowhere near ready when we pulled up outside a large, mansion-like house.

"This is it," Tyler declared as if it wasn't obvious already.

"Yeah, I figured," I muttered.

I went to open the door but stopped when I noticed that Tyler's door was already opened.

"No, you're not coming in," I told him.

"I can't just leave you here," he said.

"I'll be fine," I replied.

"But-"

I looked straight into his eyes and he seemed confused at first until a dreamy expression took over his face.

"You're not going to come in with me," I told him in a calm voice.

"I'm not going to come in with you," he repeated in a distant voice.

"You're not going to follow me, you're going to leave and go get on with your day. And you've not to tell anyone you brought me here or that you saw me today," I commanded him.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," he murmured.

"Good," I smirked, opened the door of the car and slid out, shutting a tad harder than I'd meant to.

I walked slowly up the path and turned round to watch Tyler reverse out the drive, the same vacant expression still adorning his face. I gave him a two finger salute before turning and continuing my journey up to the front door. I went to knock but stopped, took a deep breath, and brought my fist to the wood in three sharp knocks. I stepped back and rubbed my hands a few times on my jeans again. When there was no answer, I reached for the door knob and was surprised when it opened. I pushed the door open slowly and took a glance into the house then another behind me. With no one round about I took one tentative step and was once again surprised when my foot landed over the threshold – so no living owner of this house then. Another careful step brought me fully into the house and I let myself look around fully. It was a beautiful house, I had to admit, and I could see my little brother living here, as weird as that sounds. I was just admiring some strange, antique looking mug thingy (yes, that's a technical term) when I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind. Lucky for me, my instincts are fast and I can move faster because I spun around and grabbed my attacker and slammed them up against the wall holding onto their throat. I growled lowly and squeezed their throat but stopped when I looked into my eyes. Only they weren't my eyes. Just eyes that looked identically to the ones I adorned so proudly.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

"It- It's impossible," I gasped out, even though now I know it's not.

My attacker kept the same aggressive expression on his face for several seconds longer. _He always was slower. _But then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No," he muttered over and over again, echoing the exact same thing that had been going through my mind.

I took a deep breath and loosened my hold on his neck, "Hello Damon."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (UPDATE)**

_Don't hate me too much._

_Sorry to people who have already read this chapter and think this is another update, I'm sorry for that. I hope to have uploaded again during the week and chapter seven is already being written, since this will be the most dramatic, important chapter so far I hope to do it some justice. And also, I'm really sorry chapter six took so damn long for me to put up here but things happened that I won't get into and y'know how it is, you plan something and life just has a whole other plan in mind._

_I hope you guys liked the little Amelia/Tyler I included, I know it wasn't much and their relationship, whether it's going to happen or not, obviously isn't the centre of the story, more like a side-plate that comes with the main course. **What do you guys think of this couple? **And I know Amelia appears like she hates Tyler, or doesn't think much of him but I don't believe in love at first sight (you may think that's sad) and I think this sort of relationship is much more interesting to read about._

_I did get quite a few less reviews on chapter five than I had on chapter four and I was wondering whether that was because you guys thought is wasn't as good or you just couldn't be bothered reviewing (not judging, that happens to me too) or whether you just didn't read it. But anyway, to the people who did review I love you all so much, honestly, your support keeps me writing and gives me the inspiration I need to try write this as best as I can for you guys. _

_Big thank you to:_

**AvengedBaby**, **Put me through to the pentagon**, **TaylorLaRue**, **David Fishwick**, **mellie**, **RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**, **dragonrain618**

_also thanks to:_

**xInsanelySarcastic **- _Hey there, thank you so much for your continued support, I love you for it. I won't make you wait as long for the next update (and I know you've already reviewed this chapter but I think your review deserved an extra mention) Thank you sweetheart x_

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel **- _Hey chick. You reviews honestly never fail to put a smile on my face, and I'm not just talking tiny smile, I'm talking massive, creepy cheeser! Anyhow, thank you so much for all your love, reviews and support. I know this chapter didn't include the 'proper' reunion you've been waiting so patiently for but I promise the next chapter will be full of twinny goodness. I love you, thanks for everything! x_

**rachey pachey - **_Hello new reader! I thought you deserved an extra shout-out since you reviewed, added this story to your favorites and added me as a favorite author, you really made my day when I read those e-mails. I hope you stick with me and Amelia through everything. Thanks lovely x_

**Story Pimping Time!**

_Could you guys do me a favor and take a quick look at _**xInsanelySarcastic**_'s awesome story called "There's Nothing Plain About You". I promised I would do some pimping for her a while back and I've just done it now. Love you chick!_

_Also, I'm in the process of writing a Harry Potter fic and a Doctor Who fic. Which would you prefer to see?_

_Please review, I love you all and appreciate every comment you can give me, good or bad._

_Thank you,_

_-Megan_


	8. This Is It

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Seven – This Is It

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to The Vampire Diaries, blah blah blah, they belong to LJ Smith and the CW, blah, I only own Amelia Salvatore, so no takies!

* * *

Have you ever laughed in a situation you know you shouldn't?

That was exactly what I was doing now. And I'm not talking a little giggle, I'm talking full-out laughter, the type that makes you lose your breath and makes your face go all red. As for the situation I was in? Holding my identical twin - who I hadn't seen, or known was even still alive for over a century – by the throat, up against the wall. _The things I get myself into_. But for some reason – that even I don't know – I found this hilarious.

"What- What are you- What are you laughing at?" Damon managed to stutter out, he was looking at me in a confused way but also looking at me as if... as if he was scared of me. I don't blame him, if I were in his shoes; I would be scared of me too.

"It's funny," I gasped out before another wave of uncontrollable, almost manic laughter took over me, I removed my hand completely from his neck and took a step back from him where he was still pressed up against the wall.

"I- Huh?" Damon asked in complete disbelief and confusion.

I didn't answer. Just laughed. _I really am freaking insane_.

"It's really you," my brother whispered, his eyes darting across the features of my face, "Or am I dreaming again? I'm dreaming again aren't I?"

My laughter finally died down somewhat, enough for me to look at him and really take him in. He looked so much older but he was still my Damon.

"To be honest with you, bro, I have no idea," I answered his question, and took a deep breath calming myself down – I still felt pretty hysterical, but I guess that's normal. For my situation anyway.

"Just... I... I don't understand," Damon stammered, "How can you be here? You're dead."

"You're right, I am dead," I shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"No," he replied, "I mean _dead _dead. Not undead. You're..."

"...dead?" I finished his sentence for him like we had always done way back when.

"Yeah..." my twin sighed.

I watched him as he ran a hand over his face then into his dark mop of hair that looked exactly the same as ever only a little shorter.

"You're supposed to be dead too," I replied, with the trace of a smirk on my face.

The way he looked at me I could almost see the old glint in his eyes that came whenever we joked around, or whenever we just understood each other – it was still there. _My brother is still alive_.

"I am dead," he echoed my earlier words with a faint little smirk on his lips, identical to the one I wore.

"Very funny," I teased, and was awarded when his smirk turned into a full-on smile.

Damon chuckled lowly for a few seconds then stopped. He reached out with a hand towards my face and I almost flinched – an instinct I'd built up over the years. I held my breath as his hand took a few strands of hair that had fallen onto my face in our struggle, he pushed the hair away from my face like he always used to.

"It's really you..."

"Last time I checked, yeah," I replied.

There were a few moments silence when we just studied each other. It must be easier – or harder, I don't know – for Damon, I was exactly the same as the last time he saw me (in appearance anyway) but for me, Damon was a man now, he had grown up. Whereas I never would.

"You look old," I sighed, it could've been taken as an insult but I knew Damon wouldn't take it that way.

"You don't," he replied.

There is a fine line between hysterical laughter and hysterical tears, and I just crossed the line, because the next thing I did was burst into sobs, great racking sobs that took over my entire body.

"Don't Lia," Damon sighed, using his nickname for me that he rarely used. _I'll save it for special occasions, _he always used to tell me. I guess this was one of those special occasions, "I always hated it when you cried... I hate it when you cry."

"I can't help it," I gasped out, "It's you... I... I don't know..."

"I don't know either," he sighed.

"Can you hug me, Damon?" I whispered, sounding like a scared little girl, which in some ways I was.

Damon's brow creased and his eyes turned even sadder than they already were – if that was even possible, "You don't even have to ask," he murmured.

When Damon took me into his arms I had to resist the urge to gasp in surprise, it really was him. It was Damon, _my _Damon. He may be older and well, a vampire, but he was still my brother – my twin brother, my best friend. When he took me into an embrace I felt all my worries fade away: Henry's death; my plan to avenge John Gilbert; my plan to avenge Katherine – all of it didn't matter anymore. I had lived through the whole of the last century alone, sad and scared. All I needed was my brother, my family. Because being in Damon's arms again brought back everything of my old life and the old me I'd kept buried inside. _My brother is still alive. _

"I've missed you," I sniffed, allowing my tears to come to a stop, knowing I'd ruined the gray-silver shirt that Damon was wearing with salt and snot – not so pleasant.

"Me too," Damon replied, rubbing my back in comfort, "I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you more," I told him, a small smile on my face.

"Wanna bet?"

"How much you offering?"

We both laughed, and our laughs seemed to go together like pieces of an engine. _You don't get one without the other, _they always used to say about us two, and they were right. We never used to go anywhere without the other twin attached to our hip, we just went together. We were a package deal. We both broke apart to once again study each other when I saw something in Damon just snap.

"I thought you were dead," Damon exclaimed, "For all those years. Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you let me know you were alive or anything? Something, I don't care! Do you have any idea how much it hurt me? For you to just run off like that! I thought I was never going to see you again! I thought you were dead, we all did!"

By the end of his little speech he was shouting and I could honestly see his eyes brimming with unshed tears – but I didn't flinch, a part of me wanted this, _needed _this. There had always been that guilt in the back of my mind that if only I had went back to let Damon know I was alright, even in a letter or something, I don't know – but it would've been impossible, and made things a whole lot worse. Better for him to think I was dead than him think I was a vampire - a murdering, evil, bloodthirsty vampire.

"Calm down, Damon," I told him but that only seemed to make him worse.

"Calm down? _Calm down? _Are you shitting me, Amelia?" he yelled.

"I was hurt too you know!" I cried, "Do you not think I wanted to go back but I couldn't! I just couldn't, okay?"

"No, it's not okay," he replied stubbornly.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked, the manic hysteria lacing my tone again, "It's done, it's over."

"I just..." Damon began but stopped himself, the anger washed from his face and that sad, haunted look took over it again as he sighed heavily, "We could've had so much time together. All those years..."

"I know," I sighed, "But we can't do anything about that now. What's important is that we have each other now. This is it, okay?"

Damon took a moment to think before he just whispered an "okay".

I couldn't help the little smile that fought its way onto my lips before I said, "I just can't believe it."

"Believe me, I'm having a hard time believing it myself," Damon almost chuckled.

"We don't look like twins anymore," I said sadly.

"What happened?" my brother asked, "I mean, how did you change? Who changed you?"

"It might surprise you," I sighed knowingly to which his eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Believe me," he began, "Right now, nothing will ever surprise me again."

"Well," I started, contemplating how to word the next thing I was going to say, "It was your little whore."

"That doesn't really narrow it down for me," he joked – well, at least I think he was joking...

"It was Katherine."

Damon's eyes widened and he choked out, "_The _Katherine? Katherine Pierce?"

"How many vampire whores called Katherine do you know?" I asked in something close to disbelief.

"One."

"Exactly," I replied.

"I don't understand," Damon replied, "How did you meet Katherine? She didn't come to Mystic Falls for years after you disappeared."

"Well, it's a long story..." I trailed off.

"We have all the time in the world, Lia."

* * *

_Just outside Mystic Falls, 1855_

I was running. Running faster and harder than I ever had in my life. But what I was running from or for I do not know. It seemed so pointless to run now, my twin had punched Julien – well, punched him a few times – and now I was running away from him for no reason. I had heard him chase me, he had called for me over and over and over again but I was soon lost in the shadows. I slowly brought my running to halt and looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was now officially and inevitably lost. My dress was torn and frayed and I had lost both my shoes a while back. I felt panic rise up in me when I continued to walk some more and just found myself even more lost than I already had. There was a gentle breeze and I could hear the trees whistling to each other, there was a gurgling sound that alerted me to the fact there was a stream nearby. _If I could just find the stream._ But that would bring me off the path, and that would be put me in an even worse situation. There was a sound of an owl hooting into the night and I could hear the mice that would end up the owl's prey rusting about in the nearby undergrowth.

Then, the sound of hooves hitting the path filled the air, I quickly turned towards the direction of sounds and saw the dark outline of two horse pulling a large carriage heading my way. I felt relief flood through me. But then a sudden realisation hit me: _what type of person was out at this time of night? _Except from the lost of course. I stepped over to the side to let the carriage either pass or stop by me. As the carriage drew closer I could see the two chestnut mares that were pulling the cart approach me then come to halt, stopping the carriage. My heart was thudding rapidly in my chest and I tried to keep all fear from my face when the carriage door opened and the slender leg of a woman appeared. _A woman, I'm alright. _I once again felt relief inhibit me, she was a woman, I was safe. She was a very pretty woman at that from what I could make out in the dark. Her dark hair was long - exceptionally long, even longer than mine which was saying something – and fell in tight curls, some of it pinned up at the back of her head. She had brilliant brown eyes, she was ever so slightly tanned. She was attired in a beautiful crimson gown that pinched at the waist, making her appear even skinnier than she already was. But what startled me most of all was the lining of dried blood that coated her red lips. _Maybe, I'm not so safe after all._

"What are you doing out here, child?" she cooed in a voice that sounded patronising – I immediately didn't like her.

What's more was that she had some cheek to refer to me as "child", she looked barely older than me, two, maybe three years older. So, against my better judgement I decided to voice my thoughts, "Child? I'm not much younger than you."

She laughed, and it was both a joyous laugh that would've seemed normal if I didn't hear the other layer to it – it sounded almost manic, and fake, yes, defiantly fake.

"So it would appear, yes," she smiled that was more close to a smirk than anything, "And it would also appear that you are lost."

_Doesn't take a genius to figure that out_, I went to speak my mind but chose rather to bite my tongue.

"What is your name?" she asked, walking closer towards me but I couldn't keep my eyes off the blood round her lips. _She's obviously cut it or something. _But I knew it didn't look anything like that.

I thought it was better to just answer her so said, "Amelia Salvatore."

"Amelia Salvatore," she repeated, then smiled, "Do you need a ride to return to your home, Amelia Salvatore?"

_Yes, _"No."

"Why are you so afraid, Amelia Salvatore?" the woman asked, with a knowing glint in her eye.

"I'm not," I denied defiantly.

"Oh, but you are, and you are very wise to be so, Amelia," she smiled and approached ever closer to me and I subconsciously took a step back.

"Why? Who are you?" I stuttered out.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me," she apologised but the demonic smile stayed plastered to her face, "I'm Katherine."

Then she curtsied in the fashion I had been grown up to use. _She's mocking me, _I couldn't help but realise. Katherine smiled in a way I guess she was trying to be comforting, only it was the exact opposite. Her brown eyes met mine and then suddenly I didn't feel so scared anymore, sort of content.

"You're going to get in the carriage, don't make a sound, don't try and fight against this," Katherine commanded in a calm, even voice, "This is what you want to do."

_You're going to get in the carriage. Get in the carriage. Don't make a sound. Don't try and fight against this. Get in the carriage. _

The commands echoed around my mind in a voice that wasn't mine, getting into the carriage seemed like a pretty reasonable thing to do. It sounded like the right thing to do – the thing I wanted to do.

"This is what I want to do."

"Good girl, Amelia Salvatore," Katherine smiled, "I have a lot of plans for you."

And then everything was blank.

* * *

_The Salvatore Boarding House, Present Day_

"Obviously she compelled me and I didn't know what what has happening, obviously now I remember," I finished the story, "And you can probably guess what happened next."

"She changed you," Damon whispered, stating the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock," I teased.

"I always knew she was a bitch," Damon said, shaking his head, obvious anger in his eyes.

"Glad to know we still have the same thought process, bro," I joked.

"Well, we are twins after all."

Then a sudden thought struck me – usually when you are reunited with your supposedly dead twin after over a century most other thoughts are pushed to the back of your mind, but this one came back full force. _Stefan._

"I meant to ask..." I began, suddenly nervous if Damon would be disappointed I'd came her looking for our little brother, or angry that I'd known Stef was alive, "I came here... Looking for Stefan."

"What?" Damon blurted out, "You knew Stefan was alive?"

"Uh-yeah. Funny story actually," I laughed nervously, "I ran into him earlier today."

"You ran into him?" Damon asked, with clear confusion, "What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it says on the tin, brother."

"I don't understand," Damon told me with a creased brow.

"Well," I began, "I went to attack our friend, the psychotic whore, then our lil' bro stopped me from getting at her – which reminds me, I really need to give him a good talking to, once we get past the whole reunion thing."

"Psychotic whore?" Damon repeated, "Who? You're not making any sense."

I sighed audibly then said, "Have you not been listening to my whole presentation on why I'm a member of Team Hate Katherine? Psychotic whore equals Katherine."

Damon looked confused for a few moments before realisation spread over his face and he gasped out an "oh".

"Finally," I murmured. _He wasn't ever _this _slow_.

"No it's..." he looked at loss for words for a moment before he said, "Yeah, she...that wasn't Katherine."

"_That wasn't Katherine_?" I repeated with pure disbelief and an almost anger in my voice, "Yeah, I'm not insane, Damon. I know what I saw, and I saw Katherine."

"No, you didn't see Katherine," Damon contradicted me, much to my annoyance, "Oh, that makes sense, you're the tomb vampire that he was talking about... And that's why he didn't want me to kill the tomb vamp... Well, you. And the bastard didn't tell me... He knew you were alive and he never said..."

_Wow, he's gone insane. _

"Stop rambling, Damon," I commanded, "You're not making any sense. Are we going to go kill the little bitch or what?"

The next thing that happened surprised the hell out of me and I would never have expected it in a million years. Damon grabbed me, as forcefully as any enemy would, by the throat. He then spun us around so my back was to the wall and he shoved me hard into it, keeping a firm – almost too firm – hold on my throat. I couldn't react and I couldn't fight back because I was too damned shocked.

"If you go _anywhere _near Elena I'll..." but then he stopped and he seemed to realise what he had done because he let go of the grasp he had on my neck like he had been electrocuted and took several stumbling steps back in surprise, "I'm so sorry. Amelia, I didn't... I'm sorry."

I struggled to bring any words to my lips for a few moments and it was silent except for Damon whispering the word "sorry" in fumbling disbelief a few times.

"Who the hell is Elena?" I asked once I'd got a grasp of my speech again, but still kept myself pressed to the wall, "I'm talking about Katherine here."

"Well, since we sharing stories," Damon said, and I swear he almost looked sheepish, "I have a story too."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_I know what you're thinking, another update? So soon? Do my eyes deceive me? Am I going mad? _

_No, my friend. There is in fact another update._

_I don't know if I did their "proper" reunion justice and I really hope it was alright. This was originally 15 pages on word and included Amelia reuniting with Stefan, meeting Elena and Bonnie and went straight into the end of the episode 'Isobel' (which is the episode this is set during) and also included a few more flashbacks but I just thought: the whole chapter should just be dedicated to Damon/Amelia. _

_I only got 6 reviews for last chapter, which don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly grateful for but there was a time I was getting 20 in the first few days so please, please, please review so that I can get more motivation to write and keep uploading for you guys._

_Big thanks to:_

**batgirl2992**, **RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**, **dragonrain618,****lulu-144 **_and _**xInsanelySarcastic**

_Also thank you to: _

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel**: _This chapter was originally called Twin Dynamic after what you called it, but then I called it This Is It, which yes, was taken from Michael Jackson (may his soul rest in peace). Anyway, I know how excited you've been for this and I hope I wrote it alright. Thanks for reviewing loyally every chapter x_

**DUDES & DUDETTES!**

_IF THERE ARE ANY AVID POTTERHEADS OUT THERE COULD YOU PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT MY NEWEST FIC _**"Rising Star" **_AND REVIEW FOR ME?_

**Please, please review.**

**-Megan**


	9. Secrets

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Eight – Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except Amelia. That is all.

* * *

Damon had led me into the drawing room of the huge – and I mean _huge_ – Salvatore Boarding House. I was perched on the end of the sofa taking in my surroundings as Damon poured out two glasses of whiskey. _This is too weird, _I thought to myself as I just watched my twin brother. I noted that his hands were shaking slightly as he poured the rich, golden liquid into the glasses. My own hands were clenched together to stop their quivering.

"So, where do you want me to start?" he asked, as he came back towards me and handed me my drink which I sipped timidly.

"From the beginning preferably," I told him as he sat down beside me.

"Well, I was born in the year 1839 to Giuseppe Salvatore and his wife-" Damon began with a smirk.

"Don't be a dick, Damon," I warned him, although kept an identical smirk to his on my face.

Damon chuckled slightly then began his story. He explained to me how Katherine had came to Mystic Falls pretending to be an orphan looking for a place to stay, he told me how Katherine had hid her being a vampire from him at first but revealed herself to him after he had fallen in love with her, how she had deceived Damon and had made Stefan fall in love with her too, he explained how Katherine had fed him vampire blood and that-

"Father killed you?" I exclaimed in pure disbelief, "He wouldn't... Father would never..."

"Wouldn't he?" Damon retorted, "Look Lia, after you died - or well, after we thought you'd died – everybody changed. And – except from me – no one changed more than Father did. You were his little princess... He just became so distant – even more so than he already was – he _hated _me. Because when he looked at me, he saw you."

I took a deep breath then said, "Well, what happened next?"

"The usual, I died, woke up in _transition _then... y'know... had to drink human blood to become a vampire," Damon explained but I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

I pushed that thought aside however when I prompted, "You were going to explain to me how someone who looks exactly like Katherine isn't Katherine..."

"Oh, right, that... Well..." he began but didn't get to explain when we both heard the sounds of the front door open.

"_Damon?_" a voice shouted from the hall.

"In here," Damon replied.

As if on some natural, worried instinct I had developed I stood up to meet the new arrivals and Damon shadowed my movements right down to the nanosecond. I was poised for some sort of threat when I saw three figures enter the room, but my eyes darted immediately to the female at the front.

"Katherine-" I gasped out, forgetting what Damon had said, I went to dart towards her and rip her heart out but was stopped by strong arms wrapping around my waist.

"No!" Damon exclaimed as he grabbed me, then brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "This isn't Katherine. This is Elena, remember I mentioned her..."

"But she's-"

"I know."

"And she-"

"Yep."

"I always hated it when you did that," a new voice piped up.

My eyes opened wide in surprise and I turned to study the male figure that had entered the room with Katherine – sorry, _Elena_. He was standing with a slight smile tugging at his lips as he in turn studied me.

"Stef?" I asked in a hushed voice, not sure I was quite believing this.

"Hi Amelia," he replied, looking almost sheepish.

"Oh my god, it's you," I gasped, not being able to resist the joyful smile that slipped onto my face.

"It's me," he smiled.

I tore out of Damon's arms that were still cautiously wrapped around me, and he went to grab me again but stopped when he saw me run in all the glory of vampire speed into Stefan's arms. I pulled my baby brother to me as close as it was possible and squeezed the living daylights out of him – I'm sure it would've been awkward if he wasn't doing the same to me. I inhaled deeply and – I know this may sound weird – learned he still smelled the exact same as little Stef always had. _My brothers are still alive._

From somewhere behind me I heard my twin mutter, "Yeah, he gets a hug straight away, and what do I get? Manic laughter in my face."

I slipped gently out of Stefan's arms to look at his face. He had grown up certainly, but those tell-tale green eyes still held the spark so typical of my little brother. His features had matured and he'd lost his baby fat.

Our little "moment" was interrupted by the Katherine-Clone (I'm going to call her that from now on) who said, "Can someone explain to me what's going on here? Isn't she the tomb vampire?"

"She has a name you know," I snapped, disliking her already.

The Katherine-Clone looked offended and looked to Stefan and then to Damon in confusion, then she turned back to me and drew me a dirty look (which almost made me laugh).

"Right," Stefan said, breaking the pregnant pause, "Elena, this is Amelia. Amelia this is Elena Gilbert my... girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?" I asked, turning to the Katherine-Clone with an expression on my face I knew was a tad too hostile; she at least had the sense to look scared.

"Yeah, and who are you?" she asked, unable to mask the slight quiver in her voice.

"I'm Amelia, like he said," I told her, my tone patronising, "I'm-"

_Stefan's older sister, _I would have finished if Stefan hadn't cut me off, "- An old friend of mine. And Damon's."

The hostile look that had originally been on my face was replaced with one that I knew would be undeniable confusion. I looked around at Damon who had the same look on his face and was studying Stefan with a raised eyebrow. I turned back to Stefan and went to correct him when he quickly shook his head once, too fast for the Katherine-Clone to catch. _Someone's keeping secrets. _

"_Oh-kay..._" Elena – sorry, the Katherine-Clone – said exaggeratedly, "Well, it's nice to meet you."

Stefan might have fallen for her little act but I could see right through her, the welcoming smile on her face wasn't the only fake thing about her – I could see her eyes deceiving her, call me intuitive – or paranoid.

"Wish I could say the same," I muttered just loud enough for her to hear resulting in her totally fake smile to slide off her face.

"Lia!" Damon scalded like I was a child who had been cut head-first in the cookie jar.

"My bad, D'," I called back to him, then turned my attention back to my not-so-baby-anymore brother, "I can't believe it's really you, Stefan. Last time I saw you – well apart from earlier – you were, like, yay big," I held my hand out to just bellow my shoulder to highlight where Stefan had reached up to last time I saw him.

Stefan chuckled slightly and said, "Well, I did grow up."

"It's so weird..."

"I know," Stefan said with both sadness and happiness lacing his tone, "I'm sorry, but there's something we have to do. We'll talk more later, okay? Um- Elena?"

I nodded slowly in understanding and stepped back to stand beside Damon who immediately wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Right..." the Katherine-Clone began, "Damon, we came here for a reason. You need to give us Johnathan Gilbert's invention – for Isobel. She's got Jeremy."

"Absolutely not," Damon said straight away.

"Hear me out," she begged.

"I'm not going to give the device to Isobel who can give it to John who is going to turn around and kill me," Damon explained, and I watched on with concern and I felt an anger flare up in me, whoever wanted to kill my brother would die before they got near him, "I like being a living... dead person."

I giggled softly at Damon's words and I Damon chuckled softly at his own joke.

"Yeah, what is this thing?" I decided to speak up, "You said Johnathan Gilbert's invention-"

I had heard that before: _"Because I was curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what you're uncle wants. Johnathan Gilbert's invention." _The conversation I had overheard in the Mystic Grill!

"It's a device," Stefan explained, "Apparently it's fatal to vampires."

"But it would be useless," Elena spoke up, "Bonnie can take its power away."

_Bonnie? _Who is- But then I turned to the figure in the room I had completely overlooked. She was standing a little further back, leaning against one of the tables in the vast drawing room.

"I don't trust her," Damon said and automatically I didn't trust her either – call it twin telepathy.

I turned to the girl who was still unknown to me and asked, "And you are?" Bonnie didn't reply, just stared – or rather, glared – at me.

"This is Bonnie Bennett," Stefan spoke up for the incredibly rude girl.

"Bennett?" I asked and Stefan nodded, "You don't happen to know if you're related to a Brianna Bennett do you?"

Bonnie just shrugged and I felt my eyebrows rise. _What-a-bitch_.

"What do you actually plan on doing?" Damon asked Bonnie, reverting the conversation back.

"I can remove the original spell," Bonnie said as if it was no big deal.

"John and Isobel will never know," Elena said.

"No, no, I'll get Jeremy my own way," Damon said and I looked up at him, feeling very much the odd one out – who the hell are all these people?

"How are you going to do that?" Stefan asked, "Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door."

I couldn't take my cluelessness any longer so asked, "Who are these people? Isobel? And Jeremy?"

"Jeremy's my little brother," the Katherine-Clone explained to me, a bitter tone to her voice, "And Isobel is... my birth mother."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well, it's all happening 'round here isn't it?"

This received varying looks from all around the room, Damon gave me something close to amusement, Elena and Bonnie were both glaring at me and I couldn't pick which one was filled with more hatred, and Stefan was looking at me almost like he was warning me not to say anymore – so I didn't.

"Are you even up for this?" Damon turned back to Bonnie, "It's just that, no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing," Bonnie informed the room.

"This isn't piano lessons, honey," Damon retorted and I smirked.

"What's your favourite book?" the witch asked my brother.

"What?" Damon asked, echoing my exact thoughts.

"Name a book, any book."

"Name a book..." Damon muttered to himself in deep thought, "How about; '_Call of the Wild_',Jack London?"

Bonnie turned around to face the library and I watched her with one eyebrow quirked in the air. All of a sudden a book started to jerk slightly before it flew in Damon and my direction. Catching it in one hand Damon brought it round to read it.

"Jack London," he muttered before throwing it to the side.

"Great parlour trick," I said and strangely enough heard it echo beside me. I turned and realised Damon had said it at the exact same time as I had – even I was pretty spooked by that. Twin telepathy is still intact.

"We're doing this, Damon," Elena commanded, "And we're going to do it my way. Now give me the device."

"Something tells me there's a Daddy's little princess in our midst," I muttered.

Everyone in the room turned and gave me an odd look and if it were possible Elena was glaring at me with even more hatred in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, "What'd I say?"

Choosing to ignore me, Elena turned back to Damon, "We're wasting time!"

"I don't trust you," Damon said, directing it to Bonnie, "I tried to kill you." _Good_.

Bonnie made an odd sound that sounded like "mmm" before saying, "You're right, you can't trust me."

"But you can trust me," Elena said in a hushed tone.

There was an awkward pause when everyone just looked at Damon. Damon looked down at me for something, guidance maybe? So I just shrugged. I turned my attention to Stefan who was watching Damon and the Katherine-Clone with an odd expression, he looked worried, and almost sad. The look increased when Damon placed a small device that resembled a pocket-watch into Elena's outstretched hand.

"Thank you," Elena whispered as Stefan's eyes shut.

I have a feeling history may just repeat itself.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I mean, there wasn't even a flashback! Strange, I know. But my friend has my Vampire Diaries DVD (I converted her into one of us) and the next thing goes straight into the episode 'Isobel' and I need to watch it. This was written both from memory and a script website but I couldn't get anything with visuals to help me so it's going to have to do._

_I hope you guys like it. Oh, and Brianna Bennett is a character I'm going to be introducing later on in case you're wondering._

_HUGE THANKS TO:_

**mellie hoelcher **, **MileeyRayCyrus **, **aussie jemma** , **YourPrincess** , **Dark-Supernatural-Angel** , **dragonrain618** , **xInsanelySarcastic **, **RANDOM COOKIE NINJA** , **GreekLia**

_I love you guys all so much and am so grateful for your support and reviews._

_I'm also doing some betareading now, if anyone's looking for a beta, feel free to contact me. And also, could you take the time to read my Harry Potter fic _**Rising Star**_? _

_Please, please, please review. Amelia depends on your reviews. Otherwise she'll shrivel up and die._

_So, no pressure or anything..._

_-Megan _


	10. It's A Small World After All

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Nine – It's A Small World After All

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Vampire Diaries, because if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction. I'd be playing with Sexyhalder. I only own my friend, Amelia Salvatore – but I wish I got her brothers with her.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ The next thing that I'm going to write you is so completely unbelievable that I have to keep pinching myself to make sure I'm not in the middle of some crazy dream. Okay, here goes. __I was just reunited with Damon and Stefan.__ Yes, Damon as in Damon my twin brother who I thought was dead - and Stefan as in Stefan my little brother who I... also thought was dead. God, we belong on some fucked up episode of 'Jerry Springer'. I honestly don't have words to describe how this feels. Usually I'm pretty decent with words but right now, just no words of any sort of reasonable intelligence are forming in my mind. My hand is shaking as I write this and I'm pretty sure it'll be illegible to anyone but myself (in fact I'm having a hard time reading it too). Never in a million years would I have even began to imagine that my brothers had been turned into vampires, I mean, what are the chances? I think I'm handling myself surprisingly well for my situation; Damon looked like he was about to blow up and Stefan... well, Stefan looked surprisingly calm about it, but I suppose he had a couple of hours to digest the information. They've both grown up so much it scares me. And it also makes me so unbelievably jealous, I'm stuck as a freaking sixteen year old forever. How depressing. I'm just so grateful that I can be given a second chance with my brothers – that I can be with them and make up for the century of time that we should have spent together. I don't know what will happen next for us, but I know that if I have my brothers I will be alright._

_ But mentioning the word alright, I know one thing that certainly is anything but alright. Slutty-skanky-spoiled-brat-Katherine-Clone-Elena-something and her rude witchy gal pal. I know I have just been reunited with my brothers and shouldn't be acting like Queen Bitch but I can't help myself. She thinks she can use my brothers for her own skanky, little purposes and use her easy, whore body to walk all over them, she has another thing coming. Because I'm not letting no bitch mess with my brothers – Elena, or whatever her name is, will not be getting away with it, not that I'm back in town. It's on bitch._

"Amelia?" I heard the voice of my twin brother interrupt my writing, I looked up at him from where I was sitting on the sofa. He was leaning over my shoulder trying to read what I had written but I snapped the old journal shut before he even had a chance to decipher my untidy scrawl, "God, I haven't seen that thing in a long time."

"Yeah, me either," I sighed, looking down at the bashed and bruised outer skin of my very old diary, the pages were torn and damp in some places but even though it was pretty disgusting and frankly it smelled something awful, I couldn't let it go, it was my confidant, almost my friend.

"I'm sorry you had to be thrown into all this," Damon sighed, taking a seat next to me, "You know; the Mystic Falls soap opera. I wish we could just go off and reconnect and bond or whatever."

"Well, why don't we?" I asked him, "Let's grab Stef and ditch the clone and her side-kick, Sabrina."

Damon chuckled for a split second before his face turned serious again and the only thing he said to that was: "No."

I felt my eyebrows rise practically into my hairline but wasn't given the chance to question him when the lights in the room suddenly dimmed considerably leaving the best source of light the three flickering candles on the table in front of witch-chick. Damon stood up to wander over to watch the little show and offered his hand to me which I gladly took as he helped me to my feet. Damon and I were standing on one side of the witch's table and Stef and clone-whore were at the other side. Elena was glaring at me but looked away immediately as soon as I made eye-contact with her. _Hehe_.

The witch took a smaller little device out of the pocket-watch looking part and placed it on the wood. Damon and I exchanged sceptical looks before turning our attention back to Bonnie. I mean, I had seen plenty of magic before – particularly from Brianna Bennett (that I had asked Bonnie about) – and I certainly was a believer. But from what Damon had said I wasn't too sure Bonnie was as capable a witch, and if this device was indeed harmful to vampires then we were all well and truly fucked.

The dark haired witch placed both her hands in the air above the miniscule device, her eyes closed, and the invention slowly started to levitate into the air, following her hands. The dimmed lights started to flicker and I found myself looking around in surprise along with the other three spectators. The fire in the underneath the huge, antique fireplace let out a _whoosh _sound as it suddenly grew much larger, and I could have laughed at the way Elena jumped out of her slutty skin but my smug look quickly turned to a scowl as my baby brother placed comforting hands on her shoulders. The witch gave one last jolt of visible energy before the device fell into her hands, the lights came back on and the fire returned to its original size.

"Done," she stated in a quiet voice.

No one had much to say as Katherine-Clone slowly approached Bonnie and took the device quickly from the witch's hand, inspecting it as if there would be any physical difference.

"Great. Now what?" Damon asked from beside me, looking slightly amused.

"Now we give it to Isobel," Elena said matter-of-factly.

There was a short moment of silence before my twin broke it by saying, "Well let's go then."

* * *

The night was pitch black in the town square of Mystic Falls and the cold night air whipped around me. Damon, Stefan and I were lurking behind Elena who had went first to meet this _Isobel. _We were her back-up apparently. I wonder how my brothers would react if I told them their precious little whore was in more danger around me than around this apparently psycho Isobel – I probably shouldn't, it would probably put a damper on our "reconnecting" and "bonding" like Damon had referred to it earlier. I watched Elena intently as a wind whipped around her and I saw a female figure appear behind her with her back to us – I'm going to take a wild guess that this is Isobel.

"Where's the device?" she asked in a commanding tone and I realised where Elena had gotten it from.

"Where's my brother?" Elena asked in an equally demanding tone and I had to admire the girl for something – she did have guts, I'll give her that.

"This isn't a negotiation," Isobel retorted, "Where's the invention?"

Stefan was looking stony-faced and stiff as he watched the exchange and I knew he was worried about his "girlfriend". What I wasn't expecting was to look to the right of me and see Damon looking exactly the same – stony-faced, stiff and worried. _God, help me._

"Where's my brother?" Elena repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you really think I came alone?" Isobel asked in a patronising voice and Elena looked over her shoulder. I followed her eyes and saw two figures standing a little away from her, two vampires I presume.

When Elena turned back round to face her birth-mother she repeated what Isobel had said, "Do you really think I came along?"

And in some crazy dramatic fashion I guessed that was our cue to move forward behind the vampire woman, Damon on the right, me in the middle and Stefan on the left. _We must look so bad-ass_, I joked to myself as we stalked forward, all three of us adorning black leather jackets and similar intimidating looks – to be honest I was more directing my sneer towards Elena. When the vampire woman turned around to look at us and I caught a good look at her face a memory suddenly flew back to me.

* * *

_North Carolina, 2006_

"What the hell do you want to become a vampire for?" I finally snapped at the young (for me anyway) woman who had been following me from the club we had both ended up at earlier that night.

"Do I need a reason?" she asked, looking straight at me with a look I guess she was trying to make intimidating, "It's simple for you, all you have to do is give me some of your blood and I'll take care of the rest."

"I'm not offering a service, honey," I sneered at the desperate, almost begging woman, "So, if I were you I would go home and leave me alone, or you will end up in pieces in a trash can somewhere. I don't play nice."

"You're not going to kill me," the woman replied, both a very brave and very stupid thing to do. Well, I guess I just look like a sixteen year old to her.

"And how do you know that?" I replied teasingly, tilting my head to the side in exaggerated confusion.

"B-Because you haven't yet," she said, "If you were going to kill me at all you would've done it a while ago."

"Maybe you're just lucky that I've already had dinner tonight," I retorted.

I could see the woman visibly gulp and was sure she would turn around and go crawly home with her tail between her legs. I was surprised when I turned to keep walking and I heard her continue to follow me.

"Amelia Salvatore, that's your name isn't it?" the woman started to speak really quickly and I tried to drown her out, "I've researched you. You were born in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I've been there hundreds of times, I've been studying that town. And I read that Amelia Salvatore disappeared in Mystic Falls in 1855. And she's you isn't she? And you had brothers as well, I've read about them: Damon and Stefan, they-"

But I didn't get to find out what my dead brothers were because I turned around and jumped on the unsuspecting woman, I lunged for her throat and took a bite from it, feeling blood trickle down my throat. Once I'd had my supper I let the woman drop to the ground and took a step back from her. I told her. _I freaking told her_. I took one last look at the crumpled and broken woman, wiping my blood coated lips on the sleeve of my trench coat before turning and walking away from the woman I thought was dead.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

"It's a reunion," Isobel faked to gush happily, "How lovely."

"You were dead," I spat at her and the eyes of my brothers and Elena turned to me in surprise.

"No, I wasn't," Isobel replied, "You shouldn't have left me in the middle of the street, right next to the main road. I was found about two minutes after you _strutted _off. Forty stitches for my throat, a broken collarbone, a fractured wrist and broken ankle. But I was very much alive."

"What stupid idiot of a vampire did you get to actually change you?" I asked her and I saw an amused smirk make its way onto her face.

"Look to your right," she replied simply and I couldn't help but be confused for a moment before I felt Damon shift uncomfortably beside me.

"Oh, you are shitting me," I spoke my thoughts aloud and turned to Damon with an almost disgusted look on my face.

Isobel laughed without humour, "You know, if you hadn't been a self-absorbed little bitch you would have found your brothers _years _ago."

"What do you mean?" I asked unsure at the same time I heard Elena exclaim: "brothers?"

"Let me refresh your memory," Isobel said, "When we met three years ago, I was telling you how I knew all about you. And I went to say something about your darling brothers but you know, pride and impulse got in the way on your part and I ended up unconscious on the ground."

"I did warn you," I muttered.

"Wait, brothers?" Elena repeated, "You said brothers?"

"Elena, do you have eyes?" Isobel turned back to her daughter, "Look at them for God's sake."

I saw Elena's eyes dart from one to the other then land on Stefan with a livid glare, he had lied to her. _Serves her right for being an attention-seeking whore. _I had no idea why Stefan had lied to Elena about me being his older sister, he'll have had his reasons, I told myself as I turned my attention back to Isobel.

"I don't have time for this," Elena snapped, "Where. Is. My. Brother?"

"For God's sakes," Isobel sighed dramatically, "Call home."

"What?"

"Call home, ask to speak to your brother, Jeremy," Isobel said as Elena reached into her pocket for her cell.

"Why did you lie to her about me?" I whispered so low that it would be impossible for anyone to hear but me and my brothers, "About me being your sister?"

"_Jeremy?_" I heard Elena ask into the phone over where she stood.

"I hadn't told her about you, I hadn't mentioned you," Stefan whispered back, "Neither of us had. I wanted to tell her but now wasn't the time when she's already stressed about Isobel and Jeremy."

_"Are you okay?"_

"Neither of you guys even mentioned me?" I muttered, "Don't I feel special."

"Don't Amelia," Stefan replied, "We had our reasons for not mentioning you."

My eyes widened at his tone and my mouth snapped shut. No words formed in my mind and I honestly felt tears begin to prick at the back of my eyes, pent up emotions, I reassured myself.

_"I'll be home soon, okay?"_

"We'll talk later," Stefan hissed so only I could hear.

Elena was now off the phone and was looking at Isobel again, "You were never going to hurt him."

"No, I was going to kill him."

I laughed. And Damon and Stefan both turned to look at me at the exact same moment that it looked almost comical which only made me laugh a bit harder – God, I'm hysterical again.

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me," Isobel continued and I tried to calm my laughter, "I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon," Elena retorted, "How did you know he was going to give it to me?"

"Because he's in love with you."

_Oh shit. _The atmosphere just got so much more awkward than it already was. I looked to my right to see Damon's eyes dart about in a fake innocence and I giggled, but my giggling stopped immediately when I caught my baby brother's expression.

Isobel acted as though what she had said was no news to anyone and reached out her hand, waiting for her daughter to place the invention into her hand. There was a tense pause before Elena took a deep breath and slapped the device into Isobel's waiting hand.

"Thank you," Elena snapped suddenly and even I was a tad confused.

"For what?" Isobel asked before I could.

"For being such a monumental disappointment," Elena replied, her voice thick with emotion, "It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

_Oh boo hoo, _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes at Elena's melodramatic statement and I was so close to voicing my thoughts out loud.

"Goodbye, Elena," Isobel replied as though Elena hadn't said anything, "As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm you're doomed," I rolled my eyes again, "Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine."

"I don't know, they're both bitches," I murmured to myself and I felt both Damon and Stefan's eyes on me. I instantly regretted saying that aloud.

On that note, Isobel walked around Elena and sauntered away. Stefan was immediately heading towards Elena, ready to engulf her in an embrace. I watched on by Damon's side and noticed how Elena's eyes met Damon's for a second before she shut them and burrowed her head into Stefan's chest. Damon cast one last wistful look at the couple before turning to walk away.

"Let's go, Lia," he murmured and wrapped an arm around me, any signs that he'd been angry at my words gone. I curled my arm around Damon's waist and pulled him closer to me, hoping to offer any sort of sisterly love and comfort.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_I know this chapter was another short one but I hope you guys prefer the more frequent updates, or would you rather it took me longer to update but gave you longer chapters? Let me know. I got my DVD back so we're good to go, and we're getting into the part where shit is about to go down. And I'm also sorry for the Elena-bashing in this one, but Amelia really can't stand her, and our Lia isn't the nicest of people... And we're going to see a reappearance from our boy Tyler in the upcoming chapters, maybe Amelia will have a change of heart *hint hint*, you never know..._

_Oh, do I sense some tension between our Salvatores? If Amelia can't keep that gob of hers shut then I can see some trouble a-brewing._

_Anyway, I got **15 **reviews for the last chapter which I was soooooo happy with, that took us over 100 reviews and I honestly love you guys for it._

_Thanks to: _

**guest007**, **akodrak**, **sissam93**, **RoseJackson**, **dragonrain618**, **mellie hoelcher**, **GreekLia**, **Midori Yoshida**, **h**, **RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**

_Also thanks to:_

**Dobby'sPolkaDottedSocks**: _First off, love your pen name so much. I'm glad you liked the reunion and I'm hoping this chapter somewhat explains why Stefan lied, it was obviously nothing major and I thought, hey he's a person, he'll lie. But by lying he was trying to protect Elena... It wasn't too important but it's kind of adding to the upcoming Elena/Amelia confrontation that I'm sure people should look forward to - I am. Thank you for commenting on Amelia/Tyler and I'm glad you like the pairing, but the story isn't going to revolve around that, more Damon/Amelia/Stefan sibling love, but you're right, Damon will not be alright with that. Thank you so much sweetheart x_

**xInsanelySarcastic**: _Thank you for helping Amelia not shrivel up, haha. And I'm so glad you said Amelia's humor is like Damon's because I've been working so hard to get that right, all of Amelia's character-building for me was focused on getting her to be like Damon. I don't like Elena that much either, for the same reasons you described, I guess some of Amelia's hatred is just representing my own dislike for her haha. I do like Katherine though, she's a bad-ass. Thanks for reviewing chick x_

**Taylor LaRue**: _Glad you liked the reunion, I worked pretty hard on it. Damon + speechless doesn't happen often, but you might notice it sometimes in this fic, Amelia gives him a run for his money. I'm sorry you weren't really okay with Stefan lying to Elena and I realise it was slightly OOC but I covered that by making it that Stefan was trying to protect Elena which I hope you got from this story - a further explanation will be when we have our first Salvatore Sibling Talk - one of many. It's all just leading up to a future confrontation between Elena/Amelia and it's all just fuel to the fire. I'm happy you like Amelia hating Elena, I was worried people would be kinda off that 'cause Elena is our heroine but I'm glad you liked it. Thank you so much for reviewing x_

**Reighn Venhem 33704**: _Thank you for reviewing. I'm really happy that you thought it was excellent, I love that word! When I see that word in a review my day = made. Anyway, I hope you continue to read and stick with Amelia and I. I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Amelia obviously isn't an Elena fan but she may have to get over herself to help towards the greater good, i.e. killing Klaus - but we all know how that turned out. Or maybe, Amelia will be an even bigger bitch than usual and help Klaus? So many possible outcomes and you'll just have to keep reading. Thanks for reviewing x_

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel**: _Hey you! Whenever I write Amelia/Damon scenes I always feel so pressured to write a good twin dynamic for you, and I'm glad you liked the dynamic of the last chapter! I'm happy you liked Amelia not liking Elena and Bonnie, Amelia's a bit of a bitch that way, hehe. And yes, Amelia is too perspective - or maybe she just knows her brothers far too well. Thank you for reviewing sweetie x_

_Please, please, please with a cherry on top review for me. Reviews are like Amelia's life support system, without you and your reviews - good or bad - Amelia just dies. And I think our Lia should deserve a more dignifying death than that (but I'm not planning on killing her off anytime soon, don't worry) so please review to keep Amelia alive, my head would be awfully boring without her bitching away._

**REVIEW**

**-Megan.**


	11. Brotherly Love

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Ten – Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned the Salvatore brothers, but I don't. I only own their awesometacular sister, Amelia. I don't own anything else to do with Vampire Diaries either, it belongs to LJ Smith and the CW – lucky bastards.

* * *

It didn't take Damon and me long to walk back to the Salvatore Boarding House and our arms remained around each other for the whole of the way there as we joked and laughed and teased each other like we always used to.

"I can't believe you really said that!" I exclaimed through peals of laughter as I sat down on the sofa of the boarding house as Damon walked over to pour us out drinks.

"Well, you know me, can't keep my mouth shut," Damon replied, "And speaking of that..."

"Oh, here we go," I muttered exaggeratedly and loud enough for him to hear, rolling my eyes.

Damon's back was to me as he collected two glasses and poured his scotch evenly into both, "I just want to say that I think you should stop talking bad to Elena."

"Why?" I retorted, walking over to stand beside him, "Because you _love _her? Because you want to _kiss _her?" I teased and then went the full-way when I started making over-the-top "kissy" noises in his ear.

Damon ignored my teasing and said, "I just think that if you two are going to get along then-"

I didn't let him finish when I interrupted him, "Get along with _her_? Are you serious?"

"Deadly," Damon replied, finally turning around to look at me.

"When did you get so _boring_?" I asked but kept my tone joking.

"I've been watching too many mid-day cop shows," he replied and handed me my drink.

"Well, that explains it," I smirked slightly but then it fell off my face, "What it doesn't explain though is that you didn't mention me to little miss slut, Elena – _at all. _How come?"

"Don't call her that," Damon said simply, his tone flat.

"Answer my question," I replied.

"Don't call Elena a slut."

"Just answer the God damn question."

We were both shouting and just glaring at each other when we heard the front door open and Stefan walked in – thankfully without the clone in tow.

Damon turned back to the table holding his whisky and asked our little brother, "Would you like one?"

I watched Stefan as he stayed silent and walked further along the little landing to lean against the banister.

"Say it," Damon continued, "Whatever it is. Purge. Get it out."

"It's about what Isobel said," Stefan replied.

"What about it?" Damon replied.

"Well I know you and Elena have bonded," Stefan said, "And I know that she cares about you. And that you care about her."

"And I have no idea why," I piped in but was ignored by both my brothers who were both staring at each other in some sort of battle for dominance – _boys._

"Well this is going in an _interesting _direction," Damon joked and I giggled.

Stefan smiled without much humour then continued, "I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt."

"Again, I have no idea why," I muttered and was once again ignored.

"She considers you a friend," Stefan carried on.

"Same here," Damon replied, "Elena's a very good friend. Actually she might qualify as my only... friend. Is that a problem?"

"I'm your friend," I butted in.

"Yeah," Damon said, finally turning to include me in their conversation, "But you're my twin sister, that doesn't count."

"It should count..."

"So, at the risk of sounding like, uh... like a jealous boyfriend-" Stefan began.

"Oh, there's no risk," Damon replied with a shrug, "You do."

"History will not be repeating itself," Stefan said simply, "Where Elena's concerned."

"I think it's a bit late for that, baby bro," I sighed.

Damon's eyebrows rose, then Stefan's rose as if to wait for Damon's reply, so feeling left out I raised mine too.

"You understand what I'm saying?" Stefan asked.

"Sure," Damon replied with a shrug and went to sit down on the sofa but was stopped in his tracks when Stefan ran at vampire speed to face Damon and I felt that was my cue to intervene.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said as I stepped in between my two taller brothers, placing a hand on both their chests to stop them if they decided to lunge at each other or something.

"Do you understand?" Stefan repeated over my head, his face livid.

"Sure, whatever you say, man," Damon replied and took a few steps back, his eyes flicking to my face for a second then back to Stefan, "And I mean honestly, we're just friends. And as her friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway, so I'll let you do it."

"What truth?" Stefan asked.

"That she's a slutty whore?" I suggested with a smirk and received a glare from both brothers, "Wow, tough crowd."

"The truth about John," Damon shrugged as though it were obvious, "'Cause I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other."

"Well, if you don't like keeping secrets so much then why didn't you tell her you had a freaking older sister?" I cut in, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I had my reasons," Stefan told me.

"Reasons? What reasons could these possibly be?" I exclaimed, turning to look at Stefan front-on.

"I'll explain later," Stefan tried to brush it off.

"No, Stefan. I want to know why I wasn't important enough to even mention to the girlfriend you apparently love so much," I cried, I couldn't help the fact my volume was increasing.

"I'll explain later," Stefan repeated, "Damon, what truth? What are you talking about?"

"Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together?" Damon asked, "Isobel. Hello?"

Stefan shrugged and kept the 'I'm-confused-but-I-don't-want-to-show-it' expression on his face and even I felt myself get a tad intrigued and confused – _what is wrong with me?_

"She dated John when she was fifteen," Damon explained, his voice patronising, "She gets pregnant. And ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? Hmm?"

Stefan still looked slightly confused and I was looking in between my brothers like I was watching some sort of slow-motion tennis match.

"I mean, go ahead, think about it, I'll wait," he teased and looked at the wrist-watch he was wearing, "You get it? You there yet?"

"Oh c'mon Stef, even I know," I sighed exaggeratedly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So you think that... _John _is Elena's father?" Stefan asked.

"Ding, ding, ding," Damon exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in a dramatic fashion.

Stefan snorted in an annoyed sort of way then asked, "What proof do you have?"

"I don't need any proof," Damon replied, "That's a DNA test for Elena, John and Maury Povich to deal with. And I know how well you do with these big bombshells so... sleep tight."

Damon smirked then went to walk away but stopped as he started to ascend the stairs leading to the landing he turned and continued, "Oh and when you do tell Elena... And she needs a friend to talk to... I'm here for her."

Stefan glared after Damon as he turned to walk away but was stopped when I rushed over and grabbed onto the collar of his gray shirt, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Uh- to bed?" Damon suggested and I swear looked almost sheepish.

"I don't think so," I began to drag him back and he stumbled along behind me, "I want my answers. So, I'm going to ask you two to be civil at least for a few minutes while I get my answers. So, sit."

I pushed Damon onto the sofa and then turned to Stefan waiting for him to sit down on his own accord, he glanced at Damon sitting on the sofa then back at me but didn't make any move.

"I will force you to sit, so it's your last chance," I warned him and smirked in a satisfied way when he sat down in the armchair and looked up at me expectedly, and looked almost... nervous.

"Now, first thing I want to know is why did Elena not know about me?" I asked, looking at each of them, "I'm going to give you both a turn to plead your case but don't expect me to be lenient just because I'm your sister."

"You've been watching _way_ too much _'Judge Judy'_," Damon joked with a smirk.

"Humour will get you no where Mr. Salvatore," I warned but winked at him to show my teasing, "So, Stefan, you first."

Stefan looked up at me as though he thought I was joking and when I just stood, with my arms crossed, and an expectant look on my face he sighed then said, "I didn't tell Elena because I didn't want to stress her out, she had so much going on, what with Isobel and some... other things before that. I didn't think she needed to know."

"So... What you're saying is... that Elena didn't know about me because you were trying to protect _her_?" I scoffed.

"Yes," Stefan replied simply.

"Well, that excuse isn't good enough," I told him, "Damon, can you do any better?"

Damon had been watching on with an extremely amused look on his face and when I turned to him he said, "Yes, your honour."

"Go ahead," I said to my twin.

"Well, the reason I never mentioned to Elena is that she used to hate me and well, when I was threatening her life I didn't really find the opportunity to go: 'hey, Elena, did you know I had a twin sister who I thought was dead, which practically kills me to think about but you know, I might just kill you now'," Damon explained but kept a smirk on his face.

I laughed out loud, "_You _wanted to kill Elena? God, we are so alike."

Damon chuckled a bit at first but then he seemed to realise what I had said and stopped laughing immediately.

"_So_..." I said quickly, "You don't seem to hate Elena anymore, why couldn't you tell her when you, uh... stopped hating her?"

"Because..." Damon began but stopped and took a deep breath, "Because it killed me to even think about you being dead."

Silence.

I just watched Damon with an odd expression on my face; Stefan too was watching Damon and he looked just plain sad.

"Oh, Damon..." I whispered with emotion thick in my voice.

"Wow, the looks on your faces right now would put emos to shame," Damon joked, "Lighten up. Jeez."

"Damon..." I sighed, and went to sit down beside my twin, resting my head on his shoulder, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Seriously?" Damon asked sitting up straighter so that I fell slightly where I'd been lying on him, "You thought that after you... _died_... I would just go back to normal, act as if nothing happened? You don't know me as well as you think you do, Lia."

"I- Of course I didn't think you'd go back to normal," I told him, "But I didn't think that after all this time you'd still... feel the same."

"Lia... I missed you every day for my whole life," he told me, his usual smirk had vanished and the sudden change in him almost freaked me out, "I have to admit I thought about you a lot less as time went on but there was always that... hole. You were just missing."

"He was a mess," Stefan piped in, and I had almost forgotten he was there, "I had never seen him like that. He was so... different. The Damon I considered my big brother was gone."

"You're so poetic, Stefan," Damon teased.

Damon sat back again and I curled into him when he put his arm around me. There were no words exchanged between any of us, and Stefan just watched us.

"Come here, Stef," I told my brother after a few moments.

Stefan looked hesitant at first and I saw his eyes flicker to Damon.

"Please? Come on, you two can sit on the same sofa together to hug your sister, can't you?" I asked, although I sounded a bit unsure of what I was saying.

Stefan seemed to agree with me because he slowly made his way over to the sofa and sat down beside me. I moved over so that I was sitting in exactly in between both of them, reaching my arms out to put them around both of my brothers' shoulders.

"I love you guys," I whispered.

"I love you too," both Damon and Stefan said at the exact same time that you'd of thought they were the twins.

Both my brothers went stiff when they heard that they'd spoken at the same time. Elena was placed on my hit list from that moment, above the asshole John Gilbert and even above Katherine Pierce. She would pay for coming in between my brothers, for driving them apart. She would pay.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_No, you're not going mad. I really did just update the day after I last updated but I just had to put this up. I had a lot of fun writing it and I think it might just be my favourite chapter so far. Nothing exciting happens except we have some Damon/Amelia/Stefan moments. Plus, I'm going up to stay with my aunt for a couple of days this week so probably wouldn't be able to update this week so, here you go. But again, I'm sorry it's so short, I'll try and make the next chapter longer._

_The response to the last chapter was great, and I got eleven reviews, which is amazing for the fact it's only been updated for less than 24 hours. Crazy. _

_A HUGE thank you goes to:_

**Jules**, **xSerenityIsntAlwaysTheAnswerx**, **Mirodri Yoshida**, **GreekLia**, **alissa21**, **xInsanelySarcastic**, **bellamarieswancullen**, **RoseJackson**, **TopazEyes137**, **RANDOM COOKIE NINJA **_and _**an anonymous reviewer**_. I love you all so much, thanks for the support and kind words. The reviews I received for the last one were some of the best I've received for the whole story and I would write one of those personal replies that I always write but I have to go clean out my rabbit (sigh) and it's getting pretty late here. _

**_Please, please review. _**_Amelia dies if you don't. And if Amelia died then Damon would become a sniveling mess again and most likely kill himself. You would be responsible for Damon's death and I personally would have to hunt you down and kick you ass for messing with Sexyhalder. So review please? _

_Loads of Love,  
-Megan _


	12. An Interesting Development

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Eleven – An Interesting Development

**Disclaimer: **I own Amelia. That's it.

* * *

The next morning I didn't want to open my eyes for two reasons. One; I feared everything that happened yesterday was all a dream, it had to have been the craziest, most surreal, overwhelming days of my entire existence – which is really saying a lot. The second reason was that the bed in one of the many guest bedrooms in the Salvatore Boarding house was incredibly comfy.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," I heard a voice I recognised all too well and my heart erupted in my chest when I had to come to the realisation that everything that happened yesterday did in fact happen.

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly in bed to see my older-but-the-same-age brother, Damon standing smirking at the bottom of my double bed.

"Mornin'," I mumbled groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"Morning? It's more like afternoon," Damon chuckled, "I forgot how much you could sleep."

"You'd think vampirism would affect my sleeping patterns," I smirked, swinging my legs out of bed, standing up and stretching.

Last night I'd slept in one of Damon's old t-shirts – which now I think about it seems a bit weird, but the very minimal amount of clothes I do own were still at Henry's place, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Know what day it is?" Damon smiled.

"Uh- Friday... I think?"

"No, you idiot," Damon teased, "It's Founder's Day."

"Oh," I replied, totally unenthusiastic, "They still do that?"

"Yeah but it's more of a parade now," Damon replied, "So... Wanna go?"

"I have no clothes," I replied, gesturing down to my barely clothed body.

"I think I have something that you could wear, hold on," Damon told me and left the room, and returned a few seconds later with dark jeans and a red blouse.

I took them off him and asked, "Why do you have girl's clothes?"

"Had a girl over to stay and she didn't need the clothes from then on," Damon explained.

"Why? What happened to her?" I asked, looking down at the clothes I'd been given – they looked like they'd be a tad on the baggy side but I'd make do, better than going naked I guess.

When Damon didn't answer my question I looked up and saw him giving me a look which answered the question for me – I now knew what happened to the girl who had last owned these clothes. Oddly enough, I smirked.

* * *

When Damon had said there was now a Founder's Day parade he hadn't been kidding – everyone in town seemed to be dressed up and talking about the occasion. Damon and I stood out like a sore thumb, wearing our jeans and shirts, amongst the people who were all dressed up for the parade – namely in the fashions I had grown up with. When we found Stefan, even he was dressed up for the parade.

"Look at you - all retro," I teased Stefan as we approached him.

Stefan smiled at me then looked at Damon, "What are you doing here?"

Things between my brothers hadn't improved in the slightest – not even after our "talk" last night.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Damon replied, "Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel's gone – and it's Founder's Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl."

I giggled slightly at Damon's exclamation but stopped when I once again caught the frustrated, serious look on Stef's face. I hated them not getting along. But even more I hated Elena for coming in between them.

"Don't start with me, Damon," Stefan warned.

"Oh, you started it Stefan, with the whole: 'I'm insecure, leave Elena alone' speech – I'm enjoying that," Damon replied, putting on a deep voice to mock Stefan.

"As long as you heard it," Stefan said.

"What?" Damon asked, feigning that he hadn't heard what Stefan had said and when Stefan chuckled without humour, Damon continued, "You have no sense of humour, Stefan."

"Actually, I just have no sense of... Damon humour," Stefan replied, and went to walk away.

I was watching their whole exchange with a much less than amused look on my face and my arms folded – both of my brothers seemed to have momentarily forgotten I was there.

"Damon humour?" Damon mumbled at me and I shook my shoulders, then he went to call our little brother back, "Hey, look, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm turning all my attention to Elena. But don't worry, Elena is not Katherine."

Again with the whole 'Elena is not Katherine' thing – honestly, I didn't really believe it. Who was to say that Elena wasn't actually Katherine just pretending to be Elena? I made a mental note to myself to bring my suspicions up later.

"You're right," Stefan replied, "She's not."

I watched from the side as my brothers stood almost nose-to-nose, glaring at each other when another figure approaching caught my eye and my eyebrows rose. A few seconds later, Damon appeared to have noticed the advancing newcomer and his brow furrowed as he looked over at her – Stefan catching his expression and turning around to see what had affected him so. Approaching us was Katherine Pierce herself – or Elena (my theory still fresh in my mind) – she was dressed in a corset and a multitude of gold skirts.

"'She's not Katherine'," I repeated, my voice sounding amused and I let out a bark-like laugh, "Good one."

My brothers completely ignored me as they both stared transfixed at Katherine (Elena, whatever) and I rolled my eyes in frustration. Elena noticed my brothers and put on – what I guess was supposed to be – a sultry smile and curtsied. I pretended to throw up.

* * *

I had gotten away from Elena as quickly as I could, trying to avoid ripping her slutty little head off. Regrettably, I had had to leave my brothers as well, I didn't want to spend too much time away from them after the century of agony we had spent apart – but to be honest, they were really annoying me right now. I wandered about the busy people darting around trying to get ready for the parade, scuffing my shoes on the ground with my hands in my pockets.

"Amelia! Hey!" a voice behind me called and I turned around to see the very person I'd completely forgotten about in all the excitement of yesterday, Tyler Lockwood. The boy was dressed in a soldier's outfit and I guessed he too was part of the parade.

"Hi," I replied, turning to keep walking.

"Look, can we talk?" he asked, jogging to stop me in my tracks.

I kept silent waiting for him to speak, he nervously cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry if I've been coming across a bit desperate, but that's not usually me," he explained, "There's just something about you, something I can't explain."

I just watched him as he spoke and I almost smiled when he stuttered over one of his words but caught myself just in time.

"And I would really like it if we could start over and just be friends... I mean, I really want to get to know you..." Tyler said.

I just nodded slowly and Tyler beamed.

"So, uh- did you get to talk to Stefan?" Tyler asked, obviously trying to get to 'know me' in some shape or form, "I mean, when you went to visit him yesterday."

"Yes, I did."

"How do you know him?" he asked, curiously.

The way he was looking down at me, so intent on getting me to talk to him made me reply, "He's my brother."

"Wow," he exclaimed, "That was unexpected. So Stefan's your big brother?"

I almost went to say 'no' and tell him that Stefan was in fact my little brother, but I don't think that would've been well-received – seeing as I looked about sixteen and Stefan looked about seventeen-eighteen, that might've been slightly awkward. I realised now that we would have to play me as Damon and Stefan's little sister, why hadn't I thought of that earlier?

"Yeah, Stefan's my big brother," I lied.

"Amelia Salvatore, then?"

"Yep, that's me."

Tyler smiled, seemingly happy that I wasn't acting like a hormonal bitch and I – although I hated myself for it – found myself smiling slightly back at him.

"Why are you just arriving in Mystic Falls now?" Tyler asked and the almost-smile slid off my face, "I mean, Stefan and his – well, your – big brother got here ages ago."

"Oh, well-" I began, searching through my mind for some sort of fathomable excuse, somehow the idea of compelling him again didn't even enter my mind, and was very relieved when Tyler interrupted me.

"Sorry, Mia," he said, "I have to go, I'll see you later though?"

With my eyebrows raised, I nodded slowly and watched as he headed off towards two blond teenagers, the girl with a "Miss Mystic Falls" sash – and I smiled to myself at the memories of that stupid thing – slung across her body and the guy with a cast on his arm. _Well, this feels... different. _And it wasn't until I walked off to find Damon again that I realised he'd called me Mia – and a small smile crept onto my face.

* * *

_Damon..._

The parade was now in full swing and I found myself wondering where Amelia had wandered off to. I knew she didn't like Elena, but the sight of Elena had driven her away – I thought I was more important than that. I couldn't help but feel slightly irritated by her behaviour, especially because it was Elena she was being hurtful towards. As if thinking about her had sent out some sort of signal to her she appeared at my side.

"Where'd you go?" I asked her.

"A walk," she shrugged and my brow furrowed in confusion – why was she so pissed?

I made a mental note to ask her later, and then turned back to watch the floats roll down the street.

"And for a little local history," I heard Carol Lockwood announce over the sound system, "Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's battle of Willow Creek."

The float centred on the battle came into view and I noticed that kid, Lockwood and Elena's little brother attired in soldier's outfits. I paid little attention to it until the Lockwood kid waved slightly over in my direction – or Amelia's direction. And my blood boiled when I noticed the sly little smirk on my twin sister's face as she waved her fingers in some sort of wave to Lockwood. _When did this happen? _I kept my eyes on my little sister as her eyes followed Lockwood. _Oh no. _No way is this happening, I'd do anything to prevent it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts," Carol continued and my attention was snapped off of my sister and onto the oncoming float, "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Elena was standing there, looking by far more beautiful than the other girls standing on there and her beauty captivated me once again. In fact, beautiful was an understatement. I noticed she was looking into the crowd at something, turning around I saw Bonnie standing there, smiling in pride at her two best friends atop the float. Moving into Elena's line of sight, I waved cheekily at her, giving her a smirk. Both Elena and Stefan – who I hadn't paid much attention to up there – did not look happy. They exchanged one of those deep looks of theirs then went back to waving at the crowd. I turned around once again to look at Bonnie and saw her face looking even less happy than the lovebirds' did.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Just watching the parade with my sister," I replied, innocently and felt Amelia shift beside me, to see who I was talking to. Bonnie turned to walk away and I followed her, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," she retorted quickly.

"I want to say something to you," I replied.

"Just leave me alone," she warned.

"Thank you."

Bonnie's remained impassive but I could see the shock and surprise within her eyes. She had clearly not expected me to say that, and frankly, I hadn't really expected myself to say it either. And I knew Amelia would be standing behind me with her eyebrows raised in that way she always does when she's surprised.

"The device that Emily spelled could've killed me. And more importantly, it could've killed Amelia. I don't take what you did lightly so... thank you," I said.

She must have seen that I was sincere in my words because she shifted uncomfortably and said, "I did it for Elena."

"I know that," I told her, "But I'm still very grateful and... I owe you."

We both studied each other for a few moments when Amelia called from behind me, "Damon, you coming?"

"Enjoy the parade," I said to Bonnie, turned and returned to my sister's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Later on, Amelia and I were sat in the Mystic Grill, everyone was drifting back here from the now finished parade, all signs of period fashions gone.

"You know, I used to come here all the time when I first came back to town," Amelia explained to me, her chin resting on her hand, "Write in my diary."

"What an exciting life you lead," I teased.

"Well, I had nowhere else to go," Amelia shrugged.

"Where did you stay before? When you first came back to town?" I asked her.

"I met up with a friend and stayed with him," Amelia replied.

"_Him_?"

"Relax, Damon. Henry and I were simply friends," she told me, and the look on her face worried me – she looked upset, something that pained me. And then I realised what she'd said.

"Henry?" I asked, almost choking on the word.

"Yeah, he was a really good friend of mine," she sighed sadly.

"Where is he now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"He died," she told me and I felt my face pale, "Well, actually he was murdered."

"Do you know who by?" I tried to keep my voice level, worry filling me up.

"That asshole, John Gilbert," she replied, venom filling her tone, "And I'm going to fucking kill the bastard."

My eyebrows rose in surprise – for one, I'd never heard my sister speak like that, and two, she believed it was John Gilbert where as I knew for a fact it hadn't been him that had killed Henry. It had been me. Well, it had been Alaric but I might as well have driven the stake through his heart myself. _Oh, God, I've killed my sister's good friend. _This is fucked up.

"You seem to be close with Lockwood," I commented, trying desperately to change the subject.

"I'm not," she replied in a murmur, looking distractedly down at her fingers.

"Didn't look that way to me," I replied.

"Well, you saw it wrong, Damon," she snapped.

"I think I saw it perfectly, Amelia," I retorted, "I don't want you getting involved with him."

"God, Damon, this is Julien all over again," she hissed, "There is nothing going on between Tyler and I."

"You said that about Julien as well," I pointed out.

"What gives you the right to make these accusations when you clearly know nothing?" she demanded, glaring at me.

"I got that right when we born, I'm your twin brother – it's my job."

"No, you lost that right the night you fought Julien – it's your fault I ran away. It's your fault I became a vampire, and do you know what Damon, I wish you hadn't bothered at all, then maybe I'd have grown old and died like a normal human being and we wouldn't be sitting having this problem," she cried, and went to slide out of the booth.

"Where are you going?" I asked, "I haven't finished."

"Well, I have," she shot back, "I'm done. I'm just done."

"What does that mean?" I yelled after her but she didn't reply, "Amelia? _Amelia!"_

As Amelia's long, dark hair disappeared around the corner I finally felt the impact of her words sink in, and guilt and regret buried me. _Why did I have to be such an idiot? _

But those thoughts were pushed to the side when Elena walked through the door...

* * *

_Amelia..._

I was so mad. In fact, mad didn't even cover it. Damon had no right to act as the overprotective brother, last time he had played that part I had died – well, technically – and he wasn't getting away with that again. I stormed out of the Mystic Grill, ignoring Damon's calls for me to come back. I just needed to blow off some steam – and when I say 'some' I mean a lot. With my livid thoughts still on my brother, I disappeared off to find a meal.

By the time I had found someone, compelled them, had some blood, then sent them off with a gaping wound and a blank memory it was dark and I felt the need to go apologise to my brother – I didn't want to waste any time fighting when we'd already wasted over a century thinking the other was dead. I made sure there were no traces of blood around me or on my clothes when I headed back to the square. There was a large crowd gathered around a stage where a man – I presumed was the major or some town official – was stood talking.

"... It's safe, prosperous, welcoming," the man was saying but I tuned him out, searching the crowd for my brother.

There was a funny feeling in the air, no one else seemed to sense it but it felt almost foreboding to me. And that's when I smelled them: other vampires – and a hell of a lot of them judging by the stench. I looked around, waiting for some trace to alert me to which direction the vampires were in but none came, instead the bright lights of fireworks zoomed into the night sky and the crowd's roared – eliminating all hope that I would find my brother.

I was just about to give up and head back to the boarding house and wait for him there when it felt like my skull had exploded. There was such a high-pitched noise echoing inside my mind that it masked all my senses. I couldn't see or hear anything but the squealing noise that seemed to be coming from everywhere. The noise was soon joined by a scream of agony that I didn't realise was my own. I felt myself drop to the ground, my hands instinctively covering my ears, trying someway to mask out the sound.

"There's one here," I heard a muffled voice say as if I was hearing the sound through water.

And then everything was black, and the sound was gone.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_I'm so sorry that this took so long but I went back to school about a week ago and homework's already catching up on me that I didn't get the chance to just sit down and think about this story - not to mention I've had unbelievable writer's block, almost to the point I was considering putting this on hiatus because I had no idea where I was taking it next, but I tried to work through it and I hope it was alright? _

_Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I don't have a beta and I tend to rush this story a lot to get it up. _

_I bought TVD Season 2 on DVD a couple of days ago so we'll go straight through onto that. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter written and uploaded soon._

_Huge thanks goes to my awesome reviewers:_

**TVD-FFN-NIN**, **dragonrain618**, **xInsanelySarcastic**, **TopazEyes137**, **GreekLia**, **alissa21**

_And special thanks goes to _**Taylor La Rue **_and _**Dark-Supernatural-Angel **_who went back and reviewed chapter ten. Big hugs!_

_And thanks to the people who all favourited and alerted this story - you quiet readers mean a lot to me too._

_Thank you. Please review?_

_-Megan_


	13. A Failed Mission

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Twelve – A Failed Mission

**Disclaimer: **As you may or may not know – I don't own The Vampire Diaries or anything to do with it, that amazing right belongs to the CW and LJ Smith. I only own Amelia which is okay. But owning Sexyhalder would be good.

* * *

It was hot. Way too hot. _Burning._ There was only darkness, and as I tried to open my eyes I found myself too weak to do so. My whole body ached, from the inside-out, it felt like my whole body was eating itself – it felt like everything was shutting down.

"_Amelia?_" I heard from somewhere above me, "Please wake up! Please..."

I wanted to do what the person said but it seemed so impossible to do it. Waking up seemed like such a simple task but it was taking every shred of determination within my body, and with every fibre of my being I tried to move something – _anything._

"_Please, Lia!_" the voice yelled and I felt my heart ache, not just from the pain but the desperation in the voice.

With everything I had in me I forced away the darkness and allowed my eyes to flutter open, and lying next to me, was Damon. I tried to smile at him but it looked more like a pained grimace. _Where am I? _I thought to myself. All I could take in was that there were flickering and furious flames everywhere. I couldn't remember anything, how I'd got here, or why I was so weak. There had been that noise – that screeching, agonising noise.

I unintentionally let out an agonised groan and croaked out, "Damon?"

"It's me," Damon replied, his own voice weak and cracked, "I'm here."

` "Where… are we?" I whispered, then let out another cry of pain.

"I don't know," he answered, and one shaking hand went out and pushed all the hair from my face.

Using all my strength I pulled myself closer to him and curled up beside him – in too much agony to put an arm around me, he just put a hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry, Damon," I murmured, "For the fight – it was stupid."

"No, I'm sorry," Damon said, "For everything. You were right, it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't," I replied, "If I hadn't been a stupid, dramatic, idiot then I wouldn't have run off – it wasn't your fault..."

The flames were closing further and further in on us and both of us seemed to have accepted the fact this was the end. Maybe I had lived too long. I was just happy that I had found my brothers again, and that if I really was to die right here, right now, I was with Damon.

"Where's Stef?" I mumbled.

"I don't know," Damon replied, "Not here, I think he got away."

"Good," I said, "At least he's alright."

I felt my eyes slowly start to close as the pain and heat from the fighting flames overwhelmed me.

"_No Lia,_" Damon cried, bring me back to my senses, "Not yet – don't leave me yet."

I looked up at him as he slowly tried to pry himself onto his hands and knees, trying somehow to pull me with him.

"I'm not going to let you give up," Damon said desperately, "Not when we've just found each other again."

Looking at him weakly I saw the determination in his eyes – not to save himself, but to save me. Slowly, I nodded my head, pulling every scrap of determination and strength together to force myself onto my hands and knees by myself. But just when Damon was about to stand up, a wooden beam above our head caught ablaze and fell slightly to Damon's left, causing us both to lose our balance and sending us down to the weakening floor, Damon managed to catch himself but I fell onto my stomach, forcing the wind from me. Just as I felt my body once again try to give up, I saw the flames partially clear out of the corner of my eye and my little brother came bounding down the stairs.

"Amelia! Damon!" he cried, rushing to our sides immediately, "Come on."

Damon managed to push himself to his feet with a lot of Stefan's help and turned to me.

"Come on, Amelia," he cried, grabbing me around the middle and hoisting me over his shoulder.

He turned back to Damon and wrapped his arms around Damon's torso, and at vampire speed we were up the stairs and out the building into the cold, night air and I felt my whole being sag with relief. I could see Elena rush over to check on Damon and Stefan lightly tugged me off his shoulders and onto the ground where I gripped onto the cold sidewalk trying to keep a hold on the waking world. Great, raking coughs gripped my body, and I crouched over and practically heaved my guts out.

"Amelia, are you okay?" Stefan asked, extreme concern lining his face.

"I'm good," I choked out, smiling slightly at him.

Damon and I looked at each other once and gave each other wry, exhausted, identical smiles.

"Looking good, D'," I joked.

"And you," he coughed out.

I let out a shaky, relieved breath, pulling myself onto my feet – with Stefan supporting me – and then let out a bark-like laugh, you know, the kind of way you laugh when you have just had a near death experience.

* * *

Damon disappeared quickly, staying for just enough time to tell me that there was something he had to do and that he would see me later, so I stuck with Stefan (and unfortunately, Elena). Stefan kept throwing me worried glances in case I was just about to fall over and die or something – I felt alright, all I needed was some blood.

"Are you two ever going to explain?" Elena asked suddenly as we headed back to the Mystic Grill.

"Explain what?" I snapped at her, not bothering to keep the bitter tone out of it.

"You being Stefan's little sister," Elena said, stopping and folding her arms over her chest. _Oh, melodramatics_.

"Actually I'm Stefan's big sister – I'm Damon's twin," I told her and her eyes widened.

"Well, whatever. Explain," Elena demanded.

"I don't have to do anything for you," I retorted, taking a step towards her but felt Stefan's hand on my shoulder, warning me not to get any closer.

"Stefan?" Elena turned to her boyfriend and I just kept my dagger-like eyes on her.

"Amelia _is_ my big sister, she disappeared in 1855 and I – we all – thought she was dead," Stefan began, "And I still believed that up until the other day when we ran into her in the Mystic Grill."

"And I thought you two were dead as well," I added in.

"Why did you try and attack Stefan the other day then?" Elena asked me, her tone accusing.

"I wasn't attacking Stefan. I was attacking you," I said bluntly.

"Why me?"

"Are you a complete idiot? I thought you were Katherine," I told her.

"So, you know Katherine?" Elena asked.

"'Course I know her. Who do you think turned me?"

Elena didn't add anything and seemed to accept that I really was Damon and Stefan's sister. Until she asked, "Why do you hate me?"

"I was right, you are a complete idiot," I snapped.

"_Amelia_," Stefan warned from behind me.

"No, Stefan. She needs to hear this," I hissed, "You want to know the reason I hate you? It's because you can't keep your slutty paws away from my brothers. You're clearly using them both for your own selfish reasons. _You are just like Katherine_ – in fact, you're worse, because you act as if you're all innocent when actually you're a manipulative bitch. You've drove my brothers apart and for that I despise you. I would rip your pretty little head off if-"

But I didn't get to finish my little tirade – Stefan grabbed me around the waist and tried to throw me to the ground but he never succeeded. I was too fast for him, even though I still felt weak from my earlier ordeal, and managed to grab him from behind and throw him over my shoulder and onto the ground. He looked up at me, his eyes full of surprise and something that looked like regret.

"I have nine years on you, Stef," I snapped down at him, "That may not be much but it's enough. Plus, I heard you're not on the people stuff. That is the _last _time you put her before me, baby bro."

I knew I was being unfair and a tad dramatic but between seeing Elena's whore face, being trapped in a fire and pretty much thinking I was going to die, I was really past caring. I took one last look at my brother then up at Elena who was standing looking shocked, angry and scared, but she was standing her ground against me nonetheless.

"Have a good night, Elena," I muttered before sauntering off in the other direction.

* * *

I didn't regret doing and saying what I did as I talk a walk around night-time Mystic Falls. I'd gotten some blood in me – don't ask – and the cool night air was calming me down. I was walking down yet another street, planning on making my way back to the Boarding House, when I noticed Elena standing at the end of the street. But Elena was with Stefan... And she had been wearing different clothes so this had to be... I gasped audibly.

Katherine smirked at me as if guessing my realisation. I hadn't believed that Elena and Katherine could be two different people until now. Katherine's whole attitude and demure was completely different to Elena – I didn't know Elena that well to tell, but I knew Katherine far too well for my liking. Katherine just stared at me, taking in my appearance, and I clenched my fists, waiting for my chance to strike.

But I didn't. Katherine placed one slender finger to her lips, telling me to keep my mouth shut. And I did. My fists unclenched and Katherine smirked again in satisfaction, then turned and disappeared off. And I let her go...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_I am such an idiot. I left the last chapter right at the end of an episode so had very little material for this chapter, since I wanted there to be a separate chapter starting of season 2. So, here is an incredibly, too short chapter. And one of many Elena/Amelia confrontations which is just a build up - I hope I didn't make Elena as OOC as I thought I did. And in the last episode of season 1 everyone seems to be busy with something so I had no where for Amelia to go, so I thought might as well have her go off on her own - that is the first time I've been short of ideas in an episode, I have way too many for season 2. WHICH STARTS NEXT CHAPTER, WOO - SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET REAL. _

_The response to the last chapter was great. Thanks to the people who reviewed and the people who favourited and alerted, don't be shy you readers who never let me know you're there - I don't bite._

**Bared Wire Halo**, **JellyBear7**, **Everyday I'm ROFLING**, **xSerenityIsn'tAlwaysTheAnswerx**, **xInsanelySarcastic**, **GreekLia, TVD-FFN-NIN**, **dragonrain618**, **vfbbw**, **Dark-Supernatural-Angel**

_You guys all are amazing - and I love you guys for your reviews._

_Please, review?_

_-Megan_

_PS: Sorry for the many mistakes I presume are in this chapter, I rushed it a bit. Sorry._


	14. The Aftermath

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Thirteen – The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it.

**Here's the start of Season 2, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I stood, frozen, staring at the spot Katherine had been standing in seconds prior. Seeing her again was overwhelming but the even more shocking part of the encounter for me was the fact I had been unable to do anything. I had just stood there and let her go. Now I fully believed that Elena and Katherine were different people – when I saw Elena I just felt a white-hot loathing within me, but when I saw Katherine I felt ice-cold and chilled right down to the bone. I knew now that as much as I hated to admit it, I was still scared of her.

It took me a little short of a minute longer to recover before I turned-tail and ran in the direction of the Boarding House. As I entered the house, that in less than a day had become home to me, I was calling for Damon at the top of my lungs but there was no reply. Coming to the conclusion that I was the first to arrive back, I grabbed my diary and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_ A lot has happened since I last wrote you. It was only yesterday but it feels like a million years ago. I almost died tonight but I'm not even counting that as my main concern of the moment. I saw Katherine. And I don't know what to do. Half of me wants to go after her and tear her limb-from-limb or die trying but the other half of me still feels some crazy loyalty to the bitch that I could never kill her even if I tried. It's so messed up. I am so scared of her, I hate myself for admitting it but I am. She has ruined everything for me and I know she isn't anywhere near finished. I can't do it – I can't kill her – I just can't. She may have 'killed' me but she was like a mother to me in those years I was with her – I just can't. All those years of swearing I was going to kill her were all lies, I hate her with everything in me but I just can't kill her. I just can't. I hate myself. I really do. I feel so weak and stupid and worthless and I would sooner plunge a stake through my own heart than through the woman who destroyed everything that was good about me – what does that make me? I don't know what's going to happen, and I'm scared. _

_ Amelia Salvatore._

_PS: There might be the smallest chance I like Tyler – just the teeniest, little bit. But don't worry, I'm not going to be writing Mrs. Tyler Lockwood anytime soon. Yeah, I really do hate myself._

I took a deep breath and put the cap back on where I'd been pouring my soul out of. All that I had written was true: I do hate and I do want to kill her but I can't. I put my face in my hands and let out a cry of frustration.

"Amelia?" I heard the voice of my twin ask in confusion and concern; I hadn't even heard him come in.

My hands snapped away from my face and I sprung onto my feet, recovering from my state of weakness – replacing my mask.

"Damon?"

He was watching me with a worried expression but there was something else there as well, something had happened to him that he was very happy about.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I went to tell him all about why I was so stressed, how I had seen Katherine not long ago but something stopped me. Some force inside me stopped me going against Katherine's wish for me to remain quiet.

"Apart from the aftermath of our near-death experience, I'm completely fine," I lied.

At first he still looked a little sceptical before his expression cleared and he asked, "Are you hurt at all from that? I should've stayed with you."

"I'm fit as a fiddle," I replied, and then inwardly cringed for saying something so stupid, "Where did you go?"

"I went to see Jeremy, I needed to tell him something," Damon replied, sitting down on the sofa, a glass of scotch already in hand.

"Jeremy's Elena's brother, right?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

When I mentioned Elena's name I noticed a slight change in Damon, anyone else would have missed it but not me. And for me it didn't look like a good change. I groaned loudly.

"Eugh, Damon, what did you do?" I moaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"With Elena. You did something. You kissed her, didn't you?" I guessed and I took Damon's silence – and not to mention his tell-tale smug smirk – as confirmation, "Damon! Are you serious?"

I jumped from the couch and turned to look over him, hands on my hips – feeling a lot like our mother.

"I'm not pissed because you kissed the slut," I told him and when Damon went to retort I silenced him with the most venomous look I could possibly achieve, "I'm not pissed about that. But Elena is Stefan's girlfriend; does that not mean anything to you?"

"Not really, no," Damon shrugged.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that, you _idiot_!" I cried, "Stefan is your brother. Do you get that, Damon? _Your brother. _And he loves Elena, I don't get why, but he does. And you do not have the right to hurt him like that. What happened between you two? What happened that made you so willing to hurt him?"

"Katherine happened," Damon replied. His face was like stone and I knew he was fighting the urge to yell back at me.

That's what happens when you're so close to someone who has an identical persona and personality as you do – you fight. Your personalities clash so brutally that it makes Damon and my fights really horrible if they really get going. But as soon as Damon mentioned Katherine's name I stopped. Guilt and fear spread through me at the thought I wasn't planning on telling Damon that I'd seen Katherine, and I was afraid of what he would do when he found out I was keeping something like this from him.

I let out a deep breath I had been holding in and closed my eyes, calming myself. Damon was watching me, almost waiting for me to blow up again. There was a painful silence until we both heard the buzz of Damon's phone vibrating in his pocket. We both just stared at each other as the buzzing continued until it stopped and there was silence once again. Damon reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, noting he had one new voicemail.

"Am I allowed to play it?" Damon asked, and I noticed the air of teasing back, lacing his words.

"Go ahead," I murmured, going to sit in an armchair away from Damon, knowing that if it was Elena's voice I heard I wouldn't be able to contain myself.

A voice I, however, didn't recognise started to echo out of Damon's phone: "_Damon, hi, it's Liz. I- I really need you to come to the hospital. It's-it's Caroline, she's been in an accident, and... There's something I have to tell y-you. About Mayor Lockwood. I-I don't know what to do. P-please hurry when you get this."_

The woman on the phone had been barely understandable through her sniffs, deep-breaths and cries but I had caught on at the word 'Lockwood'. I think Damon noticed my reaction and intrigue – that I was entirely confused about – as he rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I have to get to the hospital," he told me.

"Who's Liz?" I asked, "Another chick who's about to confess her _undying _and _eternal _love for you?"

"She's my friend," Damon replied curtly.

"Didn't think you had any friends," I murmured.

"Very funny, Lia," Damon snapped, "You coming with me or not?"

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to the hospital, and when we arrived Damon was taking quick and long strides towards a middle-aged, blonde haired woman in a police uniform.

"Liz," Damon said, getting the woman's attention as I hopped along behind him trying to keep up, "I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?"

I was completely caught off guard and confused by this new version of Damon that he had put on in a snap. I was just looking at my brother weirdly as Liz threw a curious look at me then back to Damon.

"She's in surgery," Liz said with a quiet voice, "It's- they're doing everything they can. I need your help, Damon."

"Sure, anything," Damon replied, then looked at me, "Why don't you go over there, Amelia while we discuss 'adult' matters."

I looked to where Damon was gesturing and saw much to my annoyance he was pointing towards a little corner of the waiting room that held kids' toys: jigsaws, books and abacuses.

"Dick," I murmured and caught Liz's eyebrows rise.

"You'll have to excuse my _little _sister, Liz," Damon said before leading Liz into a corner so they could discuss "adult" matters.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit in a chair while - unknowing to Liz – listening into their conversation.

"Mayor Lockwood is dead," Liz murmured sadly, "They thought he was a vampire, they put him in the basement."

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" Damon asked, folding his arms.

"No, no, no," Liz gasped, "A mistake was made. They said he dropped like the others when John's device went off."

There discussion stopped for a moment as a nurse passed them and I made sure to look like I wasn't eavesdropping as Liz looked over in my direction.

"_He couldn't have been a vampire," _Liz continued, "I've known the man my whole life. Now Carol Lockwood is going to want answers, but all I can think about right now is Caroline and-"

Liz started to cry and Damon murmured to her reassuringly, "Hey, it's okay," before wrapping his arms around her. He looked over in my direction, caught my eye and gave me a look even I couldn't decipher the meaning of.

Damon continued to comfort Liz until she whispered something about going to talk with the doctors. Damon walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Liz Forbes, she's the sheriff," Damon replied.

"And you care about her?" I asked.

Damon looked at me for a moment before giving a small nod, "I think I do."

We sat there for another couple of minutes in silence until Damon said, "Come on."

He stood up and headed down a corridor and around a corner – with me on his heels. As soon as we turned the corner into the next corridor I knew why we had been heading this way. Elena was standing there with her witch friend, Bonnie.

"...they don't know if she's going to make it," the witch was saying.

Elena's eyes widened and she gasped out, "What?"

Bonnie comfortingly wrapped her arms around Elena but was pushed away slightly by an urgent Elena.

"Isn't there something you can do?" the Katherine-clone asked, "Like a spell or something?"

Bonnie went to answer but Damon was already walking forwards and said, "She doesn't know how. Do you?"

Bonnie honestly replied, "No, I don't," with a sad expression on her face. Elena looked once at Damon before looking over his shoulder at me. She gave me a funny look and I knew my tirade at her and I taking down her boyfriend earlier was still fresh in her mind.

"No, you don't," Damon repeated, "Because it took Emily _years _to learn a spell like that."

"Yeah, well I can take down a vampire," Bonnie replied, smugly, looking once at Damon then back at me, "That spell was easy to learn."

"You wouldn't dare," I said as I stepped forward into the little circle at the mention of Bonnie hurting Damon. Bonnie just glared at me but didn't make any move and I did the same, just kept watch on her.

Damon turned to Elena and said, "I can give Caroline some blood."

"No, no way," Elena hastily shot back.

"No, just enough to heal her," Damon insisted, "She'll be safe in the hospital; it'll be out of her system in a day, she'll be better, Elena."

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that," Elena replied.

"Do it."

My attention had diverted from the witch onto my brother and the object of his affection but when she said those words my eyes snapped back to her. She was watching Damon with a determined yet hostile look on her face.

She then turned to Elena and her features softened and she whispered, "This is Caroline. Okay? We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this," Damon began, "You and me. Call a truce?"

"No," Bonnie replied simply, causing Damon's face to fall into a glare, "But you'll do it anyway. For Elena."

There was a very long and awkward pause where Elena and Bonnie shared a look and I couldn't help but wonder who this Caroline chick was. Elena nodded at Bonnie before the witch walked past and sauntered off down the corridor.

"I know this is probably the last thing you wanna do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight," Damon said to Elena and I suddenly felt very awkward standing here.

I went to walk away but stopped when Elena replied, "Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John."

"What?" Damon asked, "When? What you talking about? After I left?"

"You were there?" Elena asked, confused and I felt my stomach sink.

I knew as soon as she said that that Damon hadn't kissed Elena tonight. He had kissed Katherine. I felt my throat start to constrict and I dug my fingernails into my palms in an attempt to calm myself down.

Damon was still entirely clueless because he let out a frustrated groan and said, "Come on, you know I was."

"When were you at the house?"

"Really?" Damon muttered, "Earlier. On the porch. We were talking. Feelings exposed. Come on, we _kissed _Elena."

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon," Elena replied and went to walk past him but I stood directly in her path causing her to stop.

Damon took the opportunity to grab her arm, "Okay, if you want to forget it happened, fine. But I can't."

The two of them just looked at each other and I looked on, waiting for the bomb to drop with Damon when a woman I didn't recognise stepped up to them.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message," the woman said, throwing a look at Damon as he was forced to let Damon go and walk a few paces to stand by me, "How's John?"

"Where have you been?" Elena asked, ignoring the woman's question.

The woman seemed confused when she replied, "The fire department. I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier I-"

"No, you didn't," Elena interrupted.

"Yes, I did."

"No, Jenna, you didn't," Elena contradicted.

"Yes, I did," the woman called Jenna insisted.

Realisation was now apparent on Damon's face, he looked down at me and I gave him a meaningful look when he groaned and said, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

Jenna and Elena both looked at Damon in confusion, but didn't give them time to ask questions as he was pulling me along back the way we'd came.

* * *

Later on, somehow Damon and I ended up 'escorting' Elena back home in case Katherine showed up again. I still hadn't told Damon that I'd seen Katherine as well and known she was back, and I knew that I was never going to be able to tell him now, the longer I waited in telling him the worse it was going to get. Elena led the way up her porch and opened the door to her house, Damon and Elena stepping inside but I stopped at the very edge of the threshold. Damon looked back to see what was taking me so long and smirked when he saw me standing there, but didn't do anything about it because that was when he and Elena noticed Stefan crouched over, like he was getting up off the ground.

"Stefan?" Elena asked my out of breath brother.

"Elena," Stefan said.

"W-what happened?" Elena asked, looking nervous.

Stefan and Damon exchanged a worried look but didn't answer her.

I sighed and leaned against the doorway, bored, and answered, "Katherine happened."

All three of them turned to look at me then exchanged looks with each other and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the melodramatics of it all.

* * *

With much persuasion from Damon, Elena finally invited me into the house, but only after I swore on both Damon and Stefan's lives that I wouldn't enter the house without either of my brother's there and that I wouldn't turn up in the middle of the night to murder either Elena or anyone she cared about. Stefan looked a bit uneasy as I took a triumphant step over the threshold and I realised that the last time I saw him he'd been on the ground after I'd thrown him there.

"Forgive and forget, Stef?" I asked with a teasing smirk which got a slight smile and a nod off Stefan before his sombre expression returned.

Stefan began pacing and Elena disappeared upstairs to talk to her little brother. It was silent between the three of us as we all took in the thought that the woman who had ruined all of our lives was back.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked, breaking the silence.

"No," Stefan replied simply, keeping up his frantic pacing.

"The woman certainly knows how to make an entrance," Damon muttered.

"Not much has changed there then," I murmured, folding my arms and lent back against the counter in Elena's kitchen.

"She said she fooled one of us at least, what does that- what does that mean?" Stefan asked, stopping in front of me but looking over my head at Damon behind me.

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up here earlier tonight," Damon replied.

Stefan looked thoughtful and just stared at Damon and I knew that what Stefan was thinking was along the right lines to what actually happened.

"Looks like you're the only one lucky enough to not have ran into her yet, Amelia," Damon said and I couldn't help but swallow hard.

"Yeah, lucky me," I replied, and even I could hear how unconvincing my voice sounded. Stefan's eyes snapped down to look suspiciously at me, and I could feel Damon's gaze burning into the back of my head.

For once, I was very thankful for Elena's entrance as she returned to the scene and said, "I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore."

Stefan turned back to his girlfriend and walked towards her and asked, "You alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," Elena answered, "I thought with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"I know," Stefan replied, "We all did."

"Katherine's been in this house, that means she's been invited in," Elena noted, "What're we going to do?"

"Move," Damon suggested and I smirked slightly.

"Very helpful, thank you," Elena muttered sarcastically.

I decided to step in by saying, "If Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you will be dead. But you're not – unfortunately. So clearly she has other plans."

Elena looked at me then rolled her eyes before sitting down on the couch.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process," Stefan said, then turned to Damon, "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"

I stood up from my position leaning against the counter to look fully at Damon; he glanced at me before answering Stefan, "To risk another frown line encroaching on a _very _crowded forehead, we... kissed..."

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked disbelievingly.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan butted in. I turned around to look at him, taking a few unnoticeable, small paces to stand closer into between the two of them.

"You know, when two lips pucker and then they go-" Damon teased, making kissing noises to further annoy Stefan.

Stefan rushed forward at vampire speed but Damon was faster, and I was even faster. At the moment they should have collided, I stepped in and pushed them to opposite ends of the room where they were both quick enough to retain their balance and glare at each other. I was standing in the middle of them, giving them both warning looks.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan," Damon said and Stefan advanced forward – my warning looks clearly not having the desired effect – but as I went to stop my little brother, Elena got there first, holding her hands out.

"Stefan, wait! He kissed Katherine," Elena said, "Not me. I wouldn't do that."

Elena had looked around at Damon to hammer home what she was saying.

"We don't have time for this, guys," she continued.

"Later," Stefan suggested.

"No," I commanded but it obviously fell on deaf ears.

"John must know something," Elena suggested, "There must be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"Because she's Katherine," I replied, "She _loves _to play games."

"And you're _fooling _yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to before she wants you to know," Damon continued for me.

"No, actually, Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel," Stefan contradicted, "Your mother; she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we could go to the hospital and talk."

"I've got a better idea," Damon murmured.

"What's that?" Elena sighed impatiently.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch," Damon replied, "See you. C'mon, Amelia."

"Is that smart?" Elena called.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored it'll lower her out," I explained for Damon, "She'll make a move.

"Yeah? Then what?" Stefan asked us, looking more towards Damon.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic," Damon replied with a smirk, "We'll see."

I smirked too but on the inside there was the niggling thought that when it comes to it, I'm not going to be able to stake her, or rip her head off. _My brothers are going to hate me._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_So Amelia's brothers are going to hate her, and you guys already hate me. For not uploading in the longest time and for uploading this, which was quite a pathetic attempt at writing in my opinion. I didn't like this chapter in the slightest but at least it's something. I've just been so busy. I'll try my hardest to upload soon but I'm going to be in London this week so I'm not sure. _

_Thanks to the **AMAZING **people who reviewed/favourited/alerted last chapter - I love you guys._

**_PLEASE DON'T SPOIL SEASON 3!_**_ - it starts this Tuesday here in the UK so please don't spoil please? Haha, thanks._

_Thank you so much, I love you, Please review?_

_-Megan_

_PS: I have made a twitter for fanfiction related things: **QaSSfanfiction** where if anyone follows me from here I'll be posting updates about where I am with my writing and when to expect updates. If you follow me tweet me your username so I know who you are._


	15. Give Your Heart A Break

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Fourteen – Give Your Heart a Break

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Diaries. Blah, blah, blah. Only own Amelia. Blah, blah, blah. She's my best friend.

* * *

My night's sleep was plagued with nightmares of Katherine. They all centred on her killing my brothers and me being unable to do anything about it – the details are too gory and horrifying to get into. I knew if the time came and my brothers were in danger I would do anything to protect them, even if it meant killing Katherine. I had just lived under her "service" for so many years – the first few, horrible years of my new life as a vampire – that it just felt wrong to go against her. The next morning when I woke up there were considerably large shadows underneath my eyes that I knew even make-up – which I didn't tend to wear often - couldn't completely hide.

Sure enough, when I went downstairs the next morning I found Damon sipping on a glass of scotch already and he was quick to comment of the purple marks lining my eyes.

"Not sleep well?" he asked me as I approached him, tucking my smoky-grey vest – which I had found tucked away in a closet of an empty room upstairs – into my black, skinny high-waist jeans.

"I guess that would be an understatement," I replied, emphasising my point when I yawned.

"I know the feeling," Damon answered, "Crazy, bitch ex-girlfriend comes back into the picture hell-bent on killing everyone – sleep tends to become a less important matter to deal with. Plus, I've planned a fight with Stef; I was too excited to sleep."

"We'll sort everything out, Damon," I assured him, "And when I say that, I'm not including the fight with Stef."

_I could always referee, _I thought to myself, but quickly dismissed the idea – Damon and Stefan were not fighting as long as I still breathing.

"You could ref," Damon suggested.

"That was freaky," I commented.

"What was?" Damon asked, confused.

"I literally thought about being the ref a second before you said it," I explained.

"I may look old enough to be your granddad but we are still twins."

* * *

Damon was reluctant for me to tag along with him to Mayor Lockwood's memorial service-get together-thing – mainly because he didn't want me to talk to Tyler, he didn't say that but I knew that was what he was thinking the whole way there. I countered with the fact that it would be highly suspicious for me not to turn up, even though I didn't know the Mayor at all personally.

When we approached the Lockwood estate, Damon walked a few paces in front of me, I think he was trying to convince me that he was pissed at me – he always was a bit of a drama queen. We were one of the first to arrive, mainly because Carol Lockwood had called Damon to meet her early for some "important council business" that I wasn't allowed to know because I'm only "sixteen" – stupid age-appearance-freeze-vampire-thing. The first thing I noticed about the new Lockwood mansion was Tyler standing on the front porch, obviously assigned with the job of welcoming the guests.

"Have fun with your boyfriend," Damon grumbled moodily in my ear.

"He's not my boyfriend," I hissed back.

Damon was about to retort but we had come into the earshot of Tyler who had noticed us by now. He was smiling at me – a smile that was awfully unusual for a guy whose father had just died – and I couldn't help but feel the corners of my lips turn up in response.

"Hey Amelia, thanks for coming," he directed at me then turned to Damon, "Thanks for-"

"Yeah, yeah," Damon was quick to interrupt, "Where's your mother?"

"She's inside," Tyler replied, he was glaring slightly at Damon, but – thankfully – didn't do anything else.

Damon stepped over the threshold on his way to find Carol but stopped to look at Tyler and I, "Remember Amelia, not to be afraid of having your first kiss – maybe if you get it over with today it'll stop you talking about kissing _him _every minute of every day."

"_Damon!_" I almost snarled at him. He smirked cheekily at me and threw me a wink before disappearing into the house. _He is paying for that later._

Tyler was chuckling a little beside me so I turned back to him and insisted, "I don't- y'know talk about kissing you – _at all. _He's just being a dick."

"Yeah, sure, I believe you, Mia," he muttered, sarcastically and I sighed, annoyed, "Relax, I'm joking." _State the obvious then._

There was a couple of minute's awkward silence, full of nervous eye contact and fidgeting. A few people turned up and Tyler had to welcome them but through the intervals of no one appearing and just horrible silence I was getting a little uncomfortable. I decided that maybe I should head into the house and find Damon, I was about to put a foot over to step into the house when I was stopped. _Crap. _It's easy to forget about the whole "invited in" part of being a vampire. Tyler was watching me with an odd expression on his face – almost like he thought what I was doing was crazy, in fact, that's probably exactly what he was thinking.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I prompted.

"I would," Tyler replied, "But I'd much rather you stayed and talked to me."

"Oh, I bet you would," I commented, casting a wistful glance at the threshold that I kind of wanted to cross.

"I'm not a bad guy, Mia," Tyler said, "And I thought you agreed that we could get to know each other."

"I did agree to that," I replied honestly – the idea of playing dumb did cross my mind for a second before I dismissed it unintentionally, "But I don't think your dad's memorial service is a suitable place to 'get to know each other'."

"I guess not," Tyler shrugged, "But who said I'm a suitable sort of guy?"

I didn't answer for a few moments, I just stood and looked at him with my eyebrows raised until I couldn't take it anymore – I burst into fits of laughter.

"'Who said I'm a suitable sort of guy'," I repeated through my laughter.

Tyler looked offended for a brief second before he was joining in with my laughter as well, "Yeah, that was stupid."

"You're so funny, Ty," I joked, still laughing.

"Ty?" Tyler asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah. You get Mia, but I don't get Ty?" I asked, mocking some sort of offence.

"Fine, you can have Ty," he smiled.

"Ty sounds like a name that would suit an 'unsuitable sort of guy'," I teased.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" he asked, but couldn't keep the smile of his face.

"Nope," I replied, but then turned my tone towards – yes, I really am going to say this – a more flirty tone, "Did you ever think that I won't let it go because I'm not a 'suitable sort of girl'?"

"I knew you weren't a suitable sort of girl from the moment I met you, Mia," Ty replied, his voice lowering.

_Oh God, what am I doing? _But I couldn't seem to be able to stop. I didn't even register deciding to move closer to Tyler but that's what I was doing, and he was doing the same thing. His eyes darted down to my lips then back up to my eyes and I didn't stop him when he came even closer, his breath tickling my face. I didn't even register how close we actually were to each other until I noticed an oncoming figure from the corner of my eye. I stepped back quickly and I caught the disappointed look in Tyler's eye, even though he tried his best to cover it.

Tyler turned to the figure I had seen approaching – I could now see properly to notice that he was a tall man with slightly curly hair and blue eyes, and rather good-looking as well – and said, "So, the black sheep returns."

The man smiled slightly at Tyler and gave him a disbelieving look, "Tyler?"

"Yeah," Tyler nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

"What happened to you?" the man asked Tyler, "In my mind you're twelve years old."

"That's two years older than the last time you saw me Uncle Mason," Tyler retorted, but kept his tone somewhat polite.

The man – who I gathered was Tyler's uncle (the use of the word "uncle" was a dead giveaway), Mason – reached forward and embraced Tyler in a comforting, manly hug. From where I was standing, Mason was looking over Tyler's shoulder at me. I would have expected a curious look – since I was a girl hanging around his nephew – but I just received one of the most hostile looks I had ever received, which is saying something. Automatically, I glared back at him, not willing to back down to anyone.

When Tyler moved back from his uncle Mason said, "Good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," Tyler replied, "Come on in."

To my – something close to – horror, Tyler and Mason both walked over the threshold and left me standing on the front porch. I looked up and around the door frame, trying somehow with my mind to break the spell that I couldn't walk over a threshold without being invited in.

Tyler seemed to notice my presence missing because he turned around and said to me, "You can come in you know."

At the exact same time that Tyler issued my invitation his uncle said – sounding weirdly like a warning, "Tyler-"

But it was too late for whatever reason Mason didn't want me in the house; I smiled at Tyler as I took one hesitant step through the door, relieved that my foot landed on the other side. As I walked in Mason continued to scowl at me and I knew if the whole 'if-looks-could-kill' saying was true I would be lying dead on the floor with a stake through my heart.

Tyler appeared to have not heard his uncle's odd warning because he turned to the both of us and said, "Uncle Mason, this is my... friend, Amelia Salvatore. Mia, this is Mason Lockwood."

"How do you do," Mason greeted, all signs of his previous hostility gone, but I was a good reader of humans, I knew his smile was faker than Pamela Anderson's boobs.

I didn't reply but tried to turn my glare into a semi-convincing smile – it didn't work too well. Tyler didn't seem to think anything of my behaviour because he just smiled at the two of us.

"I'm going to go look for my brother," I directed towards Tyler, "I'll see you later, Ty."

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Mia," Tyler smiled at me before I turned and headed off, planning to find Damon and tell him of my worries over the mysterious Mason – and to kick his ass for the little stunt he played earlier with Tyler.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find Damon. He was standing talking to Sherriff Forbes and I noticed him looking in the direction of the very guy I had just left behind – Mason Lockwood. Mason was now being greeted by Carol, and I noticed Damon was looking over at him with a wary and intrigued look on his face – great minds think alike.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon was asking the Sherriff as I approached and stood beside Damon. He noticed me standing beside me because he nodded his head towards me in some sort of acknowledgment.

"That's the Mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood," Liz told Damon.

"Is he on the council?" Damon asked Liz, "Like John Gilbert when he rolled in?"

Liz looked at me warily and Damon seemed to catch onto what she was concerned about.

"Don't worry," Damon assured her, "Amelia won't tell a soul anything about the council, she doesn't have any friends to spill to anyway."

Normally I would have retorted but my thoughts were elsewhere. John Gilbert. I still hadn't hunted that asshole down and killed him for him killing Henry. In the excitement of recent events Henry and John Gilbert had completely slipped my mind. Wait, Gilbert? Wasn't Elena Elena Gilbert? And I remember Damon saying a John was Elena's biological father... _Why am I just catching onto this now? _Damon had explained a lot of things that had been going on around here and had caught me up to speed with most things but he hadn't touched on Elena much, apart from her looking exactly like Katherine. So, the guy I wanted to kill was the father of the girl I wish I could kill – must run in the family.

I had completely missed the rest of Damon and Liz's conversation because Liz was now walking away and Damon was calling after her, "Thanks, see you."

"You're curious of that Mason guy too?" I asked him once Liz was out of earshot.

"Yeah, there's something just not right about him," Damon muttered.

"He was _glaring _at me when he arrived," I commented.

"Maybe because you're moving in on his nephew," Damon suggested.

"I thought young uncles like him were supposed to be proud when their nephew was scoring a girl," I murmured, not really choosing my words entirely right.

"Oh, so he's _scoring _you now?" Damon asked, almost in disbelief and disgust.

"That's not what I meant."

"You're too good for him, Lia," Damon said softly.

There was a silence between us and I couldn't help but remember when we'd had a similar conversation to this. Only things had been very different back then.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1885_

I finished my diary entry and closed the book over, tucking it under my pillow just as Damon entered my room.

"It's not polite to enter a lady's bedroom without knocking, Damon," I warned him with a smirk.

"Julien Lockwood stopped by again," he told me bluntly.

"And how does that concern me?" I asked him, trying to look innocent.

"Don't lie to me, Amelia, I know you very well," Damon warned, "I've seen you and him, always walking together."

"He offered to walk me down to the apothecary one morning, is there something the matter with that?" I replied as I stood up and walked over to my vanity, checking my reflection (I guess there's a reason they call it a vanity).

"Yes, there is," Damon retorted simply.

"Well, enlighten me, Damon," I said, turning back to face him, "What's the matter with that?"

"Because you're too good for him," Damon said immediately.

"He's the Mayor's son," I answered, "If anything he's too good for me."

"Nobody is too good for you," Damon replied, "You will never meet a boy who is truly deserving of you."

I looked at my twin brother, it was moments like this that I hardly recognised him, that mischievous glint wasn't in his blue eyes; he was being serious, something unusual for my twin.

"I think the same for you," I replied.

Damon smiled then said, "Is Martha Forbes adequate enough for you Miss Salvatore?"

"Out," I directed and he half-skipped, half-jogged out my room, laughing as he went.

I couldn't help but smile at my brother's strange behaviour, but couldn't help but wonder if he would ever not be overprotective of me...

* * *

_Lockwood Estate, Present Day_

"You're so infuriating sometimes, do you know that?" I told Damon and he looked down at me, looking somewhat confused.

"_I'm _infuriating?" he asked.

"Yes, you," I replied, "Do you realise that I'm not the same little girl anymore?"

"You _are _the same little girl," Damon retorted.

"I may look like her but that's not me anymore, Damon," I insisted, "You need to accept that. I've seen _so _many things, and done so many things that I wish I hadn't. I know you know what I'm talking about because you'll have seen and done the same."

"I'm not questioning that..."

"But you are," I countered, "It's easier for me to realise that you're not the same person because you look so different, but the same at the same time. But I look like Amelia Salvatore, the little girl you used to have to protect – I don't need protected anymore Damon, I've protected myself for a century and a half and judging by the fact I'm still here, I've came to realise I'm quite good at it."

Damon was silent as he observed me, a sad look on his face. I knew he saw the Amelia Salvatore he knew growing up, but I'd lost that part of me a long time ago, the vulnerable little girl who needed her brother there all the time to protect her.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I said after a few moments agonising silence, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Damon agreed and I turned and headed further into the Lockwood mansion.

As much as I tried to convince myself that everything was back to the way it was before I knew deep down that it wasn't – everything was different. I thought that things would go back to the way they were before, but that part of us was never coming back. It was lost, and I knew things between Damon and I were different. I still felt so much love for him, and a closeness I would never feel for another person in my existence but everything felt wrong, but I wasn't getting it back.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's going to be my last, or second last chapter until December and that's because I'm taking part in **NaNoWriMo,** if any of you guys are aspiring writers I highly suggest checking out www(dot)nanowrimo(dot)org for details - basically you have to write a 50,000 word novel in the month of November alone, so my free time will be dedicated to that. _

_Thank you to all the incredible people who reviewed last chapter:_

**peygoodwin**,** JellyBear7**,** Marina164509**,** xInsanelySarcastic**,** rtur**,** dragonrain618**,** Dark-Supernatural-Angel**,** Mirdori Yoshida**,** Hell**,** Azalia Fox Knightling**

**ATTENTION: **_Can I please remind you all not to spoil anything that happens in Season 3? Episode 3 is on this Tuesday in the UK so we're behind the US. Thank you._

You can follow me personally on twitter **(at)ItsMeggie  
**You can follow my fanfiction related account **(at)QaSSfanfiction  
**Or you can contact me personally at my fanfic related email **quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk**

_Thank you, I love you all, please review?  
_-Megan


	16. Five Shades of Amelia

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Fifteen – Five Shades of Amelia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Diaries. I own Amelia.

* * *

The latest 'argument' with my brother was replaying in my mind over and over again as I walked away with him, using every shred of determination in me not to look back at him. My realisation that things would never be the same with Damon really was hurting me, my stomach and heart were both aching – although I'm sure the stomach thing was hunger. It wasn't just with Damon that things had changed with; I'd hardly seen Stefan since I'd come back. I know I should be working with my brothers to make things better but with everything with Elena and Katherine it was hard to set our priorities in the right order. Plus, us three being vampires now didn't really help the situation.

I got confused and intrigued looks as I passed through the congregation of people within the Lockwood mansion, I guessed they were thrown by my unfamiliar face. I didn't consciously decide to look for Tyler again but seemed to be searching for him automatically – basically because he was the only other person I knew in town, or that's what I tried to convince myself was the reasoning behind my search. It didn't take me too long to find him; he was in a room that looked very much like a study, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Tyler?" I asked, sounding almost timid as I entered the room.

He looked up straight away and looked something close to shock when he saw me, probably would never have expected me to come and look for him, "Oh, hey, Mia."

I didn't know what to do so I stood rather awkwardly at the door as Tyler's head returned to his hands.

"How are you?" I asked and almost comically my eyebrows rose in confusion at what I had just said - something I thought I'd never ask.

"Can I be honest with you, Mia?" Tyler replied with his voice muffled with his head still in his hands.

"Yes," I answered simply, walking, hesitantly, over to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Is it sick that I don't miss him at all?" Tyler spat out, like he was disgusted with himself, which I guess he was, "I'm not saying I rather him dead, but it didn't feel any different when he was alive."

"No, it's not sick," I answered automatically, "That's how you feel."

"I bet you wouldn't feel that way about your dad," Tyler said, "I'm just a dick."

"You're not, Ty," I told him, ignoring the mention of my father, "Things are the way they are and there's nothing you can do about that. You can't fix what you had with your dad now, you just have to focus on what's going on right now."

Tyler studied me for a minute before smirking, "When did you get so damn deep?"

"I've always been deep," I joked, elbowing him in the ribs.

We were silent for a few moments and we both just studied each other, I looked away after a second, feeling awkward, focusing on anything but Tyler.

"I like this change in you," Tyler commented, "You're not being a cold, heartless, distant..."

"I dare you to finish that sentence," I threatened, but kept my tone teasing.

"I'm too afraid to now," he joked, "I'm sorry. You weren't a cold, heartless, distant... I'm going to shut up now. You get the picture."

"I was cold, heartless and distant," I answered, "Not to mention; judgemental, horrible, cruel - and an utter bitch, to put it incredibly lightly."

"Remember those were your words," Tyler said, with a smirk.

"Really?" I mocked, shock, "Because I thought you were putting words in my mouth."

Tyler laughed and then picked up a black and silver pocket flask that I hadn't noticed from beside him on the couch, taking a swing from it.

Noticing me watching him, he explained, "I found this in my dad's desk. Want some?"

"Go ahead," I replied, he handed it to me and I took a sip, enjoying the feeling of strong-tasting liquid trickling down my throat – alcohol always is a good sub for blood.

"You never did tell me how old you are..." Tyler prompted, taking the flask from my hand and gulping down some more of the liquid.

"You'd never believe me if I told you," I murmured.

Tyler looked at me, his eyes widening slightly then asked, sounding completely horrified, "You're not, like, fifteen, are you?"

"No," I giggled slightly, inwardly cringing at the fact I _giggled_, "I'm sixteen... Almost seventeen."

In all honesty I was one hundred and seventy-one years old but it's not like I was going to tell him that. I don't know why I had added in that I was almost seventeen, like I wanted to get approval from him – scared that me being sixteen would be young in his eyes, even if I was about one hundred and fifty years older than him.

"Well, that's alright then," Tyler said, his voice lowering somewhat.

"Why's that?" I replied, my voice automatically dropping an octave.

"Because if you weren't I wouldn't be able to do this..."

Tyler was leaning in and, without even deciding to do it, I was leaning in too. His scent was everywhere, and I watched his dark brown eyes dart down to my lips then back up to my eyes again. I closed my eyes and I could almost taste him when I heard someone walk into the room. I leaned back quickly and there was a disappointed gleam in his eyes once again, just like his uncle's interruption of a similar situation earlier on the front porch. I turned my attention to the boy who had just entered the room: he was young, about sixteen-seventeen with dark, longish hair and dark eyes.

"Sorry," the boy said, noticing the situation he had caught the two of us in, looking at Tyler's hand on my thigh that I hadn't picked up on until that crash back to reality, "I was just looking for the..."

"Bathroom's down the hall," Tyler finished for him, sounding incredibly impatient as he removed his hand from my upper leg, throwing me an almost wistful glance.

"Hey look..." the kid began, walking further into the room and perched on the edge of the desk, "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Today has been a big day of sorrys from people who really don't give a crap," Tyler grumbled, taking another drink from his father's flask.

I sighed and rubbed Tyler's arm in what I guess was an attempt to be comforting, he didn't object so I guess it helped somewhat – although I had no idea how.

"I remember when my dad died," the unnamed boy began, "I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all of this is..."

"The difference is; in your case it was true," Tyler answered, and then added spitefully, "My dad was a dick."

"Yeah, yeah, he was," the kid agreed and my eyebrows rose at how blunt he was – the kid has balls, I'll give him that.

"All fathers are dicks at some point or another..." I mumbled, joining the conversation, although my mind was elsewhere...

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1854_

"Amelia?" I heard my father call from downstairs, "Princess?"

"Coming, Father," I called down, slipping my diary under my pillow, hitched up my skirts and half-jogged, half-walked to the point my father was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you remember that Mayor Lockwood and his son, Julien are coming over later tonight?" my father reminded me, "The mayor wants to talk business with me and Julien wants to see you."

"Why does Julien want to see me, Father?" I asked, keeping my voice as polite as I possibly could. I knew of Julien, he was a handsome boy, the son of the Mayor – two contributing factors to every girl in town wanting to know him on a personal level.

"He is very interested in you, princess," my father told me, "And your mother and I think it highly suitable that you marry into a respectable family. The Lockwoods are possibly the most respectable family we can think of."

"I'm only fifteen, Father," I reminded him, "I have plenty of time to think about marriage when I'm far older."

"I think you're underestimating just how little time you have to think about this, princess," my father sternly told me, "It's the job of the woman to marry, bear children and look after the household – how can you possibly do an adequate job with that as an older woman?"

I was astounded by my father's newly revealed opinion. My eyes were wide with something close to fear and shock; my mouth was hanging open in a way that my mother would have a fit over the un-lady-likeness of it; my brow was creased as I studied my father.

"Damon doesn't think I should do that," I piped up as a last-line of defence.

"Yes, well, what does Damon know?" Father spat out and if my eyes weren't wide enough in shock already, they were now.

"Damon knows a lot of things, actually, Father," I squeaked, "Damon wants me to do well in my life, rather than just being born to marry and be a mother."

"That's what women are born for, princess," Father told me, somehow his tone still kind and loving, like he was trying to soften the blow, "You may be too young to understand that right now, but you will, one day."

I could feel the lining of my eyes start to burn with salty water as I looked at my father's cold face, I didn't want to cry in front of him but my father telling me my purpose in life was hurting me. I tried to compose myself until I was safely in the confinements of my room but my eyes were already welling up with tears.

"Now, princess, go make yourself respectable for the Lockwoods coming for their visit," Father commanded, keeping his voice gentle, as if I was so vulnerable that I would break in two at any second.

I didn't need telling twice, I was up the stairs as fast as my skirts would allow me, charging into my chamber and throwing myself very ungracefully down onto my bed, already sobbing my poor little heart out.

_Lockwood Estate, Present Day_

"Amelia?" I heard someone call back in reality, "Mia?"

"Huh? What?" I blundered like a complete idiot, looking at Tyler's – who had obviously been the one to call – concerned face as he studied me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "You just totally spaced."

"Uh- yeah, I'm cool," I answered, "I mean, I'm fine."

Tyler didn't look convinced and I looked up at the still unknown boy who was watching me like I belonged in a mental asylum.

"When you left us I was saying that this is Jeremy Gilbert," Tyler said, gesturing towards the now named boy.

"Gilbert?" I asked, now looking at Jeremy.

"Yeah," he confirmed, still looking weirdly at me, "Is that a problem?"

"You related to an Elena Gilbert?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my stupid question – _of course they're related you idiot._

Jeremy obviously thought my question was stupid and I was a complete idiot as well by the look on his face but he answered nonetheless, "Yeah, yeah, she's my sister. How do you know her?"

"Through mutual friends," I answered vaguely, but then added, "She's dating my young- _older _brother."

I mentally stabbed myself in the heart with a stake at my slip up, knowing the two boys must had noticed it. I tried to keep on a calm, unconcerned face but failed miserably.

"You're Stefan's sister?" Jeremy asked, instead of looking frightened for his life – and my sanity – he looked interested now, his eyes studying me with intrigue.

"Small world," I confirmed, looking suspiciously at his sudden change in mood.

Did he know what I was? Elena had said last night that she had told Jeremy everything - that meant he knew about my brothers being vampires. The kid could most likely put two and two together to work out that I was among the undead also. But rather than running away, he simply watched me, interested, to the point I felt uncomfortable under his watchful look.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mia?" Tyler asked, obviously trying to bring my attention back to him, "You seem weirded out."

"I'm fine, Tyler," I assured him, "Honest."

Again, he didn't look convinced but seemed to have accepted it. He took another drink from his father's pocket flask before saying, "I found this on his desk," as he held out the flask towards Jeremy.

Jeremy looked hesitant as he spied the flask, obviously decent enough a person not wanting to drink a dead guy's alcohol.

"He won't mind, he's dead," Tyler assured Jeremy, pushing him to take a drink.

"Yeah, you know what, sure," Jeremy agreed, taking the flask in his hand.

But before Jeremy could take a drink, another male figure joined our group, stepping into the room, Jeremy quickly – but very unsubtly – hiding the flask behind his back. I immediately turned into a more defensive mood at the sight of Tyler's uncle, Mason. Mason's eyes hovered over every one of us, lingering hostilely on me.

"Hey, what's going on here, Tyler?" Mason asked Tyler although looked at me, or rather glared.

"Nothing, nothing," Tyler answered, sounding completely bored.

Mason tore his gaze from me onto Jeremy as he asked, with his hand outstretched, waiting for the flask to be handed to him, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Jeremy quickly handed Mason the flask before darting out of the room. Through the whole exchange I hadn't taken my eyes off Mason. There was something not right about this guy, he seemed to have adopted a hostile attitude towards me from the moment he laid eyes on me, and I hardly think that's a suitable reaction towards a girl for just hanging around his nephew.

Mason turned back to me and added, almost hissed, "You can go too."

I didn't move for a few moments, just returned his glare. And when I did move, I leant over towards Tyler and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, although still kept my eyes on Mason. I just wanted to gauge the guy's reaction at me being so close to his nephew, I noticed his hands clench and his knuckles turn as white as his now paled face – or at least I told myself that was my reasoning for kissing Tyler's cheek.

"I'll see you later, Ty," I murmured, with a slight smirk before standing up. I turned to Mason and put on the fakest smile I possibly could before saying in a sugary sweet voice, "It was nice meeting you, Mason."

"And you, Amelia," Mason replied, although his tone remained as antagonistic as ever.

On that note I turned and left the room, throwing one last look over my shoulder at the two men I had left behind: Mason was glaring after me, with his jaw clenched; and Tyler was watching me leave as well, his fingers gently grazing the exact spot I had kissed him, and I couldn't ignore the way my lips were tingling.

* * *

"Hello, Amelia," a voice behind me interrupted my thoughts – which most of were, unsurprisingly, focused on Tyler.

I turned around at break-neck speed – or really human break-neck speed as there were still humans standing around – to see Katherine standing there wearing her usual smirk. When I had left the study and Tyler and Mason I had wandered around aimlessly for a little while, I didn't want to find Damon because our little 'dispute' was still nagging away at the back of my mind, and I didn't want to find Stefan because he was more than likely with Elena – I really need to make some more friends. But now, here I was, standing in front of Katherine, a rather large and uncomfortable lump developing in my throat and my nails automatically digging into my palms.

"Katherine," I forced out, trying to act as calm as possible.

"Long time no speak," Katherine smirked, "You look good. Modern day clothes definitely suit you-"

"What do you want, Katherine?" I interrupted, sounding impatient and agitated; better that than sounding as nervous as I felt.

"Ah, Amelia. I thought you'd have learned by now that asking me questions about my... activities gets you nowhere," Katherine sighed, "You know, I was very displeased when you ran away from me, but I'm willing to forgive and forget."

"What's in it for you?" I asked immediately.

"Oh, so maybe you did learn something," Katherine smirked, "All I want is for you to keep our little meetings quiet from those handsome brothers of yours, and maybe act as my eyes and ears on the inside."

"I'm not going to be your spy," I answered her, shaking my head.

"No? What a shame," Katherine said, mocking disappointment, "Well, it's up to you. You know, I noticed you getting quite _friendly _with the Lockwood kid, earlier, on the porch. I don't blame you he's quite pretty."

"Leave Tyler alone," I muttered through gritted teeth, for the first time sounding threatening towards her – I couldn't help but wonder why Tyler being at risk had sparked such a reaction from me.

Katherine laughed that stupid, melodic laugh of hers before saying, "Well, I'll _definitely _be seeing you around, Amelia. Oh, and I'd go check on your little brother if I were you, I didn't exactly leave him in the best condition."

And I hit her. Well, at least I went to. But when my fist snapped back to punch her, I just met with thin air – she was gone. I stumbled quite a bit but managed to regain my footing before I landed face-first on the carpet. A few people were looking at me, sniggering, and I couldn't help but laugh at the fact they'd seen me stumble yet didn't seem to have noticed the girl I was talking to disappear into thin air – I must look crazy, punching thin-air then laughing to myself like a complete psycho, I guess meeting the monster who had turned me into a vampire again was a reasonable excuse for insanity.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_So, um, hey. Sorry about the extreme levels of suckish in this chapter, I'm not happy with it but I wanted to at least give you guys something. _**28 **_people favourited/alerted last chapter and that was amazing for me._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They mean so much:_

**xSerenityIsntAlwaysTheAnswerx**_,_ **Azalia Fox Knightling**_,_ **abbey rose98**, **JellyBear7**, **Dark-Supernatural-Angel**, **Midori Yoshida**, **xInsanelySarcastic**, **Marina164509**,**hell**, **GreekLia**, **dragonrain618**

_And thank you to _**D..J **_and _**Gladys** _for reviewing chapter one._

_Please review?  
Megan. _


	17. Double Agent

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Sixteen – Double Agent

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

As soon as I gained some composure I was off to find my little brother, the one Katherine had apparently left in a not so good state. It wasn't too difficult to find him – I could smell his blood from miles away, and the stench really did make me feel sick knowing that Katherine had hurt my brother. I just knew he was okay – call it sibling instinct – but the thought that he was hurt made me want to tear Katherine apart; the fear of her and the reluctance to act against her was long gone by this point. As I made my way up the hill towards my brother's position, Elena was just walking down the hill in my direction; she glanced at me quickly before she snapped her head back to look at the ground. I loved how scared of me she was and how unstable she considered me – it was fun.

"Hey, Elena," I all but chirped at her.

"Go away, Amelia," she muttered back without looking at me, barely audible but she knew I had heard.

I chuckled slightly at Elena's comment before continuing my walk up to my brothers. "So, what's it gonna be, huh?" Damon was asking a sitting down – and completely okay – Stefan, his tone mocking, "Fight to the death? Go ahead. Make your threat. Stake your claim."

"Uh- I don't think so," I announced my arrival and both my brother's heads snapped around to look at me.

"Nice of you to join us, Lia," Damon muttered sarcastically, "Your boy toy bored of you already?"

"Ha. Ha," I answered simply, and without voicing the many snappy retorts running through my mind I turned to my little brother, "I heard you were hurt..."

Stefan didn't answer for a second, he just looked at me suspiciously, "How did you know I was hurt?..."

"I- uh-" _Oh crap. Just tell them. _"I smelled your blood."

"Right..." Stefan murmured, disbelievingly.

"Geez, relax, Stef," Damon stuck up for me, although he was still looking at me oddly, "It's not like Lia would lie to us."

I tried to make my gulp less audible. But failed miserably. Guilt spread through every vessel of my body as I looked between my two brothers. Why couldn't I just tell them? Because I'm a stupid, stupid coward. Damon was giving me a look that screamed 'we'll talk about this later' and Stefan was just studying me with skewed eyes.

"So... what were you guys doing?" I asked, trying desperately to change the conversation and stop them looking at me with accusing glares.

"Well, we-" Stefan began.

"We were gonna fight, weren't we, Stef?" Damon teased, clenching his hands into fists mockingly.

"I'm not gonna fight you," Stefan replied.

"Good, thank you, Stefan," I said.

"Why?" Damon asked, looking utterly perplexed, "I'd fight me."

"Katherine is going to try to play us against each other," Stefan explained, "You do know that right? All three of us."

"Brother," Damon began, "Don't you worry - our bond is _unbreakable_."

"She's not getting between us, Stef," I told him, "Unlike some other, _very _similar looking sl-"

"We need to stay united against her," Stefan interrupted me, throwing me a warning look in the process, "So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not going to fight you."

"_I kissed Elena,_" Damon blurted out at Stefan, trying to get a reaction out of our little brother.

"Damon, don't-" I moaned in frustration putting a warning hand on his arm.

"Because you feel something for her!" Stefan snapped, stepping closer to Damon, "Because you actually care. And I'm not gonna let Katherine coming here destroy that part of you that is finally, after all this time, willing to feel something."

"At what cost Stefan?" I piped up, my voice sounded desperate and pleading, and he turned around to face me, "By being in love with, Elena? By pining after her when he watches you with her? How is that healthy? How is that fair, Stefan?"

Stefan studied me for a moment before agreeing, "Fine. Then focus on Amelia. Focus on how much you care for her and love her. Katherine will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. So no, I'm not going to fight you."

Wow, had Stefan been taking lessons in melodramatics from his girlfriend? I watched him as he turned around and left, leaving me standing next to my twin brother. Suddenly, the air felt very awkward between us, the last time I'd seen him earlier today we had argued again.

"We need to talk, Amelia," Damon murmured.

"Yeah, we do," I agreed, still watching where Stefan had disappeared.

"I hate arguing with you," my brother sighed, "I really hate it."

"Me too," I said, still not glancing at him.

"We need to sort this out," Damon began, "We need to be each other's first priority and clear whatever's going on between us."

I finally looked at him, "We need to be each other's first priority?"

"Yes, we do," my twin confirmed.

I watched his face, he was looking at me with so much seriousness in his eyes that I had came to get used to in this vampirism state he was in – seriousness was something the old Damon rarely met with.

"So, you would really put me before Elena?" I asked him, quite distraught that I actually had to ask, that I thought it were even possible that Damon would put someone before me.

"Without hesitation," Damon replied, without... well... hesitation.

"Actions speak louder than words, D'," I said, although the teasing tone to my voice was easily recognisable.

"Then I'll do anything," he said quickly, "Whatever you want me to do to prove that you'll always be first for me."

"Anything?" I asked with a smirk, ideas already zooming through my mind at light speed.

"Anything," Damon confirmed, "You're my twin sister, Amelia. And my best friend. That will always come first."

"Family comes first," I murmured looking away, and then glanced back at him quickly, "Which includes Stefan."

"Yeah right..." Damon muttered, rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes then elbowed him in the ribs, "You love him, Damon. Don't even try to deny it."

"I wasn't going to," Damon said and I looked at him in surprise, "Because that idea is so stupid I'm not even going to respond."

"Whatever you say, Damon," I smiled, mocking him.

"I've got an idea," my twin brother announced, "Tomorrow, you and me. We do some sibling... _re_-bonding. Nothing else."

"Is that a promise?" I asked.

"That is indeed a promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"I cross my heart."

"Good," I beamed, "No creepy, brother's girlfriend stalking? No crazy Mystic Falls drama? Just you and me, causing some twin havoc?"

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

Damon and I began some of our twin-bonding early, hanging around in the Lockwood mansion, launching olives full-speed at unsuspecting elderly townspeople. We hadn't mentioned Elena, Katherine, or Damon and Stefan's new found feud, and it really felt like everything was going back to the way it used to be. I was laughing so hard I felt like my ribs were going to snap in two as we both headed towards the door of the mansion, adorning our leather jackets, joking and mocking each other the whole way. It was dark outside by now and we were some of the very few people still left at the estate. As we went to leave over the front porch, Karen – or was it Carol? – Lockwood stopped us in our paths.

"Damon? Amelia?" the woman called and I was quite surprised she knew my name.

"Hello, Carol," Damon smiled, his tone very polite as he addressed the mayor's widow. Carol, I had been right the second time.

"Thank you so much for coming, Damon," Carol smiled at my brother, "It really means a lot."

"It was no problem, Carol, honestly," my brother replied, his friendly voice sounding so false to me, "You know I'm always here for you."

"You have been so good to this family and this town, Damon," Carol grinned, I could be wrong but she looked almost flirtatious – didn't her husband _just _die?

"It was my honor, Carol," Damon replied, "It's my job."

"And Amelia, I want to thank you for helping Tyler out today," Carol turned her attention to me, "And I was wondering if I could maybe speak to you?"

"Now?..." I asked, unsure.

"If that would be alright?" Carol asked, "I'm sure your big brother wouldn't mind waiting on you for five minutes?"

"No problem," Damon said quickly although I knew he was lying. I could anticipate this conversation would be about Tyler and I knew he wouldn't be sticking around afterwards.

"Would you like to come through, Amelia?" Carol asked, looking at me like I was a sixteen year old or something. _Oh wait..._

I followed behind Carol, tucking my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket, and couldn't help but scuff my combat boots along the ground more than once. Carol led me through to a little parlour that looked very similar to the late mayor's study I had been in earlier and I knew that room was next door when I recognised the hallway outside.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for being with Tyler for support today," Carol told me, "He's going through a rough time even though he won't admit it, and I think having someone like you as a permanent fixture in his life would help him."

Was she arranging a marriage between us two or something? Then I felt a cold sense of déjà vu.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1854_

The Salvatores and the Lockwoods all sat around our fine dinner table in our parlour. Business conversation flowed between Mayor Lockwood and my father; my mother and the mayor's wife were discussing some big scandal that had happened between a boy in the Fell family and a servant girl or something; a six year old Stefan was sitting swirling his food around his plate, making mountains of food; and I sat awkwardly between my twin brother and Julien Lockwood.

"So, Amelia," Julien began and I audibly gulped, "How was your day?"

"It was very well, thank you," I answered simply.

"Are you doing much tomorrow?" Julien asked.

"Well, Damon and I were planning on taking a walk down to the Falls tomorrow," I replied, keeping my tone polite and formal.

"I was wondering if you would spend your time with me tomorrow," Julien stated bluntly.

"It is lovely to see you two becoming familiar with each other," Julien's mother commented and my eyebrows rose. I had hardly said two words to him but yet we were 'becoming familiar with each other'.

"I hardly think we are becoming familiar with each other, Mrs. Lockwood," I spoke my mind.

"_Amelia!_" my mother scalded me but everyone ignored her.

"Well I am sure that you will become familiar with each other in due time," Mrs. Lockwood stated as if it was a completely normal statement, "In enough time for the wedding."

I choked on inhaled breath and I heard Damon splutter beside me.

"The w-w-wedding?" I stuttered.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Lockwood grinned, "I was thinking a summer wedding; we could hold it out on the lawn at the estate. It will be beautiful."

"Mother-" Julien said, his tone sounding agitated and full of warning.

"I mean this as no insult to Julien or your family but I don't really feel the need to get married right now," I spoke up, looking down at my hands clasped in my lap, I could almost hear my father's teeth grinded and I could feel my mother's embarrassment radiating off her – but I could also hear Damon quietly sniggering beside me.

"Well, of course you do, dear," Mrs. Lockwood smiled sympathetically, like I belonged in an asylum or something, "You, your mother and I will begin plans as soon as possible."

It was too bad for Mrs. Lockwood that I went missing before she could host her ideal wedding for her son...

* * *

_Lockwood Estate, Present Day_

"I think you have the wrong idea, Mrs. Lockwood," I replied, "Tyler and I are really just friends."

_Friends who tried to kiss twice in one day. Shut up brain._

"Amelia, I'm not _that _oblivious," Carol smiled, "I saw you two out on the porch earlier."

"Oh."

"And I've seen the way he looks at you, he really does like you," Carol told me, and I swore my cheeks flushed pink.

"He looks at me like... that?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Carol smiled at me knowingly, "Don't worry, Amelia, he-"

I heard the racket before Carol did, and my rush from the room stopped her from telling me how she thought her son had a crush on me – I kinda figured that already. I walked into the next door room just as Tyler smashed up a framed photograph then turned and threw the contents of the desk onto the floor.

"Ty? What the hell are you doing?" I all but yelped.

He turned and looked at me with an angry, animalistic yet strangely passionate look on his face and deep in his brown eyes that so many _wrong _images flashed through my mind that I was ashamed had even come close to entering my head. I heard Carol enter the room behind me and heard her gasp audibly.

"Tyler!" she shrieked, "What are you doing?"

"I hate him," Tyler grumbled, pacing and breathing heavily.

We all knew who the 'him' he was referring to was.

"Oh, don't say that," Carol sighed, going to attempt to comfort her only son.

"Let go of me!" Tyler all but exploded, pushing his mom back in the process. Lucky enough for him she landed on the couch behind him.

I stepped forward and grabbed his wrists, trying to restrain him. At first he tried to fight against me, but then the anger on his face was replaced with confusion when I easily overpowered him.

"Calm down, Tyler," I used a voice so comforting and soothing that I was surprised I managed it.

"I can't, Mia," Tyler replied, sounding so vulnerable and pleading with her, still trying to pry away my vice grip around his wrists, "I can't. I hate him. I can't."

"Tyler, you don't-"

But my mission to calm him down was thwarted when two hands pushed me out of the way and I, very surprisingly, went stumbling to the side. I looked around just in time to see Tyler being tackled to the ground by his uncle Mason. For a moment confusion washed over me when I realised that Mason had managed to throw me out of the way, but then was replaced with anger when I saw Tyler struggling again, all my calming efforts pretty much out the window.

"Hey, got off him!" I called but wasn't heard over the noise of the two men's struggle, you could almost smell the testosterone in the air.

"Let go of me!" Tyler shouted, still fighting to get Mason off him.

I would've intervened had Carol not wrapped a protective arm around me; it would be a little suspicious if a small sixteen year old girl managed to separate two big, muscular guys without breaking a sweat.

Mason and Tyler continued to struggle until my friend finally settled down when Mason ushered the words: "Tyler! Look at me, look at me. Calm down, settle down."

Tyler suddenly became still on the floor with Mason still pinning him down. Carol breathed a sigh of relief and I looked down at Tyler in shock.

"I think you should get out of here," Mason said, not looking at me, although I knew it was directed at me.

Tyler's uncle slowly got off his nephew and turned to look at me with a glare so hostile I could hardly believe it.

"Mason!" Carol scaled.

"No, Mia," Tyler intercepted, rising from the floor slowly, "Please don't go."

Mason ignored the two other Lockwoods and continued to glare at me, "This is a family matter. It would be best if you left."

"No-"

"It's alright, Ty," I said, not taking my eyes off Mason, "I was just leaving anyway."

With one last glare at Mason I turned on my heel and stalked out the mansion and into the cool night air, endless questions running through my mind.

* * *

_Tyler..._

I had no idea what had just happened to me. Despite today being my dad's memorial service I hadn't felt this happy in a while. And I knew my newfound happiness could be summed up into one little world: _Mia_.

I don't know why I felt like this about her, I wasn't the type to get 'crushes' – I hooked up with girls, that was it. There was just something about her that was so different, and I guess the way she was a complete bitch to me when we first met only intrigued me more. Not to mention she's smoking hot.

I hated the fact she had seen me so mad, it was actually embarrassing. I didn't know why I had suddenly got so mad. Sure, I was mad at my dad but the rage I had felt was just so out of the blue. It happened occasionally, but usually the girl I really liked wasn't around to witness it.

She had managed to calm me down, which surprised the hell out of me. When she'd held my wrists and soothed me I had felt a huge part of my rage fade away, but maybe that was because confusion had taken over at how strong the chick was. Like, unbelievably strong.

And what was with my uncle and Amelia? He seemed to really hate her. But I was proud that she hadn't let the guy intimidate her – she had glared right back at him. Man, she's such a bad-ass – and did I mention smoking hot?

"Your mom's out," I heard a voice behind me announce the arrival of my uncle, "I think she popped a couple of pharmaceuticals."

"I didn't mean to freak her out. Or freak Mia out," I sighed, "I don't know why I get like this."

"It's the curse of being a Lockwood," Mason shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

"Then how come you got the chill gene?" I asked with the envy apparent in my tone.

"I didn't," Mason answered, "I've just learned how to manage it."

"I don't want to be like this anymore," I muttered, sounding embarrassingly vulnerable – something that had been happening a lot recently.

"None of us do," my uncle replied, "That's why it's a curse, Ty."

"Yeah..." I muttered sadly.

"Speaking of curses..." Mason began, "What's the deal with you and the Salvatore girl?"

I studied him with a wary look before answering, "She's a good friend of mine. She's been great."

"You like her?" Mason asked, almost afraid to hear my answer.

"Well duh," I chuckled, "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I have," Mason muttered, "I think you should stay away from her."

I laughed because I seriously thought he was joking, and when he didn't crack a smile I asked, "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not, Ty," Mason shook his head, "You should stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Because she's a Salvatore," he answered like I was stupid to have missed it.

"And what's that got to do with it?" I asked, "You not get along with her big brother or something?"

"Something like that," Mason said and I couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was hiding something.

"Look, her brother is a bit of a dick but whatever's going on between you two should stay between you two," I told him bluntly, "I'm not going to stop seeing Mia until she tells me she doesn't want to see me anymore. She's a good friend of mine and I really like her so no, I'm not going to stay away."

* * *

_Amelia..._

I arrived back home – yes, the Boarding House was now my home – to an empty house. Damon and Stefan had obviously gone somewhere and I would bet everything I owned – which really wasn't a lot – that one of them was with Elena. So, I sat down and waited, getting lost in my thoughts.

What had happened with Tyler earlier tonight? That rage wasn't normal teenage boy rage, it was something else. And what was the deal with mysterious mister Mason? No way would I ever be scared or intimidated by the dude but the way he seemed to _loathe _me really made me suspicious. Did he know about...? No, he couldn't. It was impossible.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone coming crashing into the house. I stood up to see who had disturbed my quiet, thinking time and was surprised when I saw a very upset looking Damon come stumbling into the living room.

"Damon?" I asked, tentatively as I approached him but received no response from my twin brother.

He picked up a whiskey glass and I waited for him to pour himself out a glass but I couldn't help but yelp in surprise when he threw it full-force against the wall above the fireplace.

"Damon!" I yelled, "What the hell happened?"

When I again received no answer, I ran up to him in vampire speed and grabbed his shoulders a little more roughly than necessary.

"Damon! Talk to me!" I begged, "What happened?"

"I killed him."

I felt my blood run cold. _No_. He didn't... He wouldn't kill him, would he?

"Who?" I squeaked, "Who did you kill?"

"Jeremy."

I felt myself puff out a sigh of relief but then felt bad immediately. Jeremy had been so nice to me earlier, he didn't deserve to die – but then again, who does? Elena certainly won't be too happy with my twin brother now will she? Of course she won't. He killed her baby brother. If someone killed Stefan... I can't even think about that.

"Why did you kill him, Damon?" I asked, my voice soft, trying to pull him into some sort of hug.

"Because _they _don't love me," Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Damon..." I sighed, letting his body slump against mine as I pulled him onto the sofa.

He felt so small and vulnerable in my arms as I held my twin brother. I didn't concentrate on what had got him into this dead state, all I focused on was my suddenly fragile brother in my arms who needed me...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_I am so sorry for the wait guys. I really am. Life got in the way, which is my excuse every chapter so I really am sorry. All schools in my area were closed because of severe weather conditions so I sat down and wrote this - it took way longer than it should of but ah well, you have it now._

_We've finally finished episode 1 of season 2 - onto episode 2. Yay!_

_Huge thanks goes to:_

**ILoveOrangeAndAccents**,** xSerenityIsn'tAlwaysTheAnswerx**,** Mellie Hoelcher**,** Unknown**,** egywgfy**,** Midori Yoshida**,** Jinx 456**,** CherryBlossomTrinity**,** dragonrain618**,** xInsanelySarcastic**,** Hellsleprachaun**,** DevilInWhite**,** TheHellIKnow**,** Marina16509**,** JellyBear7.**

****_Thank you so much everyone. You guys are crazy amazing! Maybe we can get to 200 reviews with this chapter?_

_Love you!_

_-Megan_


	18. Fair Play

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Seventeen – Fair Play

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1854_

The dinner with my family and the Lockwoods had really upset me. Of course, I wanted to get married as much as the next girl but I always saw myself walking down the aisle as a beautiful, mature woman rather than a child. And I did not like the fact everything was being decided for me.

I was sitting out on the gazebo, watched a 'V' shaped flock of geese soar by when I heard someone approach me from behind.

"Leave me be, Damon," I called to who I guessed was my twin brother advancing on me.

"Uh- I'm not your brother," a voice I didn't expect to hear sounded from behind me.

My body snapped around to look at Julien who stood looking rather awkward behind me.

"I hope I did not scare you too much, Amelia," he said, sounding and looking equally shy.

His hands were behind his back and he was standing up straight with shoulders back, his stance made me feel like he was addressing someone fifty years his senior rather than someone younger than him.

"No, you did not," I comforted him.

"May I sit down?" he asked tentatively and I was surprised by the formality in his voice.

"Yes, you may," I answered just as formally, watching his every move like a hawk watches her prey.

"I came out here to apologise for my mother's behaviour," Julien said, an undeniable pink tinge on his tanned cheeks and an ashamed look in his brown eyes, "She does not know when to keep that mouth of hers closed – so for that reason, I apologise."

"Your apology isn't necessary, Julien," I assured him, "You didn't tell your mother to say what she did, so it wasn't your fault."

"But I'm still sorry if she upset you – that was the last thing that I wished to happen," Julien said, his voice so soft that my face unintentionally heat up and I knew it would be scarlet all over.

I didn't reply to him – mainly for the reason that I didn't really know how to reply – and we sat in a comfortable silence and it became just slightly harder to decline the offer of marriage to him as we sat, listened to the birds and found pictures in the clouds.

* * *

_The Salvatore Boarding House, Present Day_

The next morning I woke up on the same sofa I had consoled my brother on last night, I must have fallen asleep. The absence of my brother on the same couch confused me though. _He probably went to bed, or something_, I thought to myself.

"Damon?" I called out, hardly expecting a response but expecting the silence I received.

So, I was alone in the house, _again_. This fact usually wouldn't have surprised me but thanks to the events of last night – namely Damon killing the girl he loves's younger brother – I knew my twin would _probably_ not be at Elena's today.

Damon's promise to spend the entire day with me today ran through my mind and I hadn't really expected him to break it at all, never mind before midday. Just to be sure I double-checked every room in the house – mainly because I didn't believe that Damon had went AWOL already and concluded that I alone in the Salvatore boarding house.

Defeated, I made my way back downstairs and padded back to last night's make-shift bed and sat down.

"So much for spending the whole day together..." I muttered darkly to myself and to the foreboding silence of the house.

_Maybe a little too... foreboding. _Something wasn't right. I slowly got to my feet and checked my surroundings, yeah, definitely alone, but definitely not right. But who would be in the house anyway? And make me feel this creeped out? Okay, okay, I know.

"Katherine?" I asked out to the silence, hoping I got another no response.

"Yeah?" a voice asked from behind me and I spun around to face the woman.

"Don't do that," I snapped, taking in her appearance once again, so alike Elena yet so different. I often wondered why my brother's – or mainly _twin _brother - found it hard to decipher between the whiny bitch and the manipulative bitch – I'll let you decide who is who. Maybe I could tell Katherine from Elena so easily because I had seen a side of the vampire in front of me that my brothers hadn't. Maybe that's it...

"It's fun though," Katherine giggled and smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I'd come and check on my little sister," Katherine smiled, "Or my little spy – whatever you want to be referred as."

"I'm neither."

Katherine laughed that god awful melodic laugh of hers, "That's not entirely true though is it, _Mia_? You didn't tell your brothers you'd seen me, or spoke to me. That's not very good sisterly behaviour in my opinion."

"What I tell my brother's is none of your business," I tried to smirk back although it felt more like a grimace, "And don't call me Mia."

"Oh, why not?" Katherine smirked successfully, "Is that Ty's name for you? I may need to have a couple of words with that boy, don't want him hurting my little sister now, do I?"

"Just stay away from him," I snapped, and was surprised by the hostility in my voice. "It would be very easy for Tyler to hurt you, physically I mean," Katherine said, obviously waiting for a reaction out of me, "What, with him being a..."

"A what?" I prompted when she stopped talking, which only got a stupid peal of laughter out of her.

"I better go, Mia," Katherine said suddenly, "I can hear that stupid brother of yours walking up the drive. Are you going to tell him about this?"

I didn't answer her and she must've taken my silence for her desired answer because she laughed once more and then she was gone.

And sure enough, two seconds later the sound of the door opening could be heard and I listened to Damon walk into the house. He walked into the parlour two minutes later carrying what looked like a tonne of shopping bags. I studied his face to see any signs of his scary breakdown last night but he looked like normal, sarcastic Damon to me – and I think I know him _pretty _well.

"'Morning," he said, "I didn't want to wake you so I just went on out, had to stop by the Lockwoods, Carol wanted to talk to me... What were you doing just standing there?"

I was still standing in the same spot I had been when Katherine had popped in for her oh, so, delightful visit.

"What is all that stuff?" I asked, ignoring his question, stepping closer to investigate the many bags in his hands further.

"Clothes," Damon answered, "I thought since you'll be staying here from now on you should have your own clothes, rather than wearing dead girl's clothes."

"Wow, you went clothes shopping for me?" I laughed, opening one of the bags and pulling out a midnight blue strapless dress I knew I could wear to one of the many Mystic Falls parties, "Or should I call it clothes shoplifting?"

"Call it what you want," Damon smirked, putting the bags down at my feet, "So, throw something on and we'll go out and spend the day together just like I said."

I smiled excitedly before launching into the bags and digging through them like a kid digs through their presents on Christmas. I was just pulling out a burgundy jumpsuit that I knew would look good with my leather jacket and Damon was pouring us drinks – and by that I mean blood - when our little brother walked in.

"Hey, Stef," I said, cheerily, and then held up the jumpsuit for him to see, "What do you think?"

"It'll look great," Stefan smiled kindly, "But then again, everything does on you."

"You are so right, Stef," I smiled then laughed.

"Want one?" Damon called to our brother holding up the bag of blood to show him what he was referring to.

"No, thank you," Stefan replied, "I'm not hungry. Just ate."

"Are you worried that one day all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back?" Damon asked with a smirk as he handed me my glass, "I mean, surely they talk."

"I'm just happy that it's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner," Stefan noted.

"Ew, sorority girl?" I asked then pretended to throw up, "Don't you know me at all, Stefan?"

I smirked in satisfaction when I saw the corners of Stefan's mouth turn up at what I had said but then they moved back into the standard position for Stefan's famous frown.

"I like this," Damon began, "You, walking on egg shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Is Elena worried to? I bet I'm your every conversation."

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked, ignoring Damon's mini monologue, although I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at both of us.

"She hasn't talked to me at all yet," I lied, "Bet she's too scared of me."

"I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires," Damon interrupted, talking more to himself than either of us and I really did start to question his sanity at that moment, but I was thankful for the conversation change nonetheless, "They're something else..."

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked.

"If you'd rather some unknown supernatural element running around our town and our sister, might I add, then, fine, I'll drop it," Damon replied.

"Tyler isn't an unknown supernatural element..." I added in, but then stopped.

"_With him being a..._" Katherine's words bounced around my mind. Maybe... But listening to Katherine has got me no where before so I'm not planning on starting now.

"We haven't seen a lot of Katherine," Stefan noted, steering the conversation back to the way he wanted it to go, "We have no idea what she's up to."

"Sure we do," Damon shrugged, "She came back to confess her undying, eternal love for you. So, I'm gonna let you deal with her. I have more important things to do, like... _explode._"

Stefan and I watched Damon as he walked out into the hall calling out a "cheers" back to Stefan.

"You haven't seen anything of Katherine have you, Amelia?" Stefan asked.

I didn't look at him, just answered, "No, like I said, Stef."

"I don't believe you, Amelia," Stefan replied, "You might have Damon convinced you'd never lie to us but not me."

"Wow, that hurts, Stefan," I remarked, keeping the smirk on my face.

"Katherine has more reason to talk to you than either myself or Damon, she's known you the longest," my little brother said, "And I just don't want her hurting you."

"It's really none of your business, Stefan," I told him, my tone patronising, "Now, off you go scurrying back to your girlfriend. And I'm talking about Elena, in case you thought differently. Cheers."

And with that I followed Damon, for the first time not caring that I may have hurt my little brother.

* * *

Damon stuck to his word and spent the whole day with me. We talked and it really felt like we were Damon and Amelia again, like we were a team. Attired in my new burgundy jumpsuit and leather jacket, we were now at the high school run carnival. It was a warm night full of fair ground music, joyful screams from the faster rides and laughter from the games stalls. Damon had bought me a pink cotton candy that I was now nibbling on when I spotted someone I hadn't expected to see by the popcorn stand.

"Wait, I thought he was dead?" I asked but got no reply as Damon headed towards the dark haired boy.

"Jeremy," Damon addressed the notably alive boy, "So good to see you alive."

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy asked my twin brother.

"A hundred and fifty years too old," Damon confirmed.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could, I don't know... Tell everyone what you really are," Jeremy threatened before he tried to walk past Damon but was stopped effortlessly by one of Damon's strong hands.

"Please tell me that was not a threat," Damon smirked.

"Maybe it is," Jeremy said simply while holding his hand up to show Damon a huge, ugly ornate ring on his finger.

All of a sudden Damon had Jeremy from behind with his arm around his throat in a chokehold. Jeremy was struggling and Damon wasn't putting in any effort to confine him.

"This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you," Damon hissed in Jeremy's ear as I watched the kid's face turn slightly purple from lack of oxygen.

"Leave the kid alone, Damon," I warned, watching Jeremy's – kinda bugged out eyes – watching me, almost pleading with me.

"Why?" Damon snapped, "You infatuated with this one as well?"

"No," I answered, "I'm just stopping you from doing something you're gonna regret later."

With that, Damon let Jeremy go – not before I noticed him silently tugging the ring off Jeremy's finger - and Jeremy stumbled slightly before standing up straight, trying to appear as threatening as possible in front of my brother.

"If you want to tell people what we really are, go ahead and try," Damon smirked and then held up the ring he had snatched from the boy's finger, "I will shove this ring so far up your ass; you'll really have something to choke on."

Damon then threw the stupid ring right into Jeremy face's grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the Gilbert who's eyes followed me trying to convey some message to me I couldn't decipher.

* * *

Our next destination turned out to be inside the high school near the arm wrestling stall where Tyler was dominating, defeating every person who dared to challenge him. After another victory Tyler noticed me then beckoned me over.

"Amelia, get over here," Tyler called.

"Go ahead," Damon prompted from beside me, "We need a spy on the inside."

"I'm not gonna be a spy," I replied, then almost smirked at how ironic it was me saying the same sentence to my brother as I had said to Katherine.

I made my way over to Tyler; he beamed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders which slid down until it settled around my waist and I felt shivers run down my spine along with his arm.

"So, who's next?" Tyler asked cockily, watching as a guy walked forward to accept Tyler's challenge.

Tyler's arm was removed from my waist just long enough for him to arm wrestle the guy and slam his opponent's hand down on the table with ease before his arm was once again around my waist. I glanced over to where I left my twin waiting and saw him standing with none other than our little brother.

"I bet I could beat you," a voice sounded from behind me, a voice I had come to recognise all too well. Sure enough I turned around to see Tyler's uncle standing with a cocky smirk on his face.

Tyler once again removed his arm from around my waist to verse his uncle. This match lasted a little longer than the last one but it still wasn't long until Tyler's hand had been forced to slam into the table and Mason came out victorious.

"Okay, he's the champ," Tyler admitted, "Who wants to go next?"

I half wanted to volunteer myself and kick Mason's ass but I knew that would be a _little _conspicuous. And another volunteer had beaten me there:

"Stefan wants a go," my brother called from behind me.

"Yeah, sure, I'll give it a shot," my little brother answered and I turned to see Stefan walking towards the table.

"Get 'em, Stef!" I heard Damon mockingly cheer.

"My brother over there thinks I could beat you," Stefan told Mason as they positioned their hands and got ready to arm wrestle.

"Your brother's wrong," Mason answered, still donning that same stupid smirk.

When their 'match' started I truly expected Stefan to force Mason's hand into the table immediately and was surprised when their hands just stayed in the middle of the table. But all of a sudden Mason started to push Stefan's hand down until it unmistakably touched the table. My eyebrows knotted in confusion as I watched Stefan rejoin my brother.

"I gotta get back to my brothers," I told Tyler although didn't take my eyes off my brother.

"Oh, okay," Tyler answered and I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

As I went to join my brothers I felt Tyler stop me by gently grabbing my air.

"Wait..." he simply said before he spun me 'round and my lips were against his.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Well this sucked, but ah well..._

_Hey guys! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year - I know it's a bit late but I hope you all had a brilliant time! We're two days away from The Salvatore Sister's birthday! I can't believe it was a whole year ago I uploaded the prologue. So, I want to thank you all for being so amazing and supportive and reviewing for the past year. Thank you._

_Huge thanks to:_

**Perry the Platypus. Hell Yeah**, **hplover1616**, **TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle**, **Daughter of Chaos 98**, **amycakes**, **Unknown**, **Hellsleprechaun**, **Me**, **Midori Yoshida**, **JellyBear7**, **Bookwormiie**, **CherryBlossomTrinity**, **Nikita**, **Jinx456**,** xInsanelySarcastic**

_You guys are amazing, thank you._

_And I want to say a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to _**taytayfanatical **_for your awesome reviews, you really inspired me to get started on this chapter so thanks._

_Please review?_

- Megan


	19. Two Kisses and a Compulsion

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Eighteen – Two Kisses and a Compulsion

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Vampire Diaries. And I sadly never will._

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1855_

My skirts were spread out around me in an array of fabric and colour around the spot I had taken up on my bed. My breathing was short and rapid, but I did not know if that was because of my restraining – albeit beautiful – corset that was pushing in on my ribs and therefore my lungs – or if it was because of the newly formed memories of the day I had just had. I had spent the entire day with Julien; we had walked into town together – my arm laced through his the entire time – the Julien (or his cook) had packed a picnic and we sat and ate it in the park, then fed our leftovers to the birds. I wanted to scream at the romantics of it all – of course I wouldn't though, because that would be highly inappropriate, according to Mother anyway. Mother and Father seemed very happy that Julien and I were spending time together – they are just ecstatic at the idea of me marrying into the incredibly wealthy Lockwood family – an idea that I am not so adverse to anymore. Damon, on the other hand, was less than happy about my day with Julien. When I had returned home he had sent me so many glares and awful looks I had long since stopped counting them, but for the first time in a long time I couldn't care less about how my brother felt.

I let my eyes wander over to my extensive vanity table where there sat a cluster of gifts Julien had presented me with throughout the day. There was a bunch of beautiful sunflowers that Julien had somehow known are my favourite flowers (I think Mother had informed him); a tall, topaz coloured bottle of perfume; a golden chain with one simple, heart-shaped pendant decorated with intricate, flowing engravings; and my favourite gift – a sapphire and diamond incrusted egg-shaped broach that Julien claimed had reminded him of my eyes – I had blushed rather furiously at that exclamation.

My emotions were so heightened and I was still in a state of bliss from today's events that I had not yet confided in my diary about what happened, and my oh-so confusing and positively lovely feelings I was feeling for Julien. I was just about to dig under my pillows for my trusted, book-shaped friend when there was a gentle tapping at my balcony doors. Curious – and admittedly a little terrified – I hesitantly made my way over to the source of the foreign noise, reaching out, I pulled the satin curtains back to reveal a figure standing at the other side of my balcony door. I jumped back letting out a frightened yelp and was about to call for help when the figure outside spoke with an all too familiar voice, "Amelia, it's alright. It's only me: Julien."

My heart was thumping against my rib cage and I let out a shaky breath, "You scared me, Julien. Don't sneak up here like that."

Nevertheless, I opened up the balcony door, allowing Julien into the room.

"I am truly sorry, Amelia," Julien said, then smiled a wolfish grin, "But I just had to see you again."

"You only saw me about an hour ago, Julien," I informed him dumbly, watching his face as he chuckled lowly at me.

"I know, Amelia. But an hour is far too long a time to go without seeing your beautiful face," Julien smiled at me then turned to glance around my bedroom.

And suddenly, I was blushing a deep scarlet colour, because I had just realised that a male aside from my father or brothers was in my room, looking around with interest. As if coming to the realisation himself I saw his tanned cheeks tinge a pink hue and his eyes fell to his feet.

"I also forgot to give you something earlier today," Julien admitted, mumbling to his feet, and I saw his cheeks turn even pinker.

"You gave me so many gifts today, Julien," I told him, placing my hands on my hips in an attempt to look stern – even though I did want to know what his next gift was, "What more could you possibly present me with?"

Surprisingly, Julien's face became an even brighter colour as he said, "I know it's very inappropriate – I hope you'll forgive me Amelia – but I wanted to give you this..."

Out of nowhere, Julien's face was lowering towards my own and I felt myself unintentionally freeze as I just watched him continue to move his face closer to mine. His large, brown eyes darted up to look into mine as if seeking permission for what he was about to do, and when I made no objection his gaze returned to my lips. I watched as he wetted his lips, and then I could count the freckles on his nose and then my eyes fluttered shut as his lips touched mine. Kissing Julien was so very different to how I had allowed myself to imagine. I had always envisioned his lips to be rough and scaly, similar to the hide of a lizard, but in reality his lips were soft, like the softest silk – as embarrassing and cliché as that sounds. His hands were curled around my small, corset-clad waist as his lips teased mine into action, and I was all too happy to follow his lead. My hands were flat against his broad chest and I could feel his heartbeat under my palm, the erratic beating could only be rivalled by my own over-excited heart. All too soon, we both found ourselves lost for breath and we both pulled away, our lips parting slowly. When my eyes finally fluttered open and I saw him looking down on me intently with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"I enjoyed presenting you with all of those gifts earlier today," Julien remarked after a moment of silence, and intense staring, "But that was most certainly my favourite."

And I had to say I agreed whole-heartedly with him.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

It was because of that memory that I found myself unable to react to Tyler's kiss. His lips were eager against mine, trying in vain to prise some life out of them. His hands were cradling my face as his lips moulded against mine, and they felt just like Julien's had all those years ago. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to kiss him too fiercely, and hold him too tight – but I just couldn't. My muscles weren't obeying my brain, the brain that was being hugely influenced and manipulated by my heart. Even though I couldn't bring myself to react to Tyler's kiss, I still wanted him to keep going, I wanted him to keep kissing me. So when he pulled away I couldn't help but feel disappointed and guilty that I hadn't been able to give him what he wanted. And I could see it, the disappointment and confusion in his eyes – the eyes that looked way too much like Julien's.

"Alright," Tyler sighed, letting go of my face and taking a step back, "I get it."

"No, Tyler. Let me explain," I said, trying to convey through my eyes just how sorry I was, but he was avoiding my eyes, looking at a spot somewhere behind me with his tongue pressed into the inside of his cheek.

"It's cool, Amelia," Tyler replied, plastering a smile on his face, "But it's just that – for a moment – I thought you actually cared about me."

"I do, Ty!" I insisted, "I – I need to explain. I just..."

"No need, Amelia. You know, I knew it was too good to be true, you being my friend," Tyler muttered without looking at me.

"I am your friend, Ty," I told him, trying to reach for his hand, but he snapped it away like he had been burned.

"You don't have to keep pretending, Amelia," Tyler continued, "I actually believed for a second that you had the same feelings for me as I have for you."

That hit me hard. I felt a blow of hard, hot guilt course through me at his words. A part of me wanted to tell him that whatever feelings he held for me, I felt them too but a bigger part of me still hadn't accepted the feelings – whatever those were – I held for Tyler. This bigger, stubborn part of me was the defence mechanism I had built up in the long years I had spent alone, murdering, a vampire.

"Tyler, I-" I tried to explain - what I don't know. I couldn't exactly tell him that the reason I couldn't kiss him back was because he reminded me so much of his ancestor, my first love; nope, I don't that that would go down too well.

"Save it, Amelia," Tyler snapped, interrupting any sort of explanation I could've given, "If you were my friend you wouldn't of just stood there while I was trying to kiss you – push me away, slap me, I don't care, but don't just stand there, making _me _feel like the dick in the situation – like I've done something wrong by daring to like you."

"Ty, I'm sorry," I said quickly before he could interrupt me again.

"Yeah, whatever, Amelia," Tyler shrugged, "You should probably leave, I'm sure your brothers are probably looking for you."

After those words had left his mouth, he turned on his heel and left the room without glancing back at me.

"Tyler!" I called after him but was unsurprisingly ignored.

Why do I have to screw everything up? I couldn't help but feel overwhelming guilt at what I had just done – Tyler was obviously humiliated and I couldn't blame him – I would be too, anyone would be. Now, I had ruined things with the only friend I had apart from my brothers.

I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth as I tried to calm myself down – Damon and Stefan would be able to tell at a glance if I was agitated and upset. Although, my plan to control and hide my heightened emotions was thwarted when I looked up and saw a pair of eyes on me. Tyler's infamous uncle was staring at me with a smug smirk on his face and a patronising glint in his eye. Without another glance in Mason's direction, I all but ran from the room.

* * *

My brother's weren't too hard to find, maybe because they were both standing right outside the room I had just been in.

Stefan was standing nearest me, watching on as Damon stood in front of a tall, dark-skinned, bald guy with his hands on the guy's shoulders, looking into his eyes – it looked suspiciously like...

"Hey, Stef," I called to my younger brother, putting on a happy façade, "What's going on? What's Damon doing?"

"He's-" Stefan began, but then Damon started to speak to the new guy:

"I need you to pick a fight with someone," Damon commanded, "A kid named Tyler Lockwood."

So Damon was compelling him, I thought so – wait... What? Alarm bells started to go off in my head as I realised what my twin was doing.

"Damon, don't do this," I warned literally a fraction of a second after Stefan uttered the same caution.

"It's just an experiment," Damon told us without taking his eyes away from the compelled dude, and then proceeded to compel him further, "Get him mad. Don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down," the guy murmured in a complete trance, and I knew he would have nothing else but this impending task on his mind.

"I know you won't," Damon answered, releasing 'the experiment', who scurried off.

"You do realise someone is going to get hurt, right?" Stefan asked Damon, and I felt my younger brother wrap an arm around my shoulders – he obviously thought I need some comfort.

"No, someone is going to get mad," Damon answered, glancing at me, "As in rage."

"And what's that going to accomplish, Damon?" I snapped at my twin, and his eyebrows rose in surprise – obviously at the venom in my tone.

"The Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes. Maybe the ambiguous, supernatural, mystery uncle..." Damon explained with a smirk, then let his gaze fall on me, "Besides, I have a personal score to settle with the kid."

Stefan and I adorned similar glares on our faces as Damon winked in my direction, nodded towards Stefan and turned on his heel and stalked off with his natural cocky, swagger.

"Stefan, what're we going to do?" I turned to my younger brother, looking up at him with worry evident in my expression.

"Don't worry, Amelia," Stefan said to me, "It'll be fine."

"I've gotta find Tyler," I muttered more to myself than anyone else.

"Relax, Amelia," Stefan tried to soothe me, and I didn't even realise that I was working myself up, "We'll find him."

"But what if he ends up getting hurt? Or what if he hurts that guy and gets in trouble? What if-" I spoke furiously quickly, but Stefan's arms being wrapped around me stopped me talking.

Stefan made a hushing noise and kissed my hair before muttering, "I know you care about him, Amelia. And don't worry, we'll sort it out."

This unfamiliar feeling inside me was freaking me out. I was upset. Worried. About Tyler. A _human. _I really didn't know what was going on with me, but I intended to find out...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_HEY GUYS *cricket noises* Oh, I don't even deserve crickets. _

_I am so sorry. There's not much else I can say about the long wait, and I'm sure you guys don't want to hear my excuses._

_And I'm also sorry it's so short, crappy and boring._

_Thanks for reviewing/favouriting/alerting everyone. And for being so freaking awesome all the time. I love you dudes._

_-Megan_


	20. Scream

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Nineteen – Scream

**Disclaimer: **_GUESS WHAT! I NOW OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. Lol not._

* * *

I had never felt as much like a bad ass ninja-spy as I did now. Stefan and I were stalking after Tyler while I landed high kicks to thin air and pressed up against walls, peering around corners. When I edged my way around a corner, with my hands held in the shape of a gun, Stefan actually cracked a smile – alert the media, and the fire department, and anyone else you want to alert. I felt like I was some sort of lioness hunting a wildebeest (in other words Tyler) – but wait, wasn't that what older women (in other words cougars) say when they were prowling after younger guys? But then again, Tyler was well over a hundred years younger than me... _Oh my god: I'm a cougar._

"What are you laughing at?" Stefan smiled in my direction. _Had I been laughing?_

"I'm laughing at your face, Stef," I quipped back childishly.

"Oh, good one, Amelia," Stefan chortled, "Very witty."

"I know right," I giggled, winking at him exaggeratedly.

"I don't know how I put up with you," Stef joked, alert the media again guys: Stefan is actually daring to joke around.

"Me neither," I smirked, "Do you have, like, a handbook or something? 'Cause you deal with me and, even worse: _Damon_."

Stefan chuckled lowly, "Yeah, it's called _'How to deal with your psychotic, annoying, vampire, twin siblings'._"

"Sounds like a good one, I'll have to borrow it someday," I smiled at him and he just laughed at me.

We followed Tyler all the way out to the parking lot, and it appeared like he was heading home, until the compelled guy arrived on the scene. If on instinct, I went to intercept the compelled guy but Stefan grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of a cluster of bushes.

"What are you doing, Stef?" I asked, as he pulled me into his make-shift hiding place, "Aren't we going to do something?"

"Let's just see what happens," Stefan said distractedly, watching as the guy continued to saunter towards an unsuspecting Tyler.

"But-"

"Just trust me, Amelia," Stefan said, soothingly, "I won't let anything happen to him – to either of them. But let's just see what happens."

I was about to argue my case but the look in Stefan's eyes, an intense longing for me to trust him that I was suddenly struck with the memory of the last time I had spoken to my younger brother earlier today – I had accused him of cheating on Elena – a girl he was so unbelievingly in love with - and just had been an utter bitch to him.

"Stef, I'm sorry," I said quietly, unable to look into his sincere, forest green eyes.

"It's already been forgiven," Stefan murmured back, turning his attention back to Tyler.

We watched – and I was fighting the urge to intervene – as the compelled guy smashed his shoulder into Tyler's, and he understandably retaliated. I was surprised by how worried I was for Tyler – he was a big boy, he knew he could look after himself, but my worry didn't ease. I watched as the other guy started to physically push him away.

Tyler snapped and warned, "You hit me again; I swear to God..."

But Tyler didn't get to finish his sentence, and I saw it happening before he did, the compelled guy's arm snapped back and a fist came flying out of nowhere connecting with Tyler's jaw. I automatically jumped up to go help Tyler, but Stefan was using all his power to restrain me against him.

"Amelia, you can't go bursting over there," Stefan hissed a warning in my ear, "It'll look a bit suspicious if you go over there and throw them apart."

With a lot of difficulty, I refrained against going over and beating the shit out of the compelled guy, even when both guys started to full-out brawl, trying to hit the living crap out of each other. And then out of nowhere, Uncle Mason was on the scene, pushing Tyler's attacker off of him – but Damon's compulsion proved to be successful when the guy didn't back down, just advanced on the two Lockwoods again. But Mason wasn't having that: his hand reached out and clasped around the compelled guy's throat, attempting to choke the life out of him. The three continued to _scuffle _back and forth until something, I would call, strange happened: the compelled dude managed to push Mason back over the hood of a car, but then Mason hopped over the top, using his hands to fire him into the air – then he jumped about five feet in the air, right over the compelled guy's head, almost landing on Tyler who had fallen onto the ground. I couldn't help but gasp in surprise and I felt Stef stiffen behind me.

"Your eyes..." Tyler gasped out, looking up at his uncle's face, and involuntarily, Stefan and I shifted to get a better view at what had shocked Tyler so.

But Mason had stood up and had smacked the compelled guy full-force across the jaw, sending him flying down to the tarmac. Looking around to see if they had any onlookers, Mason grabbed Tyler, lifting him to his feet, the two Lockwoods bolted out of the parking lot without looking back.

Stefan finally let go of me and he started to run towards the compelled guy who was sprawled out on the ground, gently dabbing at his bleeding nose, "You alright, man?"

The compelled guy looked up at Stefan with an agonisingly guilty and confused expression on his face – that I actually felt kind of bad for the guy - before he muttered out, "Why did I just do that?"

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Stefan comforted the guy, looking on in the direction the two Lockwoods had disappeared off in.

I couldn't help but wonder: Mason was not normal, Damon was right; he must be some sort of "supernatural element" – but how did that affect Tyler? _What am I getting myself in to?..._

* * *

After Stefan insisted on making sure the compelled guy – or Carter, as we'd learned – was alright. Damon and Elena – who I couldn't help but glare it on instinct – had scouted us out and I had been dragged pretty much against my will into a history classroom in the school. Damon and I were leaning, side-by-side, against the teacher's desk; Stefan was sitting on a table near the window and Elena was pacing back and forth, and I noticed that she stayed well away from me – I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked once again, folding his arm, looking a mixture of confused, angry and upset.

"Well, I fed her blood," Damon started to explain the obvious, "And Katherine obviously killed her... A plus B equals..."

"Wouldn't that be more effective if you said one plus two?" I piped in quickly, earning – an attempt at – a venomous glare from Elena.

Damon smirked slightly and was about to answer me when Elena interrupted, "But why?"

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut," Damon replied harshly.

"You two would get along _so _well," I smirked in Elena's direction, folding my arms over my chest; Stefan glared at me and Damon elbowed me in the ribs a little harder than he normally would have.

"And she said 'game on'?" Stefan noted, "What does that even mean?"

"It means she's playing dirty," Damon answered with a shrug in a 'isn't it obvious?' sort of tone.

"She wants you to know she's waiting in the wings," I continued on with the explanation, and couldn't help but smirk patronisingly, "And let's face it: messing with people is fun, Katherine knows that well enough."

"But why Caroline?" Elena snapped, running her hands agitatedly through her long hair.

"I don't know," Damon answered her.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind," Stefan said, "She'll have no idea what's happening to her."

"Oh, I think she does," Damon quipped back, "All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her..."

"Yep," Damon agreed, but then added, "And kill her."

"You're not gonna kill Caroline!" Elena snapped immediately, turning on Damon with a livid expression.

"She knows who we are," my twin reasoned, "She's officially a liability, we've gotta get rid of her."

"Damon," Stefan warned, "Absolutely not."

"Need I remind you of the tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon started with a teasing tone, "Caroline, of all people, won't make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys, come on, we all know how this story's going to end – just skip to the last chapter and..."

"It's not an option, Damon," Elena interrupted sternly and I rolled my eyes.

"No?" Damon smirked, "Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?"

"Looks like a town where history repeats itself," I added with a smirk, looking pointedly at Elena.

"You know I'm right," Damon concluded.

Stefan got up from his position leaning against a table and made his way over to stand in front of my twin brother and for a moment I thought he was going to agree until he said, "We're not gonna kill her."

"It's the only way," Damon shrugged, in an almost sing-song voice as we watched The Clone and Stefan leave the classroom leaving a silence in their wake.

After about a minute of silence, I turned to my brother and said, "So what _did _happen to Vicki Donovan?"

* * *

Damon and I were once again walking around the carnival, but this time with an ulterior motive – at least Damon had one anyway.

"_So..._ who is this Caroline chick anyway?" I mutter offhandedly.

Damon had been explaining all the things I had missed in Mystic Falls before I had turned up. After he had explained to me the 'tragic' story of Vicki Donovan, he had went on to explain all about the ring that Elena's kid brother had been wearing – that was able to bring people back after a supernatural death – and all about his alliance with the history teacher, Alaric. He called it a 'forced alliance'; I called it a 'bromance'.

"She's Elena's gal-pal from school," Damon said with a shrug.

"Not Miss Sabrina the Teenage Witch, though?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, not her," Damon chuckled lowly, "Caroline's more along the lines of Miss Malibu Barbie."

"_Ah,_" I said nodding, "And you said her mother's a..._vampire hunter_?"

"You remember Liz?" Damon asked and at my confused face he clarified, "The police sheriff we met up with at the hospital yesterday?"

"Oh, _her_," I nodded in understanding, then froze, "Wait... You're friends with a vampire hunter. Are you _stupid _Damon?"

"Ever heard the saying: keep your friends close, and your enemies' closer, Lia?" Damon asked, patronisingly.

"So that's why you're so close to the Katherine-Clone..." I muttered, deliberately annoying him – I knew full well the reason Damon kept Elena so close.

"No," Damon answered flat-out, "I'm close to Elena, I mean, I keep Elena close because..."

"Because you _luuuurve _her," I teased, bumping my hip into his, "I get it, D'."

"You're annoying you know that," Damon grumbled like an upset two year old.

"I learned from the best," I nodded at him and he just rolled his eyes.

I noticed Damon's eyes had wandered to a spot on the ground; I followed his line of sight and saw a sharp, wooden stake lying there. Damon reached over and picked it up, twirling it in his hands and smirking in satisfaction.

"Ken's going to be so devastated..." I murmured.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Ken? Who the hell is Ken?"

"_Y'know..._ You said Caroline was like Barbie. Barbie and Ken..." I clarified and he just looked at me like I belonged in a mental institute, "It was a joke, Damon."

"I'm so disappointed in you, Lia," Damon muttered with a smirk, "I expected better from you."

"Well, it was- wait, can you smell that?"

It seemed Damon had smelled the alluring, metallic scent of blood at the same time I did as he was already taking off in the direction the smell was coming from. I followed close on his heels as we went around the back of the school towards a pick-up truck that was parked in the shadows. The smell of blood coming from the vehicle was so overwhelming that I could feel my fangs poking out of my gums and my eyes started to sting, hinting that the veins around them would soon be visible. On the back of the truck was a blonde girl – who I guessed must be Barbie-Caroline – sobbing into her hands, with an insane amount of blood coating the area surrounding her mouth. Beside the new vampire was a lifeless body that I recognised as compelled guy – or Carter – _that guy cannot catch a break tonight._

Damon slowly approached the blood and tear covered Caroline, who muttered sorrowfully, "He's dead. I killed him. _What's wrong with me?_"

The way she sobbed those words pulled at something in me and my eyebrows furrowed as I watched her. I remember the way I had sobbed when I had turned and killed someone.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Damon replied, and I couldn't help but have my eyes flash down to the wooden weapon in his hand, "I can help you."

"You can?" Caroline cried, her voice still thick with sorrow, but laced with hope.

"Yeah, I have to."

"What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do," Damon answered, "I'm gonna kill you."

In a blink, Caroline had hopped off the truck and was in front of Damon, pleading with him.

"Please don't! I don't want to die!"

"But you're already dead," Damon suggested.

"No I'm not!" Caroline cried defiantly, "Stop saying that! Just help me!"

"Okay," Damon said, trying to keep his voice comforting as he pulled the sobbing girl into his arms.

"Just help me, please!" Caroline begged against Damon's chest, "Please. _Please_!"

Everything that happened next happened very fast – even for my vampire eyes. Listening to Caroline sob and beg reminded me so much of someone – someone who had turned and had sobbed and begged for her twin brother, Caroline reminded me of me. So for that reason, when Damon's arm rose, with the stake poised to strike Caroline's heart, I rushed forward and ripped it from his hand. Almost simultaneously, Stefan had arrived on the scene, pulling Caroline away from Damon, taking up a protective stance in front of her.

"Lia?" Damon asked in complete surprise as he looked at the stake I had stolen from him.

"I'm not going to let you do this, Damon," I murmured towards my twin brother, then looked back at Caroline who was still standing there crying, shaking from head to toe.

I hadn't noticed her at first but Elena was standing near Caroline, obviously trying to comfort her friend, but Caroline was having none of that, "Get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, no, Caroline," Elena denied instantly, "That wasn't me. You know that. That was Katherine!"  
"No!" Caroline all but shrieked, "Then why did she look like you? And why? Why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan! We've got to get her inside," Elena called to her boyfriend, and for the first time I actually agreed with her – I felt like I was going to vomit at the thought.

"It's okay, Caroline," Stefan said soothingly, "Come with me."

"She'll die," Damon called, "It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah, maybe so," Stefan surprisingly agreed, "But it's not gonna happen tonight."

"Oh, yeah it is," Damon murmured and before I knew it, he had forcedly ripped the stake from my grasp and was heading towards Caroline, with his weapon at the ready.

But before Damon could reach his victim, Elena had somehow made it in front of Caroline as Damon reached them, stopping himself just in time – but with the stake still poised above his head.

There was an agonising silence as Damon stared down at Elena with his weapon still at the ready, before Elena pleaded, "Damon. She's my friend."

Damon inhaled deeply before he twirled the stake away from Elena, and taking a step back, "Whatever happens it's on you."

I took a deep breath as relief flooded through me when Damon admitted defeat and Stefan started to drag the still crying Caroline away from the scene that was so close to being her death scene. I didn't know why I suddenly cared so much about 'Barbie'; she reminded me of me, she was scared, angry, confused, guilty. Everything I had been when I first turned. I had had Henry to help me out, the least Caroline deserved was someone to help her.

Caroline and Stefan were intercepted by Sabrina – Bonnie, I think – and she seemed traumatised to see her friend in such a state – well it was obvious Caroline hadn't lost a tooth with the amount of blood around her lips. Bonnie – or whatever – started crying herself at seeing her friend as a vampire, and seeing the body of Carter lying sprawled out on the back of the truck. I watched as the witch approached the body, and bowed her head – and I couldn't help but pity her. Oh God, I'm becoming like Stefan – all humane and stuff...

* * *

To say it was awkward standing alone with Bonnie and Elena would be the understatement of the century – and believe me, I would know, since I've lived through it and all. Damon had disappeared off to find a tool he could use to bury the body of the unlucky Carter, whose nose was still bleeding from the fight he had gotten in with Tyler and his supernatural uncle earlier.

"I can't believe this is happening," Bonnie cried to herself, repeating the line she had been saying over to herself as she paced in front of Carter's body.

"Come on, don't pout about it," a voice sounded, announcing my twin's return, "We've got a body to bury," Damon smirked as he gestured to the shovel he now held in his hands, and then turned to Elena, "I thought you were calling the shots, no?"

Elena looked at him with a – successful this time – venomous look and Damon shrugged, heading back to the body on the truck.

"Sucks to be you buddy," Damon joked to himself; and for some reason I didn't find that sort of humour funny anymore.

I couldn't tell you what happened next because I didn't really know myself. One second Damon was chuckling to himself, then the next he was clutching his head and screaming.

"Damon?" I asked in shock as I approached my brother hesitantly, "What's wrong? What's happening?"

He didn't answer, just continued to cry out in pain, his face was scrunched up and his hands were clamped to his temples.

Panicking, I put a hand on his arm and asked, "Tell me what to do, Damon. What's happening?"

"Amelia..." he gasped out through his cries of pain.

Suddenly there was the sound of running water from I don't know where, all my attention was on my screaming twin brother.

From somewhere behind me the witch murmured, "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt..."

"I didn't do this," Damon cried out.

Then it dawned on me what was happening, "_You!_" I gasped out, turning on the witch and lunging for her.

But I never reached her. The last thing I saw was the witch's dark eyes snapping to look at me before black spots covered my vision and it felt like my skull was enclosing in on my brain. The sounds around me started to fade away, everything sounded muffled to my ears, like I was underwater. And I could feel rather than hear screams of pain ripping up my throat and out of mouth. Something hard hit my knees, and it didn't dawn on me that I had sunken onto the ground in pain. It seemed that the only thing that existed was the intense pain all the way around my head, every single inch of my brain was screaming out in agony.

And then came the heat. The only time I had ever felt such an intense heat was when Damon and I had been locked in the basement with the fire. _Fire. _Now I was very aware of the flames that were licking at my body. The pain in my head had started to fade - but the scars of it were still fresh in my mind, my mind just felt numb – but now my whole body was screaming with the burning sensation of the fire surrounding and moving over my body. I flailed around like a fish out of water trying to swat at the fire but it seemed to only create more fire. _Fire. _More screams worked their way up and out my throat, but now I could hear my screams, and someone else's screams. _Damon. _I tried to fight through the fire to reach my brother but it just seemed to be everywhere, it felt like I was made of fire. I could feel the flames start to pull and tug at my flesh as I rolled around, swatted, did everything I could think of to cease the fire.

Then the enclosing fire stopped. I took the opportunity to hit the remaining flames off my body as I tried to restore my erratic breathing – even though I could've sworn when I was on fire that my breathing had stopped – back to normal. I lay gasping on the ground, trying to calm down my screaming mind. _Damon. _I managed to somehow push myself up to take in my surroundings, the ground was soaking wet and steaming – that could be explained by the fire. I had no idea what had happened, the witch had- _the witch. _But she was nowhere standing where I had last seen her, and Elena was gone too. I looked to my right and saw Damon laying there, panting, and still in obvious pain, his clothes steaming.

Our gazes caught and I saw Damon smile slightly in my direction, "Why us?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_Hey again guys! Here's a much longer chapter for you guys - I hope you enjoyed! _

_A HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to my amazing reviewers:_

**xInsanelySarcastic: **_who I want to say a really big thanks to. She reviews every single one of my chapters and is constantly supportive of me and this story. Thanks babe!_

**Jinx 456, ****JellyBear7, Stefanie, pickle, ****xSerenityIsn'tAlwaysTheAnswerx, KimmyWSmith, klaufia**

_And last but certainly not least _**RandomPandaGirl: **_thank you so much for your really inspiring, awesome review! You really motivated me to get writing this. And I thought it was so ironic that you talked about not having Caroline in this story, and then this happened, what a coincidence! Haha, thank you so much!_

_Also, something I found amusing was that in the script I take lines from it said (Bonnie gives Damon a headache) - haha, more like an aneurysm, but you know big deal..._

_Thanks again guys! PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! And write faster..._

_-Megan_


	21. UhOh Barbie, Let's Go Party

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Twenty – Uh-Oh Barbie, Let's Go Party

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own it. And yes, the chapter really is called that._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_After being told that it had been Elena that had saved my life the night of the carnival you can understand that I would be a little grouchy – only joking... I'm freaking pissed. Not that she saved my life, because believe it or not, I am happy about that. It's just that her saving mine and my twin brother's life makes it so much harder for me to hate her. But don't worry, I still do despise her. And I still am going to give her what's been coming to her for a long time – just got to wait for the appropriate time..._

_ I wanted to go kill Sabrina the Teenage Witch for what she did to Damon and I but Stef wouldn't let me. Being the humanitarian he is. Stupid, stupid, stupid little brother. But being the best big sister in the world that I am, I'm not going to kill her because I know that would hurt him – I don't know why. _

_ Everything's just been so fucked up lately – if you'll excuse my naughty language – I don't know how to describe half the shit that's going on. Damon and Stefan are in love with the same girl, who looks identical to a girl they were both in love with over a hundred years ago, who just so happens to be the girl who killed me - and them - and changed me into a vampire – not to mention that that girl is back in town with a plan to kill everyone, slowly and painfully. There's a witch who seems hell-bent on killing me and my twin brother, and I may just have a crush on a guy who may or not be a supernatural being with a supernatural uncle who hates me. _And _the possible supernatural guy I may or may not have a crush on probably hates me now because I couldn't kiss him back because he reminds me of his dead ancestor who was the first – and only - person I was ever in love with. And you thought your life was crazy..._

_ I have to go. Alaric – my brother's gay lover – is coming over to discuss some shit that I wasn't really paying attention to because Elena was talking, and naturally, I don't listen when Elena's talking._

_ Until next time,_

_ Amelia Salvatore._

I don't know whether it was fate, or just incredible psychic powers on my part, but as soon as my pen left the old, worn paper of my diary, the sound of someone making their way up to the front door reached my ears, and I peered down the hall, from my position curled up on the couch, with interest. I'm not going to lie, I was excited to meet Alaric, it felt like Damon was bringing a girl – even though he's a dude – home for the first time: it's time to dig out embarrassing stories of Damon. There was a ring of the doorbell and feet moving upstairs, followed by Stefan and Elena walking down to the door. _Oh yeah, forgot she was here... _And Damon followed down behind them. _Oh shit, was there some creepy threesome going on upstairs that I didn't know about?... Why are you even thinking about that, Amelia? Oh my god, stop talking to yourself!_

"Thanks for coming, Ric," Stefan said as he opened the door for Alaric, and I looked down to catch my first glimpse of my future brother-in-law.

To be perfectly honest, Alaric was hot. Damon had a good eye – well, except for Elena...and Katherine: so really not a good eye at all. Alaric had the whole older guy thing going on, like George Clooney or Leonardo DiCaprio. I watched as Damon, Stefan, Alaric and Elena entered the drawing room and took up spaces on the couch, and I smirked as I saw Alaric glance at me. _He so wants me..._

"Ric, this is my psychopath of a twin sister, Amelia," Damon introduced with a smirk, "Psycho twin, this is Alaric."

"Nice to meet you," Alaric said grimly with barely a nod in my direction.

"You too... Ric," I replied, smirking at Alaric, who had chosen to sit at the opposite end of the same couch as me.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Damon asked in an ever so slightly patronising tone, "Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon into coffee?"

"I'll have something to drink, Damon," I chirped in.

"I wasn't asking you," Damon retorted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, gay lover comes first..." I mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help," Alaric said, ignoring my brother and my oh so hilarious antics.

"Yeah," Stefan answered the hot history teacher, "We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

And I hated it to admit it; but now they had my full and undivided attention.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked, looking at Stefan in confusion.

"Well you wouldn't," Damon smirked, "But your dead-not-dead vampire wife might."

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together," Elena elaborated, and I wanted to rip my own eyeballs out just at the sound of her voice.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town," Stefan continued.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rounded in folklore and legends," Alaric explained, and I couldn't help but notice how sexy and deep his voice was, "But at the time I thought much of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story," Damon said, and I giggled slightly. _Cool story bro._

"Aside from vampires," Elena asked, "What else?"

"...The lycanthrope," Alaric answered.

"Wait," I said, joining the conversation, "Like werewolves?"

"No way, impossible," Damon dismissed it and I had to agree with him, "Way too Lon Chaney."

"Is it?" Stefan asked my brother.

"Well, yeah," I quipped in, "Seriously? I mean; werewolves? Please don't turn real life into another '_Twilight_'_, _please Stef, I'm begging you."

"And besides," Damon continued, "I've been on this planet for one hundred and sixty some years and never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked curiously.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's Day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son, Tyler – the little dick," Damon explained, directing his last few words in my direction, and I just responded with a venomous glare.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhumane behaviour when he he got into a fight with a carnival worker," Stefan continued.

"Yeah, but Mason's just a creep," I muttered, putting in my two cents.

Stefan chose to ignore me – again – and elaborated, "It suggests some sort of supernatural entity."

"We were hoping Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is," Elena concluded our little the-Lockwoods-are-supernatural presentation.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke," Alaric replied, "I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

"So, can we get access to it?" Damon asked.

We all turned to look at Alaric and it was obvious he looked uncomfortable, I guess you would be if three vampires and a bitch jumped you and asked you to raid through your dead-not-dead wife's things – vampire or not.

"Ric, we don't know what we're dealing with," Damon continue, and I swear it almost sounded like he was begging, "If this wolf man thing is true, we have seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that Tyler punk may just very well by Lon Chaney Junior which means Bela Lugosi – meaning me – is totally screwed."  
There was a very awkward silence after Damon's little speech when I came out with what I thought was a pretty good one-liner, "Cool story bro, but it needs more dragons and shit."

"I think dragons are the last thing we need right now."

* * *

Later on I somehow found myself outside the Gilbert house, next to the car, as Elena, Damon and Alaric prepared to leave for their trip to Duke. The look of happiness on Elena's face when I told Damon I wasn't going with them almost made me want to go just to ruin her happiness, but I could honestly not face a whole day with her.

"Why don't you just come with us, Amelia?" Damon asked, leaning against the car as we waited for Ric to emerge from the Gilbert house and for Elena to stop talking to Stef.

"Well I have two options," I began, "Stay here with Stef and therefore Barbie-Vamp. Or go with you and have to deal with the Katherine Clone... I think I'll stay."

I saw his face tense as I called Elena the "Katherine Clone" again but to be honest, I didn't really care what Damon thought anymore – well, when it came to Elena.

"Although," I continued, "I'd go because of Alaric. He's pretty hot; he has the whole older guy vibe going for him."

"Don't let the Tyler kid hear you say that," Damon warned teasingly, but I still noticed that agitated manner he acted whenever Tyler was mentioned around me.

Thinking about Tyler hurt way more than it should – I mean, it's just a stupid crush. But I know I'd hurt him, and for some weird reason, the thought of me hurting him hurt me. I wish I could fix it, but I didn't know how, I'm not good with this sort of thing – and by 'thing' I mean apologising. It's not like I could tell him the truth: '_hey Ty! I couldn't kiss you back because you remind me too much of your dead ancestor who lived about a hundred and sixty years ago. By the way, I take cougar to an extreme level'_. Nope, it won't work.

"I don't think Tyler gives a damn what I think anymore," I murmured offhandedly, not looking at my twin.

"Aw, did you two have a falling out?" Damon teased me in a baby voice and I swear I could've torn his head off – metaphorically of course.

"Go suck Alaric's dick," I fired back before storming away from my brother, but something caught my eye: leaning up at the front of the car were Elena and Stef, only they looked like one person, Elena was sucking my little brother's poor face _that_ hard, "Oh, and Elena?"

When I called her her lips broke away from Stefan's and she looked at me in confusion.

"Stop sucking my little brother's face off, or the O positive I had for breakfast isn't going to stay down for long."

I have a feeling this is going to be a bad day.

* * *

Stefan had phoned the witch-chick and asked her to meet him – and technically me – at the Mystic Grill, leaving out the details that he was going to ask Bonnie to do a spell for Caroline, fearing that she would do a no-show. So here I was sitting at the same table as the girl who had attempted to kill me last night, trying my hardest to be civil – and kind of failing at it.

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring," Bonnie replied after Stefan had made the request that Bonnie make one for Caroline.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too. The instructions must be in the grimoire," Stefan answered and I couldn't even be assed asking what the grimoire was.

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell," Bonnie retorted and I dramatically rolled my eyes at her whining.

"For God's sake Sabrina, just do the damn spell," I snapped at her and just got a look that would've killed me stone dead if looks could kill.

"Bonnie," Stefan sighed, throwing me a warning look, "You know how to drop vampires with a single look..."

"I wouldn't be mentioning that if you value her life, Stef," I interrupted him, giving him a smirk and a meaningful look.

"_Amelia_," Stefan warned, and then turned back to Bonnie, "I think you can figure it out."

"Caroline killed someone, Stefan," Bonnie snapped.

"Give her a chance, _witch_," I retorted, weirdly sticking up for Barbie, who I'd never actually spoke to but she still reminded me of myself, "She's just been killed then turned into a supernatural creature she didn't know existed – it tends to mess up your brain a little. You wouldn't understand."

Bonnie once again glared at me but Stefan was surprisingly nodding along with what I was saying, although I'm sure the way in which I was saying it he would not approve of.

"Stefan," Bonnie sighed, "I can't make it easier for her to do it again."

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive," Stefan explained, "Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you; from Elena; from Matt... It'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity."

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie fired back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't, but if we don't do everything we can to help her, or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now," Stefan retorted and I knew he'd won this battle as I watched defeat flash across the witch's face and she sighed heavily.

"I don't know if I can trust her," Bonnie sighed, "Not with this."

"Then trust me," Stefan answered immediately.

I just watched the witch nod her head, and I rolled my eyes – could've just said yes from the start... bitch.

* * *

It was a crazy day for going places – usually I would stick around the Boarding House, or the Mystic Grill, I was rarely going around so many places. Now I was at Caroline Forbes' house. It had been pretty awkward at first. Mainly because I had never been invited into her house, and since Caroline is dead that means she's not living – in case you didn't know – so couldn't invite me in. Luckily, since Damon is good friends with Caroline's mum she didn't think it was weird the sneaky manipulation Stefan and I had to pull to get her to invite us in. Now, we were all lounging around Caroline's bedroom as Bonnie prepared to do the spell.

"Oh, I meant to say," I said suddenly, directing it towards Caroline, "I'm Amelia by the way, the sexy beast that saved your life last night."

Caroline looked at me with a somewhat amused expression on her face, although she also looked slightly scared – whether it be because I was new and she knew I was a vampire, or because I had brought up the traumatic experience she had had last night.

"Well, I'm Caroline," she smiled at me and I exaggeratedly winked at her, which she smirked at. _I think this is the start of a beautiful sismance – you know, like bromance, but for sisters... God, Damon's right, my jokes are sickening. I'm so disappointed in myself._

"Here," Bonnie said suddenly, tossing a weird looking ring over for Caroline to catch, which she did with ease – new found vampire insists and all...

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I wear for the rest of my life?" Caroline snapped and I smirked. I like her.

"No, no, she wants it," Stefan kicked in, throwing a warning look at Caroline that was so similar to the ones I had recently been receiving, only not as severe.

"Now what?" Caroline asked, clearly patience wasn't a quality she possessed.

"Now's the part where I explain the rules," Bonnie answered, "The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it, if you ever hurt anyone..."

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone," Caroline interrupted.

"You're a vampire now," Bonnie said as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "That means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you."

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend," Caroline said, and she had a fair point.

"I can't ignore what happened, okay?" witchy fired back, "If you want to be friends you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed."

Caroline obeyed her, placing the ring down onto the top of the neatly made bed.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline asked.

"He's still dead," Bonnie answered, sounding almost nonchalant about it, "Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?"

Stefan, Caroline and I watched as Bonnie opened the curtains just enough for light to shine onto the ring, and Caroline recoiled away from the light and I couldn't help but step away from it a little – call it survival instinct – despite the fact the silver pendant I wore around my neck to protect me from the sunlight was still there.

Sabrina then closed her eyes for a few moments until she declared, "All done," and walked over, placing the now spelled ring in Caroline's hand.

"So that's it?" Caroline asked cheekily, "I mean, nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?"

I couldn't help but smirk as Stefan warned, "Caroline..."

"I just want to make sure it worked..." Caroline tried to defend herself when Bonnie walked over and ripped the curtains right open, allowing sunlight to fill the room. Caroline pulled herself into a small a ball as she could on instinct, but when she realised she wasn't burning she looked horrified.

"It worked," Bonnie muttered like the bad ass she wrongly believes she is.

"_What if it hadn't Bonnie?_" Caroline snapped, looking at her friend in disgust.

Bonnie threw a look towards Stefan and I, and announced, "She's all yours."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled exaggeratedly before jumping on the bed beside Caroline as she admired her new protective ring.

"So what are we doing today?" Caroline looked up at us expectantly.

"We're going hunting," Stefan announced and I saw a horrified expression flash across Caroline's face.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "When Stefan says hunting he doesn't mean like shooting hunting, with a pack of hounds and a horse. He means you're going to chase cute little bunnies and rip their throats out."

"Amelia!" Stefan snapped at me and I beamed at him in response.

"What?" Caroline looked disgusted just at the thought.

"Just imagine the cute little rabbit Thumper from _'Bambie' _when you're doing it," I instructed her with a smirk.

"Amelia, what did I warn you about?" Stefan asked in a parental tone of voice.

"'Not to make Caroline feel uncomfortable about her current situation, what she will have to hunt or her impending blood lust'," I recited with a smirk, "I get it, Stef."

"So you guys really are brother and sister?" Caroline asked looking between us.

"Yep!" I replied chirpily, "I'm older, and therefore wiser, and way more bad-ass."

"Wait..." Caroline said, looking confused, "_You're _older but Stefan is..."

"Yeah, I turned when I was sixteen and Stef was only little and then he turned when he was seventeen, it's a long, gruelling story and I just want to go have fun," I answered Caroline.

"Now _that_, I am not disagreeing with," Caroline giggled slightly.

"So how about after you two go eat bunnies," I began, "We go party?"

"Deal," Caroline smiled.

_Definitely the start of a beautiful sismance._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAASE READ!**

****_I have a few apologies to make so here goes:_

_1) Sorry this took so long. There are a copious amount of excuses I could use, with exams at the top of the list, but I'm sure you don't want to hear._

_2) Sorry it sucked so bad. I just wanted to get something on for you guys. And sorry nothing exciting really happened, it is just setting up for something I think you guys **may **like in the next chapter._

_3) Sorry there are so many page breaks, the current episode is just kind of all over the place and I felt like Amelia had to be there._

_4) Sorry in advance that the next chapter probably won't be up for a while, my exams start in a few weeks so I'll be busy studying since it's my Highers - which are your most important here where I live. Sorry. The very latest it will be is June 2nd - set your calenders. _

_5) Sorry if any avid TwiHards didn't appreciate the Twilight bashing Miss Amelia did - I'm not a hater, in fact I quite enjoy it on occasion. So please don't hate Amelia because of it haha!_

__**IDEAS:**

**_This is going to be one hell of an A/N but I have a few ideas that I wanted to run by you:_**

**_-See on June 2nd when I said I would update at the latest, how would you guys like if I uploaded a chapter everyday for the week after it? As long as you promised to get me at least 10 reviews for each chapter? I know that sounds selfish, but I'd need some serious motivation to do that. And tbh I can't promise anything, it was just an idea I had to make up for my awful breaks between updates._**

**_- Would you guys be interested in a competition were the winner gets to name an OC coming up in the story? I'm not entirely sure what I plan to have the competition be but I just want to be an entertaining author - tell me what you guys think?_**

**__**_And also, today I counted out how many hits/visitors I've had for this story and the results were: **49,111 HITS AND 11,996**** VISITORS** thank you so so so so so much everybody, I really mean it, it means everything to me! Please keep reading & reviewing!_

_Individual shoutouts return next chapter._

_6) Sorry for the looooooooooong author's note. I just never shut up._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_-Megan_


	22. The Ruins

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Twenty-One – The Ruins

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own._

* * *

I hadn't realised how hot a day it actually was until Caroline, Stefan and I stepped into the shelter of the woods – in search of some innocent, little bunnies for Stefan and Caroline to chew on – I had to literally peel my leather jacket off my body, but my skin-tight, dark skinny jeans and the combat boots on my feet didn't really aid in my attempt to cool down. I glanced, wistfully, over at Caroline who was wearing roll-up jeans and a t-shirt – lucky bitch who dresses weather appropriately.

"So what do I do when I see the rabbit?" the girl in question asked, still looking uncomfortable at the thought of tearing into a bunny.

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it," Stefan explained.

"That's disgusting..." I murmured, wrinkling my nose.

"It's funny that you find hunting _rabbits _disgusting, but you'll hunt a _human _and not think twice about it," Stefan retorted, a disapproving look on his face.

"Do humans have cute little paws and whiskers and twitchy little noses that just make you go _awww_?" I asked him quickly in a baby voice, and when he just shook his head I continued, "Didn't think so."

"Isn't killing cute, defenceless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" Caroline asked with a slight smirk on her face, and I couldn't help but smirk also.

"Well, you sort of skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire," Stefan replied, and I could swear it almost sounded like he was using a joking tone of voice – weird, right? - "Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me."

"No, I am," Caroline replied, "Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for _days_ and everyone is at the swim hole having fun and Matt is there and he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out, okay?"

Caroline said that all very fast, so I wasn't even surprised when Stefan started laughing – alert the media – and I found myself joining in.

"And now you're laughing at me," Caroline muttered.

"No, no, I'm not laughing," Stefan replied, even though he was obviously laughing through his words.

"Except he is," I said quickly.

"None of this is funny, trust me," Stefan interrupted me, "It's just that..."

When Stefan trailed off both Caroline and I exchanged a confused look before she snapped, "What?"

"When someone becomes a vampire, their natural behaviour gets sort of...amplified," Stefan elaborated but Caroline still looked confused.

"...What do you mean?" she asked slowly as though she was afraid to know the answer.

"I mean, let's take Amelia for example," Stefan began and I threw him a look that screamed '_if you say anything bad I will rip your handsome, little face off_', "She was sarcastic, and spoke and acted impulsively. But she was also very loyal to those she cared about, and would protect them no matter what...

"And as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt," Stefan continued, "If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it-"

"And _also_," I interrupted, "He was far, far too serious and angsty to be considered normal for a little boy."

Stefan just rolled his eyes and continued, "And as a vampire all of that got...magnified."

"So you're saying that now... I'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack?" Caroline asked and I had to look away to hide the fact I was laughing – didn't want to offend the insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack.

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that but..."

"Yeah, like that," I finished, but smiled to show her I was joking – _kinda._

"Hey, listen, let's hunt okay?" Stefan said, throwing me a look, to which I just rolled my eyes, "And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole."

"Yay," I said at the same time Caroline asked: "Really?"

"Yeah," Stefan smiled sincerely, "Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing."

"So, Matt's your boyfriend... Is he hot?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh, he's-" Caroline went to say but Stefan cut her off.

"You two can do, whatever girls do, later," Stefan said, "But we're hunting now."

"Okay... bunnies," Caroline murmured to herself as my two companions walked away to begin their 'hunt'.

I was right, them snacking on bunnies was - honest to God – the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life – and I watched the JFK assassination on T.V...

* * *

When we finally arrived at the 'swimming hole', I was so relieved – that is until Uncle – creep – Mason drove past Caroline, Stefan and I in his stupid ass 4x4. As he passed, he threw us a look of pure venom as his eyes lingered between myself and my little brother – a look which I returned wholeheartedly, Stefan just looked back with a serious expression – nothing's changed there then.

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked Stefan and I smirked a little.

"My what?" Stefan asked, seemingly oblivious to the look that was plastered on his face 99.9% of the time, "My 'serious vampire look'?"

"I mean it's different from your worried vampire look," Caroline elaborated in a teasing voice, "Neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look."

I couldn't help myself any longer, I let out a proper bark-like laugh and Stefan looked in between Caroline and I, "I get it, okay. You think I'm... You think I'm too serious."

"I mean, I wasn't gonna say it like that," Caroline retorted, mocking his earlier words.

"But yeah, like that," I said, using my own earlier words, to which Stefan actually smiled.

"There's Matt," Caroline said, looking over at a tall, blonde, muscular guy with a cast on his arm – and I suddenly recognised him as the guy Tyler had been talking to at the parade. He was standing with a small, dark-skinned girl who looked way too flirtatious, "With Aimee-slut-Bradley, great."

With that Caroline took off towards her boyfriend with a determined stride, and I knew she must be pissed, judging by the fact she called Flirty Girl 'Aimee-slut-Bradley'.

"Why are you with Elena when you can have someone like Caroline?" I asked Stefan, "I mean, today's the most happy I've seen you since I got back – well, except when we _reunited, _but I'm awesome so that doesn't count. But Caroline's hot, and not a slutty, whiny, manip-"

"Don't start with the Elena-hating today, Amelia," Stefan warned me with a sigh.

"Fine, whatever, Stef," I shrugged and looked towards the huge swimming hole, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have fun and cool off."

Without another word from my brother I took off towards the edge of the swimming hole and stood by the edge, ready to jump in.

"You can't go in dressed like that," an unfamiliar human boy commented - on my black vest, skinny jeans and boots - from my side. He was pretty hot, with dark hair and a toned upper body – he didn't have a patch on Tyler, but that wasn't saying much, in my opinion (even though I hated myself for admitting it) not a lot of guys did.

"You're right," I smirked, before I pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me standing in just my black bra; I ripped my boots off my feet and then proceeded to unbutton my jeans and peel them off of my legs.

The unnamed boy beside me whistled lowly then said, "That's much better."

I winked quickly at him before plunging into the thankfully cool water and emerged to see him staring at me – this could be fun, I really hoped he was A positive...

* * *

The sky turned dark way sooner than I would've liked – I hated to admit it, but I had a lot of fun at the swimming hole, the guy – who had informed me was called Tristin (to which I had replied "I don't care") was a pretty decent kisser, and his blood – although disappointedly not A positive – had tasted good. After I had compelled him, healed him and sent him on his merry way, I had gotten dressed again and set off to find my brother. When I finally did stumble across him, he was talking on the phone; and when I heard Elena's stupid, whiny voice on the other end I almost turned tail and headed in the other direction, that is until I heard her say:

_"According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."_

Oh shit.

Stefan was looking around frantically and when he spotted me, relief was evident on his face, but he still looked worried as his eyes darted around the area. Then I realised he must be looking for Caroline. _Oh shit._

"Listen, I've got to go," Stefan said down the phone, "I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"_Okay,_" Elena's muffled voice reached my ears.

As Stefan hung up we exchanged a look and he said, "I'm guessing you heard that."

"Yeah," I murmured.

I walked right up to Stefan and watched as he scrolled down his contact's list until he found the name 'Caroline'. I watched and listened with bated breath as Stefan put his phone to his ear, waiting for Caroline to pick up; only the new sound of a ringtone filled the air, and I quickly followed the sound to a bag, pulling out a phone with _'Stefan calling' _written across the screen. Obviously Caroline's phone.

Oh double shit.

* * *

_Tyler..._

People should honestly be more secretive when they're basically dry-humping each other. And yes, when I say that I'm talking about Mia and that stupid douche Tristin – or whatever his name is. To say I was pissed off would be a huge understatement – what did that dick have that I didn't have? The answer to that is probably chlamydia.

But Mia had looked out of this world, smoking hot in just her underwear that I had been obviously turned on – as well as the majority of the guys at the swimming hole - but I wished it was me she had been all over in just her underwear. My plan to make her as jealous – even though I wanted to kick myself in the balls for admitting this – as I felt didn't entirely go to plan either. I had grabbed the first desperate girl I could find, turning out to be Aimee-hot ass-Bradley and lead her away from the party, trying to make sure Amelia was watching us leave. But, with no luck whatsoever being on my side, Mia was nowhere in sight, and didn't see me leave with Aimee – ah well, I was in the mood for it anyway, and even though Aimee was nowhere near a good enough substitute for Mia, she'd have to do for now.

"Not much further, Aimee," I told her as I lead her by the hand through the woods, the creepy ass cellar I had found this morning on the old Lockwood estate being my planned destination.

"Really Tyler?" she asked, "You drove me all the way out here?"

"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party."

"Where are we going?" she whined, and I wanted to tell her to shut up – but I knew that wasn't going to get me any.

"It's right around this tree," I told her, trying to keep my voice sounding patient and free from the irritation I felt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on," I said, refraining from rolling my eyes.

We finally made it to the old ruin, and I prompted her inside as she looked at me with both fear and discomfort on her face.

"What is this place?" she asked, looking around.

"It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate," I told her, "No one will know we're down here."

"Is everyone else coming?"

"Yeah," I lied, "Unless you'd rather tell them not to."

"...You're single right?" she asked, out of the blue and with a funny, almost dazed expression on her face.

For a second, Amelia flashed into my mind. But then I shook the thought out of my head, she had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me, so I answered, "Oh, yeah."

"Let's go," she smirked and walked deeper into the ruin, with me following behind her this time.

Not wasting any time, I began to kiss her roughly and had her respond immediately. I couldn't help but wish that Amelia had responded when I had kissed her last night at the carnival, and I couldn't help but compare Aimee to her. For one, Amelia was taller so I guessed my neck would hurt so much kissing her; and her waist was smaller, and her hair longer. _For God's sake, Tyler, don't be such a pussy. _But I couldn't help it. The crush I had on Amelia was so weird for me; I had never felt so strongly for a girl I barely knew before. When she had rejected me last night, it had hurt way more than it should have – I seriously just need to grow some balls and man up.

"Wait, wait," Aimee said suddenly, pulling away from me, "No, I'm sorry."

"What's the deal?" I asked impatiently, "Come on."

As I started to kiss her again, she once again pulled away, "No, no. Wait, I can't. I'm not into it."

"Then why did you come with me?" I asked as more irritation rose inside me.

"I don't know," Aimee said simply, "But I'm not even sure I was flirting with you. I like Matt."

_Well, that was blunt. _

"Ouch," I exclaimed, keeping my tone sarcastic, "Um...okay?"

"I'm gonna go."

"Yeah." _That would be smart, bitch._

"Sorry."

I couldn't watch Aimee leave, I just felt stung. But I couldn't help but realise it wasn't because Aimee had rejected me, or because I wasn't getting the sex I had anticipated tonight. I was just reminded of the way Amelia had rejected me – _what is wrong with me? Why can't I get this girl out of my head?_

* * *

_Amelia..._

_ Caroline, where the hell are you? _Stefan and I were frantically searching the woods for Caroline, and her human boyfriend. But so far, no luck. I couldn't help but feel insanely worried for my new found friend, but also worried for myself and my baby brother. If what Elena had said was true, then both Stef and I were totally screwed, I thought to myself as I glanced up at the full moon that was nearing its apex. My brother and I were walking close to each other, as if the closer we got to one another the safer we would be, as we neared a car abandoned in the middle of the woods – maybe some kid had gotten totally wasted and couldn't drive anymore. But after further inspection, I recognised the 4x4 that was sat in the overgrowth...

"Wait, Stef..." I said in a hushed voice, "That's-"

But I was interrupted by the sound of an animalistic growling and then an eerie silence filling the night air, and I couldn't help but gulp audibly, however the huge lump that had arisen in my throat didn't budge one bit. Stupidly enough, Stefan and I found ourselves advancing slowly towards the car, almost tripping over chains that had been strewn across the forest floor. I couldn't take my eyes off the slightly damaged metal chains as the silence creeped all around us. As my gaze lifted in to the darkness of the car I was expecting to see a face - or something creepy like that – pressed up against the glass, but was met with a foreboding darkness. That is until two great yellow eyes penetrated through the darkness. There was then a smash, my body hit the floor, a warm body covered my own, and then there was silence... "Amelia, are you alright?" Stefan asked from above me, and then I realised Stefan had thrown his form over my own to protect me from whatever the hell had been in that car – and I would bet my life it had been uncle-creep-Mason in doggy form.

"Yeah, I think so..." I muttered as Stefan helped me to my feet, "Where'd it go?"

"It ran off," Stefan murmured back, "I don't know why. But we need to find Caroline."

We took off, at a quicker pace, to find Caroline – and hopefully not find the wolf. As we tore through the woods I couldn't help but have a million and one questions race through my mind. If Mason's a wolf, does that mean Tyler is too? And if what the Katherine-Clone said was true, does that mean the boy I have a crush on could kill me with one bite? My thoughts were interrupted however, when something far more poignant arose. The warm, metallic smell of blood wafted up my nose and I froze where I was.

"Do you smell that?" I asked my little brother who was looking at me with concern.

The nine years of vampire-experience I had on my little brother obviously made my sense of smell quite a bit stronger because at first he just looked at me with confusion, until realisation filled his eyes and I guessed he could smell the alluring stench I could.

"Come on," Stefan said quickly, as he took off, following the scent of the blood; with me on his tail.

_"Ah! Caroline! Caroline!"_

A voice tore through the air, and it did not sound like sexual name crying – unless Caroline and Matt were into S&M, then again she's a vampire now so maybe... _Stop thinking such stupid things, Amelia! _

Stefan was off like a shot and once we found Caroline – who was attached to Matt's neck – my little brother had to literally tear Caroline off her boyfriend.

"Stop it!" Stefan commanded, trying to hold blood-thirsty Caroline back, "Stop! Stop!"

I watched on as Caroline became her usual self again and horror flashed across her now normal face as she watched Matt fall to the ground, blood basically pouring out of the gaping wound on his neck, "Oh my god."

"No, no, stop. Listen to me," Stefan demanded, "We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave."

_Smart move, bro, _I thought as I heard the rustling of leaves and the padding of footfalls around us, but I couldn't pinpoint where the noises were coming from – it seemed like we were surrounded.

"What was that?" Caroline squeaked out fearfully, and it felt like my stomach was forcing its way up my throat.

"Matt stay down," Stefan commanded to the semi-conscious boy on the forest floor, "Do not move."

The noises were louder and closer now. I waited with bated breath for the wolf to leap out at us again, so taking the initiative I said, "We need to run. It'll chase us; we can lead it away from Matt."

"Did you hear that?" Stefan said softly to a panicking Caroline, "You have to run as fast as you can, okay? Go!"

And then all three of us were tearing through the forest, with me in the lead and Stefan and Caroline right on my tail. I weaved through trees, in a complicated pattern, trying in vain to throw the wolf off our trail.

"Wait!" Caroline yelled, and we all stopped our running beside an old ruin, "What is it?"

"It's a werewolf," I said quickly, eager to get us running again.

"It will try to kill us," Stefan elaborated, with an edge of hysteria to his usually calm voice, "And it can."

"Hey! What are you three doing?" a voice I recognised interrupted.

_Just when this night couldn't get any worse. _I turned to see Tyler walking out of the ruins with a confused look on his face, his gaze solely on me. _Looks like he's not a werewolf after all. _But one thing he is; is in danger. If the werewolf – even though it was his uncle – hurt Tyler, I don't know what I would do – and that kinda scared me more than the wolf.

"What are you doing?" Stefan retorted, and I watched Tyler fearfully, whilst trying to keep my senses alert, waiting for a reappearance from uncle-creep-wolf-man-Mason.

And sure enough; there was a scream as the wolf tore onto the scene, leaping and taking Caroline to the floor. Caroline screamed and tried with all her might to push the snarling wolf off her. Before I could react, Stefan lunged and pushed the wolf off of Caroline, and I poised myself in a defensive stance, waiting on its next move. I don't know whether it was because of my defensive stance; or because it could sense I was the oldest and therefore the strongest; or because Mason's human hatred of me was bleeding through; but the wolf then turned on me, baring its saliva covered teeth and snarling. It took a step forward on one large claw covered paw and I braced myself, but a shout echoing through the air distracted both myself and the wolf:

"_No!_"

We both turned to see Tyler looking both fearful, yet determined as he stared the wolf down. Surprisingly, the wolf took one lasting look at Tyler before it took off, leaving us all standing in a thick silence. Tyler's eyes fell on me and I saw both fear and worry in his dark brown eyes. Julien may have been my first love and all, but he had never saved my life...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_Hey guys, it's late here so this will be short. Just to let you know the thing I said you guys may like is next chapter, just this was getting too long. I have a 4K word limit. Anyway, next chapter should be up Wednesday-Thursday, 'cause I'm excited to write it._

_Thanks for all the reviews, and alerts/favourites, they mean so much._

_Thank you, please review?_

_-Megan_


	23. Breaking Down

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Twenty-Two – Breaking Down

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Amelia and all her own little plot twists. If I owned the Vampire Diaries I would not be sitting here writing fanfiction I'm afraid. I would be writing Amelia into the show._

___Before you start I want to apologise for the shortness of this chapter. I suck. Boo me._

* * *

It's funny that I can be put into _yet another_ near-death experience but all I can think about is how attractive and sexy Tyler was when he stood his ground against the werewolf – his uncle. _Oh my god, I hate myself. _Sure, being face to face with a creature that could kill me with a bite was pretty damn terrifying, but not as terrifying as the thought that crept into my mind as soon as Tyler's eyes met mine: '_Julien may have been my first love and all, but he had never saved my life..._' A large part of my brain had been hanging onto Julien – and I don't know whether that was because he was my first love or because he was a connection to my old life – but now I wasn't so sure. When Tyler had distracted the werewolf from killing me, and faced it down himself my brain seemed to have just made the decision for me – a decision my heart had been hoping for. _Oh god, that's just disgusting. I can't believe you just thought that._

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the little voice that had suddenly sprung up, as I walked back to the boarding house in the cool night air, my hair still damp from my little _flourish_ in the waterwith the boy whose name I had already forgotten. I was almost back home when I started to hear a buzzing, I reflexively swatted at my ear thinking some sort of insect had decided to fly around my head but there was nothing there and the buzzing continued, if anything it just grew louder. The volume of this strange buzzing continued to grow and grow until it was becoming too unbearable, it felt like the buzzing was all that existed – all of my other senses were masked, I couldn't hear anything else, and soon after that everything went black...

* * *

When everything became clear again I wasn't lying on the street where I had last been as I had expected, I was standing in the middle of a bedroom – one I didn't recognise. _How the hell did I get here? _I gave the room a quick glance over and concluded it was definitely a girl's room, if the make-up, cuddly toys on the bed and the framed drawing of a horse above it were anything to go by. I wandered over to the desk and looked into the mirror, first taking in my appearance – my hair was very dishevelled, as it fell in its natural messy curls after getting it wet this morning, my face was make-up free and weirdly pale, even for me – I looked kinda sick really, do vampires get sick? But then my eyes wandered over to the pictures that lined the mirror. _Oh shit. _There were numerous pictures of someone I would normally recognise anywhere, except I knew it wasn't Katherine – it was Elena. _Shit, shit, shit, how did I end up in Elena's room? _I looked around frantically, as if expecting Damon or Stefan to jump out smiling, in some weird practical joke, but I was completely alone.

Well I thought I was until I heard a voice sound from outside: "Road trips work well for us."

It was Damon; he was obviously back from his 'road trip' with Elena. I could hear two sets of footsteps make their way up the porch, one was heavier - which I would take a wild guess as to being Damon's footfalls – and was accompanied by a quieter set that would belong to none other than the Katherine Clone.

"That doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon," came the Katherine Clone's reply.

_I really need to get out of here, _I thought to myself but there was some unknown power keeping me exactly where I was, listening to Damon and Elena's conversation.

"Oh, _come on_! You know I chipped a little bit off your wall of hatred."

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?"

There was a pause from outside as I tried to make my feet move but nothing happened, I wanted to move my body but it felt like the nerve impulse just wasn't being sent – like something was blocking it. _What the hell is going on with me? _

"...No. No, I didn't," Damon finally answered, "Katherine _really _pissed me off and I snapped and... I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't wearing it... Elena. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for being honest with me... And the answer to your question, about our friendship, is 'yes'. You have lost me forever."

_THAT BITCH! _At once I stopped trying to move my body, with a plan to wait for Elena up here suddenly springing into my mind. To somehow make her hurt the way she was continually hurting my brother.

"You knew that already, didn't you? You used me today."

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know."

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends... You and Katherine have _a lot _more in common than just your looks."

I could hear the pain in Damon's voice clearer than I can hear anything, and that pain that I heard hurt me, and it made me see red. And what's more – even though I was too mad to register it – the buzzing had come back, only not as strong as before, it was like background noise. I could hear Elena making her way slowly up the stairs, and then into the hall. It seemed like as she got closer to me the buzzing – that I now concluded was in my head – was getting louder. _You want to make her hurt, for what she's doing to your brothers._

I tried to shake my head and rid myself of the voice that had suddenly sprung up again but like the buzzing it was only getting louder until the words were echoing around my mind at a volume almost too loud to bear. _YOU WANT TO MAKE HER HURT, FOR WHAT SHE'S DOING TO YOUR BROTHERS. _

When Elena finally walked into the room she didn't notice me standing there at first, her head was down and her long hair was covering her face. But when she did look up and notice me, a mixture of emotions flashed across her face - shock, confusion, fear – before she turned on the spot and bolted for the door. I didn't make the choice to run at vampire speed to block Elena's exit – I just did, my body moved at its own accord. I smirked at seeing Elena's petrified face as she came face-to-face with me at the door. Desperately, Elena turned to her phone, but I was quicker (obviously) knocking it out her hand with full-force, sending it flying down to the floor with a shatter, pieces of the device flying everywhere.

"What are you doing, Amelia?" she asked me in a shaky voice, taking a few steps back.

I ignored her question and just surveyed her with my head cocked to one side, and a smirk on my face. Part of me was confused as to why I was even doing this, but a much larger part of me realised that this was something I had wanted to do for a while, I knew I wanted to make Elena hurt for what she had done to my family.

"...Maybe you fall down the stairs..." I began in a slow, menacing voice, advancing on her as she backed away from me, her eyes wide in obvious fear, "...Or out a window... Or maybe you hang yourself because the stress of having a demonic vampire who looks exactly like you trying to screw up your life just got too much to handle... I dunno... All I do know is there are so many ways I could kill you but make it look like an accident..."

Elena froze on the spot, and stood a little straighter, seemingly trying to appear confident, "You can't hurt me."

"And why's that?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Because..." Elena began and my eyebrows rose as she appeared to be struggling with what to say, "Because if you hurt me, your brothers will hate you..."

"You really think so?" I sneered, my volume rising as I continued to speak, "You think that if I kill you they'll hate me? Their own flesh and blood. Really?"

Elena looked like she really regretted saying that as she stared at me with wide eyes, her face had gone alarmingly pale as well. Maybe she thought I actually was going to kill her? But wait, wasn't I? That's what I was doing here? Right? To be honest, I had no clue what was going on. I had magically turned up at Elena's house after passing out ages away, and here I was about to kill her without actually deciding to kill her. _Weird..._

_ She's right you know,_ that strange voice piped up again, just loud enough over the buzzing in my mind that I had almost forgotten was there, _about your brother's hating you. They love her more than they love you, if you killed her, they would never speak to you again..._

I started to shake at what the voice, that certainly wasn't my own, was saying as it chattered away inside my mind. My hands were quivering and I felt hot tears start to burn at the back of my eyes.

"The thing that really makes me feel _sick_ is that you're right," I began, my voice a lot smaller than it had been before, as I let what the voice inside my head was saying take over me, "I hadn't seen my brothers in one hundred and fifty years – hell, I hadn't even known they were alive – and I'm not surprised they've moved on and left me behind. There was a time when me and my brother were the most important thing in the world to Damon, but now it looks like you've taken that spot. Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to forget the one hundred and fifty years we spent apart..."

Elena seemed surprised with my sudden monologue, as she looked at me with pity in her eyes, "You're just being loyal to them..."

"Don't you _dare_ think for a second that being nice to me, and trying to understand me, is going to make me hate you less," I snapped, "Because I could never hate anyone as much as I hate you. Not even Katherine – not the monster who destroyed me and my brother's lives – and do you want to know why?"

I watched as Elena took a shaky breath before she answered, "...Why?"

"_Because I'm jealous of you, Elena. _Because you've stolen my brothers away from me and you didn't even try," I told her angrily, "You bat an eyelash and they're there by your side in a second. And what am I? Just their sister. What does that even mean anymore? Katherine may have made us monsters but she didn't drive us apart, drive _them_ apart– you did."

Elena audibly gulped before she looked be right in the eye before reply, "I didn't want any of this, Amelia! I didn't want it."

"Exactly! You can't appreciate that my brothers would die to save you, that if it came down to it and they had to choose who would live, their own family or you – they would choose you! You think you're so hard done by, but really you're so lucky that you have two men that are willing to lay down their lives, and their own sister's, just to save you.

"And why the hell won't this buzzing stop?" I cried out at the end of my tirade, clutching my head again as the buzzing only got louder, black dots appearing in my vision and I feared I would pass out again.

"Are you alright, Amelia?" Elena asked, genuine concern on her face, as she approached me, but I growled at her to which she froze immediately – but I still hated to see that she looked worried about me – _she had no right to be worried about me._

"As much as I want to kill you," I continued, straightening up again, choosing to ignore the ever present buzzing, "I could never do that to my brothers. I may want to break every bone you have, and rip every organ you possess out with my bare hands, and tear every limb off your spineless little body. I couldn't do that to my brothers. _I am not that heartless._

"My brother's mean everything to me, and maybe just because they now put you before me doesn't mean that I'll stop protecting them. If you hurt them in any way I will not hesitate in forcing my hand down your throat and ripping your heart out."

Elena just watched me fearfully, but it seemed like she wasn't scared of me anymore, but scared _for _me – just the thought made me want to throw up. She was surveying my carefully, as my breathing grew heavier with the strain of trying to fight back the darkness the vibrations of the buzzing were trying to bring on.

"If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will hurt you," I told her in a breathy voice, "I know I said I would never kill you, but that doesn't stop me from hurting the people you care about. What's your brother's name? Jeremy? I met him. Nice kid."

"_Leave my brother alone_," she said through gritted teeth, her fear turning to anger in a split second – now she knows how it feels to have her brother in harm's way.

"Funny..." I mumbled, as I backed away from her towards the door, "That's the exact same thing I was planning on saying to you... Goodnight, Elena."

My pace quickened as I walked down the hallway, and then to the stairs, before I was running at full vampire speed out into the street, down another street, and then down another before I fell onto the side-walk in a messy heap. The buzzing had finally stopped and it left me feeling weak and confused – _what the hell had just happened? _And then the realisation that had come with tonight hit me like a wrecking ball, my brother's cared more for some girl than their own sister. So without further adieu I became to sob. And when I say sob, I mean _sob. _I couldn't control it, my whole body was quaking as angry tears became to flow down my face, and I struggled to catch a breath. I curled up into a ball on the cold side-walk and just wept; wept for my brothers and for myself. How I wish we could've just died when we were supposed to, as old human beings. I wish we could've all lived _one _life, a happy life, with family. Rather than this cold, horrible existence as a vampire. _I hated it, I hated myself. _

"_Amelia_?" I heard a voice and I looked up to see none other than Tyler Lockwood approaching me with a worried expression on his face, "Oh my god, Mia, what the hell happened?"

I sniffed heavily and watched as he came to sit beside me, looking almost fearful of this awful state he had found me in, "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Tyler. I hurt you, and I-I-I'm sorry, I just..."

Tyler silenced me with a "ssh" as he pulled me into his arms and I curled up against him, feeling oddly safe in his embrace.

"Let me take you home," Tyler said as he started to urge me into a standing position, something that poses difficult when the person you're trying to get to stand is a shrivelling mess and totally against moving at all.

"I can't go home," I shook my head fiercely, clinging to this human boy I barely knew but could feel myself (as disgusting as it sounds) falling for, "I can't go home. Damon and Stefan are there, and I can't... I can't face them..."

"Amelia," Tyler said and I was surprised by the seriousness in his tone and face that I couldn't help but stare at him with wide-eyes – serious Tyler was sexy Tyler, "You're clearly wasted; I can't leave you like this..."

"I'm not... I-I," I stuttered and shook my head as a fresh wave of sobs came over me.

"Come on," Tyler said, wrapping an arm around my waist and helping me stand, "You can crash at my place. Sleep it off."

I just sniffed and allowed Tyler to lead me when I felt the darkness that had been forcing its way back forward since I passed out the first time, and the last thing I felt before my eyes closed was a pair of strong arms under my waist and knees, lifting me up, and a soft hand running its way through my hair...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ?**

****_Hey guys, sorry for the wait but a mix of exam stress, lack of reviews meaning lack of motivation and other things just stopped me writing. But I had an epiphany while watching the season 3 finale (which was so fucking epic btw) and I realised I didn't start writing this because of the reviews (which I do love and appreciate so much) but for the show I love and the characters I adore so I decided to just knuckle down and write; unfortunately this is what I produced, which is a shame because it's the first chapter of the big plot twist, oooh._

_I know you guys must be so freaking confused: what was that buzzing? What the hell happened to strong, bad-ass Amelia? Well it will all be explained in due time. And just to let you guys know **we are nearing (kinda) the end of The Salvatore Sister **but have to fear, there will be a sequel hehehe. _

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to the people who did review, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!_

__**bubbles1311143**, **klaufia**, **SMELLY KELLY**, **'TTTT my name is classified' **(ah man I wanna know your name), **DamonSalvatore'sGirl, xInsanelySarcastic, dragonrain618 **_- you guys have no idea how much those reviews meant, i.e a lot._

**_And two new OCs will be making their debut in the next chapter - one is called Brianna Bennett, but I need a name for another Bennett - if you guys leave reviews, leave a girl's name suggestion and I'll chose one._**

**__**_THANK YOU FOR READING, and if you take the time to review/favourite/alert I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMG!_

**Follow me on twitter **_ItsMeggie_

Thanks again,

-Megan


	24. The Hangover

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Twenty-Three – The Hangover

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own it lol._

**Sorry for the long wait and the how horribly short this is... Love you guys**

**There's now a poll open on my profile for you to vote who you would like to see Amelia with, please vote? I'd like to see what you guys think.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a pretty unusual experience for me; because, to be frank, I didn't know where the hell I was. That is, until the memories of yesterday started to come back – for the most part... I remembered being with Stefan and Caroline – watching them tear into cute, little bunnies; and then I remember being at the swimming hole with that guy Thomas, or Trevor, or something like that (it had definitely began with a 't'); and then Stefan, Caroline and I had had a little run in with Uncle Doggy, Tyler had appeared and seemingly saved my life (even though he couldn't remember doing so since Stefan said he would 'take care of it', whether that meant Tyler forgetting we had been there, or forgetting the whole wolf incident altogether, I dunno); and _then _I had started crying in the street and Tyler found me. But the time between being stared down by my BFF Mason and weirdly breaking down on the side-walk was a complete blank – and that scared the hell out of me.

I sat up in the unfamiliar bed I was in and ran a hand through my unruly dark curls as I took in my surroundings. The room I was in was pretty standard-issue but still managed to look pretty extravagant; like the kind of room you would find in a posh, five star hotel, and it smelled of a mixture of furniture polish and dust – as contradictory as that sounds. I was obviously in one of the many spare bedrooms in the Lockwood mansion, and by the smell of it I was the first person to use this room in a long time.

It is very unlikely that I got so wasted yesterday that I forgot what happened that led up to my um...break down... and Tyler finding me. Can vampires even get that drunk? And I can't remember even drinking yesterday – well, drinking _alcohol _– so surely my sudden memory loss wasn't induced by the intake of alcohol.

With a sigh, I pushed back the covers of the bed, noting that was still in the same clothes from yesterday – sans my leather jacket and shoes – and was kind of surprised that Tyler hadn't taken the opportunity to perv on me. _Only joking, _the kid had been surprisingly gentle about the confusing state he'd found me in last night that the thought of it gave me a funny feeling in my stomach. Shaking the idea that I in fact had butterflies in my stomach, I stood up and stretched out my muscles before padding along the hardwood floor to the door – _haha that rhymed, Amelia. _I stopped in confusion when the strangely familiar voice that I knew wasn't my own sprung up in my mind; but the thought was soon driven from my mind when I spotted my knight in shining armour making his way up the stairs.

"Oh, you're awake," Tyler noted – _no shit Sherlock – _"I was just coming to check on you..."

Despite myself, I felt a smile start to form on my lips and the strange-ass feeling in my stomach was back ten-fold.

"Thank you for last night," I said awkwardly after a few moments silence, "And I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's cool," Tyler shrugged, although to me it sounded like he was a bit on edge, "I mean, we all get that wasted once in our lives, right?"

"Um- right..."

"Speaking of," Tyler began, "I'm sure you'll want some meds for your hangover."

To avoid any questioning from Tyler, I played up having a hangover and accepted the medicine he gave me once he'd led me to the bathroom. Although pretending to have a hangover was easier said than done since I'd never actually had one before. It's a lot harder for vamps to get pissed so we never wake up with the sore heads tied with being hungover – I'm sure we wouldn't have one even if a vampire managed to consume that level of alcohol; and when I had been human I'd never been permitted to drink anything remotely close to alcohol. Once Tyler had given me the meds and I'd swallowed them Tyler led me back into the hallway where we both stood there rather unsure of what to do in our current situation.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home or do you want to hang here for a while?" Tyler asked, looking rather nervous for some reason or another, "I mean, last night you were totally against going anywhere near your house."

"I was?" I asked incredulously, straining my memory, trying to remember why I was 'totally against going anywhere near my house' – was that the reason I had been crying?

Tyler chuckled a little at my apparent drunken memory loss before he replied, "Yeah, something about not wanting to face your brothers. Did you get into a fight with them, or something?"

"I must have..." I said quietly, trailing my sentence off at the end. Me fighting with my brothers seemed highly likely now-a-days, it seemed like we couldn't go a day without being at each other's throats – that would be a valid excuse for me being so upset last night, although it doesn't explain the blank I drew up whenever I tried to think about what happened before that.

"You can hang here if you want," Tyler suggested again, making it obvious that was his preferred option, "I'm not doing anything today so..."

"Nice to know I'm first option," I teased, to which Tyler smirked a little, before I continued, "I guess I could stay here for a while. I mean, if I did fight with my brothers I'm sure they're not going to want to see me for a while."

"Great," Tyler smiled, before he cleared his throat, "I mean, that's cool, if you want... We could-"

But Tyler stopped when the sound of someone moving through the hallway on the ground floor just below us interrupted.

"I'll be back in a moment," Tyler said quickly, looking a little distracted, "My room's just that one there," he pointed to a door further down the hall, "You can look through my movies or video games, or whatever. Be right back."

And with that, he hurried to the stairs and walked down them to meet whoever was downstairs. With a shrug, I followed Tyler's directions to his room and stepped inside.

Deciding to stay true to the nosy side of my character, I strained my ears to eavesdrop on the conversation that Tyler had been in a hurry to go have with whoever was downstairs – that I was going to take a wild guess and say was my favourite wolf-man.

"Hey, Mason, got a second?" Tyler said from downstairs, proving my guess correct.

"No, man, barbeque at Jenna Sommers' house," Mason answered.

"Come on man," Tyler replied, "Give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here."  
"Tyler, what do you want me to say, man?" Mason asked, "Yes, I turn into a wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you."

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked the same question that had just flashed through my mind.

"Because you're not gonna trigger the curse," Mason answered simply, "Your dad didn't know anything about any of this, neither did I until it happened to me."

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler asked, again the same question that I had been thinking.

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me."

"You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me to not ask questions?" Tyler replied.

"I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler," Mason told him, "It's just better for you if I don't."

There was a slight pause and the sound of a door opening before Tyler spoke up again, "You found that moonstone?" _Moonstone?_

"Do you know where it is?" Mason asked quickly, sounding almost desperate.

"What's so special about it?"

"I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental." _well that was an obvious lie, _"Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright?"

There was another pause as the sound of the door opening wider filled my ears until again, a voice sounded, carrying on the conversation.

"Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you got the Salvatore girl out the house by the time I get back," Mason commanded, and I couldn't help but smirk, "Next time you want to hide a girl in your room, don't leave her jacket lying downstairs for everyone to see."

"Duly noted," Tyler muttered back sarcastically.

And with that Mason left the house, leaving a weird silence in his wake. It was a few moments before there was the sound of Tyler's footfalls making their way up the stairs – two at a time by the sound of it – down the hall, and then into the room. I looked up from where I had positioned myself in a crouch in front of his careless tower of DVDs – that looked like they were about to fall over – and smiled involuntarily as Tyler entered the room.

"Sorry 'bout the mess in here," Tyler muttered as he not-so-subtly kicked a pair of boxers underneath his bed, "You picked a movie?"

"Um...yeah," I said kinda dumbly, picking a DVD at random and gently pulling it out of the pile trying to avoid a DVD avalanche, handing the case to Tyler.

"_'The Godfather'_?" Tyler asked with a smile, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Yeah, well, you didn't have _'Twilight'_," I joked, standing up and walking over to the bed to take a seat, as Tyler put the DVD in the player.

"Please tell me you're joking..." Tyler said, mocking horror, but I could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Duh," I laughed, making myself comfy as I sat against the headboard of Tyler's bed, "Although, I do like the wolves..."

"You do?" Tyler asked, looking both amused and a little wary. _This could be fun._

"Yeah," I answered, "Werewolves are incredibly sexy."

"You think so?" Tyler asked with amusement as he came to sit beside me, the remote in hand for his plasma screen TV.

"Mhmm," I replied, moving to sit up with my legs crossed in a basket, "If I were to meet a werewolf in real life, _god_, the things I would do to him must be illegal..."

Tyler coughed as if he was suddenly choking on air and I smirked in satisfaction as I watched him try to recover before he murmured, "You don't say..."

I just smiled and settled back once more against the headboard as Tyler pressed play on the movie. I didn't really pay much attention to the movie, instead I discreetly watched Tyler and he was none the wiser. I couldn't help but have that funny butterfly feeling in my stomach again as his arm came to rest on the headboard behind my head, and it slowly made its way down until it was resting across my shoulders. So I decided to just bite the bullet and shuffle closer to Tyler and lean my head against his shoulder, to which he responded by tightening his arm around me. It was weird, as Tyler and I sat and watched the 1970s movie I felt like a teenager for the first time in too long, I felt like an old version of myself.

About half way into the movie there was a buzzing sound that interrupted my thoughts that had little to do with the action on screen and a lot to do with Tyler.

"That reminds me," Tyler said, straightening up so I was forced to do the same, the buzzing continuing, "I have your phone..." Tyler must have caught the look on my face because he hurriedly said, "Don't worry; I didn't look at it... Here."

Tyler had dug into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out my phone, the source of the buzzing, and handed it to me. I looked at the screen and read '_Damon calling'_, promptly pressing ignore.

"I'm gonna go get myself something to eat," Tyler told me, "Want me to bring you anything?"

"Um... whatever you're having will be fine," I smiled, although kept my eyes on my phone as I read through the messages I had received.

I felt the mattress shift as Tyler hopped off the bed and left the room, leaving me to scroll through the various messages – honestly, the amount of texts and voicemails I had was the most I'd ever had in my life. They were mostly from Damon and Stefan, but I noticed a text from an unknown number, my curiousity driving me to open it: '_Hey Amelia its Caroline. Stefan gave me ur no nd wanted me to txt u to see if ur ok? Hes worried bout u. Ok, let me or him no if ur alright. Xx' _

I smiled slightly at my new friend's worry for me and decided to compose a reply, hoping that she would pass the message onto my brothers and I wouldn't have to communicate directly with them – if what Tyler said was true then I was 'mad at them'. After I'd typed out my reply I pressed send and went onto to open some of the texts from my brothers; they were all very similar, the standard '_Are you okay? Where are you?' _was a recurring theme, until I got to Damon's latest text _'If you're at the dog's house, I'm going to kill him.' _Deciding that I'd best just call Damon and put him out of his misery – that and his last text pissed me off – I clicked the call button.

"Amelia... Where are you? I'll come and get you," Damon said quickly, picking up on the first ring.

"No need, bro," I replied, "I'm fine."

"I don't care, I'm coming to get you anyway," Damon said and I could actually hear him moving around as if he was walking to find me.

"Damon, I think you're forgetting I'm a one hundred and sixty nine year old vampire. I think I can look after myself," I told him.

"Not around a freaking werewolf you can't, Lia," Damon snipped back, sounding almost desperate.

"Tyler's not a werewolf," I answered.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked, "Of course he is. The dick, Mason is."

"Yeah, I overheard them talking about it," I told him, "Something about triggering the curse to become a werewolf."

"Did they say how you trigger the curse?" Damon replied, sounding suddenly interested.

"Ty asked but Mason didn't tell him," I answered, "He said 'ignorance is bliss', so it must not be too pleasant."

"Maybe I can get it out of him," Damon murmured more to himself, "He's at Jenna's barbeque with me."

"Right..." I said simply, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Right now sis, that doesn't really mean anything..."

"True," I smiled, "Oh, and before I forget; they mentioned something about a moonstone. Mason's after it, he claimed it had sentimental value but I'm not so sure."

"Maybe having you at the Lockwood dog-house isn't such a bad idea after all," Damon smirked.

"I'm not here for you, remember that, Damon," I told him sternly.

"Yeah, it's 'cause of your little crush on... Mason's coming, I'll call you later..."

And with that he hung up, and it was lucky to because I had been so involved with my conversation with Damon that I hadn't even noticed Tyler making his way back up the stairs and he was now walking back into the room, carrying a variety of snacks.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so I just brought up a couple of things," Tyler smiled as he put the food on the bed in front of me; pretzels, chips, candy and rootbeers, "And I was gonna bring up the regular beer but considering your experience last night I figured it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Shut up," I moaned as I picked up the packet of pretzels, "But whatever, food is food."

Tyler grinned as he pulled the cap off a rootbeer and handed it to me, before doing the same thing to his own. We clinked the bottles together and grinned at each other as we both took a swig – both silently toasting us...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_You know I could list off every excuse in the book as to why this was so late but I don't think you guys will really accept my excuses, I'm a horrible horrible author. I left you guys for a month with nothing and then gave you this pathetic excuse for a chapter. There wasn't much I could do with it, since this is just to join the last chapter to the next which is going to explain some things and be important and all that jazz._

_**Quick thing: **it's six days until Damon's birthday and that means six days until Amelia's obviously. But want to hear the funny thing? It's six days until mine. It's so ironic that Amelia's got the same birthday as me. Haha I found it funny. Okay...  
_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it was my most reviews in a while and it made me so happy :)_

**Dove L Salvatore **_ngl, your review _did _make me get off my ass and write, I hope you liked it. And as for your question, _I _personally don't hate Elena that much, there are moments when I dislike her but on the whole she is a good heroine. It's Amelia that hates Elena that much, for reasons I've tried to explain. All the Elena bashing is all Amelia's fault, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, Amelia's just a bitch that way :)  
_**Elena Spath  
GleekStarKid  
**_thank you for the name suggestion :)  
_**i'm in the looney bin **_Mmmmmaybe. It'll all be explained soon :)  
_**JellyBear7  
klaufia **_Just want to say I love how long your reviews are, they make me smile. Long reviews are good :)  
_**Jinx456  
Niki **_The buzzing will be explained in due time :) and Amelia and Tyler's relationship will not be going fast at all, right now they don't even have a relationship - maybe one day. Right now, Amelia's just adjusting to actually liking someone :)  
_**Unknown **_Haha very good guess, it'll be explained soon :)  
_**xInsanelySarcastic **_Haha siding with Mia over Smolderhalder's alter ego? Thanks as always :)  
_**Kelly**

_Thank you also to everyone who favourited/alerted, we hit 201 alerts which is awesome, thanks to_ **ForeverAndAlways98 **_who was the cool 200th._

_Until next time,_

_- Megan._


	25. A New Leash on Life

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Twenty-Four – A New Leash on Life

**Disclaimer: **_Ugh I don't see why I still put these things but don't own it. Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith, the CW, Warner Bros., Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, etc._

* * *

Spending so much time with Tyler was not as entirely torturous as I had originally guessed it would be. In fact, I would go as far to say that it was, well, fun. Tyler and I ploughed our way through the food he had brought up to his room and we were currently on our one billionth round of 'Left 4 Dead 2', since I kept winning and Tyler wasn't going to let us stop playing until he beat me. For a girl who was born way before the person who invented video games' grandfather was even thought of, I sure could kick ass at video games.

"Y'know," Tyler began after he had just clicked the button to start another game, "Not many chicks I know will sit and play 'Left 4 Dead' and kick my ass at it."

"Do this with a lot of chicks then, Tyler?" I teased, not taking my eyes off the screen, mashing the buttons on the controller, managing to decapitate a zombie.

"Well, like I said," Tyler answered, "Not many play it."

"You know what I meant."

"No," Tyler replied, "I don't hang out with girls all that much."

"Right, you're more of a hump 'em and dump 'em type," I said, quickly glancing at him.

"No, I-"

"It's alright," I interrupted, "I understand. 21st century girls can be a right pain in the ass."

Tyler didn't answer for a second before he slowly said, "...Right."

We were silent for a few moments as our characters on the game burst into a warehouse full of ugly, decaying zombies. Clicking the buttons repeatedly I managed to take out the majority of zombies in the most dramatic fashions my pixelated character could manage. And as I blew the last zombie's head off, blood splattering everywhere and all over the screen, I cried, "Yes! Blowing their heads off is the best."

"You're a strange chick," Tyler mumbled, dejectedly putting down his controller since he lost...again.

"What can I say? I love blood and gore," I said with a smirk.

"I can see."

_Oh, he had no idea. _

"Anyway," I continued, "Speaking of blood and gore I should probably go home before my brother decapitates me."

"Oh, right, yeah," Tyler muttered, and I couldn't help but notice he looked disappointed. I hated to admit it, but it did feel like Tyler and I had existed within our own little world in the hours we had spent up here, like nothing else existed outside of this room, where we could eat junk food and play video games and act like nothing else was going on in the outside world. It had felt...good.

Together, Tyler and I hopped off his bed and out of his room, then down the grand staircase in silence. And, either to my annoyance or excitement (I couldn't work out which), as we were almost at the bottom of the stairs, Uncle-wolf man-Mason walked through the door. I watched him as he glanced up at us advancing towards him and then groaned, causing me to smirk. _This could be fun._

"What'd I tell you about having the girl still here?" Mason snapped.

"Mason..." Tyler warned beside me but I interrupted him, putting on the happiest, girlish voice I could muster:

"It's cool, Ty," I said, "Sorry, _sir, _I was just having so much fun with your nephew. I hate to be _barking _up the wrong tree_._"

Mason surveyed me for a moment before he sighed, "...Look, can you just leave?"

"Mason, what's your deal?" Tyler snapped.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries," I continued in the sickly-sweet, girly voice that I never imagined I would adorn, "I really don't mean to make you hot under the _collar_...sir."

_Hehe, dog puns are punny._

Mason had obviously caught onto my awesome puns (if he hadn't I'd have thought him completely brain-dead) because he was full-on glaring at me, and I just smiled sweetly back.

"Mason, I don't know what your problem is but..." Tyler began again.

"Tyler, honestly, it's fine," I answered, "Your uncle's obviously just had a _ruff _day. I should be going.

With another sweet as sugar smile towards Mason, I stepped around him for the still slightly opened door.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Tyler said as he followed me to the door.

"Cool. Goodbye, Ty," I replied, then turned to Mason, except instead of my goody-goody smile, I cast him a menacing smirk and lowered my voice back to its normal sound, "It was nice to see you again, sir."

I quickly left the Lockwood mansion and had the door slammed shut straight behind me (presumably by Mason). But instead of heading away from the house and out of the estate, I moved to the side and pressed myself against the wall beside the door, listening intently:

"What's your problem with Amelia?" Tyler asked as soon as the door was closed as if he didn't know I had inhumane, super hearing... _Oh wait._

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over, Tyler," came Mason's response.

"I think I do if you're going to be a dick to my girlf... to my friend."

I knew for a fact Mason wouldn't have missed Tyler almost saying 'girlfriend', but I didn't understand why Tyler had covered it up; surely girlfriend was an appropriate term for me, or almost anyway.

Mason didn't reply and there was an awkward silence between the two Lockwood's as I stood up against the brick of the Lockwood house. I was about to give up and walk away when Tyler spoke again, his voice calmer than before:

"How was the barbeque?"

"Not great," Mason replied, and I couldn't help but wonder what Damon had got up to to piss Mason off (because surely Damon would've caused enough misery for the werewolf as was humanely, or should I say vampirely, possible), "Are you still pissed?"

"Are you still keeping secrets?" Tyler replied.

"Yeah."

"Then I'm still pissed," Tyler answered, then moved the conversation onto the topic I had been eavesdropping for, "...Hey, y'know, I was thinking about the stone you were looking for. I know a couple of places it could be."

"Do you think this is a joke?" Mason snapped, "If you know where it is then tell me."

"Tell me what triggers the curse," Tyler bargained.

"If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else," Mason replied, "I don't want that for you."

"I think I can handle knowing."

"You think that you can handle it, tough guy?" Mason answered, "You have no idea."

"You want your stupid rock or not?" Tyler asked.

Then there was the sound of the two guys struggling before I heard the sound of someone's body being pushed up against a wall, and I was going to bet it was Tyler's – since Mason is a werewolf and all.

"Tell me where it is!" Mason demanded.

"Tell me what triggers the curse!"

"You have to kill somebody!" Mason finally yelled and my eyebrows rose in surprise, "Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?"

_Jackpot._

* * *

"How was the barbeque?" I echoed Tyler's earlier words, but towards Damon when I got home, watching as my brother turned in his chair to watch me walk into the drawing room, a glass of blood in his hand.

"Peachy," Damon replied, "How was operation spy on the Lockwoods?"

"I wasn't spying, Damon...technically," I answered, walking over to take a seat next to my brother, taking the glass of blood from his hand and taking a sip, "Although, I did find out a few nifty things."

"...Like?" Damon prompted.

"Well, you know how I told you about needing to trigger the curse to become a wolf?" I asked him.

"Yes..." Damon replied slowly, "...And?"

"Well... I found out how you trigger it," I told my twin.

"Which is?" Damon prompted again, looking slightly annoyed that I wasn't just coming out with it.

And then I stopped because a fresh wave of guilt rushed through me. Was telling Damon really the smartest thing to do? What if telling Damon how to trigger the curse was putting Tyler in danger? But then I realised that Damon was my brother, if I asked him not to mess with Tyler he wouldn't, right? I mean, I didn't mess with Elena for my brothers' sakes never mind how much I wanted to.

So that was why I answered: "They have to kill someone. A human."

"...Interesting," Damon replied, looking...well...interested, "That means Mason isn't as cuddly as he appears to everyone else. He's killed a human."

"And this way," I began, "It'll be easier to make sure Tyler doesn't activate it."

I watched as Damon rolled his eyes, "Should've known you'd have been thinking about the Chihuahua."

"I'm thinking about us, Damon," I snapped back, "We don't exactly want another wolf on our hands – especially since we can hardly deal with the first one."

"If it's not a full moon Mason's bark is _way _worse than his bite," Damon told me, "I can handle Mason Lockwood."

"I just don't want you pissing him off too much and sparking an all out war," I told him, curling my legs up underneath me, and reaching to take my leather jacket off and that was when I noticed I didn't have it. _Shit, forgot it at Tyler's. _I bet he did that on purpose so that I would be forced to visit again, not that I wouldn't anyway. _Shut up, brain._

"It might be a little late for that," Damon said with a slight smile that would be reminiscent of a little boy proud of a mischievous prank, like putting worms in his sister's shoes or something. Yes, Damon did do that to me when we were younger. I still haven't gotten him back for that...

"Damon, what did you do?" I groaned, hitting my forehead off the back of the sofa in an exaggerated way.

"Oh, just stabbed him," Damon answered with a nonchalant shrug, "By the way, silver on a werewolf? Yeah, doesn't work."

"Silver? Seriously?" I scoffed. "Should I be expecting Mason to come at me with a crucifix and cloves of garlic around his neck?"

"Probably not," Damon smirked, "Just vervain and a wooden stake."

"_Brilliant,_" I sighed, "That makes me feel loads better."

* * *

The next day, Damon had somehow roped me into helping out at the renovation of the park that was going on. So, being the awesome multi-tasker that I am I swung by the Lockwood Estate on my way there to pick up my beloved leather jacket; my white tank, red plaid short-shorts and black tights ensemble didn't feel right without it – it was a fashion emergency, not because I wanted to see Tyler again, okay? Okay. _Yeah, right, Salvatore. _I shook my head and quickly got rid of the voice in my mind that had been springing up every so often lately – yeah, I'm officially insane. _That you are._

I stepped up to the door and pressed the door bell, stepped back and waited for someone to answer. Unluckily it wasn't Tyler who opened the door (and luckily not Mason either), but Carol Lockwood.

She beamed at me when she saw me and said, "Oh, Amelia, hi."

"Hello, Mrs. Lockwood," I smiled, putting on my polite teenage girl façade.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked and I began to wonder if the smile she always wore was glued on, man, that must hurt her cheeks. And I couldn't help but notice how her kind voice was reminiscent of the fake one I had put on yesterday.

"Um, I left my jacket here yesterday," I replied, "And I was heading to the park so I thought I would come and pick it up."

"Of course," Carol replied with a smile (surprise, surprise), "Come in."

I smiled back and stepped over the threshold of the house, following Carol further into the building.

"Tyler didn't tell me you were over yesterday," Carol said, "I would've liked to have seen you, but I've been busy with mayor duties."

"No problem," I answered, "It must be stressful."

"Hmm, yeah," Carol smiled, "I'll call on Tyler, he'll know where your jacket is. I was going to ask him to drive me down to the park if you wanted a ride?"

"Um, yeah, sure, that'd be great," I answered.

"I'll just be a moment." And with that, she turned and headed towards the stairs.

I allowed myself to wander into the huge living room in the Lockwood house, taking a look around. I walked over to the large marble fireplace, casting an eye over the framed photographs atop it. The Lockwood house didn't strike me as one of those homely types, looking too elegant and impersonal – that is besides the year's worth of memories on the fireplace. Everything from Tyler learning to ride a bicycle, to his high school photos, to wedding pictures of Carol and her late husband. I smiled slightly at the photographs and couldn't help but wish I was born in this time so that I could have my memories with my family documented forever, but hey ho, I was a 19th century girl through and through.

"Hi, Mia," came Tyler's voice from beside me.

I spun around to see Tyler standing in the doorway with his mother just behind him, "Tyler... Hi."

"Amelia was looking for her jacket, Tyler," Carol piped up from behind her son, still freaking smiling.

"Oh, right," Tyler mumbled, "I'll just go get it..."

I watched as Tyler left the room and Carol stepped forward, no surprise, smiling. In fact, her cheeriness was starting to make me freaking depressed – for a woman who had recently lost her husband she sure did smile an awful lot. But then it struck me that her happiness could be just as much as a façade as my human teenager one was.

"I know that Tyler will never ask you," Carol began, "But we'd love it if you joined us for dinner one night soon, Amelia?"

I knew that if she knew my idea of 'dinner' she wouldn't be inviting me, but despite myself I answered: "Yeah, Mrs. Lockwood, that'd be great."

"You could even invite your brothers if you wanted," Carol offered kindly.

"Oh, um, maybe," I replied, imagining the idea of asking Damon if he wanted to have dinner with the Lockwood's which was clearly a "let's meet the future-in-laws" dinner in Carol's mind.

I was glad when Tyler re-entered the room with my leather jacket in hand to distract Mrs. Lockwood from any other matchmaking plans she had within that twisted, mother mind of hers.

"Here's your jacket, Mia," Tyler said. _Yeah, I realised._

"Great, now we can get headed," Carol chirped, clapping her hands together in weird ass excitement, "You don't mind driving us there, do you Tyler?"

By the look on Tyler's face he knew his mom wasn't really asking him so he just shrugged, and led the way down the hall, grabbing a set of keys out of a dish by the door.

To say the car ride to the park was awkward would be the biggest understatement of all eternity. Tyler continually threw me looks through the rear-view mirror to where I was sitting in the back seat and I actually felt myself blush more than once (_yeah, yeah whatever_), and Carol kept looking between the two of us, throwing looks that screamed I-know-you-two-are-secretly-hooking-up-and-I-will-look-the-other-way-as-long-as-in-five-years-you-produce-a-considerable-amount-of-grandkids-that-I-can-spend-all-the-money-I-got-from-marrying-into-the-Lockwood-family-which-you-will-get-when-you-marry-my-son. Or maybe it was just my imagination. So that was why as soon as we got to the park, I all but tore the car door open and leaped out, calling a "I need to go find my brothers" to the two Lockwoods and took off to do just that. It did take me surprisingly long to find them but trying to locate two people over the mull of the talking crowds, the sound of Carol's voice being amplified throughout the park as she started her speech, the various tools being applied to work and a stupidly annoying bee that kept buzzing in my ear. But I finally found them by the trunk of a car, and hurried over to them.

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake will solve our problem," Damon was saying to our little brother.

"No, actually I think the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine and then through Amelia's," Stefan replied and I rolled my eyes at the mention of our furry-little-problem, "Because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because it's not like we have enough problems."

And then Stefan walked right past me, barely throwing me an acknowledging nod.

"What's his problem?" I asked, watching my younger brother walk away.

"Just because I stabbed Mason Lockwood he's gone all hormonal on us," Damon smirked.

"Well, he does have a point," I replied, "Angering a werewolf is clearly going to get us nowhere but six feet under, as much as I hate to admit."

"Don't worry," Damon said, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "I won't let him anywhere near you."

"It's not me I'm afraid for," I mumbled.

* * *

Helping renovate the park was honestly the single most boring thing ever, and when Tyler found me again and offered for me to go back to his house for alcohol ("Hey Mia! A couple of us are going back to my place for drinks, wanna tag along?") I was so tempted to accept. That was until I saw the slut that was hanging off of Tyler's arm and I recognised her as the girl who had been hitting on Caroline's boy-toy, Matt, at the swim hole.

"Um, no thank you," I replied, but kept my gaze on the much smaller girl.

"Oh...right," Tyler said back, "I'll see you later then?"

"Um, I dunno."

And then I walked away. I didn't know what was making me so bitter, but I could take a guess and say it was the girl who was leaving with Tyler. But I haven't been jealous in a century and a half; I wasn't going to start again now. I'm not jealous, especially over a human. _Just keep telling yourself that, Amelia..._

I found Damon again by a cute little lemonade stand, talking to none other than Mason Lockwood himself – I honestly see too much of that guy for my liking.

"Niceness is overrated," I overheard Mason telling Damon.

"That's what I think," Damon said back, faking enthusiasm.

"You know what's not overrated?" I said, joining the conversation, glaring at Mason, "Staying away from my brothers. So do it."

Mason just smirked at me and said, "You have a good day, Amelia. Damon."

But I couldn't help but be suspicious as I watched Mason's retreating back. I would like to say over my one hundred and sixty years on Earth I'd gotten pretty good at reading people, and something seemed not right about Mason – despite him transforming into a wolf once a month. I was too busy watching Mason disappear, with a frown on my face, to notice Stefan's arrival until he said:

"Please tell me you were just bonding."

"Just having a friendly chat," I answered, still watching the way Mason left.

"So what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?" Damon asked and I finally looked 'round at my brothers.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, and I watched on curiously. Stef and the Katherine-Clone were fighting?

"Oh, _come on_, Stefan," Damon sighed, "You and Elena don't fight. Especially not over me."

"Drop it, Damon."

"With pleasure."

I just rolled my eyes at my brother's 'dispute' and crossed my arms over my chest. Yet another argument between my brothers' because of Miss Gilbert. _Great._

"Would you like some lemonade?" the little girl behind the stand asked, holding up a plastic cup towards Damon.

"Thank you, sweetie," Damon said with a fake smile.

I watched our surroundings, completely bored, as I heard Damon slurp on his lemonade behind me. That is, until, Damon let out a great raking cough and spit out his lemonade all over my shoes.

"Hey! Watch-" I began to scold him, but stopped when I noticed him bent double, apparently coughing up a lung.

"Damon?" I asked at the same time Stefan asked "What's wrong?"

"Vervain," Damon spluttered out, "Vervain!"

"Come, sit down," I said guiding him over to a bench, "Stefan, get him water or something, will you?"

Stefan quickly got him a cup of water, and I noticed him stick his pinky finger in it to test for vervain, before he gave it to Damon.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Damon declared as soon as he'd downed his water, trying to get up, but Stefan grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. We both knew who 'him' was...

"Listen to me!" Stefan said, "Sit. Sit!"

"He's not a dog, Stef," I said, "Unlike some. I wonder if Mason knows how to play dead, we could teach him? But not playing..."

"Lia's right," Damon said, "I'm not listening to anymore of your 'give peace a chance' crap. He's dead."

"Okay, I don't like it, but he's making threats," Stefan agreed and I smiled, "He could expose us. We need to put him down."

"That is the smartest thing you've said in a long time, Stef," I told him with an excited smirk.

"Alright," Damon said, and it was impossible to miss the excited and satisfied look in his eyes, "Let's do it."

As if he had heard us and was heading in the perfect place for us to kill him, we spotted Mason jogging up a hill with two garbage bags in his hands.

"Woods," Damon said, looking in Mason's direction, "Trash can duty. Come on."

_This will be fun. Even more fun than my awesomely punny dog puns..._

We stalked after Mason into the woods, and positioned ourselves so that we had cornered Mason in a triangle, and I couldn't help but have my heart leap in excitement, I had wanted to do this ever since he'd first glared at me at Mayor Lockwood's memorial service. _Good things come to those who wait, Amelia. _Shut up, random internal voice. Now is not the time.

"Don't look so surprised," Damon said as soon as Mason saw us, and I had to disagree with my brother, there was no surprise on his face at all, "You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. We'll give you a head start."

But instead of running, Mason bent low to the ground for some weird reason or another. But I didn't dwell on that thought for too long because out of nowhere, the sound of guns being fired ripped through the air, and then I felt two-three-four explosive pains in my stomach and chest, before I felt the soggy, cold of the forest floor. And then nothing.

Except through the darkness I heard a voice that seemed to be coming from no where and everywhere: "Took you long enough, Amelia."

_Um, what the hell?_

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE._**

**__**_Haha dog puns ah I crack myself up. Sorry sorry sorry sorry for the extreme lateness on this chapter, my summer's been just awful with loads of stuff happening to me, I mean yesterday I was in hospital but I'm all better now so it's cool. I promise you won't be waiting this long for the next one. And this was crappy so sorry again. Hope all your summers haven't been as crappy as mine_

_I got so many long reviews for the last chapter which I love so much. Long reviews are better than loads of them haaha._

_THANK YOU TO **Purple Dragon of the Flames **for submitting so many reviews. Thank you for making me actually write this._

_And also to:  
__**Shannon the Original  
Olivia  
Megan  
Guest **Amelia will be finding that out in due time, don't worry I haven't forgotten about it, but there's a set point she's going to find out. Thanks for the review  
**Tvdlover87654  
GleekStarKid  
marana1 **you may get your wish for Amelia/Klaus, if you haven't already please vote in the poll for more chance of seeing this couple hehe :)  
**xInsanelySarcastic  
****klaufia **Thanks again for the crazy long review. Long reviews are my favourite  
**Damon Salvatore's girl **everything with Amelia will be explained soon. Maybe it's Bonnie, maybe it's not...  
**Elena Spath**  
_

_****Also thanks to **Kelly **for being an awesome friend and listening to me prattle on about all my ideas and plot twists all day long. And not laughing at me.  
_

_Love you all, please review?_

_-Megan._


	26. A Heart-to-Heart

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Twenty-Five – A Heart-to-Heart

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Amelia and her little plot twists._

* * *

"Took you long enough, Amelia."

Okay, so I had two theories: either I was dreaming, which was highly possible and the much preferred theory; or I was dead and this was some god or spirit or whatever welcoming me to wherever vampires go when they die, which would kind of suck. I honestly couldn't describe the voice that had randomly popped up in my mind or wherever the voice was coming from (it seemed to be coming from everywhere – everywhere being the pitched black surroundings which was all I could see): it was neither a feminine voice nor a masculine; it was neither soft nor shrill; loud nor quiet; squeaky nor gruff – it just…was.

"Um...what the hell?" I asked, discovering I could talk, which is always a bonus. Can you talk when you're dead?

"Really, most people notice when their body is being shared," The Voice replied, "But no, you had to wait until you were shot multiple times to notice."

"Um…what?" I replied dumbly, "Who are you? And what the hell is going on?"

"If you knew who I was that would take all the fun out of everything," The Voice continued, "I'm enjoying watching your oh so dramatic life... For the most part."

Okay, it's official; this is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. Hands down.

"...I'm dreaming, right?" I lamely – and hopefully - asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it dreaming," said The Voice, "But you're in a sub-cerebral state."

"A sub-what-state?"

"Cerebral," it clarified, "Basically you're just inside your own mind right now. I brought you in here. It just took you being shot a few times to manage but here you are."

"This is so freaking weird," I mumbled to myself, "Please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"_Well,_" The Voice continued, elongating the sound of the word, "Right now your body is lying in the old Lockwood cellar, and Liz Forbes is shooting you over, and over, and over again in the stomach to make your oh-so-gorgeous twin brother talk. He looks like he's in pain.

"_Well, _I guess being shot does that to you…But it looks like you being shot is hurting him more…And speaking of pain, the way she's laying bullets into you is going to hurt when you wake up. _Ohhh, ouch. _That one's gotta hurt…"

"Wow," I said simply, "Whoever you are – and I'm not even sure if this is really happening – but you sure can talk a hell of a lot of bullshit."

"I know, I've been in your body for far too long," The Voice replied, and I didn't even register the fact I should be offended by that, "Your thoughts bleed into me. It's tragic really: your brothers choosing Elena over you. That sucks."

"Shut up," I snapped, "They didn't…They haven't chosen her over me." _Not yet._

"Yup, not yet," The Voice continued, and again I didn't even realise that I hadn't even said "not yet" out loud – but then I guess, if someone's inside your mind they tend to be able to read your thoughts – right? (Wow, look at me talking as if this is normal).

"But they will," it elaborated, "It's only a matter of time."

"Look," I began, "Would you just please be a doll and get the hell out of my head, or body, or whatever…"

"I don't think so. We've worked for too long for this. I'm going to see it through."

"See what through?"

"My lips are sealed," The Voice taunted, "_Well_, they would be if I still had them."

"You're making no freaking sense," I replied, "Have I lost all sanity or something…?"

"Maybe," it answered, "But it's more likely 'or something'…"

"Um… so let me get this straight: you've just decided to get inside my body, bring me inside my own mind and now you're talking to me from inside my head?"

"_Well, _that's the simplified version, yes…" The Voice said, then suddenly continued, sounding much more rushed than before: "I have to go, you're waking up. You might not hear from me for a while, but I'm still here. Watching."

"Well, that's not perverted at all," I muttered, "Oh, and by the way, you should really stop saying the word 'well' like you do – it's freaking annoying." _And I was just I'd heard it said like that somewhere before…_

"Oh, and before I forget," The Voice continued like I hadn't spoken at all, "I don't want you to remember this. Just like you forgot your little 'encounter' with Elena."

"What encounter with Elena?" I asked, suspicion lacing my tone. As far as I was aware I hadn't had any encounter with Elena, well, obviously I had, but being in the same room as the annoying slut-bag wouldn't really class as an 'encounter' – especially not in the mysterious way The Voice had said it.

"You'll find out soon enough," The Voice answered, "I'll just mess with your head for a little while longer. Until next time, Amelia."

"Wait!" I called into the darkness but then all of a sudden I didn't know what I was calling for, everything was silent, and then my eyes began to open…

* * *

The room I had awoken in was dark and dingy when I was sure the last place I had been conscious was outside. _What had even happened? _Damon, Stefan and I had went to corner Mason Lockwood, and then we'd killed him? No, that didn't happen. There were bangs… Like gunshots… At the thought of gunshots a pain erupted in my stomach and thighs so suddenly that I let out a groan of pain.

"Lia, are you alright?" I heard Damon's voice ask from beside me.

I nodded slowly as I forced myself into a sitting position with Damon's help.

"You can drink some deputy blood, come on," Damon urged me, trying to drag me along to a body, that was indeed a deputy, with a large, still bleeding gash in his throat.

With Damon's help I managed to drag my body over to the deputy and drink my fair share of blood from his wound, energy surging through my body from the blood, allowing me to stand up onto my feet, my stomach and thighs still aching slightly with pain. Once I was on my feet I could properly take in my surroundings – and they were strange to say the least: There were two deputies dead on the floor of what looked like an old cellar; Caroline standing in the corner with a thick coating of blood around her mouth and on her chin; Stefan crouched on the floor with a worried Elena by his side; and strangest of all, Caroline's mom, Sheriff Liz, was sitting against the wall, looking around her surroundings, looking horror-struck.

"You need to drink some deputy blood," Damon said, his gaze falling on Stefan who looked like he was struggling to catch his breath.

"No," Stefan snarled, "I'm going to be fine. It's just going to take a little bit longer…"

"Damon's right you know," Caroline piped up from the corner, "If there's ever a time to break your diet…"

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"This is the most _unfortunate _situation," Damon began, "Two deputies dead. And _you._"

He turned to Liz, who was watching the scene play out before her with unshed tears in her eyes.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he asked no one in particular.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked her mother, hopefully, but Liz turned her gaze away from her daughter, "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He _will _kill you."

"Then kill me," Liz cried, surprising everyone.

"No!" Caroline squeaked in response.

"I can't take this," Liz sobbed, "Kill me now!"

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully…" Damon said, in a slow, intimidating voice, as he hoisted Liz up by the upper-arms and the blonde woman flinched at the pain of Damon's grip.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Caroline begged, her own tears falling freely down her blood stained face.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan called at the same time as Elena cried: "Damon, please!"

"Relax guys," Damon said to the room at large, "No one's killing anybody."

_Except whoever killed the deputies, _I thought sarcastically. To who that was, I was going to take a wild guess at Caroline, unless she had some jam-filled doughnuts for lunch…

"You're my friend," Damon said, almost affectionately, to Liz who looked both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Damon then took a look at the two dead deputies sprawled across the floor before he turned to me and said, "We have to clean this up…"

* * *

After Damon and I had disposed of the deputies, we all returned to the Boarding House and I immediately headed up to my bathroom to deal with the mess I had gotten into that day. My long, dark hair was tangled with dirt and my skin and now ripped clothes were covered in both my own blood and the blood of Deputy #1. After I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of black leggings and a baggy, plaid shirt, I put my still wet, straggly hair into a high ponytail and headed back downstairs into the living room where I spotted Caroline sitting on the couch herself, her head bowed, her sniffing giving away the fact that she was crying.

"Caroline?" I asked tentatively, stepping fully into the room.

"Oh, hi, Amelia," Caroline said, acting way too chipper to be considered normal, even by her standards, "How are you?"

I ignored her question and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she answered, wiping her now blood-free, but still tear covered face, with her sleeve.

"Caroline," I warned, sitting down next to her, with a '_tell-me-or-I-kill-your-first-born-child_'-ish look on my face.

Caroline sighed deeply, and said nothing for a few moments before she answered with, "You know Katherine, don't you?"

"I did, once," I answered stiffly, "Why?"

Caroline sniffed again and I noticed fresh tears spring to her eyes.

"Has she been…" I began, trying to figure out how to word my next sentence, "I don't know, threatening you, or…?"

"Kinda, she-" Caroline started but froze and shook her head, burying her face in her hands.

"You can tell me, Caroline," I told her softly, "I know you don't know me well but, believe me, I _will _understand."

"She's been making me spy on Elena," Caroline said quickly as if she had been having an internal war with herself on whether she should admit to it or not, "_Oh god_. I'm a horrible person. I'm spying on my best friend."

"You wouldn't do that unless you absolutely had to," I said, "Did she threaten you or your mom or someone…?"

"She threatened Matt," Caroline cried, "She threatened my boyfriend. If I didn't report back to her about what I had found out about Elena, she was going to kill Matt."

"_Shh_," I said, a hand on her arm in what I hoped was a comforting gesture, "It's alright. I understand."

"You can't," Caroline shook her head, "You wouldn't do the same thing as me. You'd stand up to her."

"Believe me… I wouldn't," I told her, and then I took a deep breath before I admitted: "You know, I should want to kill Katherine, I-I do. She ruined my life and my brothers'. She tore my family apart. My mother died shortly after I was turned, she was depressed. Katherine all but killed my entire family and I won't be able to kill her when the time comes. If you're a horrible person, I'd hate to think what I am."

"But why can't you kill her?" Caroline looked at me, both concern and curiosity apparent in her tear filled blue eyes.

"Because in those first few years I was a vampire she looked after me," I told Caroline, "She became like a big sister to me, and as much as I hate her, that will always be there."

Caroline gazed at me, her eyebrows furrowed in what looked like understanding before she turned away, one more tear falling from her eye onto her lap, and then she asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? Elena said you were pretty horrible."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at what Caroline had said, particularly the Katherine-Clone thinking I'm 'pretty horrible' before I told the blonde, "Because you remind me of myself. When I saw you the night after you were turned, at the carnival, I saw myself the night _I_ was turned. And y'know… you're not _that_ bad to be around."

Caroline smiled slightly at me and I returned one.

A pregnant pause followed before I moved my hand down Caroline's arm to clutch her hand comfortingly and said, "You can tell Elena, I know you can."

Caroline nodded and squeezed my hand back in response, "And when the time comes you'll be able to stand up to Katherine. You were able to admit all of that to me, it means you can face it."

"I hope you're right," I mumbled, letting go of Caroline's hand.

Just as those words left my lips, there was the sound of someone joining us in the room and we both turned to see Elena walking in, looking between us with confusion on her face, before she shook it off and said to Caroline: "You want me to take you home?"

"I can't go home," Caroline told Elena tearfully.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

Caroline glanced at me and I gave her a reassuring nod before the blonde turned back to her friend and said, "Because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" Elena asked, moving to sit on Caroline's other side.

As soon as Elena sat down on the couch I took that as my cue to go, leaving the two friends to talk it out. I hurried out the room and back up the stairs, heading straight for my bedroom. Once I got there I grabbed the pen off my night-stand, removed my diary from under my pillow, opened it at random and began to scribble:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm worried, and I don't know who else to turn to. I can't tell Damon or Stefan, they'd just worry too much, and really apart from them who else do I have to tell my problems to? I was close to fessing up to Caroline about it just there when we had our 'heart-to-heart' but I chickened out – I was scared to see her reaction, scared to think what's happening to me wouldn't be considered as normal. The only other person I really interact with – in a non-hostile way – is Tyler, and I couldn't exactly tell him about this, could I? _

_ You see, the problem is, I keep trying to remember things that have happened over the past couple of weeks or so and I keep drawing up a blank. There are large, gaping holes in my memories and I have no idea why. It started when I tried to remember how I had ended up crying on the street the other night after the day at the swim hole, but it's just blank, like something had taken an eraser to my memories and rubbed out anything it didn't want to be there. And what's worse, I have this constant, ache in my mind, like something's pressing in on my brain – well, not my brain exactly, the pain isn't exactly physical, it's just there – if you understand me. It's hard to explain… Is this supposed to happen to vampires? Am I maybe sick? Vampires shouldn't get sick, right?_

_ I don't know, Diary, I'm worried and I don't know what to do…_

_ Until next time,_

_ Amelia Salvatore_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_I'm so sorry this took so long. And sorry this sucks._

__**imaddictedtocarrots  
Guest - **_In answer to your question: Amelia looks 16 because that was the age she was turned at in 1855, and Damon looks 24 because that's the age he was turned at in 1864 but they were born on the same day, hence why they look different ages but are still twins. Hope this clears things up for you.  
_**theonlyisabla  
IgnitingFireworks  
Salvatore's Girl  
annabelle001  
Cassie-D 101  
ExecutionerKain  
Nat-Nat 360  
winxgirl1997  
VampireLover101  
smileynight  
klaufia  
Purple Dragon of the Flames  
Shannon the Original  
Lady Syndra  
marana1**

****_I hope you guys will stick with me even though I'm a terrible author. Thank you so much._


	27. Wolfsbane

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Twenty-Six – Wolfsbane

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated. I only own Amelia Salvatore._

* * *

"Did you know that Hippopotomonstrosesesquipeda lophobia is the fear of long words?" I asked Damon randomly as we both lounged out on the couch, Damon sipping on his bourbon and me on my hot chocolate that I had excitedly made that morning (it was topped with whipped cream and mini marshmallows and everything!)

Damon surveyed me, with one eyebrow quirked up, for a few moments before he commented, "Well, that's just cruel."

"Yeah, so, if you ever hear a big word and you have a panic attack, you know you have Hippopot- never mind, I can't say it again," I joked.

"It's a relief to know I won't be in any danger of hearing any such word from you," Damon smirked in his usual sarcastic fashion.

However, despite knowing that Damon was only joking I felt an anger rise up inside me at what Damon had implied and blurted out angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Damon seemed so shocked by my outburst that he was watching me with wide eyes, almost fearfully, "…I was joking, Lia."

"I-I know…" I said, the anger immediately draining out of me as quickly as it had sprung up, "I…I don't know what came over me…"

And it was true enough. I had never felt such a sudden anger over something so futile before. I had known Damon had been joking but still I had felt my body react to what he said as if it had been the most vile, horrific insult in the world. I had been having terrible mood-swings all morning, one moment I'd been sad and bitter and then went to happy (hyper-actively so) in the space of a nanosecond. Can vampires be bipolar? I knew I wasn't pregnant anyway, since, well, vampires can't procreate and I hadn't had any action for longer than I cared to admit. Unless I was carrying the next Jesus…

"Are you alright, sis?" Damon asked, his tone uncharacteristically soft, his ice blue eyes full of concern, "You've been acting really strange lately."

"I'm fine, Damon."

"Are you sure, because-"

"_I said I'm fine, Damon._"

Damon sighed deeply, watching me before he turned away and added without looking at me, "I'm just worried about you, Amelia."

"I understand," I said shortly.

There was an awful silence between the two of us before Damon asked, "So, do you know any other weird phobias?"

"Anatidaephobia is the fear that somewhere there's a duck watching you," I told him as I picked up a half-melted marshmallow from within my hot-chocolate, dropping the gloopy, pink confectionery into my mouth.

"Hmm…interesting…" Damon said, taking a sip from his drink.

"I was completely bored in the 90s and took a fascination in learning as much general knowledge as I could: ask me the currency of Bahrain, I dare you," I told him.

Damon just shook his head in a sort of mock disappointment at me and I smiled.

We spent the rest of the morning, relaxing in each other's company (with me shouting off useless general knowledge at the most random times) when there was a knock at the door, and Damon swore under his breath at the prospect of having to get up off his position on the couch, before he got up to answer the door and I sat up in my seat to watch and listen to what was going on at the door.

"I need to talk to you," came the voice of our visitor and I recognised him as Jeremy, Elena's little brother.

"And why would I want to talk to you?" Damon sniped back.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse," Jeremy answered, "He's not a werewolf yet."

"_Whoa fascinating_," Damon gasped sarcastically before he continued, "Too bad that's old news. Not enough."

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone," Jeremy continued in a desperate attempt to get Damon to hear him out, "A special rock related to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

"My sister already told me that," Damon told the kid, "Goodbye."

Damon had tried to shut the door in the Gilbert kid's face when Jeremy said quickly, "But I know where it is," and Damon stopped in his tracks.

"And you're telling me this, why?" Damon asked, looking suspiciously at Jeremy who looked nothing short of excited to have a one up on my twin.

"Do I need a reason?" Jeremy quipped back, "Look I just want to help, okay?"

"What did your sister say about this little discovery?"

I rolled my eyes, _it's always about Elena._

There was a silence as Jeremy looked at the ground almost guiltily. _Oh, he hasn't told her. _

And sure enough Damon echoed the exact same thing I had been thinking, "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all of this."

"And you're a Gilbert," Damon replied, "You just can't help yourself. Whoa, your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asked impatiently.

I finally put in my two cents, calling from my position on the couch, "Damon, for god's sake, let the kid in."

With no further arguments - but a lot of quiet cursing directed at me – Damon opened the door to let Jeremy in and I smirked in satisfaction, setting back into the couch and raising my hot chocolate to my lips.

* * *

After I had finally finished my hot chocolate (since I kept topping it up with more whipped cream and marshmallows) I had a horrible craving for blood, like, stronger than I had felt in a long time and I rushed downstairs to the cellar to grab a blood bag out of the fridge to insure I didn't give Jeremy a little nip. When I was heading back upstairs, with my glass of blood in my hand, I heard the sounds of someone else entering the house, most likely the culprit being Alaric "_HotHotHot_" Saltzman since Damon had called him a little while ago, demanding that he come over to discuss the moonstone situation.

Sure enough I heard Damon call: "Ric!" to the newcomer.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked, and I'm guessing his question was directed towards Jeremy since it's not really surprising Damon being here, since it's his house and all.

"Helping Damon and Amelia," Jeremy answered, "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

Finally I reached the living room and on Jeremy's words I stepped into the room and said to the room, "Actually, I think you'll find that was me. But kudos to you on finding out where it is… Hello, Alaric."

I added the greeting to Alaric as a last minute thought as I turned to the older looking man with a sultry(ish) smirk on my face. _God, he's handsome._

"Hello, Amelia," came the reply as Alaric smiled politely at me.

"Nice to see you again," I smiled, taking a small drink of blood.

"And you…" and then I saw Alaric's eyes cast down to the glass in my hand, "…Kinda."

I walked across the room and sat down on the sofa, watching Alaric over my glass which was poised at my smirking lips. _He's honestly like George Clooney or something…_

"Anyway, Jeremy," Alaric said, shifting the focus back on the teenager, "Does Elena know you're here?"

"Not exactly," Jeremy shrugged.

"What you got?" Damon asked Alaric, changing the subject before Alaric could get all strict-teacher-father-figure-like on Jeremy's ass.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke," Alaric explained gesturing to the box he had obviously brought with him, "Her assistant sent it to me."

"Ah, Vanessa," Damon sighed nostalgically, "The hottie."

"Vanessa, yeah," Alaric nodded, although he didn't seem to be remembering this Vanessa in the same way that Damon was, "Do you remember the old Aztec legends she told us about?"

"Sun and the moon, bla bla bla…" Damon answered, looking bored.

Jeremy on the other hand looked very intrigued and I wasn't going to lie, my interest had certainly peaked at the sound of an 'Aztec curse', "An Aztec curse? Cool," Jeremy said.

"Yeah," Alaric nodded, "Supposedly vampires and werewolves used to run freely until a human shaman put a curse on them, limiting their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on the full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

"Most of them anyway," Damon smirked, wiggling his fingers, flashing the ornate ring sitting snugly on his finger, "Speaking of which, how do you walk in the sun?"

I watched as Damon addressed the question towards me and in response I lifted my silver pendant, with a slightly tarnished blue lapis lazuli situated in its centre, out from underneath my shirt and held it up for my brother to see and said, "It's a long story."

* * *

_Richmond, Virginia, 1984_

It was a cold night in late November as I walked down Chamberlayne Avenue on the north side of Richmond, my head bowed against the icy wind. About five yards into the street, I turned left and pushed open a metal garden gate which creaked as I opened it, the sound echoing down the wet, empty street. I stalked up the garden path, overgrown tangles of weeds grabbing at my denim covered ankles. When I reached the front door, that's paintwork was peeling off like a snake's skin, I rapped on the door three times then folded my arms over my chest and waited. A few moments later, the door swung open and in the threshold stood a young (no more than thirty years old), dark-skinned woman with long, straggly black hair and heavily hooded brown eyes, which were situated above great, purple bags that showed the woman clearly hadn't slept in a while.

"Come in, Amelia," the woman greeted, her voice coming out croaky as if she hadn't used her vocal chords in a long time, as she then turned back into the shadows of her house.

Thanks to the woman's invitation, I was able to step over the threshold and into the dimly lit hallway of the house. The house sort of reminded me of something you would see in a horror film, all the furnishings and decorations were either incredibly dark coloured or incredibly tattered and old-looking. The hard-wood flooring creaked under each of my footfalls as I followed the dark-haired woman down the hall and into a small, enclosed living area with nothing but a worn sofa and a worm eaten coffee table in the centre of the room, except for a small bassinette in the corner which was the only clean object in the room.

"Do you want anything?" the woman asked, "Tea? Or scotch? Or…?"

"I'm fine, thank you," I said, rather than telling her I'd recently had something to drink…

The woman nodded and gestured for me to sit on the couch with her, then she added, "I'm Brianna by the way, Brianna Bennett."

"Well, I'm Amelia Salvatore," I replied.

"I know," Brianna replied, "I've heard a lot about you. And I suppose you're wondering why I contacted you and asked you to come here?"

"Yeah, that thought did cross my mind once or twice," I answered sarcastically.

"I heard you can't walk in the sun, I could help you with that," Brianna continued.

My eyes widened and I felt my stomach do a somersault in sudden excitement, the thought of being able to go out into the sun again after over a century seemed almost too good to be true. But then a thought crossed my mind, what would a witch want to help a vampire out for? Unless there was something she wanted me to do in return.

"What do you want in return for the day walking spell?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

Brianna was silent for a long moment and I watched her haunted-looking eyes trail off to stare at the ivory bassinette in the corner, its soft colour a stark contrast against the rest of the dark room, the gentle sounds of breathing coming from within the crib. So when Brianna finally revealed what she wanted from me I couldn't help but be a _tad_ shocked, "I want you to turn me."

"W-What?" I spluttered out, completely taken by surprise, my eyes involuntarily snapping over to the sleeping child in the corner then back to the Bennett witch beside me. "I want you to turn me into a vampire," Brianna clarified, "And in exchange I will perform the day walking spell."

"Why in the hell would you want to be a vampire?" I spat at her, hardly believing my ears.

And then Brianna broke down, tears immediately sprung to her dark eyes and began to flow down her face as she spluttered out, "Because I can't take it anymore. I just want to shut it all out."

"It doesn't work that way," I replied, "Besides, you have a kid. You can't be a new vampire and look after a kid."

"She's the reason," Brianna gasped out through her tears, "The baby's the reason I'm like this. Please, Amelia, you have to help me. I'll put the kid in the orphanage, I'll do one last spell. Please!?"

"I don't know," I said shakily, taking an involuntary step back from the crying woman, "I think you should think this over."

"I have thought it over," Brianna insisted desperately, an almost manic look in her eyes, "I've thought it over practically my whole life. Look, I'll even do your spell for you right now."

I watched the woman's face as she watched me with a desperate hope in her eyes before I answered, "…Fine. I'll do it."

That night - after the witch had spelled a pendant for me, after I had turned Brianna Bennett into a vampire – I walked along a quiet back-street in the heart of Richmond, a bundle of blankets in my arms as I searched for St. Margaret's Orphanage. The sleeping baby in my arms moaned and I looked down to see the baby open her eyes and stare up at me in curiosity – the look of sheer innocence almost made me feel guilt for what I had done earlier tonight, something I hadn't felt in a long time, and I almost turned tail in the other direction, a plan already forming in my head in which I could best keep the baby. But I knew that could never happen, I was a vampire. This baby would be safer in an orphanage away from her insane – now vampire – mother. I just hoped she would turn out okay…

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

I hadn't really thought about Brianna Bennett's child in a while. I knew Brianna was somewhere in Washington state with a few other vampires, but I had no idea what had happened to her daughter. I guess that's just one of those things that I never will know.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed within a moonstone," Alaric explained, continuing on his story.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing," Damon answered rather cryptically, "Whatever seals the curse is usually the key into unsealing the curse."

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse," Alaric suggested.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy mojo from a picture book, we're idiots," Damon said, then turned to Jeremy and asked, "So who has the stone now?"

"Tyler," Jeremy answered.

"I knew it!" I blurted out.

"Can you get it?" Damon asked, pretty much ignoring me.

"Y-Yeah," Jeremy replied, looking rather unsure.

"You see," Damon continued, "Now your life does have purpose."

"I'm pretty sure I can get it," I piped in, trying to come to Jeremy's (who was still looking kind of nervous) aid, "Me and Gilbert can be on moonstone retrieval duty."

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy asked, looking at Damon.

"This is the same book that says the werewolf bite kills a vampire," Damon answered, "Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go."

* * *

Jeremy and I had decided that we would talk to Tyler when we all went to the Lockwood mansion to help out with setting up for the upcoming Masquerade Ball – although I wasn't planning on doing much helping… Damon, Jeremy and I all hopped out Damon's car when we arrived on the Lockwood estate, and started to head towards the mansion, Damon and I walking side-by-side with Jeremy trailing a little behind us. As soon as we stepped inside the mansion Damon found Elena, so quickly that I started to wonder if he had an Elena-radar or something, like, seriously, it was almost creepy.

"Damon," Elena breathed out as she turned quickly to face my brother, "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for our baby bro," Damon answered, inviting me – against my will – into the conversation, "Speaking of…you should tell yours to stop following me."

"What's going on?" Elena asked, concern evident on her face, looking between Damon and I.

"Ask him," Damon said, gesturing behind us where Jeremy was just entering the room.

"Jeremy, what are they making you do?" Elena demanded, looking accusingly at all three of us in turn.

"They're not making me do anything," Jeremy defended, "Damon and I…"

"No way, no, no, no, no," Elena said immediately, interrupting her brother, "There is no 'Damon and you'. There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

I looked over at Damon with my eyebrows raised in amusement and saw him looking at Elena with a smirk on his face, clear amusement on his own face.

"I don't really care what you want, Elena," Jeremy answered, "It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place so I'm sorry, you don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do."

I glanced at Jeremy, surprised at his outburst, before I turned back to Elena and muttered, "Burn. Come on, Jer."

I put my hand on Jeremy's arm and smirked back at Elena, enjoying her look of pure hatred as I led her little brother away.

* * *

Jeremy and I found Tyler outside helping Caroline's boyfriend, Matt, who was standing on a step-ladder, hang up lanterns, and as we headed towards them I overheard the end of their conversation:

"She's this amazing girl one minute," Matt was saying, "And then this raging, jealous freak the next."

"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes," Tyler replied, "She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy twit."

"Hey!" Matt snapped, coming to the defence of his girlfriend – the one he had been bitching about two seconds prior.

"But the girl's got heart," Tyler continued, "She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes."

I couldn't help but wonder if Tyler was thinking of me when he had said that, and then I remembered we weren't even together and the last time I had seen him he had been leaving with Aimee "Slut" Bradley attached to his arm – he could easily of been talking about her.

"Yeah," Matt sighed, and then said as he started to climb down the ladder, "I'm gonna go get an extension cable. I'll be right back."

"Hey man!" Jeremy called, walking over to Tyler with me trailing behind him.

"Hey," Tyler said, not really looking at Jeremy as he continued to work on the lanterns.

"Hi, Tyler," I piped up, and I noticed how Tyler froze before he turned to us and replied, "Amelia… You know Gilbert?"

"Yeah," I answered, putting on my 'teenage girl' voice, batting my eyelashes a little, "Jeremy was just telling me some really _interesting _stories."

"He was?" Tyler asked, studying both Jeremy and I, his eyes shifting between the two of us.

"Yeah," Jeremy confirmed, "I did some research on that stone you showed me."

"What? Why?" Tyler asked, looking almost manic, before he disguised it with what he supposed was his 'cool jock' look.

"I don't know," Jeremy shrugged, "Curiosity. Boredom."

"Well, what'd it say?" Tyler asked, and I would swear he looked almost uncomfortable.

"Well, it turned out it's part of this Aztec legend, but I want to make sure it's the same kinda stone," Jeremy explained, "You think I could check it out again?"

"Yeah Ty," I joined in, "I really want to see it."

"Sorry," Tyler said, looking right at me, "I gave it to my uncle."

"You what?" I blurted out, looking up at Tyler in horror.

"Why'd you do that?" Jeremy asked, although a little calmer, at the same time.

Tyler looked at me after my outburst in confusion before he answered, "Because I'm

done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?"

"Do you realise what you've done?" I demanded, taking a step towards Tyler, with a face that I imagined was a little scary.

"Why'd you care so much?" Tyler asked me, looking down at me both surprised and, well, a little intimidated.

I stepped back quickly and tried to put my innocent teenage girl façade back on as I said, "I just- I just don't think you should give away something that rare. Since it is in a legend and all…"

"You don't understand anything about legends," Tyler muttered.

"Oh, you think?" I snapped back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Amelia…" I heard Jeremy warn from beside me.

"Yeah…" I murmured, taking another few steps away from Tyler, "It's probably just stupid folklore anyway…"

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed and started to follow me, "I'll see you later, man."

"What a complete _idiot_!" I exclaimed as I stormed – rather diva-like – away from Tyler with Jeremy almost running to keep up with me, "I'm surprised he managed to dress himself this morning with the complete lack of common sense he has. His uncle – who he knows is a werewolf – really wants a mysterious, _legendary _stone, suspiciously so in fact, and he has no idea what said uncle wants to do with said mysterious stone, so what does he do? _Freaking gives him it, anyway_. I had no idea people could be so stupid."

"It's alright, Amelia," Jeremy said as he caught up to me, catching my arm, making me stop my dramatic storm off, "We'll tell Damon that Tyler gave Mason the moonstone, we can still get it."

"Damon was listening anyway," I told him, looking around, seeing my two brothers walking in the other direction from where they had clearly been eavesdropping, "But that's not the point, I mean, the moonstone. Damon already wants to get rid of Tyler, and now that Tyler's been stupid enough to hand the moonstone over to his dick of an uncle – who might I add, has already tried to kill me and my brothers – I really don't know if even I can stop Damon from killing Tyler..."

"I'm sure he wouldn't if you asked," Jeremy offered, looking at me in pity.

"You don't know my brother," I told him, "He's like me; acts first, asks questions later."

Jeremy sighed then said, "Come on, we could maybe make ourselves useful and look through some of the stuff Ric brought. See if we can find anything else that might help."

* * *

We walked back to the Boarding House and I was surprised by how easily Jeremy and I were getting on. I expected him to be a male version of Elena, but I was wrong. Jeremy and I were laughing and joking as if he were _my _brother – but then I remembered, I had two brothers, and it would be very odd for either of them to laugh and joke with me anymore.

When we made it back home we headed into the living room and grabbed the box that Alaric had brought over earlier and took it into the dining room, emptying its contents over the table.

"So we just have to find something – _anything _– related to werewolves," I told Jeremy looking out at the variety of folders, papers and weird looking plants, one which I recognised as a twig of vervain, which I looked at in disdain, "Something Alaric might've missed."

Jeremy and I both took a seat and began to read and sort through the papers in silence when I heard the sounds of people entering the house, and then I heard murmured conversation in the living room next door but I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. I strained my ears to listen and heard the rattling of metal chains before I heard Damon's voice: "Whoa. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up."

"I think we have a visitor," I told Jeremy as I continued to shuffle through the folder I was currently reading.

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Mason."

Jeremy didn't say anything, I guess the kid knew that Mason's visit wouldn't be an enjoyable one. We fell back into a silence, only this one was much more uncomfortable than the last, especially when the muffled sounds of Damon torturing Mason started.

"Too bad Tyler didn't have the moonstone," I started, trying to break the excruciating silence, "I mean, the conversation went just as we rehearsed, more or less."

"Yeah, definitely an Oscar worthy performance," Jeremy joked.

"I'm sorry I lost it back there," I replied, "I don't know what happened, I mean I wasn't _that _pissed about it. You were right, we'll get the moonstone."

"It's fine," Jeremy assured me.

"No, I just- I've been having problems with my emotions lately," I confessed, glancing up at Jeremy to gage his reaction, but he looked almost indifferent, "Like, in an abnormal way, not the usual way that vampires have problems with their emotions."

Jeremy was watching me with a calculating look on his face before he said, "Well, maybe we'll find something about it in here."

I wanted to tell Jeremy about my black-outs and the fact I couldn't remember a lot of what I'd been doing, and how I kept ending up in places with no recollection of how I had got there, but I didn't want to risk Jeremy overreacting, and by overreacting I meant going to Damon – he was overprotective enough as it is. I also knew that I would find nothing about what was going on with me in here, I had a feeling that my case was pretty unique.

"Wait a minute," Jeremy said suddenly, holding up a piece of paper as he continued to read in one hand, and a plain wooden box in the other, "Amelia come and look at this."

I hopped out my chair as if I had been electrocuted and hurried to look over Jeremy's shoulder.

"This says that in the box there's a plant called…_Aconitum Vulparia_," Jeremy explained, stumbling a little over the pronunciation of the plant, "Says it's linked to werewolves."

I took the box from Jeremy and quickly opened it, finding a few twigs of a weird looking plant.

"Does it say why it's linked?" I asked hurriedly, excitement coursing through me, "Or if it does something to werewolves?"

"No, it doesn't say anything else," Jeremy answered dejectedly, "Wait a second."

I watched as Jeremy pulled out his phone and opened up a 'Google' page, typing in the words 'Aconitum Vulparia' – having to glance back a few times at the paper to check the spelling – and he hit search. A lot of the results were complete and utter crap until Jeremy opened up a page with nothing but a simple paragraph of writing with a picture attached that looked exactly like the plant Jeremy had stumbled upon.

"Listen to this," Jeremy said, excitement evident in his voice before he began to read aloud to me, "'Aconitum Vulparia is a plant that grows in mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere, commonly known as aconite, blue rocket and wolfsbane'…"

"_Wolfsbane_?"

"'There are many myths and legends surrounding wolfsbane'," Jeremy continued to read, "'Different sources say different things about the legendary plant: mythologist Professor Curtis Finley has said that the plant is most likely the cause of lycanthropy-'"

"That's not true," I answered immediately.

"'Professor Finley has stated that the pollen secreted causes the hormones…yada…yada…bogus…bogus… Here, other legends say that wolfsbane…say that wolfsbane is _toxic _to lycanthropes!"

"Toxic?" I repeated, "So, like, a werewolf's vervain."

"I suppose," Jeremy murmured, staring at the plant in the box, "Maybe Damon should hear about this…"

Part of me wanted to protest but I found myself nodding as Jeremy headed out the dining room and towards the parlour, the box of wolfsbane clutched in his hand, and me following in his wake. We entered the living room and saw Mason chained up in a chair with Damon looming over him:

"When did you two meet? Did she seduce you? Tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you… I'm sure she used her _other _charms. Katherine's good that way…"

I had no time to ponder over the new information that Mason knew Katherine when Damon was calling up at us, well, Jeremy: "I thought I made it clear I don't want you here."

"We found something in Ric's box of stuff," Jeremy explained, wisely ignoring Damon's comment.

"What is it?" Damon asked, looking only mildly curious, as he walked over to us and Jeremy took out one of the twigs of wolfsbane to show Damon.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vuplaria. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket…and wolfsbane."

"What else did you read?" Damon asked and I could tell his interest was growing.

"Well, every source says something different," Jeremy answered, "One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people, and another one says, well, it's toxic."

Behind Damon, we all heard Mason groan and Damon said, "I'm guessing toxic."

"Well, well, well," I smirked as I stepped closer to Mason, "Nice to see you again, Mason. Especially like this."

I wasn't expecting a kind reply so when Mason spat at me I wasn't even a little surprised, but Damon made a growl like sound before he spat out, "You shouldn't have done that." Then he drove the poker through Mason's shoulder and he cried out in pain.

Damon grabbed a piece of the wolfsbane and returned to Mason's side, asking him, "Now, what's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?"

I watched as Damon ran the wolfsbane down the side of Mason's cheek and, on contact, the plant began to scorch Mason's skin and the werewolf yelled out in agony, similar to a vampire's reaction to vervain.

I glanced over at Jeremy who was watching Damon and Mason with a look of evident disgust and horror on his face, "Maybe you should step outta the kitchen if you can't handle the heat."

"No, I'm staying."

"Why is she here?" Damon asked again.

"She's here with me," Mason answered, "Why? You jealous?"

"How rude of me," Damon replied, looking smug, "I just realised, I didn't offer you anything to eat."

And with that, Damon shoved the wolfsbane straight into Mason's mouth, and the sound of Mason's pain was like nothing I had ever heard before, and the sight of the wolfsbane burning Mason's mouth and mixing with his saliva was enough to make me want to vomit.

"Yummy!" Damon cried in glee, and I began to wish I could be anywhere but here.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_Happy belated (by an hour) second birthday to The Salvatore Sister! I can't believe I started this story 2 years ago, and I just want to thank you for your continued support throughout those two years, to those who were there at the beginning, and our new readers. I love you all - honestly.  
I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, it's the longest yet (at almost 6000 words) and I know nothing really happened, but I'm trying to round up a lot of things and continue through the storylines of the tv series - because this part of Amelia's story has 3-4 chapters left._

_Thanks once again to all the reviewers of the last chapter:_

**Mrs. Castellan  
Skme95  
IgnitingFireworks - **_Thanks once again for the banner, I love it! And should be on my profile soon, thanks!  
_**Anon **- _I know, I do have a problem with typos because once I finish a chapter I tend not to look over it too closely because I'm just always too anxious to get it uploaded for you guys to read it, haha. I have been thinking about getting a beta, thanks for the suggestion and your review!  
_**VampireGirl4958**_  
_**Ktclaire99  
****Guest  
****Sam0728 - **_strange in a good way I hope haha!  
_**Midori Yoshida **- _thank you, your comment on Amelia was really appreciated! I've worked hard on her more than anything, and making sure she blends with the story, and making her relationship with Damon both realistic and in fitting with his character was really important to me. So thank you soooooooooooo much for your comments!  
_**imaddictedtocarrots  
annabelle001  
The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All  
DSalvatoresGirl  
bamonaquest  
cherizze **- _thank you! That is quite a compliment haha, I really appreciate it. I'm always worried I'm portraying someone as OOC, especially Damon, but to hear you think I've kept everyone's characteristics, and your comment about Amelia's character really touched me. Thank you!  
_**theonlyisabla - **_hope the very little Amelia-Damon in this was enough for you haha :)_

_Thank you guys, I really mean it when I say I appreciate every comment. Thanks! And thank you to all those who have favourited/alerted to this story (over 200 for each, wow) and me! I really, really appreciate it._**  
**

**_Oh, and thanks for voting in the poll about Amelia and her potential suitors haha, the winner was pretty clear so he will be used, and I already have so many plans for them. You'll have to check out the poll to see who I'm talking about, but there's still a chance to vote if you haven't! I'm not taking the poll down yet._**

**_THANK YOU!_**


	28. The Fallout

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Fallout

**Disclaimer: **After twenty-seven chapters do I really need to keep putting this in?

* * *

Mason's torture continued and Damon seemed to be enjoying himself the more this progressed.

"Why do you want the moonstone?"

"Screw you!"

"Ahh! Wrong answer!"

"If he was gonna say something he would've already!" Jeremy piped up, sounding almost manic – I guess witnessing someone torturing someone would do that to a kid.

"I'm taking your eyes now," Damon threatened Mason, excitement lacing his tone.

"The well!" Mason cried out desperately, "You can find it there!"

"I know where it is!" Damon replied, "I want to know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Katherine," Mason answered, his voice desperate and pleading.

"Why?"

"She's going to use it to lift the curse!"

"Of the moon?" Damon asked sceptically, "Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

"Why?"

"Because she loves me!"

Damon didn't answer him. He just watched him with an almost pitiful expression before he burst out laughing and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Mason - Katherine doesn't love, she just uses.

"Now I get it," Damon finally said through his dying laughter, "You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you, she's using you, you moron!"

"I'm done talking," Mason said.

"Yes you are," Damon replied sadistically and I felt a shiver run down my spine, "It's time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying," Jeremy said defiantly.

"No, you should go," Damon answered.

"I'm staying, Damon," Jeremy snapped, "He's had enough."

"I said _go_!" Damon snapped back, throwing a menacing glare Jeremy's way.

"Maybe Jeremy's right," I piped up, although I don't remember the exact moment I had decided to say anything, "We don't have to kill him."

"For God's sake Amelia..." Damon sighed, turning to look at me in exasperation.

"I can't stand the thought of Tyler losing his uncle just after losing his father," I explained myself, my eyes darting between Damon's frustrated eyes and Mason's desperate pleading ones.

"Your affection for this kid sickens me," Damon spat out, turning away from me.

"Look after him, Amelia," Mason cried, his eyes falling on me, pleading with me, "Make sure this doesn't to him, please, Amelia?"

I left my gaze linger on the broken, desperate shell of a man before me before I nodded slowly, promising to grant his last request, then I turned to Jeremy, resting my hand on his arm, "Come on, Jeremy."

"You can't let this happen," Jeremy snapped.

I think I finally understood Mason Lockwood as I met his gaze one last time, why they called the werewolf curse a curse. His eyes were no longer desperate and scared, but held relief. I sent Mason a small, encouraging smile before I turned around back to Jeremy, "It's what he wants. It's a curse, after all..."

* * *

Later on I was sitting in my favourite armchair in the drawing room, watching Damon roll up Mason's body in a carpet. Damon and I hadn't spoken a word to each other since before Damon ripped out Mason's heart - I had heard the whole thing from outside where I was saying goodbye to Jeremy - and I couldn't help but feel Damon wanted to talk about something, he kept glancing up at me then looking away.

"What?" I finally asked, "You obviously want to talk about something so here's your opening."

Damon sighed heavily and without looking at me answered, "It's about what you said before, y'know, I killed Mason."

"I said a few things."

"You know what I'm talking about," Damon replied, "About the Lockwood kid."

"What about him?"

"Don't act ignorant, Lia," Damon snapped, but then sighed heavily and said, "Just what you said about you not wanting Mason to die for Tyler's sake... I just... I mean you really care about this guy. You hated Mason."

"You're right. I did hate him," I agreed, "But... I do care about Tyler. And, as I'm pretty sure you're aware, when you care about someone you don't want them to get hurt."

"I am aware of that," Damon replied quietly, then he finally turned to look at me, "It's how I feel about you, and that's why I wanted to talk about Lockwood. I've been thinking about it a lot and I can see you do...like him and he clearly likes you, and, god I can't believe I'm saying this, but if it's what you want then I won't be...opposed to you being...with him."

Okay, I had never seen Damon act so awkward and I almost laughed at his gaucheness, until I realised what he said and I sat up a little straighter, "So, correct me if I'm wrong, if I was to get together with Tyler you would be completely okay with that?"

"Well, not okay per se, but I wouldn't go out of my way to destroy it..." Damon answered, as he looked back to the carpet.

"Well, thank you, Damon," I smiled at him, "That's uncharacteristic of you, but I appreciate it."

Damon just nodded at me and I continued to smile. Even though I was pretty certain nothing would happen between Tyler and I, I still appreciated Damon's - sort of - approval. At that moment, Stefan walked through the door and took in the sight of Damon crouched beside the rolled up carpet with me staring at him, a smile still adoring my face, before he held up an egg shaped, white stone.

"All this for that?" Damon asked, looking partially amused.

"Yep," Stefan clarified before throwing the stone Damon's way before he continued, gesturing to the carpet, "I see you exercised your usual restraint."

"Had to be done," Damon shrugged and then I watched as Damon dug out Mason's phone and began to type, "'Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. I'll send for my things when I get settled. Much love, Mason.'"

"Let's get rid of the body," Stefan said, walking forward to talk the Mason-carpet-sandwich.

"Oh, last number dialled. I wonder who that could possibly be," Damon said, smirking deviously.

Stefan and I both put two and two together and figured out who the last number probably would be, so we both rushed forward in an attempt to stop Damon in whatever he planned to do.

"No, no, no. Don't provoke her!" Stefan ordered.

"Please, don't call her, Damon!" I pleaded.

However, Damon didn't listen and clicked to dial the number, holding the phone to his ear, ensuring he kept out of Stefan's and my reach.

"_Mason, you should have been here an hour ago_," Katherine's voice sounded out the phone and I couldn't help but shiver at the sound.

"Wrong boy toy," Damon teased.

"_Damon_," Katherine sighed, "_For once you surprise me. I guess Mason's with you."_

"He's right beside me, although-" Damon began to answer.

"Damon, don't," I interrupted.

"-his heart's across the room," Damon continued nonetheless.

There was a pause on the other end and we all waited for Katherine's reply, "_You shouldn't have._"

"I've had a very busy day today," Damon began, "I killed a werewolf, found the moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone at the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much, but he did love you. Poor guy. Where are you? Because I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that."

"_You have no idea what you've just done._"

I watched Damon's nonchalant and amused expression slacken at Katherine's menacing tone and his eyes fell on me as he replied, trying to keep his attitude up, "Aw, did I put a kink in your master plan?"

"_Do you honestly believe I don't have a plan B?_" Katherine asked, and I could tell she was smirking devilishly, "_And if that fails a plan C, then a plan D and... Well, you know how the alphabet works, don't you?_"

I kept my gaze on Damon's face as his demeanour crumbled and he actually began to look nervous at what Katherine was saying to him - I could feel my palms begin to sweat myself, and Stefan was shifting nervously beside me.

"_Oh, and could you please tell our lovely little sister that I can't wait to meet up with her again," _Katherine said, and my brothers' gaze both snapped to me and I felt my stomach fall to my feet, "_Send my love to Stefan._"

With that Katherine hung up, leaving a terrible silence in her wake.

"She said again," Damon murmured after an awful, pregnant pause.

"W-Well, obviously because she hasn't seen me in well over a century," I stuttered.

"No, she said meet up," Damon countered, "As if you'd been meeting up with her. What the hell's going on, Amelia? Have you been meeting up with her behind our backs?"

"No!" I insisted, which was the truth, Katherine kept turning up.

"Don't lie to me, Amelia!" Damon snapped, advancing on me with a face like thunder.

"I'm not lying Damon!" I cried, "Please, listen! Okay, I _have _seen her but-"

"And the truth comes out," Damon replied, "God, Amelia, I can't believe you-"

"No, Damon, please listen-"

"God, I've been so stupid! Trusting you and thinking you wouldn't have changed - why didn't I see it before?"

"Damon!-"

"I know how much you hate Elena, have you been feeding Katherine information on her?" Damon asked, glaring down at me.

"No, Damon! I swear I haven't! I wouldn't do that!" I pleaded, reaching for Damon's hand but he snapped it away as if I had electrocuted him.

"Oh, really?" Damon asked, suddenly his voice was sarcastic and mocking, "She told us about you turning up at her house the other night."

"What?" I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play that game with me, Amelia."

"I swear," I began slowly, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't go anywhere near Elena's house the other night, I was..."

But then I drew a blank. Where had I been the other night? My memory was blank, and that scared me even more than I was of Damon at this point.

"Exactly," Damon said, commenting on my silence, "Just leave, Amelia. Go back to Katherine. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you've been with her all these years."

"Damon, I haven't," I answered, and then turned to look at my little brother who was watching Damon and I, his face weirdly pale, "Stefan? You believe me don't you, Stef?"

But Stefan didn't come to my rescue, he just looked at me - no emotion clear on his face.

"Leave, Amelia," Damon ordered in a low, threatening voice.

My gaze darted between my two brothers, silently pleading with them to hear me out, but neither of them said another word. With a deep breath, I turned on my heel and walked out the house. I was too shocked to fully comprehend what had just happened, but I was very aware of the dull pain that was reverberating throughout my head. Katherine had done this on purpose, she wanted to tear us apart and she had figured out that I was the one holding my brothers together - break me and you break the link between the three of us.

I was just thinking about where I could possibly go - whether I would hedge my bets and head towards Tyler's or just go to Caroline's - and that was when I blanked out...

* * *

When I came to I was in a dark, dull place I had never seen before, it looked weirdly like a warehouse, but my vision was hazy and I couldn't make anything out properly.

"Nice of you to join us, Amelia," a voice sounded through my head and I jumped in surprise.

_'What the hell!?', _I thought as the echoes of the voice bounded around my skull.

"Please tell me I don't have to explain all this again. So it'd be easier if you'd just _remember_."

And all of a sudden a rush of memories hit me, my breath caught and tears immediately sprung to my eyes; the buzzing in my mind, going to Elena's against my will, the conversation in my head after I'd been shot, and then the situation I was currently in.

I spun around and saw through my hazy vision a figure sat in a plain wooden chair. He was staring at me in what looked like sympathy.

"Jeremy?" I choked out, "What're- I don't understand..."

"Jeremy's the key to everything," the voice in my head continued, "You're going to let your brothers and Elena know that you have Jeremy hostage, and that you're going to kill him."

"I can't!" I said aloud, shaking my head and Jeremy looked at me in both fear and concern, "I won't. I'm not going to kill him!"

"You will," the voice replied, "Do it, Amelia."

I felt the muscles in my arm twitch and before I knew it I was reaching for my phone, I opened a new text message and clicked to send it to my brothers.

"Type these exact words," the Voice ordered, "_'I have Jeremy. The abandoned, packing warehouse off the road between Mystic Falls and Grove Hill. If you don't come soon, Jeremy dies._'"

Against my will, I found myself typing out the text and sending it.

"Good, this will be so much easier if you just cooperate," the Voice replied.

_What'll be easier? _I found myself asking.

"Oh, it's just, by the end of the night, either Jeremy will be dead, or you will."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, okay sorry that was so dramatic but typical Vampire Diaries, eh? There are only 2 more chapters left of The Salvatore Sister, oh em gee. Yeah, hope you enjoyed._

**I want to send a huge thank you to_ Bry Elizabeth M_ for reviewing so many times and being a great motivation for me! Thank you so much!**

Also thanks to: **MusicalLover17**, **xInsanelySarcasticx**, **Midori Yoshida**, **Psychotic** **Girl**, **bamonaquest**, **Lady Syndra**, **Guest**, **IgnitingFireworks**

_Thanks for reading, and please review! x_


	29. The End

The Salvatore Sister

Chapter Twenty-Eight - The End

**Disclaimer**: _Still don't own it._

_**PLEASE READ**: This is the last chapter of The Salvatore excluding the epilogue which should be up in the next week or so. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as it is something I've been planning for a while. I hope it's not too weird, but I really wanted to develop and write my own story arc instead of being one of those boring self-inserts. Thank you for your continued support over the last two years I've spent writing this story! This story was more popular than I could've ever imagined, thank you to everyone who has review/alerted/favourited or even bothered to read it at all. Please review at the end of this chapter? Just tell me what you thought of this chapter, Amelia and the story as a whole.  
_

_Enjoy! x_

* * *

"Oh, it's just, by the end of the night, either Jeremy will be dead, or you will."

"How are you going to work that out?" I found myself asking the voice in my head aloud and Jeremy looked at me as if I was crazy, well, I suppose I am but that's beside the point.

"You'll see very soon."

"Amelia, who are you talking to?" Jeremy asked, a concerned frown on his face.

For someone who was being held somewhat hostage by a somewhat hostile vampire, Jeremy seemed awfully calm. He was looking up at me with nothing but concern and worry on his face. He was sitting on the chair, although he looked rigid and alert, he wasn't tied to the chair so was staying of his own accord - or maybe he thought that if he ran I would be bringing him back in no time.

I just looked at Jeremy, unsure of what to tell him, and then just decided to shake my head in response to his question.

_'Okay, so, according to you, I'm going to die tonight,' _I thought, hoping the voice would hear me and answer me, _'Then wouldn't it be fair if you just explain to me what is actually going on? Like who you are, and why the hell you are in my head and about to kill me? I mean, that's one hell of an ice breaker.'_

"_Well_, I suppose that sounds fair... Very well. To answer your question, my name is Amandla, we have only met once, about thirty years ago."

_'I have never met anyone called Amandla', _I answered the voice, _'That's a name I think I would remember.'_

"_Well_, I wasn't named Amandla at that point, that's a name they gave me at the orphanage. My name is Amandla Bennett."

_'Bennett? Wait... are you Brianna Bennett's daughter? The one I put in the orphanage?' _

"Ding, ding, ding. Did you not find it suspicious how you thought about me earlier for the first time in thirty years? That was me, making you. I thought you might've put two and two together but I've been in your head for a while now, you're not too intelligent..."

_'Okay, you've been in my head a while - how did you do that?'_

"I'm a Bennett. A powerful one at that," Amandla explained, "When I learned about my heritage and what had happened to my mother I threw myself into magic, and it wasn't long before I started to dabble in dark magic, and then I went mad - but that's a story for another time, one you unfortunately won't get to hear. But it was easy finding a talisman that would project me directly into your mind."

"What talisman?" I asked aloud, my voice coming out shaky.

"The broach Mr. Julien Lockwood gave you as a courting gift way back when, I found it amongst the ruins of your childhood home," she told me, "With my magic - and a few, well, _sacrifices_ - it projected me straight into your mind. I couldn't control you at the start, so I just had to lay in wait for the right moment to make myself known. And then I hit the jackpot, you reunited with your brothers and you became a jumbled mess of emotions - that was the perfect opening. I couldn't speak to you, however, I had to wait until you were shot to talk to you, but you know what happened there. And then earlier tonight, the argument you had with your brothers, Damon telling you to leave, it was the chance I had been waiting for, for me to take full control."

_'Okay, okay, you got into my mind by magic - I don't really want to know the details. But why? Why are you doing this? If you wanted to kill me why didn't you just do it? With fire or a stake? Why go to all this trouble?'_

"Because I want to _ruin_ you, Amelia Salvatore," she explained, "For what you did to my mother."

_'Your mother begged me to turn her, I didn't want to do it.'_

"But you still did it!" she screamed in my mind so loudly that I thought Jeremy _must _have heard her, but he sat, staring at me in fear and confusion, completely oblivious to what was going on inside me, "The death I have planned for you is so much more entertaining. I'm going to use your greatest weakness."

I was about to ask her how exactly she planned to kill me and what she thought my greatest weakness was when there were the sounds of people entering the warehouse, the echoing thud of someone pushing a heavy steel door open and the sounds of two people - judging by the number of echoing footfalls - jogging down the aisles of packaged boxes towards us.

"_This is it..._" I heard Amandla whisper in my mind, her voice fading away to nothing before I felt my body seize up and my vision grow hazier and I knew I was no longer in control of my body. _This is it..._

And then around the corner came my brothers. Damon and Stefan. Their expressions were a mix of confusion, fear, anxiety and anger when they saw me standing there beside Jeremy. I wanted to call out to them, to ask them, beg them, to help me. But I couldn't make my body do anything, and I knew they wouldn't be able to help me anyway.

"Amelia, what're you doing?" Damon asked, his voice panicked, breaking the excruciating silence.

_Something that should've been done a long time ago, _the voice I now knew as Amandla whispered in my mind and against my will, my mouth opened and repeated what she had said.

"This is nonsense, Amelia," Stefan piped up, his calm voice a stark contrast to Damon's, "Let's go home."

Stefan took a careful step towards me with his hand extended for me to take it, but in response my body spun around and my hand grasped Jeremy's throat.

_Don't take another step, _the voice commanded and I repeated.

Stefan froze in his advances and held his hands up in defence to signal he was going to obey me, he wasn't going to take another step.

"She's not herself!" Jeremy called to my brothers, "She's been talking to someone who isn't here, someone in her head. Amelia wouldn't do this."

_Not another word_, Amandla whispered and I relayed the command, slowly and menacingly, to Jeremy, steadily releasing my hold on his neck.

Jeremy looked up at me, directly into my eyes, and I could take a guess as to what he could see: fear, unadulterated fear. I had never been so scared in my life, not because I knew I was going to die soon, but because I had no control over myself. Amandla could kill me and make me take my brothers down with me for all I knew.

"Why are you doing this, Amelia?" Damon asked me as I turned to look directly at my brothers, my blue eyes meeting green and blue.

_Tell them this is the moment they choose. This is the moment they choose you, or they choose Elena._

"This is the moment you choose," I gasped out and hot tears sprung to my eyes, "This is the moment you choose, either me, or Elena."

"Don't do this, Lia," Damon answered, his voice pleading.

_It's you or her. Make them choose. Either Jeremy dies. Or you die._

"It's me or her, Damon. If you choose me, I kill him. But if you choose her, you...you have to...kill me."

My brothers eyes both widened in shock and I couldn't help but feel the same emotion myself. Amandla hadn't directly told me to say that, but I guess it's what she had been planning all along. However, her planning was all in vain - Damon wouldn't kill me, the thought of that happening was insane, but, putting me up against Elena... Surely Damon would let Jeremy die to save me, wouldn't he?

Damon seemed to have restored some of his composure for he took a slight step forward and said, "Is it that voice in your head? The one you've been talking to? You wouldn't do this, Lia."

_Ask him._

"Me or her?" I whispered, the hot tears that had pooled in my eyes had spilled out and were now sliding down and around the contours of my face.

"We can help you, Amelia!" Stefan called, his calm facade breaking ever so slightly, a desperation slipping through the cracks.

_Ask him._

"Me or her?" I yelled, more and more tears cascading down my face.

"Don't make me do this," Damon shakily commanded, taking another step forward.

_He's hesitating. He doesn't love you anymore. You're dead to him. _

"Your hesitation says it all, Damon," I repeated deadpan, my breaths coming out sharp, "What happened to family first? _What happened to me first!? _Like I put you first? You drove a stake through my heart the moment you hesitated - _I'M ALREADY DEAD TO YOU!_"

"Lia, you have to listen to me," Damon began, a look of sheer desperation on his face so similar to my own, "The voice in your head..."

_Ignore him. This voice is your own. It's what _you _feel._

"There is no voice in my head, Damon," I cried, "It's just me realising what I should've realised and accepted before. So do it."

_Tell him to kill you. Or the kid dies._

"Kill me. Or Jeremy dies."

"Just listen to yourself, Amelia," Stefan begged from a few paces behind Damon, "Just stop and think!"

_Don't think. It hurts you too much._

"But it hurts, Stef," I sniffed, looking at my baby brother through hazy, tear-filled eyes, "To try and understand what happened between us - it hurts!"

_Death will help you._

"By staking me, you'll be helping me."

In Damon's hand was something I hadn't noticed before. A stake. A perfectly ordinary stake that Damon had brought to use against me. It was clear now. He knew I had Jeremy and he was willing to get the kid back at any cost. Maybe Amandla was right. Maybe Damon was going to kill me - for Elena's sake - his own twin sister.

"Lia..." Damon whispered, his grip on the stake loosening as the first of his unshed tears slipped out of the corner of his ice blue eyes and down the length of his face.

_Beg him. Beg him for death. Beg until he succumbs._

"Damon," I gasped out, I was fighting so hard to stop myself from obeying the voice in my head but it was proving impossible, "Please do it. I can't live any longer. I want to die. Please, Damon. For me? I'm _begging _you."

"I can't do this," Damon murmured, shaking his head and turning around to look at Stefan whose face had become expressionless.

"Damon, please," I continued to plead as Damon's head snapped back around to look at me, "I need this. I _need _you to do this. Please."

And then the unthinkable happened: Damon actually advanced on me and began to poise the stake to strike. I didn't flinch, I didn't run, I just stayed on the spot and stared into Damon's sorrowful eyes, and just as I was about to close my eyes, ready to feel the stake enter my chest, Damon stopped in front of me.

"Damon, don't!" Jeremy cried from beside me.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper.

_You want this._

"I want this."

Damon, however, didn't grant my - or Amandla's - request. Instead he shook his head, causing more tears to escape, as he backed away from me, lowering the stake.

_Threaten the dopplegänger, _the voice in my head sounded almost desperate, and if it had been any other time I would've questioned what she meant by dopplegänger, _Threaten Elena's family, threaten everyone she loves. He'll choose her over you. Threaten Elena._

"If you don't do this," I threatened Damon, "Jeremy dies. Jenna dies. Everyone Elena cares about dies. Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric. If you don't do this... Elena dies."

"Amelia..." Damon murmured, almost as if he were trying out the sound of my name, or he were saying my name for the last time. His tears had stopped, instead he looked almost beyond tears. A shell of a man. And that's when I knew what he was going to do, and I wasn't mad at him for it.

I closed my eyes and waited, trying to remember all that I could about my long life. All the memories I wanted to relay in my last moments. The earliest memory I could recall, from when I was five years old, when Damon had climbed a tree but had managed to fall out and break his arm. Making up imaginary worlds in our garden with Damon, exploring them to our heart's content, not a care in the world. When Stefan was born, looking down into the cradle to see a chubby little baby boy look back at me, I didn't realise it was possible to love something so much and so quickly. Helping my mother and the nanny teach Stefan how to walk and Damon being jealous because he thought Stef was my new favourite brother. Spending so much time down at the Falls with Damon through the later years of our childhood. My first kiss with Julien. Falling in love. My friendship with Henry. Reuniting with my brothers. Meeting Tyler. Falling in love again. My new found friendship with Caroline. Earlier today, my last happy moments with Damon.

This wasn't the time to regret anything. Not to regret running away from Damon on the night of the Lockwood Ball. Not to regret running into the hands of Katherine. Or the lives I had destroyed in my years as a vampire. The time I had spent alone. All the times recently when I had wasted time with my brothers by being stubborn and selfish. Not even to regret the unjustified hatred I had held for Elena. None of that mattered now.

I opened my eyes to see Damon advance on me, so many emotions clear in his eyes, easier for me to read than a book: fear, sorrow, dread, regret, despair, to name a few. So I smiled at him, just a small smile. In encouragement. I was content, and I figured Damon should know that.

The last thing I heard was a scream. The last thing I saw was my Damon. Then nothing.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_Thanks for the support. Please review?_


	30. Epilogue

The Salvatore Sister

Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **_Same as usual._

_I couldn't resist putting this up._

_So this is it, the very last chapter of The Salvatore Sister. Thank you so so so so much for your reviews/favourites/alerts because they have made me want to continue writing this story. It's taken me two years to complete this and it's been so much fun writing this and talking with you guys. Please enjoy reading the epilogue and don't forget to review as always. Thank you x_

* * *

_The Gilbert House, Earlier that night..._

"I read about it," Bonnie explained, putting her ancestor's thick and dusty grimoire on the table between the Salvatore brothers, Elena and herself, "Emily briefly mentioned something about it in the grimoire. It is possible for a witch's spirit to manifest inside a vampire's mind, but it's a complicated spell, no sane witch would attempt it."

"Well, maybe it's not just vampires that go insane," Damon commented with a wink in the Bennett witch's direction - who responded with a roll of her eyes, "But more to the point, how do you get rid of it?"

"How do you know this is what's happening to Amelia?" Stefan piped up, his arms folded across his chest and a familiar serious expression adorning his features.

"_Come on,_" Damon sighed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, to him it was, "She's been acting completely out of character lately. With the angry outbursts and complete lack of sense of humour."

"And how would you know that?" Stefan countered, "You haven't known her for over a century."

"I know our sister," Damon replied, his voice serious and sure, "When I mentioned her going to Elena's she had no idea what I was talking about - I could tell, and remember what Elena said?"

"Yeah, when she was here, she was acting really weirdly," Elena piped up, looking between the two Salvatores, "She kept talking about a buzzing in her mind..."

"That could be the effect of the witch trying to take control of her mind," Bonnie explained.

"So, how do we get rid of it?" Damon asked again.

"You can't," Bonnie responded simply, her voice deadpan.

"You're lying," Damon countered, his glare venomous as he looked down on the young witch.

"She's a vampire," Bonnie elaborated, "And a hostile one at that. I can't trust her."

"God," Damon sighed, running a violent hand through his already shambolic hair.

"Bonnie, please," Stefan continued, the pleading in his voice grabbing the witch's attention, "You can trust me. I'll look after her, make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. Please, just help her."

"Please, Bonnie," Elena added in for good measure.

Bonnie looked between Stefan and Elena before letting her gaze linger on Stefan, the sincerity clear in his eyes, "...there is a way."

"Which is?" Damon prompted, his voice urgent.

"You have to stake her."

* * *

_The abandoned packing warehouse, later that night..._

The older brother knelt, cradling the lifeless girl in his arms, tears streaming down his face, desperate cries ripping up and out of his throat and into her dark hair. The younger brother was on his knees a few metres back from the terrible scene before him, his head in his hands. Bonnie had said she would wake up, it hadn't worked, the spell hadn't worked. Their sister was dead. And the younger brother didn't know how they would manage this time - they had lost her once, he didn't think they could do it again. He didn't think his brother could go through it again. Amelia Salvatore, the girl who loved her brothers more than anything in the world, the girl who had her human life so cruelly taken from her, the girl who refused to care but always did, was gone. And the two brothers felt like she had taken all light in the world with her.

When the Salvatore brothers got back to the Boarding House, Damon drifted in, he had long since stopped crying and screaming for his dead twin sister, his blue eyes - so alike his sister's unseeing ones - were now cold and lifeless. Damon had never imagined that he would have to go through the pain of his sister's death ever again - but this, it was even worse. For he knew she was gone for good, he could see her corpse supported in their little brother's arms, last time there had still been hope - but what even was hope? Just another pointless human emotion that he knew he would soon be getting rid of, along with the rest of them. He didn't even want to kill the witch - the one who had said staking her with the bewitched weapon would cure her - he didn't want to do much of anything. He didn't do anything when Stefan mumbled almost incoherently about taking their sister of to her room - he knew he would need to bury the body sooner or later but all he could think about was drinking himself into an oblivion and hopefully dying in his sleep - that and the way his sister had looked at him when he had driven the stake through her heart, her ice blue eyes full of desperate hope. Damon decided hope was the emotion he hated above all.

* * *

_The Gilbert House, earlier that night..._

"So, what do we do?" Damon urged the witch, watching as she placed a few lit candles around an ordinary stake that was placed in the centre of the table.

"The witch inside her mind will have used a talisman to channel herself into Amelia's mind," Bonnie explained, "It'll have been something that meant a lot to her during her human life. We just have to cancel that out."

"And how to we do that?" Stefan inquired.

"We use blood," Bonnie said simply, "The blood of a family member - it means more than any possession. Amelia loves you, from what Elena's told me, so it'll be strong."

"Blood?" Damon asked, "That's all we need?"

"Not entirely," Bonnie answered, "I need to bewitch the stake, and the one whose blood we use needs to be the one to stake her."

"And you're sure it'll work?" Stefan asked.

"I can't be certain," Bonnie told them, what appeared to be sincerity in her eyes.

"Oh, it's funny how that works out," Damon snapped.

"I can't be sure how powerful the witch is," Bonnie countered, "And how much they'll fight back. And they're obviously doing this for a reason, that'll play a contributing factor as well."

"Will it work or won't it?" Damon asked angrily, "Because I'm not going to do it unless we're certain."

"Then don't," Bonnie replied, her voice almost airy, "I don't mind watching her wither away and die."

"We're going to do it," Stefan nodded.

"Stefan..." Damon moaned, looking at his brother.

"Look, Damon," the younger brother began, "Even if it doesn't work, at least we're setting her free."

"And so we'll just let her die?" Damon snapped, a flash of anger appearing on his face.

"We have to hope," Stefan answered.

"Remember, I'm doing this because Elena asked me to," Bonnie reminded them, flashing a glance at her best friend beside her, "Not for either of you two, or for Amelia."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon nodded, "Just take my blood, witch."

* * *

Above where the silent, grieving brothers were sat in the drawing room, the body of Amelia Salvatore lay amongst the unmade sheets in which she had left that very morning. When she had been alive.

Downstairs, Elena Gilbert entered the Boarding House at a run, and as her sorrowful brown eyes fell upon the empty shells of the Salvatore brothers, above them, slowly and then all at once: Amelia Salvatore opened her eyes.

* * *

**THE PROLOGUE OF THE NEXT PART OF AMELIA'S STORY, _'THE DEVIL'S DANCE'_, IS NOW UP ON MY PROFILE AND WAITING FOR YOU TO GO READ.  
**_(Did you really think that would be the end of Amelia's story? ;))_


End file.
